


Nỗi Sợ Tại Sandy Shores

by caochon03



Category: Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Kết thúc buồn vui lẫn lộn, M/M, Michael có tình cảm, Trevor có nhiều tình cảm, Trikey - Freeform, Trung niên, Yêu thành thù rồi thành yêu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Chuyện kể về cuộc sống Michael De Santa và Trevor Philips đã rời khỏi Los Santos do bắt cóc Patricia Madrazo (sau nhiệm vụ Caida Libre trong series chính). Michael càng ngày càng lún sâu vào ngõ cục của lời nói dối của mình không còn gì để nương tựa, vì thế anh và bạn đời Trevor bắt đầu vun đắp lại mối quan hệ đổ vỡ trước đó 10 năm.Fan GTA V đâu bơi vô đây ship Michael x Trevor nè!!!
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton/Tanisha, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips





	1. Caida Libre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear and Loathing in Sandy Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978089) by [Daaahlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaahlias/pseuds/Daaahlias). 



> Đây là ý đồ suy nghĩ của mình, mình thật sự rất mệt nhoài trong đêm và viết câu chuyện này dài đến bốn ngày và không ngủ được. Mình vẫn luôn cập nhật chương mới và cần có thời gian để chỉnh sửa hoàn chỉnh, vài chương thì diễn ra trong các nhiệm vụ nhưng có vài đoạn thì không cần thiết, mình xin được lược lại bớt. Sau chương nhiệm vụ sẽ là thời gian dành cho các nhân vật chính ngoại truyện và dẫn thêm nhiều nhân vật dẫn chuyện. Cứ tiếp tục đọc nha, mình tạo tài khoản này là mong được chia sẻ đón nhận rộng rãi về văn chương, dù mình luôn bị ám ảnh mỗi khi mình viết. Đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> Để lại bình luận nếu bạn có thắc mắc, mình sẽ giải đáp cho.

Họ đang ở nơi nào đó ở Grand Senora Desert khi mà Michael chắc chắn ma túy tại đây đều được sản xuất tràn lan. Ôi chuyện thực sự, không phải anh, anh không có sử dụng ma túy, càng không phải là việc anh đang gặp ác mộng không thể tỉnh lại được. Nếu anh sử dụng ma túy thì anh sẽ có những tháng ngày xấu, tháng ngày tồi tệ. Người sản xuất này chính là người đàn ông đang lái cỗ máy chết chóc trộm từ của Martin Madrazo; gã xã hội đen vốn đã dừng giết Michael vài tuần trước. Ở hàng ghế chở vợ của hắn, Patricia Madrazo, một người phụ nữ già hiền hậu mà Trevor đã bắt cóc đi. Đợi chút, Trevor không có gọi là vậy, anh ta thích gọi là giải cứu hay hơn. "Bọn mày có thấy thằng điếm kia bạo lực với cô ấy không! Cô ấy xứng đáng là một vị chúa cần phải được coi trọng!" là những lời Trevor sẵn sàng đáp trả lại với bọn người kia ở Quarry (mỏ đá) khi bà Madrazo bị bỏ nhốt vào một chiếc hộp và đặt ở lên hàng ghế sau.

Michael De Santa, tên trước đây là Michael Townley, đang ngồi ở một chiếc xe SUV màu đen bị cướp. Đầu anh dựa vào cửa số chắn gió còn điều hòa thì cứ kêu ồn ào chết đi được, anh cũng sắp sửa lăn đùng ra xỉu thôi.

Anh ngồi theo dõi bước đi của Trevor, một tên bị điên nặng, đang điều khiển phương tiện dọc con đường sa mạc. Anh ta đang hát một số loại nhạc punk mà Michael biết chắc là mình đã từng nghe Trevor hát từ trong quá khứ. Nhưng Michael không bận tâm, khi Trevor đậu bên cạnh bằng một chiếc SUV màu đen sang chảnh mà không phải chiếc Bodhi bị nát, anh mới chịu buông những suy nghĩ vu vơ ấy. Anh đang ngồi theo dõi Trevor, bạn đồng hành trong tội phạm cùa anh, cũng là bạn thân nhất của anh, cũng có thể là kẻ thù tồi tệ nhất của anh, lái đi quá nhanh dọc con đường như hàng đá bị đập vậy.

Khi bài hát kết thúc và chuyển dang bài khác, Trevor bắt đầu xoay ngược tay lái về phía Michael rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào anh từ đằng sau. "Nào lấy điện thoại chụp hình chút xíu đi Mikey, cậu đừng bao giờ né mặt như thế!" Trevor hét lên. Michael không định cãi nhau nữa, chuyện quái gì còn xảy ra nữa đây? Anh không định tiếp tục những dộc thoại nội tâm với người kể là chính mình. Anh vẫn ngồi im ru bà rù, lặng nín, nhìn Trevor từ hàng ghế sau.

Ở hàng ghế khách, Patricia ngồi đằng sau vỗ vai Trevor, "Đồ ngốc! Đừng có mà ghẹo bạn anh như vậy chứ!", bà ấy mắng.

Trevor vẫn dựa tay vào bánh lái, lưỡi liếm bờ môi. _Má, anh ta đang yêu rồi đúng không._ Mẹ, thì ra đó chính là suy nghĩ đầu tiên của Michael khi nhìn anh ta. "Patricia, tôi sẽ là chàng trai tốt nhất mà cô có thể đòi hỏi..AH! Cô đối đáp với tôi tốt thì chúa ơi tôi đã là kẻ may mắn nhất trên đời này rồi"

Patricia vỗ vai anh ta nữa, anh ngưng đùa giỡn, cười phì phào nói xin lỗi. "Điều hòa sao rồi? Tôi biết cô ghét ở sa mạc nhưng đừng lo, hãy đợi đến khi chúng ta về căn nhà mơ ước rồi bàn đến! Cô đói không? Tôi dẫn cô lại chỗ thức ăn nhanh, cô ăn burger không?"

"Không, tôi sẽ không ăn đồ ăn nhanh! Đúng là tuổi tác không giống ai, đồ ngốc, đừng nói là cậu mua cho anh ta ăn nhé, anh ta đúng là bụng dạ béo phì tới nơi mà ăn uống như vậy!" Cô cố tình nhắc đến Michael, anh trước đó đã về nhà để né, không đếm xỉa đến trò cười của Trevor lúc ngồi cùng xe anh ta ở hàng ghế sau nữa.

"Patricia, tôi biết chúng ta chỉ vừa mới gặp nhau nhưng... tôi quý cô, tôi thích cô. Tôi sẽ chết vì cô. Tôi nói năng nghiêm túc đấy." Trevor xin thề.

Cùng lúc đó Michael chờ anh ta và nghe được câu thoại đó, anh nổi cơn điên trong lòng nhưng muốn kìm nén. "Cẩn thận nha bà Madrazo, tên khốn này từng nói với tôi hơn 20 năm trước và cậu ta hứa sẽ không bỏ thiệt đấy. Nó đúng là tên thật thà đấy."

"Có vẻ như tên mập địt của tôi đã trở về bên cạnh tôi mất rồi? Xin lỗi nha, đồ mèo, tôi không nghe được lời cậu hô từ xa đâu thằng điên." Trevor vặn đài to thật to nhằm ngăn mấy câu nói khó nghe của Michael ảnh hưởng chuyện riêng tư hai người, Michael cố lắc đầu về phía bà Madrazo thì bà vỗ tay theo điệu nhạc lạc hậu ấy.

Chiếc xe SUV đến một nơi được gọi là Sandy Shores. Những ai sống tại San Andreas đã từng biết qua thị trấn này bên ngoài Los Santos. Biển báo chào mứng có ghi dân số là 3.010, thực sự nơi đây quá xá lạc hậu. Bây giờ nơi đây chỉ là cái thị trấn đen, toàn là những côn đồ lưu manh, đĩ điếm, nhà thổ, kẻ nghiện, trại cần sa các thứ, đó cũng là nơi Trevor Philips bị truy nã trước đó ẩn nấp tại đây mỗi bình minh của sa mạc.

Cả ba người vào căn nhà di động của Trevor thì có một người đàn ông nhỏ con nhưng mồm miệng lớn tiếng đội nón đánh cá đến sau cái cửa. "Trevor!". Ông ta gọi, nhưng trước mắt ông ta là thấy cảnh Trevor đang bế người phụ nữ giống như vị hôn thê. "Anh đã kết hôn rồi à?"

"Ron, anh lại dám mồm miệng lép bép như vậy đối với một ân nhân đây sao! Không nhé! Đây là món quà của Patricia Madrazo, cô ấy sẽ ở cạnh chúng tôi vài hôm. Tiện thể tôi nhờ anh hãy đi mua giùm chúng tôi cái nệm"

Ron cảm thấy khó hiểu. Ông ta chưa từng nghe ngóng tin tức gì từ Trevor và Wade lúc hai người bọn họ rời thị trấn, chỉ là ông ta thấy thứ gì đó đến gần đằng sau chiếc xe tải thì mới nhìn vào không có ý kiến gì. Ông nghĩ thầm, "Chúng tôi ư?"

Michael lén ra khỏi căn nhà di động ngồi ở đằng sau chiếc xe SUV, lấy ra một điếu thuốc Redwood và hút thuốc. Bản thân anh cũng lo lắng nếu hút thuốc thì Trevor Philips sẽ đuổi anh về nhà vì anh dị ứng với mấy mùi Redwood đó. Nhưng thực sự Trevor quan tâm làm quái gì?

"Đúng là quá tiếc khi Michael như nó lại đối nhân xử thế với tôi không như con người, nó sống bên tôi tạm một thời gian chỉ muốn ở cùng không khác gì như nối lại ký ức đẹp ấy."

Anh không nói nên lời khi nghe được đằng sau căn nhà di động ấy.

"Ron, giờ anh đi lấy cái nệm mới cho tôi đi! Càng đẹp càng tốt, đồng thời tôi càng muốn anh phải đến chỗ mụ đàn bà cũ của anh lấy lại cái giường đặc biệt đó tại quận Blaine mà anh tặng trước đó cho bà ta khi bị ung thư cái giống gì đó"

Ron nghe theo và chạy về phía Michael, xin mượn chiếc xe của anh. Ông ta ngoáy mũi và hỉ ra giống như ông ta đang bị cảm. Đúng là điều mà Trevor làm thật khắc nghiệt, ông ta phải thực hiện tốt hết sức có thể. Michael nhìn lại cũng không có một cảm xúc cao trào, anh chỉ ngồi đó và hút thuốc và suy tư những thứ trong mơ mà không tồn tại ngay cuộc sống của mình. Giả sử như Sandy Shores có ngột ngạt không khác gì miền núi đi chăng nữa thì cũng không có tác động gì to tát đến anh, hay Martin Madrazo cũng có thể nghi ngờ họ đang ở đây, lúc đó mọi chuyện sẽ ngày càng rắc rối.

"RON!"

Trevor hét lên khi anh đá cửa.

"Vâng Trevor?"

Ron quay lại. Tiếng hét đó là Michael sởn gai ốc, chắc có chuyện nhảm gì trong đó? Có phải ông ta quá nhạy cảm đến cảm động mỗi khi nghe lời T. nói không?

"CÁI GIƯỜNG! Biến nó thành giường đôi giùm tôi nhé, đm đúng là không có chỗ cho tên mèo đực này chui vào." Anh ra lệnh khi Ron bước vào căn nhà di động. Ron gật đầu.

"Vâng, Trevor! Tôi đến đây!"

"Cảm động quá ha!"

Michael ngồi cười tủm tỉm và lắc đầu, hút gần xong cái điếu thuốc.

"Xin lỗi!"

Ron cười nhạo, cùng lúc đó Trevor đi ra khỏi căn nhà theo. Anh hét lên.

"RON! Anh đúng là tội nghiệp!"

"Tôi... tôi biết mà Trevor!"

Ron cũng muốn bật khóc, quay lại căn nhà di động đó và làm nốt chuyện mà Trevor đưa ra. Từ cánh cửa Trevor nhìn Michael đang gác điếu thuốc và nghiền nát nó bằng giày bata của mình. Đúng là không khác gì trước kia, điều mà Michael hay làm mà anh luôn nghĩ đến. Trevor vỗ mạnh vai đằng sau và hét lên.

"Này! Đây là nhà của tôi nhé đồ khốn! Dẹp ngay thứ dơ bẩn ấy đi và cư xử như người công dân thần thánh của cậu cho tôi xem nào!"

Michael và Trevor nhìn trừng trừng vào nhau. Khi mặt trời buông xuống là lúc cơn giận của Trevor bộc phát, cũng sớm mà diệu lại và anh ta đỏ mặt. Michael nhìn vào không mấy gì quan tâm, anh cứ coi đó là chuyện nhảm không có gì quan tâm. Họ cứ nhìn nhau, không hề tách rời. Đúng là như vài tiếng trước. Michael ngồi xổm lên và lấy điếu thuốc, vất nó xuống lòng lề đường của căn nhà màu nâu tối tăm đó.

"Đồ khốn!"

Michael, cúi thấp và chuồn qua Trevor, và tay khoanh lại thật lạnh lùng. Trevor cười trông tức tưởi:

"Tạ ơn anh bạn, hay muốn tôi xin lỗi anh bạn vì tôi đã xen chuyện riêng?"

Trevor đi theo vào căn nhà, ngồi lên chiếc ghế sofa và tay nắm lấy vành ghế, nhìn vào bà Madrazo, vẫn không hề để ý đến ai.

"Tôi chỉ vừa thấy cô vài tiếng thôi, tình yêu ạ"

Trevor nói với bà Madrazo. Michael thở dài, ngồi kế bên bà.

"Tôi có thể làm gì cho anh?"

Michael nói với Trevor.

"Đừng đừng nhé bồ tèo, cậu không biết tôi dở hơi đến mức nào đâu. Chuyện mua tình cảm ư, tôi cóc quan tâm"

Trevor nói trong cái giọng dễ thương để chiếm lấy lòng của Michael, anh gần như sắp sửa bị "cắn câu". Chỉ vài giây yên tỉnh khi Trevor nhìn vào cái móng tay bẩn của Michael, máu chảy ra từ móng.

"Mà cậu đừng có đụng vào cô ấy nhé, cậu biết không? Đừng làm dơ bẩn cô ấy bằng cái bàn tay thối của cậu, Michael"

Vài phút sau, Michael và Trevor liên tưởng lại về quá khứ. Đó là khi Michael hét lên, "Anh đừng có đến gần gia đình của tôi lần nữa, anh nghe rõ chưa? Cũng đừng gây rối gia đình tôi bằng bàn tay bỉ ổi của anh, Trev", đúng là cảm giác thật giống như lúc trước. Nghĩ lại hiện tại thì Michael không có nói gì. Trevor cảm thấy ngứa ngáy, anh vào phòng ngủ và hạ xuống tủ gỗ, Michael chớp mắt nhìn về bà Madrazo, "Còn gì thích hơn khi ở đây nữa không?"

Hai tiếng sau, một chiếc giường đôi với phông hình bông hoa và nệm bằng sợi được lắp thêm ngay giữa phần bếp và tivi chiếm nửa không gian của căn nhà di động. Ron tự làm lấy không cần điều gì, vì đó là thỏa thuận trước đó cho Michael và hơn nữa là cho bà Madrazo. Nhìn lại thì quá sức của anh ta đối với Trevor, Michael nghĩ thế. Tâm trí anh luôn hướng về chiều hướng lung tung: Trevor lại kiếm thêm bạn gái và để bà ở nhà cùng Ron. Nếu không chừng thì do liều cần sa đã ngấm sâu, không thể bỏ được thói suy nghĩ ấy. Trevor trước giờ không thương hại gì ai so với hai người này.

Suy nghĩ này không giúp anh nghĩ nhiều thêm. Chỉ la hơi lo, điều anh cần làm là gì? Anh đã mất gia đình của mình, anh lại rời Los Santos. Amanda không hề gọi đến, Jimmy nhắn tin chỉ đòi hỏi thêm tiền vì nghĩ cha của mình từ bỏ. Nghiêm trọng hơn là bọn Mỹ Latinh ấy vẫn cố truy tìm dọc các đường cao tốc. Có phương án oái oăm nào khác để trở về cuộc sống bình thường như trước không? Trevor càng không để Patricia từ bỏ. Bản tánh khó dời của anh ta sẽ bộc lộ lên, sự tàn nhẫn ấy sẽ dẫn đến vô số sát hại không tình thương nếu Michael dám đem Patricia trở về không có sự đồng ý của anh. Martin thì đang truy lùng gắt gao một cách điên dại, chỉ có cách tìm chiếc xe khác ngụy trang và chở đi nhưng làm vậy không có ý nghĩa gì khác. Nếu tiếp tục ở cùng tên tâm thần này sớm muộn gì anh cũng thuộc về anh ta. Anh vừa hút thuốc vừa suy ngẫm. Anh cần thời gian để tìm ra sự thật, họ đang tránh khỏi sự truy sát, Trevor biết được điều đó. Anh không muốn mất đi Patricia, anh cần phải cư xử bình đẳng thật vui đến khi anh ta mất bà và không còn con đường nào khác. Michael vẫn cố chịu những ngày không thoải mái bên Trevor, vẫn coi Patricia là người nhà cùng Trevor. Dù Trevor đối xử anh như thế nào nhưng vẫn có thể chiếm lấy thời cơ của Michael thế nấy để tìm ra sự thật đằng sau.

À quên, anh còn có FIB. Họ chuẩn bị đến nhà hỏi thăm và nhờ làm một số chuyện, cả hai chưa bao giờ giữ khoảng cách mỗi khi có chuyện. Họ lại lên kế hoạch thực hiện những nhiệm vụ nhảm nhí bằng cách giải quyết tranh chấp thế lực của các cục bộ, anh không mấy bận tâm đến chuyện của họ. Anh hắt hơi, tay anh lau nước mũi. Patricia thấu hiểu tâm trạng của anh và nói với anh:

"Cậu đang lo lắng về bạn của cậu à?"

"Bạn tôi? Gì chứ? Đâu có. Chỉ là tôi bận tâm về cuộc sống của nó tại đây"

Anh nói khẽ. Đột nhiên anh lại hối hận. Anh lắc đầu.

"À, ý tôi là tôi đang rất lo cho nó nhiều chuyện hơn cuộc sống của tôi hiện tại. Bà Patricia, bà có muốn về nhà không?"

"Về nhà? Nhưng anh ta vừa mới mua cái giường mới cho tôi mà! Rất gan dạ đấy."

Anh thở dài, "Ở đây chúng tôi cũng khá hơn, thân thiết hơn, có sở thích chung. Bà Madrazo, chúng tôi ở đây vài hôm rồi"

========

Trevor ra khỏi phòng ngủ cùng một lúc nào đó sau khi Michael hút thuốc xong. Anh đang gọi cho Franklin bằng chiếc điện thoại iFruit. Anh cho phép nhóm của họ có thể đến nhà tại Sandy Shores một cách bí mật.

"Này cậu bé, tôi biết từ đây về nhà khá xa, nhưng cậu có thể đem chiếc xe của tôi và vài bộ quần áo ở nhà được không?"

"Hay rồi nha, giờ này tên mập sửa soạn những kiểu mốt thời trang thời thượng nhập khẩu từ Vinewood đó!", Trevor cười.

"Được rồi ông già, tôi sẽ mang đến cho ông vào ngày mai. Nhưng ông... có chắc ở đây sẽ ổn không? Ông có chắc sẽ không cần đem vũ khí theo chứ?" Franklin hỏi.

Michael quý cậu trai trẻ này rất nhiều, thật nực cười. Cậu là đối tác làm ăn chính của anh và cũng là "đột nhiên" làm cha "thứ hai" người khác vì cậu khá giống tính cách của Michael bằng cách tiếp xúc mỗi khi làm nhiệm vụ. Cá nhân cậu phần nào đó cũng muốn quên đi những cử chỉ đó, và cậu bảo anh sẽ gọi lại sau. Franklin quá khôn về cách xử lý tính huống, đm, anh còn khôn hơn cả Michael.

"Được rồi, cậu trai trẻ. Cứ chăm sóc bản thân thật tốt nhé. *nghĩ lại câu nói của T* Nếu cậu cần thì cậu có thể lấy bộ vest của tôi mà mặc, tôi đang có một ít tiền dự phòng và tôi sẽ trả cho cậu để về LS."

Họ kết thúc cuộc gọi, Michael quay về căn nhà và đi tiểu. Trev cảm thấy điều gì đó kỳ lạ, cũng đủ hiểu khi tận tai nghe từng câu đối thoại. Anh nhìn thấy hình xăm ở cổ của T và nhiều hình xăm khác ở bụng. Anh rất ghét, anh ghét Trevor như vậy. Anh không bao giờ thích Trevor cần thuốc các kiểu, anh thật không tỉnh táo, ma túy thuốc bắc các loại chỉ khiến thần kinh của anh bị tổn hại. Tâm trí anh luôn hướng về ý đồ xấu.

"Con chúng ta thế nào rồi?"

"Không, tôi không có con với anh, T"

Trevor càng ngày càng thích nhạo báng anh. Trevor mở tủ lạnh, lấy ra chai bia.

"Franklin. Trợ thủ đắc lực của chúng ta. Cậu bé mọt sách chết tiệt mà chúng ta quý và thương đến muốn cắn sâu vào tâm trí của nó"

"Còn anh sẽ đi giết nhiều người đúng chứ?", Michael hỏi

"Cậu ta ra sao rồi?", anh đánh trống lảng.

"Cậu ta vẫn khỏe. Cậu ta giúp tôi đem đồ và dắt xe đến, đừng có mà làm bẩn đồ tôi nhé, rõ chưa T?"

"Michael, sao tôi không chớ dại mà cắn nát mông cậu chỉ vì cậu quá xem thường tôi?"

"Gì?"

"Đi chết đi"

Michael đứng dậy vào bếp rửa tay qua vòi nước cũ hướng xuống bồn rửa chén toàn là chén đĩa bẩn và có vẻ như chúng làm tắc đường thoát nước. Michael không bận tâm, anh cứ mặc kệ bất cứ thứ gì ngăn cản anh.

"À tôi hỏi anh nhé, Ron là ai thế?"

"À anh ta là đồng nghiệp, sống trung thành, hơn cậu nhiều"

Ron vào căn nhà di dộng, lấy chiếc dép lê. Liền đi theo những câu nói in ỏi của Trevor đang mời gọi người đàn ông này, người này nặng chỉ có 80 pound (36,3 kg) được nhắc về việc tại sao ông ta vẫn không thể quản lý công chuyện đàng hoàng khi mà anh ta đi vắng. Michael không thể tin được chuyện Trevor lại tin tưởng gã nhỏ con này hơn cả anh, nhìn ông ta không thể nào mà đáng trông cậy điển hình như cách vào việc mở đèn mà không bị điện giật ông ta.

Có một sự ẩn ý nhẹ trong việc bay lượn...

Trevor và bay lượn là hai thứ cảm thấy lạ với Michael. Trevor thích phi lên không gian, anh ta chính là phi công giỏi nhất quả đất. Anh nhớ thời họ còn nhỏ, T đã chơi trò chơi máy bay mô hình nhỏ cuốn tròn theo quỹ đạo lên xuống, lạng lách qua chân cầu, giống như là chuyện đồ chơi trẻ con đã phá hỏng ý tưởng mơ hồ đó. Mỗi khi nhắc đến bay lượn là cặp mắt của Trevor đều bừng sáng, một nụ cười nở rộ trên môi dù bất kể chuyện gì có khác vì anh ta thích bay. Michael quý Trevor những lúc anh ta đam mê việc đó, anh nhớ anh từng được thấy anh ta bay lượn nhiều lắm rồi.

"Tôi muốn đi theo" Michael hỏi. Anh cảm tưởng mình đang ngồi lên chiếc trực thăng với Trevor, cũng giống như chuyện họ ở lại đây vậy. Anh cố giả vờ như chuyện đó diễn biến như một vụ tai nạn tàn khốc vậy khiến Michael cảm thấy thật hoảng với chính suy nghĩ kỳ lạ đó. Nhưng dù gì anh cũng ở cái sạp đây cũng đủ khó chịu rồi, anh muốn ra ngoài đi dạo.

"Không không, đừng đi đâu hết. Cậu ra người bị người ta tìm mà, ẩn nấp đi. Và trông chừng cô ấy nhé, cô ấy tốt lắm đấy" Trevor nói xong rồi mau chóng lao ra ngoài.

Ngoài khu vực đó, Trevor đến chiếc xe Bodhi, anh ta hét với Ron. Bảo anh trông chừng.

Bà Madrazo đang xem Fame or Shame. 'Cô ấy là người tốt' có nghĩa ý tên T này nói là anh ta cần người giống mẹ anh ta để ngày ngày thay tã, giữ người bên cạnh, Michael nghĩ vậy. Anh lấy ra hộp thuốc thì anh mới nhớ ra là hết thuốc rồi, những điếu thuốc vì dập tắt hết trên sàn. Vài phút sau, anh thấy bà Patricia không xem TV nữa, anh đang tìm kiếm thì bà tra hỏi chuyện bà gặp được.

"Patricia", anh nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Sao cậu?"

"Nếu tôi trông chừng cô thì cô sẽ làm gì?"

"Các cậu bừa bộn quá, tôi cần phải dọn dẹp lại."

Sao có người lại hết chịu đựng nổi một hơi thở trong cái đống rác này? Michael đứng dậy và gỡ những dây trói của Patricia ra khỏi tay và chân.

"Tôi cần thêm gói thuốc lá khác. Xin đừng bỏ chạy nhé? Tôi đang có nhiều người muốn nghĩ đến ý định sẽ giết tôi, cô mà bỏ đi thì tên T này về giết tôi mất!"

"Hút thuốc sẽ giết cậu!", bà răn đe.

"Trevor chỉ vừa mới rời khỏi nhà đây mà!"

Anh than thở, chỉ muốn giải tỏa mệt mỏi như thường ngày.

"Anh ta là chàng trai rắc rối" Patricia nói khẽ. Michael không nói nên lời, trời đất, lời mình nói giống như chỉ vì anh muốn tự vệ chính mình khỏi bàn tay gian xảo của anh em tốt vậy... Hơn thế anh ta cùng tuổi với anh, đồng trang lứa với anh.

Anh vẫy tay ra khỏi căn nhà để Patricia ở đây muốn làm gì thì làm. Anh nhất điện thoại lên để tìm nơi gần nhất mà mua hộp thuốc lá. Điện thoại anh dò sóng WiFi, chợt anh nhìn lên bầu trời thì thấy có chiếc trực thăng màu vàng giống như của Trevor hồi sáng đang di chuyển.

Trevor chưa trở về đêm nay. Michael ra ngoài mua đồ ăn Trung Hoa cho cả nhà, làm cho Patricia cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

"Xin lỗi, vì tôi muốn nấu cho các cậu món ăn có lợi cho sức khỏe hơn."

Bà cười, "Cậu đúng là tròn như cái bô! Còn anh ta thì ốm như cây tăm vậy!"

Nhưng thực sự T ốm là do tủ lạnh của Trevor toàn là... đồ ăn... không hợp vệ sinh. Họ cũng không có chiếc xe nào tiện hơn và từ đây ra cửa hàng phải mất đến 30 phút và Michael không còn tin được nơi đó sẽ không có gã Martin ấy cho người tìm kiếm gần đó để mà tiêu diệt gọn anh. Ít ra T còn có đường thoát bằng không trung.

Sau khi Michael đến trạm xăng gần đó cách đây vài khu thì mua được các thực phẩm ăn được con người. Patricia thực hiện tiếp công việc nấu ăn và dọn dẹp tất cả mọi thứ, công việc khá là nặng nhọc tới mức điên rồ đối với Michael. Tay bà lắm bùn và bà rửa sạch bàn tay bằng vòi nước, bà cũng đã thông hết chỗ thoát nước. Tủ lạnh có cái lọ quái dị chứa toàn là mấy con nhện chết, bà đem vứt đi. Một khi anh trở về nhà thì bà đã vệ sinh vết bẩn xong trên sàn nhà. Cô còn thấy một chiếc tivi cũ kỉ của T mà M còn nhớ nhiều năm công chiếu các chương trình hoạt hình điên khùng trong đó.

("Chính là anh! Đồ đốn mạt!" Michael khịt mũi, tỏ vẻ khó chịu khi anh gặp Trevor tại trạm xăng. Trevor hành sự với anh, gọi anh là đồ phân biệt chủng tộc, Michael giải thích mọi chuyện không phải như vậy. Người chủ cửa hàng nổi điên đuổi họ ra bằng cách nổ súng săn về hướng chính diện. Trevor giữ lại cái gạt tàn thuốc) * Nguyên khúc này không hiểu ý tác giả *

"Bà Patricia, bà cần gì nữa không?" Michael hỏi, anh đem đồ mua về cho bà

"Không cần đâu, cậu trai trẻ! Tôi cảm thấy mình ổn hơn rồi!" Bà nói xong liền lấy tay đuổi anh đi qua chỗ khác, lấy đồ ra nấu.

Đúng là anh quá vô dụng. Anh cảm thấy thật vô dụng khi anh còn nhớ Trevor sẽ hứa làm tất cả mọi thứ cho anh và chăm sóc cho anh. Anh làm ngược lại, cuối cùng anh hỏi Patricia nếu bà ấy cần gì thêm nhưng bà ấy không muốn. Đúng là thật giống như người giúp việc tại nhà. Anh ghét người giúp việc, nó khiến anh cảm thấy như một đống phân chuồng mà anh phải lau chùi sạch. Anh vốn là con người bừa bộn, T còn hơn thế nữa.

Patricia trải vải ghế nệm để làm khô dưới ánh nắng sa mạc sau một đêm dột kỳ lạ làm nên vết ố hỏng chúng. Michael không còn nhận ra chiếc ghế nệm này này có màu xanh, càng không phải đan xen giữa nâu và đen.

Michael cầm lấy gạt tàn thuốc của Trevor và vào phòng ngủ. Anh nằm trên giường của Trevor, phần duy nhất không được phép đụng đến. Mùi nó như chất tẩy trắng và chất lỏng kỳ lạ ở nơi này và hoocmon mồ hôi của T vẫn còn bám đầy trong căn phòng của anh ta. Anh đóng cửa lại.

Michael luôn tự giận chính anh tại sao anh lại là người duy nhất may mắn đến vậy. Anh may mắn nhiều hơn đến không có gì sai, sự thật là cuộc đời anh lúc nào cũng toàn là điều may mắn và luôn là con người tinh hoa trong mọi tình huống. Khi anh ở trong phòng của Trevor thì anh cảm thấy có điều gì đó đã tái hiện lại trong anh.

Lúc đó anh nghĩ chắc anh sẽ lại về như quá khứ thối tha này. Và mặt anh đỏ lên, nước mắt muốn ứa ra khỏi hàng mi. Anh muốn bật khóc lắm.

Tâm trạng anh hiện giờ không muốn hút thuốc. Anh thổn thức vì cái phòng này. Anh cảm thấy thật nhảm nhí, tại sao anh lại phải có cảm giác kỳ lạ đến nặng nề đến vậy, đm nó. Anh biết anh từng ngược đãi, bỏ rơi Trevor, đó là vì anh không biết rằng Trevor còn sống mà cứ nghĩ rằng Trevor đã qua đời trong vụ cướp gần 10 năm trước, việc này hết sức tàn nhẫn khiến anh ta thành ra như vậy. Sao mà có thể thay đổi lại được? Anh đã phá hoại mọi thứ, anh coi Trevor không khác gì bức tường bằng gạch lấp đầy toàn là tuyết đỏ chói. Michael nhìn chỗ khác, anh còn không nghĩ thông suốt về Bắc Yankton và anh đã chịu đựng sự sỉ nhục bỉ ổi đã đủ lắm rồi.

Lòng anh đã tự xoa dịu, và sự mềm mỏng của chính mình đã tự biến mất, Patricia mở cửa. Bà ấy đặt tay lên người anh bằng chiếc găng tay. Và ấy hôn trán của anh. "Cậu trai trẻ! Đừng khóc." Bà thương hại thay cho anh và rời khỏi căn phòng, anh đóng cửa lại.

Anh lau nước mắt và hỉ mũi. Anh không cần bất cứ tàn thuốc lá nào nữa, anh chỉ mong muốn một điều nhưng anh chưa hề biết đến. Đm, anh lúc nào chả cần? Anh có mọi thứ hết rồi. Khi Amanda muốn xin lỗi anh, anh phang đĩ điếm. Khi Jimmy muốn anh giúp xây dựng bộ trò chơi, anh phản kháng lại và ra ngoài giúp Franklin. Anh còn không hề đếm xỉa gì tới Tracey, làm anh rất buồn, nhưng anh ít nhất vẫn còn có suy nghĩ cho người khác.

Anh đặt tên Tracey theo Trevor. Trước đó là cuộc cãi nhau ẩu đả với Amanda cách vài tháng sau khi Tracey được sinh ra, Michael cố thuyết phục cô đặt tên con gái họ là Tracey. Chỉ vài giây sau sự xoa dịu ấy với vợ của mình anh cười khẽ.

"Sẽ không có phiên bản phụ nữ của Trevor, không có nghĩa là nó sẽ như Trevor. Ít nhất Tracey lại là đứa trẻ vô tội đang sống vui vẻ."

Nhìn mặt của Amanda thật nhiều cảm xúc hỗn loạn, cô đồng ý một cách không có lý trí, anh vui mừng một cách sảng thoái, điên cuồng. Anh không hề nói với Trevor và cả Tracey. Đó là bí mật giữa Amanda và Michael

Đm... tại sao lại làm vì Trevor? Tại sao anh giống như thằng đần như vậy? Anh nằm trên giường của Trevor. Anh tìm được chiếc chăn màu hường với đường may vải ngày xưa. Anh ôm nó và ngửi nó thật sâu. Mùi của nó thật giống anh ta... quái lạ, anh ghét mùi của anh ta nhưng lại thích cái chăn này rất nhiều. Thật đúng là làm cho người ta cảm động đến say mê. Mùi Trevor như mấy lon bia rẻ tiền và ngọn gió đêm ở vùng biển Thái Bình Dương. Kể cả anh có bị hóa bẩn hay suy sụp và sống trong căn nhà toàn rác như thế này thì nó cũng đem lại cho anh những kỷ niệm trước kia khi anh 20 tuổi. Khi Michael ngửi mùi của Trevor, anh nhớ lại những đêm ẩn trốn, lúc đó anh dựa đầu vào áo khoác của T.

Michael luôn nghĩ về Trevor, dù rất khó nói ra. Trước khi sống tại Bắc Yankton, anh luôn lo lắng mỗi khi không nghe tin tức gì từ anh ta trong vài ngày. Anh cũng luôn nghĩ tới anh ta ngay cả khi ngủ cùng vợ của mình, luôn cầu mong anh được yên giấc tại một nơi không phải là ở bãi rác. Anh nghĩ về anh ta quá nhiều đến nỗi mà từ khóa Trevor Philips luôn luôn chiếm hết não bộ anh.

Từ sau khi chuyển qua sinh sống tại Ludendorff, Bắc Yankton, Trevor không còn là suy nghĩ vui vẻ như trước nữa, nhưng lại là ác mộng. Anh luôn tưởng tượng sai trái, từ ngày Trevor Philips muốn xây cái biệt thự giả mà anh ta ghét và tự tay đốt nó xuống. Và sai lệch hơn nữa là suy nghĩ đến chuyện anh ta muốn giết anh và cả gia đình anh và triệt tiêu họ ra khỏi trái đất vì ghen. Nhưng không phải vậy, do lúc đó anh nghĩ về Trevor sau khi thấy mình chết.

Trước vụ cướp tại đó, đm nói làm gì... Michael đã sai đến nỗi không còn con đường nào để giải thoát khi mọi thứ lấp đầy toàn là thứ và thứ. Đêm nay, khi anh ôm cái chăn và ngửi nó thì mùi nó như mùi tình bạn thân, thứ bạn bè, anh chỉ nghĩ về Yankton và Trevor. Một tháng trước vụ cướp, Trevor gặp Michael đằng sau quán bar nơi Michael đang bị tổn thương tình cảm. Trevor quỳ gối xuống khóc thương anh, cầu xin Michael đừng bỏ anh ta. Nhưng người Michael như cục băng. Anh còn tàn nhẫn hơn là sau Ludendorff, anh sẽ dẫn gia đình đi và không để lại tung tích gì cho Trevor theo dõi. Đó là lúc mà các điệp viên bí mật đó bắt đầu hành động, đó chính là vì lời nói tàn nhẫn đó. Michael biết Trevor không còn ai. Mẹ của anh ta thì hỏi trời mới biết, cha của anh còn nghiện ngập rồi chết, bạn bè đều chết hết vì thuốc lá rồi tham lam đến mù quáng. Nhưng 10 năm, Michael vẫn còn đó. Anh vừa là đối tác, vừa là bạn, vừa là người tình. Họ luôn bên nhau, không cần biết bao nhiêu người ghét họ là anh em thậm chí yêu thương lẫn nhau.

"Mikey đừng vô liêm sỉ với tôi!"

Trevor than vãn, tay nắm áo của Michael, tâm trạng thì tổn thương.

"Còn cách nào khác cho tôi và anh? Tôi chỉ muốn từ bỏ! Tôi sẽ dùng hết số tiền trong vụ cướp để đi cai nghiện!"

"Michael! Đừng!"

"Tôi không cần ma túy, rượu chè, T. Vì tôi đã có gia đình"

"Tôi mới chính là gia đình của cậu mà!!"

Một cú đấm ăn sâu vào người. "Tôi mới chính là gia đình của cậu mà!!", Chúa ơi, một câu nói còn tệ hại hơn mà anh từng nghe. Lúc đó giọng của T đã quá khàn, mũi anh ta sưng lên và môi thầm quần, đầu vừa lắc, vừa trào nước mắt khi Michael bỏ đi. Anh bỏ Trevor lại quán bar đó trong đêm tuyết, vừa khóc thương và than vãn, như muốn ném anh ta vào một góc tường chỉ dành riêng cho anh lúc anh khóc. Michael thấy máu me trộn lẫn tuyết với bùn, anh quay lại. Đêm trước Bắc Yankton đó, anh quay lại, Trời đất, điều anh nhìn thấy toàn là rác buồn tẻ, anh không nghĩ anh giết chết con tim của Trevor Philips, nếu cứ tiếp tục có cách tốt đó thì mọi thứ coi như tan thành mây khói.

Trevor Philips cũng sẽ muốn tự tử vì bị lừa một phen áp đảo không giống như con người một cách bi thảm.

Michael giúp Patricia dọn bàn với đĩa giấy và thìa mà anh mua cùng với thuốc lá. Nhiều đĩa bát của Trevor được rửa sạch và đưa lên giàn đựng chén bát, công việc quét dọn tốn Patricia nhiều thời gian, để nó trở về màu sắc nguyên vẹn của nó như trước. Họ cùng ngồi xuống và có cuộc trò chuyện ngắn. Patricia bắt đầu nói chuyện trên trời, và Michael thì cứ vờ vịt mà lắng nghe. Anh quá mệt mỏi để tạo dựng nên loại trò chuyện thế này.

Patricia từ chối ăn uống đến khi Trevor về nhà, Michael tạm thời nhịn đói suốt buổi tối, anh lo Patricia sẽ bị kiệt sức vì đường trong máu thấp do bà dọn dẹp quá nhiều từ trước. Patricia để cửa chính mở ra để xua tan hết mùi rượu chè, thuốc các loại ra ngoài không khí của đất và cát ẩm. Sau đó Trevor về nhà. Chân anh ta bị trầy xước chả khác gì tai nạn giao thông, máu cứ chảy ra. Anh vào nhà, cởi giày ra thì mới thấy sàn nhà sạch sẽ. Michael đứng dậy, hét lên:

"Thánh T!"

" Thánh T? "

Trevor lẩm bẩm lại. Anh bước đi khập khiểng, mặt của anh cũng toàn là vết trầy xước. Patricia lấy tay che miệng lại vì hoảng hốt, thì anh mới bảo bà.

"Đừng lo tình yêu, chỉ là mấy vết xước mới mà cô gặp hàng ngày thôi."

Anh nói trong đau đớn. Michael vào nhà tắm và lục lọi thứ gì đó, hình như là băng vệ sinh và thuốc bôi vết thương. Thật ra không có thứ đó cả.

"Tại sao cậu ta...?"

Michael mở tủ lạnh và mọi thứ gần như trống và những món không ăn được đã bị bỏ. Một chai rượu Vodka thì vẫn còn đó ở ngăn sau. Anh lấy ra và vào nhà tắm.

"Trevor, lại đây chúng ta cùng băng bó vết thương này nhé."

"Tự nhiên..."

Trevor giật mình. Michael cười một cách nhẹ nhõm. Anh bỗng trở nên kỳ lạ so với hôm trước, anh hiền hơn, anh không hề câm lặng. Anh mệt mỏi.

"Này Mikey, nếu cậu muốn băng bó vết thương cho tôi thì cậu nên bắt đầu từ con dao cậu để lại 10 năm trước"

Michael nháy mắt. Trevor để ý đồ ăn Trung Hoa bày dọn trên bàn. Anh quay đầu lại, rất bất ngờ tận mắt anh nhìn thấy. Michael chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu vun đắp lại mối quan hệ bình thường với Trevor, Trevor tưởng như bị quáng gà, không có gì bình thường với anh cả.

"Bọn tôi đang đợi anh về nhà để cùng ăn đấy."

Michael nói, Patricia vẫn sốc trước vết thương của Trevor. Trevor giả bộ cười điên loạn.

"Mikey! Tự nhiên cậu tốt với tôi như thế!"

Patricia lại chỗ Trevor và vỗ vào sống lưng của anh.

"Anh này! Anh sắp sửa bệnh đến nơi rồi! Hãy lo chữa trị cùng anh của cậu trước đi!"

Michael nhìn Trevor đang lẩm bẩm điều gì đó trong họng. Trước kia anh đã thấy anh ta như vậy rồi. Việc tiếp theo anh còn chưa biết anh sẽ làm gì tiếp theo để điều khiển tiếp Trevor.

Trevor đặt tay lên vai của bà ấy, "Patricia, cô sẽ ăn ngon nếu tôi vệ sinh sạch sẽ đúng chứ? Ý tôi muốn nói là cô sẽ tiếp tục có sức đẩy lùi mọi thứ tại nhà tôi!"

Michael tiếp tục lục lọi ở két cấp cứu của Trevor để tìm kiếm hộp sơ cứu. Một ngăn chứa toàn là đồ rác thải, vì anh biết anh ta sắp sửa mắc bệnh trong vài ngày, sẽ khiến anh ta chết chắc.

Patricia và Trevor bắt đầu thấu hiểu nhau. Trevor bị giam giữ tại phòng tắm nhỏ xíu cùng với một người đàn ông khác. Michael thì lùn và to hơn Trevor, Trevor thì cao và gầy nhưng đối với M thì lại nhỏ bé, thân hình chỉ còn da bọc xương và suy dinh dưỡng. Michael lo lắng, anh lo lắng rất nhiều, anh chỉ muốn giúp anh ta tồn tại. Anh ta mong Trevor sẽ tăng cân để Patricia chăm sóc tốt và luôn có đồ ăn ngon trong tủ lạnh.

T cởi áo ra và chỉ ra cái vết thương to tổ chảng đằng sau

"Đời tôi coi như xong!"

"Đúng, đm cuối cùng cũng thừa nhận chính mình."

Michael vừa nói vừa mở nút chai vodka.

"Này, ngồi xuống đi, đồ ngu."

"Oooo có phải thời khắc cho chúng ta luyện công không? Hí hí"

"T, ngồi xuống giùm cho tôi!!!"

Trevor chịu ngồi xuống khi anh cởi nốt chiếc quần. Mắt của Michael đột nhiên lại băn khoăn, thì ra đó chính là việc anh kết thúc kèo dễ dàng bằng việc nhìn thấy Trevor đang ở trần. Anh hít thở nhen nhàng, anh mới nghĩ lần cuối cùng thấy T như vậy là 10 năm trước. Bây giờ anh đang muốn níu kéo lại, thực ra anh quá tuổi để làm công việc trẻ con này, thay vào đó là luôn nhìn hình xăm mặt cười của Trev. Nhưng đột nhiên, lòng anh lại bừng lên nữa. Trời đất, Michael lại tiếp tục "gương vỡ lại lành" như trước. Trevor cũng để ý đến Michael, cũng nhớ lại một chút gì đó trong quá khứ mà Michael đã làm cho mình.

"Đừng có mà tùy tiện làm bậy với tôi khi tôi ở đây nhé, đồ khốn."

"Đây chính là nhà của tôi!" Trevor ở đây.

"À quên, ở đây kín đáo đến nỗi không có ai thèm đụng đến anh và xem tôi giở trò mèo đâu nhé."

Anh không muốn sinh sự, đúng là không đáng bao nhiêu xu. Anh đặt tay trên vai của Trevor, xoa bóp nó bằng ngón tay của mình. Anh còn nhìn thấy những mụn cóc đang mờ dần từ những viên ma túy trước đó, vài vết sẹo từ vụ án đã ăn sâu từ trước. Anh hít thở thật sâu lần nữa khi Trevor gãi tóc bù xù của mình.

"Anh sẵn sàng tiếp không?", Michael hỏi.

"Thì ra cậu đang cố giết lấy con tim của tôi đúng không Michael, ha ha, ngon thì giết đi!"

Trevor bật cười. Michael thoa rượu vodka lên vết thương. Sau đó, Trevor cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng, anh giật mình, bàn tay này sờ thật thích.

"Đúng rồi, đúng rồi, chỗ đó đó, thoải mái quá đi, đau lắm cha hỡi cha ơi. Đkm!"

"Câm ngay đi T"

"Tiếp tục đi"

Michael cứ xoa ấn. Anh rửa sạch hết chất lỏng ngay vết thương đỏ tái ở sau lưng của anh ta và anh dọn dẹp hết những đống rác đó trong toilet. Cái mùi nhà tắm ngửi trông giống như mùi cồn nến và Michael thật quá tốt bụng, anh không có ý nào hay bằng việc giúp đỡ anh ta trong toilet để mà tìm hiểu sự thật anh ta chưa biết. Trevor vừa ổn trong đau đớn. Anh ta vừa rên rỉ, vừa cười, Michael rút viên đạn sau lưng anh ta.

"Á, hahahaha"

"Đủ rồi đấy, có làm có chịu!"

Việc này cứ tái diễn đến khi anh ta cảm thấy mình ngất xỉu. Từ bây giờ anh phải chịu đau đớn, dày vò và nhắm mắt. Michael đặt tay lên vai của Trevor, tắm rửa cho anh và chùi thật kỹ những vết thương cho anh.

"Từ 1 đến 10, cậu ghét tôi bao nhiêu?"

"Tùy anh thôi, ý anh muốn đem con số ấy ra để tính sổ một lần với tôi sao?"

"Không!", anh hồn nhiên. Anh thì cứ nhìn dưới sàn và tay ôm đầu gói. Michael tự nhiên lại biết ngay ý định thực sự của anh, thật sự chuyện này quá bất thường lắm rồi. Michael dừng thoa vodka và tiến hành xoa bóp tiếp gò má và phần trán ngay chân mày. Trevor lúc đó cứ về nhà là xách theo sự đổ máu kể cả anh không cần hỏi cũng biết là có ẩu đả.

"Cậu có quan tâm đến tôi nếu tôi có tai nạn cái máy bay chết tiệt này với cái máy bay bự hơn không?"

"Anh nói sao?!--" Michael bất ngờ, "T cái quái...!"

"Merryweather mới là cái quái! Lúc tôi đang lái thì bị mấy tên du côn của chúng bắn hạ tôi bằng tên lửa bỉ ổi a."

Michael cảm thấy tồi tệ hơn khi chuyện thực sự xảy ra đến mức này, lúc đó có kết cục như đang xảy ra. Trevor vẫn về nhà bình thường.

"Cậu éo định quan tâm tôi như vậy có phải không?"

Trevor cằn nhằn, anh giật lấy cái chai khỏi tay của Michael. Michael thấy hình ảnh rõ rệt khi xử lý tình huống của Trevor khi anh uống. Sau khi uống xong, Trev đổ hết phần dư vào phần thương ở chân, để giày tất vẫn gọn gàng và ẩm ướt.

"Trevor, chính anh vun đắp cuộc sống cho tôi! Tôi xin lỗi anh vì tôi không đủ tư cách để ở bên cạnh anh thì việc của tôi ăn chưa no, ngủ chưa yên!"

Trevor cũng không thèm nhìn anh. Michael cảm nhận được sự phẫn nộ của T trong người anh ta đang tức giận tồi tệ đến như vậy. Anh ta uống nốt chai rượu vodka đó và mặc quần vào. Anh ta còn để ý cả cử chỉ ngón tay của Michael như muốn nói gì đó tại nhà vệ sinh, anh thỉnh đáp:

"Cậu quả là đồ không biết lượng sức mình mà tôi từng nếm mùi!".

Michael cắn lưỡi, Trevor dìu anh ra ngoài, mở cửa nhà vệ sinh ra và nhẹ nhàng ăn đĩa thức ăn mà Patricia làm cho họ trước lúc bà ngủ trên cái giường mới. Chiếc đèn vẫn tắt ở khu vực chính của căn nhà di động ở phía bà ngủ, trừ cái ở TV. Trevor ngồi đó, lúc này Michael cảm thấy điều gì đó đang bừng lên trong anh. Khi anh còn trẻ, anh còn nhớ đã ôm chặt đầu của Trevor khi họ sắp sửa gặp tai nạn chỉ vì anh muốn bảo vệ anh ta. Anh cảm thấy như thế, hình bóng Trevor lúc ấy cứ như sắp sửa lìa đời, nay lại là một tên không tên không tuổi ngồi xem Fame or Shame. Khi chương trình đó kết thúc, anh ta để Michael ở đó mà đi vào phòng của mình, để cửa mở. Anh ta ngồi trên giường và ăn đồ ăn Trung Hoa, gà luộc, cơm và bông cải. Anh để chiếc đĩa của Michael xa khỏi tầm tay của anh, vì nghĩ nó giống như mớ đồ ăn dầu mỡ của đồ ăn nhanh vậy. Anh ngồi một góc mà ăn bằng tay, ngậm nhai miếng gà và cơm trong họng. Anh ta hoàn toàn không thèm để ý Michael, đúng là Trevor.

"Này, anh ổn chứ?" Michael đột nhiên vào hỏi.

"Trông như cử chỉ nhảm lờ của cậu vậy" Trevor lẩm bẩm. "Cậu muốn tôi chết đi có phải vậy không? Đó là ý đồ của cậu từ trước. Giả chết, để Brad bỏ tù, rồi bỏ kẻ có biệt danh là Uncle T đó tại một bãi rác đô thành lạnh lẽo không ai nương tựa phải không."

Trevor nhìn Michael bằng tâm trạng giả tạo thì Trevor mới có sự thỏa hiệp chính đáng cho bản thân mình.

"Này cục cưng, đây là cái nhà của tôi, cái nôi nuôi dưỡng của tôi, tôi là người đàn ông sống rất ung dung lạc quan, không giống cậu đâu, đồ ngốc. Nếu cậu lo nghe lời lảm nhảm này mà rời Sandy Shores đi thì sớm muộn thằng Madrazo sẽ làm cậu tan xương nát thịt. Mà cũng chúc mừng, cậu đúng là thằng may mắn hơn cả tên Trevor thảm thương này, đúng là khiến cho con người tức chết mà!"

Michael ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh mà ăn tiếp. Anh cũng bắt chước theo là không để ý làm gì với Trevor, cũng muốn lắm. Thường thì anh chỉ nhìn thoáng qua một hơi thôi thì thấy anh ta lại tiếp tục ăn đồ ăn anh mua ngấu nghiến như mới bị bỏ đói vài ngày, đúng là lòng lang dạ thú mà. Anh ta thật giống như kẻ sắp chết đói vậy. Nhưng vẫn khiến anh ta mất thời gian dài để mà ăn vì anh ta đã bị mù quáng, đúng là vậy. Anh ta dừng ăn rồi nhìn từ móng tay đến cái đồng hồ bị bể nát rồi lại tiếp tục ăn bằng tay nhét đầy cơm vào mồm. Đêm đó anh không đụng chạm để lại chỗ nằm cho Patricia.

"T, tôi cần anh phải nói tiếp với tôi!"

Michael nói, phá vỡ bầu không khí yên tỉnh, anh ta ăn được một nửa.

"Sao? Cậu còn muốn ăn tiếp thịt của tôi à?"

"Xin hãy nghe tôi nói, giờ anh cần làm là phải lấy lại lượng calorie chết tiệt ấy cho mà đủ! Anh bị thấp còi, suy thoái tinh thần quá nhiều rồi"

Michael đánh trống lảng lại. Anh đặt đĩa của anh bên cạnh anh ta và quay người lại thì thấy Trev đang cố đập lấy cái đồng hồ bị nát để thu hút sóng đài radio yêu thích của anh ta. Thật là lạ đối với anh, chỉ mới 10 năm thôi. Lúc họ mới gặp nhau là Michael thấy Trevor giết người đàn ông đó để cứu Michael khi họ còn lạ mặt. Anh còn thường nghe Trevor hét lên tên của mình khi anh ở Bắc Yankton và không muốn bỏ anh ta lại đến khi Mikey giả qua đời. Và lần đoàn viên tiếp theo của họ là hôm nay, năm 2013. Đúng là hoang mang đến sợ hãi, anh lúc nào cũng nghĩ mình đã thắng chắc mọi thứ. Anh đặt tay lên đầu gối bọc xương của Trevor. Thì da thịt sờ thật mềm mại như trước khi bị nổi cóc vì phê cần các kiểu sau từng năm.

"Anh có ổn không?"

"Có ổn không hả? Mơ đi nhé, tôi cảm thấy tôi sắp bị ăn thịt đến nơi từ lúc người đàn ông tôi biết đã trở về từ cõi chết và sống tại cái căn nhà này!"

Michael cúi người xuống, anh nắm tay Trevor đang phá phách cái đồng hồ, thách thức anh ta. Trevor trợn mắt nhìn anh, đm, Michael. Ánh mắt màu nâu ấy giống hệt như lúc họ sống bên nhau từng giây từng phút. Anh nhớ khi họ con trẻ.

\---------------

1994,

Họ đang ẩn trốn khỏi sự truy sát tại khách sạn. Trevor đưa hai tay xoa nắn khuôn mặt của Michael và hôn vào khóe mắt của anh, thầm nói:

"Tôi muốn được nếm đôi mắt của cậu như vậy, đm".

Đúng là quá khứ cũng biết nghĩ lại mà tái hiện.

"Trevor, tôi xin lỗi!"

\--------------

"Đm"

Đột nhiên từ đâu trong suy nghĩ ấy khiến anh nói lớn tiếng vào màng nhĩ của Michael.

"Trevor!"

"Không, không có đm!", anh cảm thấy Trevor đang lùi bước. Anh đang dần mất anh ta. Anh không muốn buông tay anh ta.

"Cậu, cậu đúng là kẻ dối trá khốn kiếp. Cậu có đủ loại tên, cứ lần này cậu thay đổi thì cậu đã chà đạp tôi một cách tàn nhẫn vậy a! Đm"

Giọng của Trevor khàn đặc. Michael ngay lúc này mong Patricia không bị quấy rầy giấc ngủ. Trevor đứng lên một cách hung bạo, làm hất đổ hết thức ăn xuống nền nhà, Michael hóa đá, đúng là kẻ lãng phí tài nguyên hèn hạ.

Trevor đứng dựa vào tường. Căn nhà này cảm thấy thì nhỏ nhưng đối với họ là quá lớn. Michael chỉ nhìn lướt Trevor khi anh ta cũng lướt nhìn lại anh. Trevor có ánh mắt xốn xang thì được gặp lại Michael, anh mắt này thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, thật khó để mà bộc lộ. Đêm nay, anh được ở bên cạnh Trevor và tiếp xúc lại cảm giác cũ trước kia của họ. Tay của Trevor hóa nắm đấm, anh nén đến nắm đấm trở thành màu trắng. Anh ta nhìn thật dại dột, thật quá giống như trước. Michael muốn anh hãy làm điều anh ta thích, để anh ta muốn làm thế nào thì làm, anh để cả hai không còn cảm thấy quá buồn chán và tuổi thân. Hồi tưởng đã kết thúc. Anh ta nói tiếp:

"Tôi đã biết cậu. Tôi đã biết tất cả mọi thứ về cậu. Nhưng cậu không hề biết mẹ gì về tôi, cậu coi tôi như cỗ máy vun đắp nỗi bất hạnh nhàn hạ của cậu, cậu thì có mọi thứ, tôi không có cái thá gì! Đó là vì tôi không có thằng nào mà chia sẻ, dù cậu có gặp tôi! Cậu không hề biết gì về tôi! Cậu không hề biết gì về tôi!"

"Tất nhiên tôi biết mọi thứ về anh, ngốc tử!"

"Cậu nhớ cậu từng muốn mua gì cho sinh nhật 10 tuổi của Jimmy không?"

Michael bắt đầu trở về quá khứ. Anh nháy mắt, quái lạ, sao mất đi hết rồi. Bất kỳ lúc nào có người nào đó hỏi về bọn trẻ thì anh cảm thấy như đã chết từ lâu, thậm chí anh còn không biết màu sắc và thứ chúng nó thích khi lớn lên. Anh còn không biết tên trường chúng nó đi học tên là gì. Anh nhớ được vài từ trong đó:

"Tôi... tôi...."

"Đừng có mà tôi tớ gì ở đây! Nghĩ thông suốt giùm, Mikey, nghĩ đi! Mỗi ngày cậu sử dụng não bộ của cậu để nghĩ ra hàng trăm sự dối trá thì sao lại không bao giờ cất chứa điều hay ho trong đó?"

Michael lúc đó nghĩ thoáng. Trời đất toàn là ký ức hỗn độn. Anh muốn hỏi chuyện họ sống thế nào khi Jimmy 10 tuổi? Chuyện tên giả? Anh không nhớ nỗi, đúng là anh tự hủy hoại chính mình.

"Tôi không biết, tôi tồi, tôi đúng là thằng c--"

"ĐỪNG khiến cậu trở nên như vậy, Mikey!" Trevor chấn an anh.

Anh ta ngồi xuống và nằm trên giường, chiếc tất ướt của anh ta cũng làm cho cái chăn cũng ướt.

"Tôi kể cho cậu nghe: Cậu đã lỡ sinh nhật của Jimmy. Lúc Amanda bị viêm phổi, phải nhập viện. Cậu muốn chi ra để giúp cô ta thì không có trả nổi, kể cả tài nguyên hai chúng ta kiếm được cũng không có đủ nữa. Nên cậu bỏ nhà đi vài ngày, cậu bỏ lại con của mình với cái căn hộ một phòng ngủ của cậu ở đó để cho chú Trevor chăm sóc chúng. Đó, chuyện như vậy đấy."

Michael nháy mắt. Thì ra là mọi chuyện như vậy. Lúc đó anh rời đi, anh đang ra sức cướp các doanh nghiệp và ngân hàng để kiếm sống cho mình. Sống trong ngày tháng đó cũng không ăn no ngủ yên.

"Lúc đó, tôi có gì cho Jimmy?"

"Cậu không có thứ gì cho thằng bé hết."

Trevor nói một cách hồn nhiên. Đột nhiên Michael tìm lại được ký ức còn sót trong đó.

"Nhưng mà, tôi nhớ khi tụi nó ngủ, tôi lén ăn cắp cho chúng cái xe đạp mới, gói nó thật cẩn thận mà tôi có thể làm với giấy báo, lúc đó anh về nhà rồi ngất đi trên ghế mà. Tôi còn dẫn Jimmy ra nhận xe rồi tập luyện vào buổi sáng thì lúc đó anh đi làm mất tiêu rồi, tôi vờ vịt lừa tụi nó lúc đó tôi bảo là anh đã mua cho thằng nhỏ, và tôi dạy nó cách lái nó. Lúc đó tôi là Michael Townley vui vẻ, tôi là cha của tụi nó thương nó đến vậy, tôi luôn nhớ, tại vì đầu óc anh ghi nhớ hạn hẹp đến vậy thôi."

Anh nói tiếp...

"Tôi biết tôi là người cha tồi tệ nhất, T, so sánh với anh thì tôi còn thua cả anh."

"Tôi biết cậu không nhớ hết được vì tôi nghĩ lúc đó cậu đang lo chuyện của Amanda sẽ chết rồi làm đủ thứ để chăm sóc tụi nhỏ, cậu cũng rồi sẽ sốc nếu cô ta bỏ rơi cậu. Điều tôi làm duy nhất là tôi sẽ làm mọi thứ tốt nhất dành cho tụi nhỏ để cho chúng có cuộc sống không bị bỏ rơi dù cậu hay cô ta muốn làm đi chăng nữa. Tôi biết cậu sẽ muốn làm theo nhưng quan hệ của cậu và Amanda cô ta sớm muộn gì cũng tan đàn mà xẻ nghé. Tôi biết cậu quá thoải mái rồi. Cậu không hề thương hại tôi tí nào, vì cậu cóc quan tâm đến tôi!"

Michael xoay mặt đi vì ái ngại, anh chớp mắt liên hồi. Lòng Trev luôn nổi lửa lên khi Amanda lại nhắc đến trong cuộc trò chuyện đối thoại này. Michael không còn cần thiết nghĩ về cô ta nữa, anh còn muốn bỏ ra ngoài và giải sầu còn đỡ hơn. Anh lúc nào cũng ngồi trong im lặng, co rút.

Trevor cười trong tâm trạng buồn, anh lật người lại, hướng đầu của mình về góc tường.

"Trong hàng triệu sự thật chân lý của Michael Townley mà tôi biết: Bạn luôn đối mặt với bóng tối và chỉ có ánh sáng mới hòa quyện và xóa tan nó"

"...Khi bạn điên hoặc buồn chính bạn thì bạn hãy tự đập đầu vào tường..." Michael nói sau 10 phút yên lặng.

"Này cục cưng, cậu moi móc đâu ra những câu nói này vậy? Trong tường hay ở góc hẹp??" Trevor hỏi lại, anh hướng mặt về phía Michael để nhìn anh.

"Không có ở đâu cả, chẳng qua tôi thấy anh làm rồi. Đó không phải chuyện mới xảy ra vài tháng, vài ngày gần đây như anh gặp lại trong đời tôi đâu, đó cũng lâu lắm rồi. Hoặc chính anh tự miệng nói ra cho tôi mà, anh cũng làm vậy khi anh còn là đứa trẻ. Và người sở hữu độc quyền của mấy câu nói đó chính là mẹ của anh-"

Trevor anh xồm tới và túm lấy cổ tay của anh, Michael lần này thấy anh giận dữ đến tốt số.

"Cậu tốt nhất nên nhai hết hàng chữ CHẾT TIỆT đó lại đi! Đừng có mà nhắc lại chuyện của mẹ tôi!" - Anh ta hét lên.

"Anh có để tôi nói xong không?" - Anh phì phào.

Michael nằm xích ra, anh túm lấy tóc của Trevor vốn là bom nổ chậm, anh áp sát vào anh ta và nói, anh ta không làm được gì:

"Cô ấy là người giữ anh. Chỉ là lúc cô anh không còn... gần... anh thì anh gặp tôi... tôi nhớ rất kỹ. Tôi giúp đỡ anh. Và lúc anh khóc, có tôi vỗ về anh. Anh rất hối hận khi mẹ anh xảy ra như vậy không phải do anh làm nên."

"Lúc tôi còn thấy anh còn ngủ say sưa, tôi còn để anh ôm ấp vuốt ve tôi, anh còn ôm chặt lấy tôi và hôn hít tôi như cái gối để anh ngủ ngon vậy. Lúc đó chúng ta đã ở bên nhau vài tiếng, anh đã bình tĩnh và thức dậy. Anh còn giả bộ như mọi chuyện chưa từng xảy ra vậy, từ ngày đó anh còn muốn nói 'cảm ơn cậu, cục cưng' nữa cơ."

Trevor lại im lặng vì hóa đá. Michael sẵn sàng bỏ qua, đm nó, anh lại sắp ngủ mất tiêu. Bỗng nhiên tay của Trevor nắm chặt tay của Michael. Đôi bàn tay của Michael thật ấm áp, nhưng lòng anh lại quá lạnh nhạt.

"Đó không phải là lý tưởng hay khi cậu biết tôi, Michael. Nhưng..."

"Đúng"

Khi buông tay, Trevor nằm bên cạnh Michael trong vòng tay của anh. Michael cười đểu, anh ngã người xuống.

"Anh muốn tôi phang một đêm không, T?"

"Đi chết đi, Townley"

Trevor than thở, anh che mặt mình vào áo của Michael, đúng là mùi hương quen thuộc từ trước. Michael ôm Trevor từ vòng tay, anh không thể ngủ. Từ lúc anh chiếm giữ lòng của mình, anh cảm thấy mất kiểm soát trong cơn mơ, Michael cũng muốn được níu kéo lấy Trevor bằng không thì anh sẽ đập đầu vào tường để tự tử.


	2. Ngoại truyện: Một Chuyến Đi Đồng Quê

Franklin đang lái xe trên con đường bằng đất xi măng và cậu đang thả lỏng đầu óc và tay của mình. Cậu dừng lại tại nhà của Michael, nhưng thật kỳ lạ. Cậu chưa quay lại đây từ lúc gia đình của anh dọn đi, và vẫn sai hơn nữa. Franklin cũng thấy Michael sống bình thường dù trong thời điểm tồi tệ, nhưng giờ phút này căn nhà của anh thành ra như vậy chả khác gì quá riêng tử, như nơi của anh chôn giấu thứ gì đó mà Franklin không biết.

Căn nhà toàn mùi pizza thối và rượu whiskey bị rửa. Cậu vào phòng khách thì thấy hộp pizza ăn phân nửa của anh và thấy chiếc ly sinh tố màu xanh kỳ lạ đã bị rửa mà anh để lại ngay bàn trong phòng khách.

Trên nền nhà anh còn thấy những bức hình bị đập tan, đó là lúc gia đình De Santa rất vui vẻ, họ sử dụng tên khác. Franklin không biết bức hình này hình như còn rất nhiều, cậu cũng có thấy qua nhưng bức hình lúc đó lại là cả nhà không ai vui vẻ gì ai. Có thể thực sự là do hai giây biến động bởi chuyện gì đó chả ra sao dẫn đến mọi thứ đang ok trở nên không ok. Thật là giả tạo.

Cậu lên phòng ngủ của Michael. Cậu nhớ có lần đã lén lút vào căn nhà này chỉ để trả xe con trai của anh cho gã buôn xe hàng hiệu lừa đảo. Lúc này cậu vào trong phong ngủ, lục lọi tủ quần áo để lấy quần áo của Michael rồi lấy xe của anh chở ra sa mạc. Biết đâu mối quan hệ trước đó của họ có thể đổ vỡ như khẩu súng nhắm vào đầu của Franklin khi Michael còn không thừa nhận chính đáng là đã mặc áo lớp đánh lừa bọn họ.

Phòng ngủ của Michael chả khác gì hơn so với căn nhà. Cái giường bị xới tung lên giống cái ghế nệm lò xo xem phim, với lại hàng loạt hộp đĩa phim nhạc các loại lại bị ném bừa bãi trên cái chăn và gối thì lại bị vứt ở dưới sàn. Đầu giường của Michael toàn là thuốc ngủ mà anh uống, thuốc lá mà anh chưa bỏ. Dưới sàn còn có nhiều bức hình bị đập bể, khác như bên dưới, ở đây là hình của Michael và vợ của mình. Franklin quỳ xuống để xem kỹ hơn đó chính là một thanh niên trẻ Michael và người bạn gái Amanda. Anh đang ôm lấy bờ vai của cô và hôn gò má của cô, cô cười rất tươi, tay cầm lấy khuôn mặt của anh. Ở đằng sau bức hình là dòng chữ, "Thành phố Liberty, 1990" .

Sao còn giữ đây? Họ rất ghét nhau mà, chuyện gì lạ vậy? Làm Frank nhớ lại nhiều tấm hình giữa anh và Tanisha tại nhà của anh và mau chóng xua tan suy nghĩ đó. Cái tủ quần áo trông như một mớ hỗn độn, quần áo của Michael thì bị ném dọc lối đi. Rồi xen lẫn giữa quần áo của Michael và vật dụng trang điểm rỗng tuếch của Amanda. Frank bắt đầu lựa lại vài quần áo và đặt chúng vào cái sọt màu đen. Michael cũng có gu thời trang lạ nhất từ trước mà cậu từng biết, giống như anh là diễn viên điện ảnh Vinewood vậy nên mới có bộ sưu tập quần áo thời thượng không phân biệt tuổi tác gì hết. Franklin nhớ có lần đến nhà Michael thì thấy anh mặc một bộ đó chỉ để xem TV, cậu còn không biết rằng cậu đang chiếm lấy suy nghĩ ảo tưởng ấy. Franklin gói lại tiếp những trang phục đó, cùng với tất và cả nội y.

Cậu còn đem theo cả áo có mũ mà Michael bảo cậu. Cậu chả có cần tiền, tuy cậu thích tiền nhưng chỉ vì trở thành thằng giàu có bất đắc dĩ thôi anh mới được cách đối đãi như thế.

Michael thật sự cũng rất cần tiền, vì tại nơi đó rất ít trụ ATM (Automatic Teller Machine), chỉ có tập trung rải rác ở thành phố mà thôi và muốn tìm cũng mỏi mòn cả con mắt, nếu bén mảng về lại anh có nguy cơ bị chém giết bất ngờ không hay chỉ bằng nhát dao. Cậu tiện gói lại áo có mũ bên trong cùng với bộ đồ, đột nhiên cậu lại tìm ra được tấm hình khác.

Nó cất đằng sau những bức tranh và ẩn giấu khuất hoàn toàn khỏi tầm nhìn của bất cứ ai tại đây trừ ánh mắt tinh ranh của Frank. Cậu lấy bức tranh xuống và thấy được một bức ảnh với dòng chữ mực đỏ bị phai màu.

"Yêu cậu, cục cưng, Alberta 1990". Cậu lật lại, đó chính là hai thanh niên Trevor và Michael trẻ tuổi mặc vét sang trọng chụp trong đó. Hình Michael đang hôn khóe môi của Trevor, và Trevor thì bị anh quấn lưỡi, tay T thì tạo hình hai đầu ngón tay, biểu cảm T thật ái ngại và hai người họ rất khó chịu như ảnh sắp cưới vậy. Frank cười thầm khi nhìn họ như vậy. Đó chính là lý do căn nhà thành ra như vậy, đó chính là con người thật Trevor và Michael mà Franklin chưa hề biết đến. Họ luôn đùa giỡn, đối đãi cậu như con của họ, cậu chưa hề thấy họ gần nhau, yêu nhau đến vậy. Không phải họ luôn cãi nhau với nhau như hiện tại, hình đó là trước 2004, trước vụ cướp chấn động, thứ thảm kịch nhất đã từng xảy ra và không ai muốn tiết lộ cho Franklin.

Họ nhìn quá trẻ. Michael không có một nếp nhăn, hàm của anh còn cứng, và đôi bàn tay vẫn trẻ trung, mỏng manh. Trevor khi ấy vẫn còn mạnh khỏe, trước khi tác dụng của xì ke ma túy, anh ta như ăn no ngủ tốt, hoạt động như con người. Nhiều hình xăm của anh ta vẫn chưa xăm lên trừ con bọ cạp ở cánh tay phải. Michael chụp lại hình ảnh này từ hồi họ còn là thanh niên. Lúc Michael vừa mới ra trường và đặt những niềm tin vào thế giới không như lúc nào mặt cũng giận dữ và Trev vẫn còn là cựu chiến binh nghe nhạc punk 80s không như lúc nào cũng chỉ sấp mặt trong bốn bức tường. Đúng là khó tưởng tượng nỗi khi họ còn tuổi, đây mới chính là sự thật đằng sau của mọi chuyện như thế này. Lúc không còn điều gì chán ghét vì giới xã hội đen nữa trong bức hình này, nó là hình của hai thằng trong giới xã hội đen đang sánh cả thế giới, vẫn còn nhớ rõ. Làm cho Franklin cảm thấy buồn khi nghĩ về nó.

Franklin nghĩ nếu Amanda về nhà và thấy cái này thì mọi chuyện càng khó coi hơn. Cậu hiểu rõ tâm lý của phụ nữ. Đột nhiên cậu lại để ý cái dòng vệt son trên tấm gương thì mới biết rằng cô đã bỏ đi với gã dạy Yoga Pháp. Cô ta cực ghét Trevor, cậu biết, cô ta căm ghét anh ta giống như anh ta đối với cô ta như vậy. Nó sẽ khiến cho người ta xôn xao nếu mọi chuyện rơi vào tay của cô ta. Cậu giấu nó vào trong áo của Michael, và lục lọi tiếp để điều tra thêm bí mật của anh đang giấu một cách kín đáo, nhưng không còn gì khác.

Sau đó cậu đến hầm xe để lên xe của Michael. Thật ra Jimmy đã trộm xe của Mikey lúc cậu ta chuốc say anh và đẩy anh ra lòng lề đường. (trong nhiệm vụ Did Somebody Say Yoga?)

Giờ anh còn chiếc Sedan màu đen, nó giống chiếc xe khách trước kia mà Michael sử dụng, hàng ghế sau là chỗ để Tracey và Jimmy vật lộn, còn Amanda và Michael ngồi ở đằng trước, mặt mày ai nấy không vui vẻ gì hết. Anh lấy chìa khóa giấu gần cửa và mở ra. Chiếc Sedan không còn giống như trước, trong đó toàn là tàn thuốc lá và hàng ghế sau toàn là đĩa CD vứt bừa bãi. Anh nổ máy lên thử thì đài Los Santos Rock phát sóng bài hát I Wouldn't Want to be Like You, vang lên dữ dội. Franklin nghĩ:

"Vcl, chả có bài nào hợp thời hết"

Franklin thích lái xe. Lúc cậu học lái là lúc cậu được giải thoát khỏi cuộc sống nhàn hạ ở nhà cùng dì của cậu. Cậu có thể đi bất cứ nơi đâu mà cậu muốn chỉ cần cậu biết lái, cậu dành rất nhiều thời gian để tập tành đến tận bây giờ.

Cậu thích nhất là lái trên đường cao tốc, chỉ cần vặn nhạc mình thích và mở kính chắn gió xuống là đi lại rất thoải mái. Đôi lúc cũng khá bực mình nếu Lamar hay ai đó ngồi trong xe này, bọn họ sẽ hát mấy bài đó cảm thấy tai nghe thật chán, hay cả Chop ngồi trong đó cũng sủa ầm ĩ cũng đủ làm mất hứng. Vì thích lái xe nên mỗi lần làm đi làm lại thì sẽ khiến cậu cảm thấy nhịp sống chậm đi, làm cho đầu óc cậu cảm thấy thoải mái, thảnh thơi hơn, không còn phiền muộn gì cả.

Nhưng vẫn chưa thoải mái chút xíu nào. Cậu còn lo chuyện Michael và Trevor dù họ có xa cách mấy. Cậu biết được họ vốn đã thuộc về nhau rồi, dù họ có cãi nhau, sẽ không vì chuyện trong tấm hình đó mà chém giết lẫn nhau.

Cậu không nghĩ chuyện đó sẽ gây bất lợi cho hai bên. Sự thật là Trevor thì lúc nào cũng thể hiện rõ cảm xúc của mình, ngược lại Michael muốn kìm nén lại mọi cảm xúc mà anh trải qua. Nhưng họ rất giống nhau, chỉ là Michael sẽ là người luôn đi sau anh ta, còn Trevor sẽ dẫn dắt Michael, vì anh ta biết tất cả quá khứ trước kia. Cậu không muốn họ phải sống đơn độc. Hiện tại họ đang ở cùng với vợ của gã Martin, vì lý do nào đó bất đắc dĩ nên họ mới làm như vậy. Cậu biết Trevor có cảm xúc thật với phụ nữ, lúc này Franklin nghĩ phía bên Martin cũng thấu cảm được trước đó, và cậu cũng biết Michael bảo cậu anh chăm sóc tốt cho cô, Trevor biết được thì chắc chắn anh ta sẽ cãi nhau làm Patricia bật khóc, đệt, lúc nào họ cũng không ngừng cạnh tranh như vậy vì một cô gái.

\-----------

Franklin đến Sandy Shores, hạ cửa kính chiếc Sedan xuống và buông cánh tay cơ bắp khỏi bánh lái. Cậu sẵn không hề thích những người Mỹ Latinh da trắng sang chảnh tại Vinewood, cậu nhìn mọi người tại đó có nề nếp sinh hoạt tại Sandy Shores so với tại đó chả khác gì mấy, cậu không muốn ở lại đây dài lâu.

Cậu đến căn nhà di động của Trevor và đậu xe ở hàng rào thì thấy Michael đang uống bia, mặc áo sát tay và chiếc quần đùi. Trevor thì liên tục ném chai thủy tinh vào chỗ đậu gần cửa để xả tức vì chuyện đêm qua.

"Này Franky!" Michael gọi lại, đứng lên và vẫy tay. Anh đến và bắt tay Franklin rất chặt khi cậu ra khỏi xe. Đột nhiên cậu lại đẩy anh ra và hỏi:

"Ông già, người ông sao toàn mùi xăng như thế này vậy, chuyện quái quỷ gì xảy ra với ông thế?"

"Này, cậu đừng có mà lại ra ngoài như thế, Mikey!"

Trevor từ đằng sau hét lên, anh ta đến chỗ họ. Trevor đang mặc cái áo hình con mèo điên màu hồng và chiếc quần tây sọc vằn khá giống kiểu của Michael.

"Cậu biết không, Franklin, cứ bình tĩnh mà yên tĩnh. Đừng giống như tên khốn này, tôi bị vậy do tên này lúc nào điên lên là hắn ngửi mùi xăng rồi làm đổ lên người tôi, tôi bảo anh ta chả có gì hay ho hết, dẹp đi. Biết chưa?" Michael giải thích và vòng tay vào Franklin

"Ông không đùa tôi phải không? Xăng dầu à???" Franklin ngạc nhiên.

"Franklin, có phải cậu đang theo đuôi Michael không, tôi nói cậu biết, cậu ta chính là con gián chui vào nằm trên giường tôi đấy, tôi hết chỗ nói với cậu ta! Tôi đúng là điên mà."

Cậu nhớ lại cái tấm hình, tự hỏi nếu đem nó ra thì Trevor có thể sẽ mất đi lý trí hay nỗi giận có thể là buồn bã nếu biết tin này, Franklin vẫn tiếp tục giấu. Cậu mở ngăn đựng đồ đằng sau và đem đồ xuống cho Michael.

"À mà xin lỗi nhé, ông già, lúc tôi tìm thì tôi không tìm thấy được cái bàn chải đánh răng của ông, để tôi mua đem về cho ông cây mới nhé, ông thích cây màu xanh đúng không?"

Trevor bật cười, "Cậu cũng có đánh răng à Michael?"

Anh lướt mắt Trevor với cái nhìn đểu, tay xách đồ. Anh kệ anh ta, tiếp tục nói với Franklin.

"Cảm ơn nha cậu bé, cậu làm tốt lắm. Xin lỗi phải để cậu tới đây rồi, tôi rất biết ơn cậu."

"Không sao đâu ông già nhưng mà...". Cậu nhìn Trevor với cặp mắt đó lúc Michael không đếm xỉa anh ta.

"Này nghe tôi nói đi, cậu có đánh răng sao?", anh ta hỏi tiếp nữa.

Michael tiếp tục mặc kệ anh ta. "Tôi tính cho cậu vào ở tại căn nhà này. E rằng sẽ cậu vào sẽ bị nhiễm loại bệnh chỉ có tại đây thôi, tôi cũng không biết cách chữa trị."

" Michael "

Franklin cảm thấy không thoải mái, anh cười nhẹ:

"Này ông già, ông có đánh răng đúng không?"

"Hả? Tôi có mà, mẹ nó, hỏi gì lạ vậy. À mà cậu có lấy tiền trong áo có mũ của tôi chứ?"

Trevor thì đang tức điên, tay anh ta bắt đầu nắm chặt và thở mạnh. Franklin thì đang cố hết sức để tự vệ chính mình trước mọi chuyện đang xảy ra.

"Vậy cậu có đánh răng à, Mikey" Trevor đột nhiên lại cố kìm nén lại tiếp nhưng không thể.

" Đúng là mỗi lần chờ đợi cậu trả lời tôi thì đủ làm cho tôi tức điên lên rồi, đồ đốn mạt! "

Trevor nhào vô Michael húc như một con trâu bò tót và khiến anh ngã xuống sàn. Michael và Trevor bắt đầu vật lộn ở dưới nền đất, hét nhau và càu nhau lẫn nhau.

"Anh biết không T, nếu tôi không biết gì về anh thì bây giờ tôi nói thẳng luôn tôi NGHĨ anh đã bắt đầu có tình cảm với tôi rồi đó!"

"Đm Michael! Đm!" anh hét lên và túm lấy áo của anh rồi dồn ép Michael xuống nên đất. Michael vừa cười vừa nắm lấy tóc bẩn hỉu của Trevor, túm lấy cổ áo của anh ta bằng tay của mình và khống chế nó xuống thật mạnh vào người của cậu.

Franklin vẫn đứng đó, cậu mau chóng quay người lại. Và lấy điện thoại ra lướt Lifeinvader. Lòng cậu chợt rùng mình và ái ngại. Vài giây sau, đột nhiên Michael và Trevor dừng vật lộn, họ đột nhiên nằm lên nhau, rồi tay thì vẫn nắm lấy thứ gì đó mỗi bên. Trevor véo tai của Michael. Michael mới phì phào.

"Này bạn đời, ta già rồi"

"Tại vì cậu, cục cưng!" Trevor vun đắp lại.

"Tốc độ khống chế anh của tôi càng nhanh như thế thì cuộc đời tôi mới tốt được"

Michael cười, để anh đừng dậy. Anh nói với Franklin lần nữa khi Trevor vẫn tiếp tục nằm dưới đất, hỏi cậu nếu cậu muốn nghỉ tại đây.

"Cậu cũng đến đây rồi thì cậu muốn uống bia ở đây không, trai thành thị?"

Cậu nghĩ đến Chop đang còn ở nhà. Có thể nó đã ỉa bậy đâu đó rồi khi Franklin để nó ở nhà sáng nay.

"Nhưng tôi và về trước, vì tôi còn có Chop, ông biết không?"

Michael cuối đầu xuống, anh nhấc chiếc iFruit gọi đầu số Taxi đến rước cậu.

"Được rồi, nhưng mà cậu bé, dù gì cậu đến đây cũng bất tiện. Vì ở đây chắc chả có gì hay ho để cho cậu làm đâu trừ khi cậu chịu khó xem Trevor nhảy xổng như thú vật thì cậu ở lại."

"Mẹ nó!"

Trevor hét lên, đứng dậy, quay lại về phía Michael, nắm cổ tay của anh. Lúc Franklin đi thì Michael buông Trevor ra để lại anh ta ngoài đó. Tâm trí của anh là phải để anh ta đừng có làm chuyện bậy bạ, nhưng Trevor vừa lại tiếp tục làm tiếp. Thật hết nói nỗi. Anh vào trong phòng ngủ và đặt bịch đồ lên giường để tìm xem Franklin đem gì cho anh.

Áo, quần, nội y, vật dụng cạo rau, lăn khử mùi, sạc điện thoại và cọc tiền còn cất trong túi. Toàn bộ khẩu súng của anh được cất đằng sau chiếc Sedan, trừ chiếc súng lục của anh được giấu khá sâu trong người anh như người bình thường có điện thoại vậy. Khi anh cất quần áo thì đột nhiên một tấm hình lại rơi xuống chân của anh. Anh tìm thấy và nhặt lên, đó chính là...

Đó chính là hình chụp của anh với Trev ngần năm ấy, họ chỉ là hai thanh thiếu niên trong đó. Anh nhìn lại thì anh cảm thấy thật tồi khi lúc đó anh ngược đãi Trevor Philips. Họ từng phải đối mặt qua một vách ngăn, lúc anh đang hẹn hò với Amanda mà cô lại đi đâu mất thì anh sẽ gọi Trevor đến để mà hẹn hò thay. Anh không biết nếu Trevor biết được thì sẽ giết anh. Trong 10 năm ấy anh cứ nghĩ Trevor đã là cái gai trong mắt rồi, đó là lúc anh sống tự do người bình thường không còn bị gò bó hay tự hận chính mình nữa khi sống khác biệt. Lúc anh đi tắm trong bể bơi, thì anh lúc nào cũng nghĩ Trevor sẽ đến nhấn chìm anh. Khi anh uống sinh tố, anh còn nghĩ Trevor sẽ đến khạc nhổ vào đó. Lái xe? Lỡ Trev điên lên bắn nổ lốp xe thì sao? Lúc đó Michael đâm vào cột sóng điện thoại và bay ra khỏi kính chắn gió. Anh biết có Trevor bên cạnh thì mọi thứ lúc nào cũng tệ, người bình thường thì không nghĩ đến đó được. Nhưng mà anh nghĩ vậy suốt cả ngày không yên thân. Anh cảm thấy Trevor sẽ là người đầu tiên giết người anh không cần dao, dù họ có sinh hoạt bình thường đi chăng nữa, cứ năm này qua năm kia thì tâm tư suy nghĩ này cứ biến đổi liên tục trong tiềm thức của Michael, anh mới bị bệnh trầm cảm. Anh nhớ lại...

Lúc Trevor lao vào cửa chính để gặp lại người của mình là anh ta biết Tracey đã đi dự thi Fame or Shame, anh còn nghĩ để bảo vệ danh dự con mình thì anh ta sẽ đem súng phá hoại sân khẩu để giúp đỡ Michael. Đúng là khủng khiếp, sự thật thì Michael ngăn chặn anh ta lại, dùng tay của mình khống chế cổ của anh ta. Anh ta vừa gầm gừ và đỏ mặt vì điên và đau đớn. Michael lại vô tình dùng móng tay cấu mạnh đến đau đớn vào cổ anh ta, khiến chỗ đó thành hai hạt dâu tây sưng tấy, anh ta run rẩy. Thật sự rất đáng thương và kinh hãi. Cuối cùng giải quyết gọn lẹ và yên ắng không một tí động tĩnh gì thái quá làm ảnh hưởng đến buổi công chiếu truyền hình.

Đột nhiên anh cảm thấy cự vật lại động đậy đằng sau cái đũng quần của anh, anh vội che mặt lại, vào nhà vệ sinh. Kìm lại kìm lại, Townley cố gắng nén lại, đúng là chỉ có mấy câu nói, rồi suy nghĩ tưởng tượng đó anh mà thốt lên cũng làm người ta nghe cũng ái ngại. Trevor cuối cùng cũng chịu vào nhà, thì chào thăm bà Patricia với vẻ mặt đáng yêu hàng ngày của anh ta. "Patricia Madrazo! Tôi yêu cô rồi! Tôi sẽ đáp ơn cô mọi lúc mọi nơi!"

"Đúng là chàng trai khờ khạo" Patricia cười thầm, cô đang rửa chén. Cô nhìn kỹ Trevor thì thấy anh ta đang tự đấm vào tim đang đập loạn xạ của mình.

"Này tình yêu, có phải cứ nghĩ tới người đàn bà Amanda đó thì cậu mới có cách giải quyết tốt nhất có phải không?"

Anh ta hỏi khi ngồi trên giường. Anh ta muốn, anh ta muốn hút thuốc, anh ta lại tủ gỗ, ý nghĩ này làm Michael ớn lạnh.

"Không đâu, ngốc tử, tôi... à... không có". Anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Trev, tiết lộ cái hình. Anh ta nhìn, lật cái hình và nhìn xem.

"Ủa, sao cậu còn giữ cái hình này? Cậu định thẩm du tinh thần à?"

"Trời, T!"

Michael than thở, tay thì vuốt gãi ở cạnh mũi.

"Không, tôi... tôi... tôi từng thấy lâu lắm rồi, đó là lúc tôi biến mọi thứ trở nên rối tung cả lên."

"Ồ, vậy hả, tôi biết rồi thì ra là lúc đó chính là nguyên nhân cậu lúc nào cũng nghĩ mình là thằng điên, thằng ngốc, rồi coi bể bơi quá lớn đối với cậu cần người tắm cùng hay sân chơi quần vợt quá đơn điệu đúng không." Trevor tự ví von mọi chuyện, đúng suy nghĩ hồi nãy của Michael. Anh ta cầm lấy tấm hình rồi mở cái túi của anh ta cất vào.

"Anh biết không, too nghĩ vậy do lúc trước anh bắt đầu làm toàn chuyện kỳ lạ với tôi." Michael nói, "Anh thật ra giống như... tôi không biết nữa, tôi muốn nói anh thật không bình thường, nhưng mà--"

"Cậu cảm thấy không đủ sợ hãi lắm sao? Có phải too là một thằng ghê tởm, quần què không? Hay là con quái vật bỉ ổi nhất của đời cậu này?? Sao cậu coi nó như mọi chuyện kỳ lạ như vậy?"

Trevor cười nhẹ rồi cũng chóng mất đi, lấy ra thuốc tây màu trắng. Michael giật lấy và dùng thay, anh không muốn anh ta lúc nào cũng thuốc với thuốc, việc đó chỉ khiến anh ta rơi vào hoàn cảnh không phải là Trevor Philips mà con người quen biết.

"Sao chúng ta lại phải tự chia cắt như vậy? Có phải như sau khi too làm mọi chuyện ra thì mọi thứ đi sai hết rồi đúng không."

"Chuyện là do cậu chọn ở cùng cô ta đó, Mikey".

"Đúng, tại sao tôi lại làm vậy?" Michael thở dài. "Họ sống cũng đỡ hơn nếu không có tôi. Bon họ ghét bỏ tôi, mặc cảm tôi, chỉ có cái lý do cỏn con đơn giản đó. Chính là tôi không thể trưởng thành được, too giống một thằng trẻ trâu đang trông trẻ giùm một người phụ nữ lớn tuổi vậy, cứ như tôi còn đôi mươi ấy"

Trevor đùa tiếp, "Nếu cậu gọi bản thân đôi mươi thì chắc tôi là thằng lên ba đang còn mút kẹo, khóc như mưa không hơn không kém gì cậu. Tôi thì đã không tự túc khi mới năm tuổi, có khác gì cậu chứ? Cậu biết không, tôi nhớ lúc tôi biết cậu, tôi đã giết người đầu tiên, là đã kẻ hãm hại cậu a--"

Anh ta ngồi xếp lại đồ đạc các kiểu thành bốn dạng rồi cất nó. Michael nhìn anh làm. Bình thường Trevor lại cẩu thả, não anh ta toàn chứa rác thải. Nhưng những việc làm này đối với anh ta lại quá cẩn thận và ngay ngắn, làm không khỏi choáng váng Michael.

"Người anh giết đầu tiên chính là gã nông dân trên đường cao tốc". Michael nói tiếp sức, "Tôi biết anh."

Trevor không nói lại một câu. Anh ta cuộn đồng tiền đô la rồi lại vuốt phẳng nó. Rồi anh ta móc mũi, lắc đầu đủ kiểu tạo cảm giác cử chỉ cho người ta nhìn. M̶i̶c̶h̶a̶e̶l̶ ̶n̶h̶ì̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶h̶ ̶t̶a̶ ̶m̶u̶ố̶n̶ s̶ờ̶ ̶l̶ấ̶y̶ ̶c̶á̶i̶ ̶m̶ũ̶i̶ ̶ấ̶y̶ ̶v̶à̶ ̶h̶ô̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶h̶ ̶t̶a̶ ̶m̶ộ̶t̶ ̶h̶ơ̶i̶.̶ Ủa anh vừa nghĩ đến cái quái gì vậy, anh cảm thấy mình không thể làm được vì anh ta, quá đáng thật. Trevor hướng cái gương về Michael, anh không định nói thay lời để đấu khẩu.

"Đúng, tên nông dân đó. Thật không tài nào nghĩ tới chuyện mình cứu người mình yêu, đm nhé, đồ khốn."

Trevor nói. Anh ta nghe Michael thở hổn hển, nhìn anh hít thở thật lớn. Lúc thở xong thì anh vỗ ngực mình vài cái. Trevor vội đưa hai tay chạm vào gò má của anh rồi quay đầu anh hướng về phía anh ta. Michael không vùng vẫy, chỉ mong anh ta có thể hôn mình, yêu mình mà thôi. Nhưng mà anh ta lại cúi người liếm láp chỗ thuốc đó còn sót lại trên đầu mũi của anh, và đột nhiên cười đến con tim người ta cũng sợ hãi run rẫy tới tấp.

"Cậu biết không, dù cậu có ghét tôi đến mức độ nào trong lòng Michael Townley, đối với tôi, tôi sẽ không hối hận khi giết gã ta để cứu cậu."

"Thật không? Nghĩ xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu anh giết hắn?" Michael hỏi một cách hồn nhiên, không muốn nói tiếp dù gì đi nữa.*

(*Dịch: khúc này tác giả viết hơi ý đồ xíu nên tránh bị lan man mình xin sửa lại một chút)

"Không có chuyện gì cả. Lúc đó tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ không thể sống tiếp được nếu không có cậu được, cục cưng ạ. Tôi cần người nào đó để hận, căm ghét như tôi hận cậu vậy"

"Vậy thì anh đánh tôi đi, cho anh hả dạ!"

Anh muốn vậy, mũi anh hơi ngạt phải thở hổn hển. Michael cảm thấy sắp chết tới nơi nên đẩy anh ta ra.

"Này bạn đời ơi! Anh đang làm tôi bị dị ứng thứ bệnh viêm xoang các kiểu từ anh đấy."

"Đó chính là cảm xúc khi yêu đó người yêu". Trevor chọc quê, đứng dậy, "Bệnh này không chữa được đâu, ráng mà chịu đi."

"Vậy thì tôi phải tự tử thôi" Michael cười nhạo.

"Này, đừng có đùa với tôi, đồ mặt dày!"

===========

Sau khi chỗ thuốc đó tan hết, Michael và Trevor lái xe đi dạo quanh Sandy Shores bằng chiếc Bodhi của T. Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn, nhưng trời vẫn còn trong xanh mát dịu, và dải sao đang hình thành nên trên đó. Michael chưa từng được ngắm sao nhiều năm rồi. Sự ô nhiễm rồi mưa axit đủ kiểu tại Los Santos cũng đủ để làm chúng nhấn chìm trong sự mờ ảo hàng đêm. Sự thật là Michael vẫn chả tin được có phải chuyện thật hay đàa tại hoang mạc không hoặc thuốc đã ngấm sâu làm anh ta cảm thấy quá sức tưởng tượng hay cảm thấy nhỏ bé lại mới thấy những ngôi sao đó rõ đến vậy.

Anh quay đầu lại nhìn Trevor lái chiếc xe chỉ bằng một tay, tay kia thì cầm phanh của chiếc xe. Anh vẫn còn đeo kính mát dù mặt trời đã lặn đi phần nào. Đó chính là phong cách thời trang của bộ phim phi công Ponsoby đời cũ của anh, nhân vật chính là kẻ làm lúc nào cũng ăn may, gặp may mắn dù có cố gắng đến mức độ, hay làm sai đi chăng nữa. Anh bắt đầu từ tốn ngã người vào vai của Trevor, tay đặt kính xuống.

"Đến rồi người yêu" Trevor thở mạnh khi xe đậu ở đường đại lộ.

Bài Hotel California bắt đầu phát, Michael ưa thích cái bài này dữ lắm. Bài này xuất hiện lần đầu trong anh khi anh và Trevor hôn nhau thấm thiết, nhưng nó không đem lại cảm xúc lãng mạn nào của lời bài hát nào trong đó. Nó chỉ là bài hát về họ, về hai chàng trai đang cố tạo nghiệt rồi tìm cách giải thoát khỏi nghiệp chướng họ làm nên. Họ thích bản hòa tấu của bài này, rất có cảm tình.

"Hãy trở về như trước đi nào, đm"

Michael bắt đầu cau có. Trevor thì lấy tay gò sát mặt anh, Michael dựa vào cửa xe. Anh nhìn Trevor ngồi trên ghế tài xế, gió cứ thổi qua mái tóc ngắn của anh ta. Có phải chăng đã là quá muộn rồi không? Anh tự hỏi. Anh không tin mình đã đến mức bốn mươi rồi, anh vẫn còn nghĩ mình là con nít. Khi Michael gặp lần đầu Trevor đang đi ngang qua, là anh nhìn thấy một thanh niên mặt đẫm máu, tay đỏ chói sau khi bắn một người bằng khẩu súng cầm tay. Họ chỉ là con nít, anh ta làm vì anh, và anh có lỗi với anh ta.

Trevor quay đầu xe lại và đi tiếp, họ băng qua cây cầu nhỏ. Anh ta vẫn ngồi ngân theo cái giai điệu ngọt ngào hồi nãy.

Michael hỏi: "Chúng ta đi đâu tiếp vậy?"

"Cậu nói là cậu muốn đi dạo thì cứ coi mong muốn của cậu là mệnh lệnh của tôi, cưng à"

Rượu cồn đúng làm cho Michael lú lẫn, anh nghĩ về hình ảnh ngọt ngào của T lúc nào vùi lấp thành cát bụi. Anh biết anh ta lúc nào cũng xới tung cho đã chuyện trong não người ta ra cho dữ rồi ngủ thiếp đi. Công việc khi xưa đơn giản là trộm xe giữa ban ngày rồi bán lên xe tải. Đó là cách kiếm sống đích thực của mấy con nghiện. Anh ta luôn mang tất vì anh ta không muốn làm ai đó thức dậy mỗi khi anh ta muốn ra ngoài để xả tức, anh ta cũng tiếp đãi tốt cho người bên cạnh anh ta, anh ta sẽ nguyện lái xe xuống đêm nếu Michael cần.

"Chuyện gì khiến tôi thành ra như vậy, T?"

"Hừm, theo thứ tự nha: Cậu phản bội người thân nhất của mình, đến thành phố giả tạo nhất thế gian, không quan tâm đến vợ con, rồi đổ hết trách nhiệm của cậu cho họ gánh. À, cậu còn lừa cả trời đất bằng cách giả chết nữa. Có nghiêm trọng không?"

"Hay lắm, T. Rất giỏi rất giỏi, chính là chuyện đó."

"Này, cậu giờ cũng chả khác gì lúc xưa tôi chăm sóc cậu lắm đấy."

"Được lắm, anh đúng là cái tủ đựng ký ức của người khác vậy"

Trevor đột nhiên dừng xe tại bãi biển ô nhiễm nặng nề ngay khu vực biển Alamo, cát toàn trộn với đất thành một đống bùn trộn cứt.

"Cậu chưa từng để tâm tí tẹo nào! Còn nhớ chuyện cướp băng qua trạm đổ xăng đến nhà kho ngân hàng không. Sau khi kiếm được thì em đi uống rượu rồi lên thú tính tùm lum rồi kiếm các cô em "thổi kèn", tại ở nhà thổ dành cho mấy thằng chàng gay chứ. Thậm chí còn lén lút trộm chó, xe nhà người ta nữa chứ"

Trevor còn kể nhiệt tình nữa.

"Giờ cậu biến thành một người mà... tôi chưa từng biết người đó là ai. Họ lót 'De Santa' à, nghe xong ai mà biết nhân vật này làm chuyện kinh hoàng đến mức nào!"

"Được rồi, xin lỗi nha tôi chẳng muốn ở bãi rác đâu, T?", anh cố lấy lại hình bóng của mình thì bị Trevor đẩy anh ngã xuống. "Anh biết không, T, giờ anh cũng chả khác gì chuyện đó? Anh cũng thay đổi theo tôi"

"Oh yeah, giờ tôi trở thành doanh nhân có tên có tuổi rồi không còn muốn tiếp tục tin kẻ nói dối nào khác tư vấn giúp nữa" Trevor nhập báng, "Nói cho tôi nghe đi Michael, tôi đã thay đổi ra sao? Có phải vì khi tôi chưa soi gương thì tôi vẫn là thằng T của cậu trước kia không"

Michael lắc đầu, nếu anh nghĩ như còn đôi mươi thì chắc anh cũng chẳng leo máy bay của anh ta đến giờ đâu. "Vì anh là tên khốn nạn, lúc nào cũng thổi phồng thành sự thật, giờ tôi vẫn coi anh như nước bọt người khác nhai lại thôi"

"Ừ ha? Kể cho tôi nghe tiếp diễn biến đời cậu đi, đừng bận tâm đến tôi nha, tôi từng phải khóc thương em trước mộ của em đó"

"Anh đối xử Ron như đồ thấp hèn vì anh không chịu nỗi anh nữa và anh ghét tôi vì tôi không để anh phải đối xử như vậy với tôi"

"Tôi đối xử Ron như con người. Ron rất trung thành vì tôi!"

"Anh ta trung thành, vì anh luôn sai khiến anh ta!" Michael hét lên. Anh tính cầm thuốc lá hút nhưng bị Trevor khống chế cổ tay, ném đi hết. Trevor thì lại tiếp tục dựa vào Michael, tay anh ta thì bắt đầu chạm đến phần đùi dang rộng của Michael.

" Tôi trung thành, vì cậu sai khiến tôi!"

Michael thở hổn hển, anh và Trevor lại đến màn nhìn chằm chằm một cách tâm tư tình ý. "Tôi có đâu"

"Thật không?" Trevor đẩy anh ra, cười một cách điên dại. "Cậu tính sẽ để too soi mói nếu tôi dõi theo cậu đúng không. Cậu luôn lờ tôi một bên đến khi tôi phải hét lên trong tuyệt vọng! Cậu làm vậy vì cậu biết tôi chẳng có ai và cậu biết tôi sớm muộn gì cũng phải quay đầu về phía cậu đúng không, mơ đi nhé!"

Michael không định lừa dối chính mình nữa. Khi anh còn trẻ, anh đã làm chiêu trò này rất nhiều. Bởi vì anh từng đối mặt trong sự dối trá ghẻ lạnh, cha ghét bỏ, mẹ thì nhốt anh trong nhà đến lúc anh ra trường cấp ba. Bạn bè cứ thế ai nấy mà đi vì anh bắt đầu đổi đời bằng cách ăn cắp rồi giả chết. Nhưng Trevor luôn là một ẩn số, anh ta đúng là ngốc đến nỗi mới theo đuổi anh. Anh không phải là thần thánh, anh cảm thấy kinh tởm, anh nghĩ đó là sai. Mọi thứ đã phá hủy hết rồi.

"Tôi... Tôi xin lỗi" anh nói khẽ, anh dựa đầu vào bờ ngực của anh ta. "Được chứ?"

"Hả? Tôi không nghe được cậu nói!", Trevor vừa hét vừa vặn đài đến âm lượng tối đa, "Nói lớn lên nào Mikey của tôi!"

Michael vung tay lên nắm chặt cổ tay của Trevor, vặn âm lượng nhỏ như tiếng ruồi bu. Cái điệp khúc bài hát của đài phát ra đồng thanh" You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave " suốt bài hát đêm đó.

"Tôi xin lỗi" Michael nói tiếp. Anh xoay người hướng về phía mặt của Trevor, nhìn ánh mắt ấy vốn đã nhớ nhung từ lâu, muốn trở về bên cạnh nhau. Họ đã mệt rồi, dù Trevor ngủ có say sưa để đâu, anh ta lúc nào cũng mệt.

"Tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho cậu" Trevor giật tay của Michael, đặt tay vào bánh lái. Anh ta nổ máy và cho xe đi lùi, nhưng chiếc Bodhi này bị đơ. Toàn là nghe tiếng nổ lóc cóc trong cái xe đó lên não bộ của họ. " Mẹ nó! "

Trevor la lớn tiếng. Lúc anh biết được cơn giận đó điên đến mức nào, Michael ra khỏi xem.

"Anh ra cùng không?"

"Này Michael, tôi biết cậu sẽ không thích mọi chuyện tôi làm, nhưng thật ra tôi thích làm tới lắm đấy, là vì cậu. Tất nhiên tôi cũng không bỏ rơi tâm huyết cả đời của riêng mình. Không như cậu đã nghĩ chuyện đi sai tới mức này đâu."

"Anh tự cho chính mình một ân huệ sao, T?"

Michael cười nhẹ, anh đi quanh quẩn ở chỗ cái xe, vẫn dễ dàng thấy anh ta làm mọi thứ trong xe, giao tiếp bằng hình tượng các kiểu với anh ta.

"Đm, cục cưng ạ"

Cần mất khoảng nửa tiếng để tìm cách đưa chiếc xe này ra khỏi đống đất dơ dáy này. Khi thuốc bắc đã tan hết thì cả hai người họ đều suy yếu tinh thần trầm trọng. Trevor lấy cái chiếc khóa khỏi xe, dắt bộ cái xe đó đến kiệt sức rồi dừng ngay tại chỗ Hotel California khoảng 15 phút. Đêm đến toàn là của tiếng la hét rồi tiếng xe các kiểu gì đó ùn ùn tới đến làm cho người ta sợ hãi, vốn là sự tưởng tượng lại của những vụ án trước kia do hai người đàn ông trung niên này gây ra, họ cố gắng đẩy chiếc xe này cho bằng được dọc cái vịnh Alamo này.

\------

"Nói cho too nghe đi, cái đầu anh đang nghĩ ý đồ gì kỳ lạ mà lái cái xe tải cũ nát này đến cái đầm lầy bẩn hỉu vậy, có gì hay ho đâu?" Michael cố đến kiệt sức đẩy cái xe đó đi.

"Tôi có biết đâu! Cậu biết rõ tôi luôn thích làm mấy chuyện dở người này mà?"

"Có phải là vì anh muốn để tôi thử cảm giác sung sức như thế nào đúng không? Được thôi!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaa" - Trevor la lên

"Aaaaaaaaaaa, đồ trẻ con!"

Vấn đề là Michael và Trevor là phải thực hiện cái công việc đẩy xe này. Hai người họ đều kiệt sức, Trevor vẫn cố gắng dùng năng lực của mình để mà đẩy và đẩy, còn Michael thì vốn không còn thích nghi chuyện thể hình này nữa, thôi vì cũng không vì chuyện này họ vẫn cứ làm đến khi hai bên từ bỏ, thắng làm vua, thua làm giặc. Còn cái người thắng đó phải tìm cách để mà sai khiến người thua mọi cách, người thua phải chịu hình phạt là hầu hạ cho người thắng. Đó là lúc họ trẻ. Giờ họ sắp chôn xuống đất hết rồi.

"Được, được rồi, tôi không cần cậu phải khiến tôi phải bệnh tim vì cậu nữa, đồ khốn"

Trevor thở rất nặng nhọc và anh ngã người vào cái mui xe.

"Ê, tiếp tục đi chứ, cậu vẫn làm công việc cỏn con này bình thường mà" Michael cố gắng kìm nén lại sức lực, cố gượng sức mà đẩy cái xe.

"Chuyện gì khiến anh sống tiếp đến vậy, Trev?"

"Tôi 48 rồi, Michael. Ít ra tôi cũng già lắm rồi, còn phải làm mấy việc điên khùng này nữa"

Michael từ bỏ. Anh ôm chặt lấy đầu gối của mình, dựa đầu vào cái xe.

"Anh chưa có tuổi đâu"

"Đó, chỉ có loại thứ mà khiến cậu phải tổn hại đến mình là công việc đó, Townley"

Điều mà Trevor luôn mỉa mai là sống rồi chả chết, nếu anh ta chịu sống lành mạnh thì đừng có mà đụng đến thứ say xỉn phê cần rồi súng đạn ấy.

"Rõ không, tôi luôn khiến mọi thứ mình rối tung lên! Do tôi lúc nào cũng lo sẽ đến 50, tôi luôn giữ sức khỏe, tôi không muốn bệnh. Mặc khác, tôi nói cho cậu nghe, cậu chỉ là sắp chết tới nơi rồi mà còn không biết gượng sức mình, cứ đà thế này thì cậu lên cơn tim mà out thôi."

Trevor ngồi lên cái mui, nắm tay Michael kéo lên.

"Nếu 50 thì đã sao? Anh sẽ biến thành con người khác à?" Michael tự hỏi anh ta, anh leo lên ngồi cạnh anh.

"Không, không là không, đó là kế hoạch của tôi. Cậu biết không, cậu bỏ tôi, tôi đã nghĩ thông suốt rồi, tôi sẽ làm gì? Tôi là nhất rồi, lúc nào cũng giống như tên lửa bay khắp năm châu vậy, chừng nào cạn sức thì..."

Anh ta không nói không nên lời, khúc 'và...' anh ta cũng không rõ sẽ đi về đâu.. Michael biết rõ. Trevor nói thì nhiều nhưng không thật lòng, anh ta chẳng muốn. 50 thì đối với Michael là chuyện nhỏ, rong chơi thoải mái, còn hai năm thôi.

"Anh đang tự biên tự diễn à?"

"Tôi biết chuyện xảy ra đến mức này rồi đúng không. Cậu biết tôi cho cậu ở chung, để cậu tiện trong toilet rồi ngủ chung với tôi, tôi giống như đã bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ như cậu vậy, còn lời gì mà nói? Hehe, cậu mới tự biên tự diễn đó, đồ khốn."

Michael lau mồi hôi nhễ nhại từ hàng mi của mình. Anh không còn chăm chỉ làm ăn nữa, anh đã nghỉ dưỡng vài tuần rồi, chỉ là anh nhất thời còn thời cơ mà thôi.

"Tôi xin lỗi"

Anh lại cứ co rút lại rồi, dẫu biết Trevor không hề đồng ý chấp nhận.

"Cậu biết tại sao mọi chuyện đối với câuu còn chưa đủ lắm không? Cậu có bao giờ mà tận hưởng không?"

"Bởi vì tôi là một thằng khốn nạn?"

"Đúng, nhưng cậu nghĩ thông trong suốt trong năm nhịp được không?"

Trevor nắm chặt tay anh, lắc đầu. Anh lấy điện thoại gọi Ron đến đêm xe móc kéo họ về.

"Tôi nói tôi xin lỗi được chưa? Tôi không muốn nói chuyện với anh nữa, anh chết đi cho xong chuyện?"

"Giận à? Cậu cứ nói câu "tôi xin lỗi" đó có nghĩa là cậu đang trêu đùa mọi thứ câuu làm. Lời của cậu nói không còn có ý nghĩa gì hết vì cậu đã làm rồi." Trevor nói.

"Anh không nghe tôi, anh không quan tâm tôi. Anh muốn tôi chết quách đi, tôi biết mà. Anh đúng là đồ vô lương tâm, do anh đã tự thú mọi chuyện của anh"

Michael cắn môi của mình mà co rút lại. Anh quá mệt vì đẩy cái xe Bodhi đó rồi. Anh không muốn vật lộn, anh không bao giờ làm với Trevor.

"Tôi không muốn anh phải chết vì tôi, T, tôi chỉ là... mẹ kiếp... tôi không nói được..."

Anh đứng dậy, đi bộ lung tung rồi tay thì cứ che miệng lại vì đau. Trevor nói không sai. Một phần tại Ludernoff do anh nghĩ Trevor đã qua đời cùng Brad, Michael không muốn nghĩ chuyện phải đến cho Trevor phải chết trong tình huống éo le vì tình yêu điên đến mù quáng đến vậy. Chí ít anh vẫn còn đủ khả năng vượt qua số phận, anh không nói cho Trevor biết sự thật mười năm, do anh chủ động tự xếp mọi chuyện, thành ra phải gánh chịu hậu quả khôn lường, anh nghĩ Trevor đã chết rồi, anh còn cảm thấy lương tâm anh như đã bị chó tha mất rồi.

"Tôi không biết còn bao lâu để cậu trở nên dũng cảm đối đầu nữa? Tôi không biết làm sao để nói ra đây, tôi chỉ muốn xin lỗi. Tôi... tôi không muốn nói chuyện cậu sẽ chết quách vì.... vì.... tôi cảm thấy tôi đã được quay về rồi, mọi chuyện tôi làm cuối cùng cho cơ hội quay về gặp cậu, dù tôi hay cậu là thằng ngốc. Chúng ta mất 10 năm rồi, nhưng tôi không muốn từ bỏ, được không?"

Trevor bĩu môi nhìn xuống đôi chân đang đung đưa.

"Mọi chuyện là do cậu bỏ tôi ở quán bar"

"Tôi biết, tôi biết hết"

Michael đến đằng sau Trevor, tính đưa vòng tay ôm lấy anh ta, ngã người lên lưng anh ta. Trevor đưa tay ra sau, giật lấy tay Michael đẩy anh ra bằng lực của mình.

" Đừng có mà đụng tôi, Townley "

"Trevor, tôi không biết còn bao lâu tôi còn tồn tại trên trần gian này nhưng... Tôi không muốn là một thằng khốn nạn? Để tôi vun lắp tình cảm đã đánh mất được không? Để tôi làm mọi thứ trở nên tốt hơn có được không?"

"Cậu không hề tồn tại nữa, M. Cậu đã chọn cuộc sống này nếu thích thì đến Paleto, đm, câuh thích thì về Bắc Yankton. Do cậu thích ở cùng tôi vì tôi là thứ rẻ tiền và dễ cho cậu chuộc a--"

"TÔI Ở LẠI VỚI ANH LÀ VÌ TÔI CẦN ANH!" Michael điên lên và hét, từng câu nói của anh lại vang dội lại, như sắp sửa có án mạng xảy ra.

"Cậu không bao giờ chịu ở cùng tôi, M. CẬU, LÀ CẬU BỎ TÔI, ĐÚNG KHÔNG? Cậu bỏ tôi đi, tôi chả có gì hết, cậu biết rõ! Và tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho những lời dối trá của cậu".

"Anh không cần đâu" Michael nói nhỏ. Anh quay lại cái xe tải, dựa vào cái vành mui. Anh lấy điếu thuốc đặt lên bờ môi, và tìm bật lửa, nhưng Trevor thắp giùm cho chả cần lửa gì cả. Michael nhìn đểu Trevor vài giây rồi lại nhìn cái gò má bọc xương đang phản chiếu ánh trăng.

"Cảm ơn"

"Sao cũng được. Thứ đó cũng sớm ăn mòn cậu thôi"

"Anh quan tâm sao?" Michael cười thầm.

\-------

Họ cũng im lặng, Michael hút thuốc, cả hai nhìn con sóng đã vỗ dập dềnh ở từng đầu bờ biển ven núi thật yên tĩnh.

"Tôi không nghĩ tôi đã thực hiện đều anh mong đợi, T" Michael tự nhận, quay đầu nhìn Trevor vẫn hướng mắt về dòng nước. Thần ơi, anh ta thật quá đẹp trai, đó là tưởng tượng của anh.

"Nếu anh chết, thì tôi sẽ theo anh mà chết."

"Blah blah blah" Trevor nhái theo

"Tôi nghiêm túc đó. Nếu anh lên 50 thì tôi vẫn cứ bám theo cánh tay anh."

"Haha, cho nên cậu nói với tôi là cậu muốn tôi chết trong mười năm ấy, tất nhiên cậu hứa sẽ chết theo tôi đúng không?"

Trevor cười hồn nhiên. Anh ta không nghĩ Michael sẽ làm theo như lời nói đó, anh ta không tin được lời nói dối này, nếu mà có xảy da chắc anh ta cũng chết một mình mà thôi.

"T, tôi không biết chuyện gì xảy ra với tôi. Chỉ là tôi lúc nào cũng không ngừng nhớ nhung, tôi uống rượu nhiều trong mười năm ấy... Tôi không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì. Nhưng lúc tôi gặp lại anh thì tôi cảm thấy tôi thật vô nghĩa."

"Oh yeah? Cậu biết hả, vậy cậu kể cho tôi nghe sự thật tại Bắc Yankton xem nào. Vì sao cậu làm vậy?"

Michael trả lời vấn đáp như một con người máy, "Là vì gia đình tôi"

Trevor chớp mắt. Đó chính là lý do chính đáng, cả hai đều tin đó chỉ là lời dối trá mà thôi, kể cả gia đình Michael. Michael dùng lời nói dối để cho rằng là tốt cho đôi bên. Không thiết nghĩ cho Trevor, anh ta không dám tin mỗi một câu nói ngon ngọt ấy là thật hay là giả, hay có ý đồ mờ ám nào đó, Trevor sớm muộn gì cũng biết Michael vốn không phải của cái gia đình này.

"Này T, đây là sự thật về con người Trevor Philips đúng không?"

Trevor bật cười, dựa vào cái mui xe, đặt tay lên đầu gối. "Chắc rồi, cao bồi ạ. Để thử khả năng nhớ nhung của cậu đến mức nào, tôi đang cố nghe lọt lỗ tai đây."

Michael buông điếu thuốc và liếm muôi. "Anh có hình xăm đầu tiên là con nhện, lúc anh còn trong tù. Anh làm trong nhà vệ sinh và anh bảo thằng cha trong đó vẽ hộ. Sau khi ra tù anh đợi anh ta ra theo vài tháng thì liền đánh anh ta rụng răng rồi giữ lại răng anh ta làm kỷ niệm. Anh làm vậy là vì anh không muốn cho người ta hiểu lầm đúng không"

Trevor bật cười, "Trời ơi, Michael của tôi biết được hàng trăm ký ức của Trevor đấy."

"...Philips luôn làm điều hắn muốn..."

"Anh có cái hình đó vì anh cảm thấy anh như bị đầu độc sắp chết đến nơi. Anh từng có tám người làm cha, toàn là mấy gã ăn chơi mua trinh các kiểu với mẹ anh, hai người là hôn thê và không có ai giữ được ai với lại ba căn nhà tranh. Anh nói anh sắp bị đầu độc thực ra con người ta nhìn vào thì lại luôn là nỗi khiếp sợ tột cùng. Lúc nào anh cũng là con nhện và là ác quỷ."

Trevor ngạc nhiên, tránh bị Michael mê hoặc. "Ủa mà tại sao, tại sao tôi lại tin lời cậu kể mấy cái câu chuyện nhảm nhí ấy vậy?"

"Bởi vì là anh yêu tôi" Michael bật cười, đặt điếu thuốc dưới đôi giày của anh.

"Tôi không đủ tư cách để yêu cậu" Trevor nói khẽ, vì lòng anh ta có điều gì đó rất khó nói, nhưng Trevor không bao giờ là người biết hối hận mọi chuyện. Anh ra khỏi xe và nhờ Ron dùng cái xe móc vừa mới cắp đó kéo giùm. Trevor vẫy tay, diễn tả đủ mệnh lệnh với Ron.

Câu nói "Tôi không đủ tư cách để yêu cậu", Michael nhớ kỹ, anh sẽ tìm cách để mà đập tan câu nói đó bằng mọi giá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích dịch:
> 
> 1\. Sugar tits (chung): Nghĩa tốt: chỉ những người (nam lẫn nữ) có hình thù (ngực khủng, đẹp như tiên) thu hút nam giới khác yêu không phân biệt nam giới đó có xu hướng tình dục như thế nào. Nghĩa xấu: chỉ những người đàn ông mập mạp, không có body đẹp.


	3. Paleto Bay Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CẢNH BÁO 18+] Chap có H, chú ý trước khi đọc.
> 
> Góc tác giả: Chương này cũng khá dài, cho mình xin lỗi. Có nhiều chỗ còn sai sót mong nhận sự góp ý của các bạn, mình không giỏi văn nên mình xin nhận gạch đá từ các bạn, chúc đọc vui vẻ.

"Hai thằng bạn trai của cậu là Dave với chả Haines muốn gặp chúng ta tại cái nhà điều chế của của tôi. Giờ cậu hãy đến đó, chuyện tiếp theo tôi sẽ tính với họ, cậu không cần lo lắng cho tôi, cục cưng ạ"

Câu nói ấy ghi nhớ từ trong đầu của Michael, anh nhìn chiếc điện thoại vào ban đêm đã là 03:16, từ lúc nằm trên giường tới giờ, anh bật đèn lên thì thấy Trevor bỏ đi đâu mất. Anh còn kiểm tra nhật ký cuộc gọi thì thấy Steve và Dave đã gọi anh cả chục cuộc, anh thẩn thờ. Dave còn để lại thư thoại, anh bật lên nghe rồi chuẩn bị thay đồ, lấy áo sơ mi hawaii rồi tìm chiếc quần sọt để mặc.

"Michael, chúng tôi cần anh gấp. Dẫn Philips gặp chúng tôi tại... nhà điều chế của anh ta, lúc 05:00 nhé"

Thư thoại kết thúc, sau đó có lựa chọn hỏi có xóa đi không. Anh bấm xóa.

"Mẹ FIB, mẹ Trevor. Điều tôi mong là yên ổn và giờ tôi phải thành ra như vậy là tại mấy người làm ra hết, má nó"

Chiếc đồng hồ của Trevor nhấp nháy 3:30, anh vẫn còn thời gian để hành động nhưng cũng sớm hơn dự tính, phải gặp cái cục Điều tra Liên bang quái đản ấy

Anh ra khỏi phòng ngủ, lén lút nhón qua Patricia, cô đang ngủ yên giấc trên giường của mình, ti vi thì thu được sóng đang chiếu chuyên mục nấu ăn. 'Ước gì ta được như vậy', anh thầm nghĩ.

Trên đường đi, Michael nhớ lại vài ngày trước. Họ đã gặp nhau lại được một tuần và anh sống cùng Trevor tại Sandy Shores được vài hôm rồi, anh cảm thấy rất yên ổn, thảnh thơi hơn khi sống tại ngôi làng nhỏ bé này. Tuy nhiệt độ cao không quá khắc nghiệt nhưng nó lại cực lạnh vào ban đêm. Anh ngủ cũng cần ai đó để mà ôm thật chặt. Ít ra Franklin vẫn được về nhà vui vẻ, cũng như gia đình của anh.

Điều khiến anh phải liên tưởng lung tung đó chính là nếu sống tại Sandy Shores quá lâu, anh có thể sẽ không về LS, do anh ở cùng Trevor lâu ngày. Nhưng đã xảy ra rồi, gia đình của anh bỏ đi là vì Trevor quay lại tìm anh. Trevor cố tình bỏ đi ra ngoài để tìm hiểu Michael có thực sự đếm xỉa mình không. Thực sự là Michael có, còn hơn cả Trevor nghĩ, chỉ cần để Trevor cần anh. Anh nguyện ý sẽ bỏ thời gian ở gia đình của mình để có ba mươi phút gần anh. Trong thời gian đó, họ dần dần bị cô lập và xa cách. Năm ấy ngay tại vụ cướp Bắc Yankton, Michael đã phải chia tay Trevor. Bởi vì anh nghĩ anh ta sẽ không theo dõi anh nữa nếu anh không ở cùng anh ta. Sau đó anh đúng là thất tình, tổn thương rất nặng nề về vật chất và tinh thần, đó chính là cái tổn thương đau đớn anh từng phải nếm mùi. Dù 10 năm ấy không gặp thì đã sao, anh vẫn không ngừng nhớ nhung Trevor, đến giờ hình bóng Trevor vẫn không rời được tâm hồn anh. Anh muốn ôm lấy anh ta thật chặt để anh đừng mất đi Trevor, nếu bị như vậy thì anh chỉ có chết đi thôi. Tiến sĩ Friedlander cố khuyên bảo anh là cảm xúc tình cảm hai người rất khó giải quyết, và ý định tự tử là một cái suy nghĩ tiêu cực gây hại nghiêm trọng cho thần kinh suy nghĩ tác động đến não bộ và cần phải tránh. Nhưng anh không làm được, anh không làm được, anh không làm được nổi cái công việc quên đi Trevor.

Anh cuối cùng cũng đến cái nhà điều chế, anh nghe được tiếng Trevor thổi lửa qua cửa sổ bị nát trên tầng trên. Mà cũng lạ, cách thổi quen thuộc quá, anh sớm nhận ra được đó chính là bài Hole, Jennifer's Body.

Anh lao lên tầng trên và thấy Trevor đang tiểu ngay góc phòng. Michael không nghĩ cái phòng này đã mục nát. Anh cười một cách hài hước:

"Wow, nơi này đẹp lắm Trev! Rất đẹp!"

Quay đầu lại, anh ta đã đi tiểu xong. Anh đút con c*c về quần của mình, quay về phía Michael. Anh ta bắt đầu tiến gần anh.

"Đúng không, quá tiện đúng không? Rẻ rồi tiện. Cậu biết không, đây, đây chính là nơi thuộc về tôi. Mọi thứ trong công việc của tôi đều sử dụng đều vào nơi này đấy!"

Để ý cái mặt, Michael lách đi mắt của Trev. Anh lắc đầu, Trevor tiến gần anh.

"Được rồi, nghỉ chút đi, tôi cảm thấy nơi này có trò vui gì ở đây đấy"

"Đúng, có thể, cả thế giới này tràn ngập trò cười. Đó mới gọi là kỷ nguyên tàn lụi của trò cười."

"Nói chuẩn, T" Michael mệt mỏi. Anh phải thức suốt đêm để gặp cái cục ưa thích của anh để mà làm mấy trò hổ báo.

"Cậu cũng không chuẩn. Cậu cũng giống như bao thanh niên khốn kiếp ấy thôi, cậu chả đáng được bao nhiêu đâu, cậu đúng là đồ thối nát" Trevor nhận xét, nhìn Michael lên xuống.

"Thì ra tôi luôn là thằng thối nát" Michael hét lên

" Không! Ý tôi không phải là vậy! Cậu là thứ gì đó thôi! Nhìn câuh đi, có phải cậu thích cái sọt rác này lắm đúng không!". Anh ta liên tục mỉa mai, "Là cậu giống như một thằng ốc há há!"

"Thôi biến mẹ giùm con cái! Có phải anh là loại người luôn bẩn hỉu, thích làm việc ở đây giống thằng khốn không? Trả lời luôn là vì anh là thằng tâm thần đúng không, nói thế thỏa mãn rồi chứ?"

"Tôi chính trực. Còn cậu là đồ lừa gạt"

"Đúng đấy, đúng rồi, anh giống như mấy thằng siêu nhân vậy! Nói gì cũng đúng!"

"Ừ ha thì ra tôi cũng chả phải con người bình thường đâu lắm, thôi thì đến mức này rồi thì để tôi sẽ làm cậu phải khốc liệt thôi!" Trevor hét lên, tay chạm vào ngực Michael.

Michael để tay anh thả lỏng, tiến gần Trevor như lúc nãy anh ta làm với anh.

"Buông đi! Đến đây nào cưng ơi! Tôi sẵn sàng rồi đấy!"

Trevor tiến gần thêm chút nữa. Giống như lúc anh ta chuẩn bị gặp nguy hiểm từ bọn Merryweather như những ngày đầu đi cướp vậy. Thật quá giống mong muốn của Michael.

Trevor xộc tới anh và la hét, đẩy anh sát tường nhà.

"Thử coi, để xem hai ta làm được gì nhau nào!" Michael hét lên, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt của Trevor

Trev đưa hai tay đặt lên cổ của Trevor. Anh ta sẵn sàng rồi, Michael cũng đã sẵn sàng. Không dễ gì cho Trev làm cho Michael thứ họ từng làm trong quá khứ.

Trev đưa bờ môi của mình đặt lên bờ môi của Michael, anh ta hôn nhẹ anh, sau đó càng ngày anh ta hôn anh càng kịch liệt, Michael nhắm mắt lại trong sự chịu đựng điều anh ta làm. Michael cũng cứ thế, đưa hai tay xoa đầu anh ta và hôn lại, mở miệng thật rộng để lưỡi Trevor thâm nhập thật sâu. Anh co rút lại, như cách thức làm tình của mấy đứa thanh niên. Michael cảm thấy nhịp tim đập nhanh, phổi cứ đau nhói, anh rất sợ hãi và run rẩy. Trevor cắn đầu môi của Michael và anh ta bỏ từng cúc áo của anh, đặt bàn tay lạnh nhạt của mình lên ngực ấm áp của Michael. Anh ta còn xoa mái tóc của anh rồi hôn cổ của anh, liếm láp chả khác gì một con chó. Anh chỉ có việc đứng đó để anh ta làm, anh chả muốn đẩy Trevor đi, đã lâu rồi. Anh cần sự vun đắp, anh càn Trevor, anh cần mọi thứ mà Trevor mong muốn.

Lòng anh chợt nóng bừng trước sự mãnh liệt của Trevor, anh nắm chặt lấy tay của Trevor và để Trevor hôn cằm cùa mình, từ từ mà hôn cổ đến ngực của mình. Michael thở càng ngày càng khó chịu và ngột ngạt, anh sắp sửa nín thở đến nơi rồi. Anh nhớ Trevor lắm, anh thương Trevor lắm. Do anh tất cả, tại vì anh đã đánh mất cơ hội. Trevor cắn nhẹ ở đầu ti của Michael, anh cứ thế mà rên rỉ không ngừng, "Anh đúng là kẻ không bình thường"

Trevor nhìn anh, "Để tôi giúp cậu chuyện này, để tôi lo, M"

Michael buông đầu gối của mình ngã quỵ xuống nền đất làm cho Trevor phải ngã theo anh. Anh chỉ muốn cho Trevor cảm thấy thoải mái, anh muốn cho Trevor phải khoái cảm trong sự vui vẻ bằng mọi giá. Anh luôn tự căm ghét chính mình rất là nhiều, anh chỉ mong Trevor có thể thấu hiểu anh như lúc họ còn nhỏ.

"AHHHHH, má ơi đau......!" Michael chợt rên lên, anh cuối cùng cũng nằm trên mặt đất nhưng chạm phải thứ gì đó nhọn hoắt ở ngay lưng, và một con hổ đói ở trên người thì cứ thế mà đè anh, "Thôi trời ơi"

"Điều gì khiến cậu phải không thích chứ?" Trev phì cười. Anh ta đang cười, nhưng thì tâm địa vẫn còn đói như Mikey. Anh ta bắt đầu mò tới đũng quần của Michael, tay chuẩn bị nắm chặt lấy cư vật ấy, rồi chuẩn bị hôn Michael tiếp. Đột nhiên họ nghe tiếng Dave gọi lên từ bên dưới, "Xin chào? Có ai ở đây không?"

Michael mau chóng ngồi dậy khỏi người anh ta, đáp lại "Trên này!". Anh thắt lại chiếc áo rồi chỉnh lại như chưa bị móc lốt. Trevor vẫn còn nằm trên sàn nhìn Michael, "Chắc tôi sẽ tiếp tục phang tiếp cậu trước mặt bọn FIB thôi", Trevor tự nghĩ.

Anh ta đứng dậy và đẩy Michael khỏi lòng ngực của anh. "Để tôi xem, để tôi làm", Trevor nghĩ.

Steve gọi: "Chà, các cậu, ta bỏ lỡ gì à?"

Trevor hét lên: "Thôi cút đi!"

Dave bảo anh ta phải bình tĩnh lại: " Nghe này "

Nghe theo lời Dave giải thích là chuyện FIB đã bị cạnh tranh tới mức này rồi, họ cần cặp đôi cướp ngân hàng đã nghỉ hưu này quay lại để giúp họ tiếp. Một bên là tên trầm cảm, tự kỷ, một bên là tên tâm thần, nổi loạn. Họ thấy hai người này rất xứng đôi cái chắc.

Steve nói: "Chúng ta phải khủng bố dữ dội, lần này bảo đảm ta thực hiện phải ngon hơn. Phải lấy cái hơi độc thần kinh cho bằng được!"

"Trời, chắc lần sau tôi khỏi đóng thuế các thứ cho rồi đi." Trevor lẩm bẩm.

"Để thực hiện phi vụ này ta cần phải cho dàn xếp chuẩn hơn. Dùng thuyền, trực thăng hạng đội, xe tải, vũ khí hạng nặng để mà làm."

Dave nói tiếp kế hoạch. Michael thì ngồi mát xa lưng của anh rồi chú ý nghe ông ta nói. "Công việc của các anh đây cứ tiến hành riêng lẻ, như vậy đi."

"Hả! Sao lại lo đến chuyện này, Trevor trợ cấp cho."

"Có phải là trò cười nữa không, bạn đời?"

"Anh nói chuẩn không cần chỉnh ah"

Trevor trở lại chỗ cũ. Có phải tại anh ta đã dồn đầu lưỡi sâu quá vào cổ họng của Michael không nên anh mới nói linh tinh mấy thứ này? Anh ta hận Michael mà cũng yêu Michael rất nhiều, chả thể nào mà bỏ.

"Chỉ vài tuần trước thôi, tôi đã nghỉ hưu vui vẻ lắm rồi, tôi dành thời gian phơi nắng bên cạnh bể bơi của mình! Lúc người bạn thân điên khùng của tôi tái xuất không rõ đầu đuôi, khiến tôi cảm thấy nhục hơn vì mọi sai lầm, mọi sai lầm tôi đã dựng hơn thập kỷ trước! Chúng tôi ư? Bộ đôi dĩ thỏa ư? Quá bất thường. Vốn không còn chút lòng tin nào. Nếu tiến hành thì giờ ta phải đi kiếm thêm vài triệu đô để trợ cấp thêm phương tiện, tôi mới có thể lấy lại những hơi độc thần kinh từ những tên khủng bố đốn mạt đó! Bây giờ hãy tha thứ cho tô, các anh thực sự là phiền hết sức, đúng là trò cười của tôi đấy! Trò hề! Căn phòng này toàn là trò hề của các anh thôi!"

Michael không ngừng kêu oan, Trevor đứng đó với cái miệng bĩu môi. Anh ta nhìn anh thì đó chính là hình bóng thực sự của Michael Townley (không phải Michael De Santa như hiện tại). Là một thằng đang cầm súng mà chĩa vào vụ bạo loạn khống chế cứng hai người. Là một thằng luôn tìm cách để mà vuốt ve được gần gũi với Trevor. Là thằng không hề có câu trả lời nào được cho là đúng, chỉ toàn là tai hại mà thôi, nhưng dù gì đi nữa anh vẫn cố gắng sống vui vẻ mỗi ngày cho dù ngày đó có là ngày tận thế cũng không có tác dụng gì với anh.

Trevor nhìn anh, lúc anh nghĩ đến hình bóng của Michael De Santa thì đó cũng là anh thôi, nhưng lòng anh vẫn không hề có chút cảm tình nào với người đó.

" ĐÚNG RỒIIIIIIIIIIIII ĐÓOOOOOOOOO! " Trevor chọc cười rồi vỗ tay, hét to lên "Wooooo! Chúc mừng anh bạn đã quay lại nha, đó chính là cậu đó!" Anh ta muốn ôm lấy Michael từ mông rồi đẩy anh quanh cái phòng, liên tục vui mừng thật sự..

Dave cười thầm, Steve bắt đầu lên kế hoạch theo ý anh ta, bảo là Trevor có thể không hiểu được tâm trạng Michael bộc lộ lên rất nhanh.

"Các cậu ghi nhớ là ta sẽ tiến hành làm công việc này, nhớ rõ chứ!"

Michael ngồi xuống ở cạnh bàn, điều phiền muộn của anh phải trải qua nhiều thứ khác đúng là khiến người ta phải dày vò. "Mẹ ơi", anh nói trong bụng. "Thôi được rồi, để tôi gọi điện cho Lester."

Đã là 5 giờ sáng, mây ngã từ màu đen ám thành màu trong xanh, mặt trời bắt đầu mọc từ phía bên sa mạc. Michael gọi Lester, ông sẽ đến Paleto Bay trong vài tiếng. Michael và Trevor lái trên đường cao tốc bằng chiếc Sedan màu đen của M, nghe mấy bài hits năm ấy bằng chiếc đĩa CD của mình. Họ thích vài bang nhạc trong đó và cùng thưởng thức tác phẩm của họ. Bài Tim Shmit nhẹ nhàng hát một cách hồn nhiên vui tươi, "Nghe đi anh yêu, đã bao đêm / tình yêu ta luôn lìa xa". Trevor rên lên, "Bêeeeeeeeee"

"Này, anh làm cái quái gì vậy" Mikey phản kháng.

"Là gay đó, em yêu."

Họ cũng bàn về kế hoạch đó rồi. Trevor bảo anh tại sao lại có kế hoạch khác khi họ đang yêu nhau. Trevor nói năng lảm nhảm về Lester vì Michael phụ thuộc vào Lester khá nhiều. Họ thì đang trên đường cao tốc, Trevor mở kính chắn gió ra và nhìn lên bầu trời cao. (Bàn gì đó thì mở Nhiệm vụ Paleto Score Setup mà coi)

"Anh biết không, tôi đã luôn nghĩ về anh, Trevor. Tôi luôn để ý về cái nề nếp sống của anh."

" Hả? Có phải là cạu đang muốn suy nghĩ lại về tôi đúng không? Tôi đây, lúc nào cũng hết mình vì người khác dù tôi cần rượu các kiểu, Mikey "

"Không đâu, chỉ là người khác luôn muốn gắn mác đủ kiểu về anh. Biết không? Điên, Bệnh, Khùng... ah"

"...Chuyện bình thường của bạn bè rồi Đại ca"

"Tôi biết anh có nhiều cách để đối đầu mọi chuyện. Nhưng..."

" Sao? "

"Hãy coi lại nơi anh đang ở đi, là đâu."

"Sandy Shores, đồ ngu. Nói thật ở đây chả có chỗ để cho cậu chia ranh giới sống cùng đâu, xin lỗi nha"

Cách diễn đạt của Trevor lúc nào cũng làm Michael phát điên. Anh luôn muốn cười khi Trevor nói tiếng 'xin lỗi', cách anh ta ăn ở quá giống mấy người nhập cư từ Canada vậy làm anh cảm thấy muốn chết vì tức cười.

"Đúng... Nhưng vì sao anh phải dời qua đây?"

"Gió sa mạc nóng bức luôn khiến tôi quên đi những vết thương đằng sau và từng giọt máu chảy tại một nơi giá lạnh gọi là Bắc Yankton. Mọi thứ đã là dĩ vãng hết rồi, mọi thứ chấm dứt rồi. Nơi đây mới chính là những con người thực sự. Mới chính là Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ! Con người chính trực không bao giờ biết nhân quả của việc làm là gì cả"

"Hả còn nếu sau này nơi đó lỡ có mục nát thì sao?"

"Thì tôi dời đi tiếp"

"Được rồi, còn cách ăn mặc anh thì sao?"

"Về cách ăn mặc thì cậu biết rõ 12 năm trước, tôi không tin vào bộ nào thuộc giới tính nào hay hợp gu với tôi, để cảm thấy không bao giờ là rác của những người làm nghề dệt may! Nếu mà nói cách ăn mặc ư? Tôi cóc quan tâm đến mình mặc cái gì..."

"Không không không. Nếu anh không quan tâm chuyện này thì sao anh lại mặc cái áo nào sạch sẽ và vừa đến vậy. Nhìn anh là đủ hiểu anh nói xạo đến mức nào rồi, đồ giả tạo." *Nói leo*

"... tôi vào cửa hàng có bán gì là tôi mua nấy, à mà nãy cậu đang nói cái gì vậy?"

"Chuyện anh ăn mặc thì người ta sẽ không gọi là thiếu muối trầm trọng, người ta gọi đó là sự lệch lạc thuần phong mỹ tục đấy."

" Cậu đúng là người có gu thời trang có biến tướng "

"Còn nữa, ngoài ra sự lệch lạc ấy gồm cả hình xăm, tóc, âm nhạc khủng bố, rượu chè, đồ chơi tình dục, và tất cả m-ọ-i-t-h-ứ về anh đấy."

"Chúng ta đang nói cái quái gì vậy?"

"ANH... chính là đồ lập dị (hipster)". Michael nhấn mạnh với vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị để khiến cho Trevor cảm thấy anh ta đang sống ổn dù gì anh ta toàn nghe anh nói chuyện tầm phào.

"...Cái gì?"

"Anh là đồ lập dị" Michael nhắc lại.

"Tôi ghét mấy người lập dị"

"Đúng là sự phủ nhận sự thật tàn nhẫn từ những người lập dị"

"Tôi khinh người lập dị, tôi chỉ là thích nhìn họ cho vui thôi", Trevor gầm gừ.

"Há há! Mấy người lập dị thích nói họ ghét những người lập dị khác"

"Tôi ghét mình như vậy lắm, Mikey!!"

"Tự giận hả? Một tính cách phổ biến éo le của mấy người lập dị đấy"

"Có phải tại tôi không sống phụ thuộc vào quán Bean Machine hay cần những đồng tiền trong két ngân hàng không?"

"Anh có thể không phải là một dạng người lập dị thông thường như mấy thằng du côn vườn đâu, nhưng phần nào trong anh cũng giống bọn chúng lắm đấy. Anh, Trevor Philips, chính là kẻ lập dị lỗi thời! há há!"

"Tôi... không biết cậu đang nói gì. Nhưng tôi nghe cậu nói như vậy, tôi nản lắm. Cậu nói chuyện một cách quá nhảm nhí, tầm phào. Cậu đang khiến tôi phải điên lên. Tôi rất... rất giận"

Anh nhìn vào cái nơi mà mình đang đi thì thấy đó chính là chỗ dành cho mấy người đang yêu dọc đường đang đậu ngoài đó để bày tỏ tình cảm, rồi rẽ vào cái khu khuất khỏi hình bóng của bất cứ người nào đi ngang qua thấy được, cái hành động này cho Trevor cảm thấy quá ngu và lãng phí thời gian.

"Tôi không muốn nói tiếp nữa. Im ngay và luôn đi."

"Thứ lập dị"

"Mẹ nó! Đồ khốn Michael!". Anh ta nói xong liền mở thắt dây an toàn, mở cửa và lao ra khỏi chiếc xe.

"Mẹ! T!" Michael quay đầu xe lại.

Anh ra khỏi xe và nhìn thấy Trevor đang nằm trên đất. Michael cười một cách bệnh hoạn trước Trevor bị chọc điên như chọc gấu vậy. Anh đến chỗ của Trevor và đứng đó, tay đút vào đũi quần, với vẻ mặt ngu ngơ. Trevor ngước nhìn anh, vẽ mặt anh ta còn đang tức tối.

" Nói lại từ ngữ đó xem nào "

"Anh muốn gì?", anh nghiêm nghị

"Michael. Tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho cậu."

"Hả?" Michael cười thầm.

Trevor sắp nín thở vì cơn giận ấy. Anh mau chóng buông đi, ngồi dậy và tay cầm lấy Michael và đẩy anh.

"Thôi vào xe đi, Michael"

Michael cứ nghe theo anh ta nói, cười suốt. Amanda thì hỏi trời mới biết cùng với đứa con, tiến sĩ Friedlander thì như một cái thứ lộn xộn, chỉ làm anh cảm thấy như người mất hồn muốn nghe giảng giải đủ lý do. Anh cần Trevor, anh cóc quan tâm mấy chuyện đó.

Anh dựa vào lưng ghế, và xoay về phía cửa xe. Trevor vào trong xe và nắm tóc anh, đẩy anh về phía ngực anh ta, rồi Trevor lại thực hiện một nụ hôn mãnh liệt lần nữa. Họ ôm chặt lấy nhau, Trevor đưa tay của mình hướng về chỗ yếu ở cổ Michael, tay còn lại là sờ nắn ngực của anh. Michael đưa tay ôm lấy vòng eo của Trevor, nhẹ nhàng sờ nắn rồi dùng đùi của mình làm người anh ta uyển chuyển lên xuống ở chỗ hiểm tạo ra cơn khoái cảm tột độ. Anh đưa tay ở cằm của Trevor hướng về ánh mắt của anh.

"Đồ lập dị"

Anh nói xong liền hôn lấy Trevor. Trevor cắn môi anh, làm cho nó phải rỉ máu. Sau đó anh ta hôn nhẹ nhàng rồi luồn đầu lưỡi anh ta vào tuốt tận đáy họng của Michael.

"Đã quá"

Michael rên rỉ, anh cười nhiều lần. Anh túm lấy quần của Trevor và cởi bỏ nó, Trevor thì cởi bỏ áo của Michael để mà thâm nhập sâu vào lòng ngực anh. Anh ta muốn biết vì sao nó lại đáng yêu đến mức mà anh phải chết vì nó.

Michael biết việc này khiến Trevor cảm thấy vui vẻ, anh đang cố làm chủ, anh không muốn phải thụ động, anh không bỏ cuộc. Ngay lúc anh nắm lấy cái dương vật của anh ta, thì anh vẫn sờ thật chặt, dùng tay của mình mà quay nó như chong chóng. Đúng lúc anh ta cảm thấy rên rỉ, anh dùng hàm của mình mút nó thật chặt, không khác gì mấy con hổ đói. Trevor đối với anh thì nhỏ, nhưng cái thứ này lại to hơn cả anh. Anh thèm lắm, tù lúc anh biết anh ta đang cố gắng kìm nén sự khoái cảm của mình thì Michael sẽ làm tới mức Trevor phải la hét trong sự rên rỉ đến tột cùng, vì Michael muốn anh ta phải chiều lòng anh.

Trevor đã bị mê hoặc, anh ta đang nằm lên người của Michael, anh ta dùng ngón của mình để mà bám chặt vào ghế xe.

Michael cứ thế mà mút, mút dần, mút mòn dương vật của Trevor, làm cho nó phải theo sinh lý mà phải cương lên thật dài, khiến nó phải ướt át trong dải nước miếng dính đầy lên đầu dương vật nhày nhụa. Michael tiếp tục hôn nó, quay nó, liếm nó. Tay bắt đầu chạm đến hai cái tinh hoàn của T và xoa ấn nó. Rồi anh lại sục tiếp.

Trevor bắt đầu rên rỉ nặng nề, âm thanh này chỉ dành cho riêng Michael. Michael từng phát ghen vì Trevor phang mấy cô em đằng sau trạm xăng để mà trao đổi, anh muốn anh ta phải chịu dày vò đằng sau cái nhà trọ họ từng ẩn trốn. Thật ra mấy cái tiếng này thì chỉ có tác dụng với Michael, chỉ mình Michael mới nghe và cảm nhận được điều đó. Anh ta đã thuộc về Michael và tất nhiên Michael cũng thuộc về anh ta.

Michael bắt đầu nhìn thấy hơn với Michael, Trevor để đầu anh tựa vào người mình, miệng anh ta há thật lớn khi Michael liếm vào. Trevor đặt tay lên vai của Michael, xoa lấy làn da mỏng manh ấy. Anh ta nhẹ nhàng mà uyển chuyển hai bên hông, để khoảng trống cực rộng cho Michael. Michael buông lấy cái dương vật bị mút đến tội nghiệp và dừng lại vài giây, nói khẽ, "Anh yêu tôi không?"

"Tôi yêu cậu rất nhiều, đồ ngu đần". Trevor thở mạnh, vẫn để Michael tiếp tục làm việc với con cặc của mình .

"Anh yêu tôi sao? Tôi không nghe anh" Michael vừa nói vừa hạ cẳng tay xuống.

"Cậu đang đùa giỡn tôi đấy à, Mikey, chết đi, tôi yêu cậu." Trevor khóc hét.

"Nói lại coi"

Trevor sắp phải tuôn nước mắt ra trước Michael đang tiếp tục sục cặc của Trevor. Anh ta bật khóc, " Đm, cậu là người mà tôi yêu thương nhất, Mikey. Cậu là người duy nhất mà tôi đem lòng yêu, Mikey. Michael, tôi sẽ giết cậu nếu cậu dám bỏ mặc anh lần nữa. Mikey, tôi sẽ tự giết lấy chính mình. Tôi đã từng muốn tự tử khi thấy lăng mộ của cậu, tôi muốn tự tử là để gặp cậu, tôi khóc rất nhiều ngày, vì tôi quá yêu cậu. "

Dương vật của Michael bắt đầu ngốc dậy, anh mở khóa quần của mình và để cho Trevor múc cái của mình, lúc anh ta đang còn khóc hét vì xúc động.

"Michael, tôi còn muốn giết đi mụ đàn bà của cậu. Tôi rất muốn, đã bao lần rồi, Mikey. Michael, tôi yêu cậu, tôi từng nghĩ sẽ giết cô ta nếu tôi còn thấy cô ta nữa, cô ta không những vô tình còn đối với cậu mà còn bạc nghĩa... Mẹ kiếp Mikey, cậu đúng là bệnh, cậu đúng là điên rồi, Tôi...yêu...cậu... Tôi...yêu...cậu... Tôi...yêu...cậu"

Trevor bắt đầu lắc đầu, nước mắt chảy dọc gò má và mí mắt bỗng tuôn rơi. Trevor vịnh lấy Michael, dùng dương vật của mình cắm vào người Michael một phát chí mạng, anh chợt la hét lên. Nhưng Michael thích lắm, anh muốn ăn anh ta, anh muốn cắn anh ta một phát. Khi Trevor ôm chặt anh, anh ta tiến đến nói làn nữa cho lọt lỗ tai anh:

" Tôi yêu cậu nhiều lắm Townley "

Michael ngước đầu lên, nhìn anh ta, không muốn anh ta phải xa mình nữa. Michael ôm chằm lấy Trevor, hôn anh ta thật nồng nhiệt, tay lau đi nước mắt ở gò má của anh ta, hôn đỉnh trán anh ta, nhìn anh ta và nói, "Tôi cũng yêu anh, đồ tồi"

Trevor từ từ buông Michael, tay đặt lên ngực anh rồi xoa ấn. "Nói lại xem"

Michael cười, "Đồ tồi"

"Cậu biết cậu luôn nghiêm túc mà. Nói lại đi."

Michael bắt đầu bật cười, lau miệng bằng tay của mình rồi tiếp tục nắm chặt con cặc anh ta.

"Đồ lập dị"

" MÁAHHHHHHHHHH " Trevor lại khóc hét, đẩy Michael về phía lưng của mình.

Trevor không muốn Michael vì chuyện này mà tiếp tục đi. Đm Lester, Đm FIB. Anh ta muốn ở như trong chiếc Sedan đó cả đời. Quên đi chuyện Bắc Yankton, quên đi việc tập bay lượn, chỉ dành riêng cho Michael, tất nhiên anh ta không dễ dàng để anh ta đi. Anh ta ôm lấy bờ ngực của Michael, hôn cổ anh ta rồi tiếp tục sờ nắn đầu nhũ hoa. Michael giữ chặt tay anh và mút để cho Trev cảm thấy anh đang cắn mòn anh ta, để anh ta cảm thấy mình sung sướng đến mức nào.

Trevor đưa mắt nhìn Michael như mấy con thú chuẩn bị vồ mồi vậy. Anh ta nói một cách như nhõm, "Cởi quần của cậu ra đi, cục cưng"

Michael làm theo. Khi anh làm, thì T cởi áo ra để cọ xát lòng mình với anh. Anh ta muốn nhấn chìm Michael trong sự say đắm đến lúc anh không còn nhận ra khi nào bắt đầu rồi sẽ kết thúc.

Anh ta cầm tay xoa ấn lỗ đít của M. Michael bắt đầu thở ngày càng khó chịu, mắt nhắm lại. Đm, nó đúng là quá dễ thương, quá dễ dãi, điều về Michael mà Trevor luôn nghĩ.

"T, đã vài năm, tôi...ui da... ah....." Michael cứ rên lên. Lúc này anh không muốn dừng lại, anh không muốn Trevor nghĩ anh sẽ không chấp nhận. Nhưng anh không chịu nỗi dù chỉ là lo lắng không quá lớn, anh thực sự không yếu đuối như anh từng nghĩ.

"Tôi muốn nói anh nghe, anh mở tủ ra lấy condom trong đó đi, mà xài"

"Ooo Michael, con người lạnh nhạt như cậu đây cũng biết sống sạch nhỉ" Trevor bật cười. Anh ta chồm dậy, mông anh ta hiện chĩa vào mặt của Michael. Lúc Trevor lục lọi đồ trong đó thì Michael túm lấy anh ta từ đằng sau.

"Này, bình tĩnh thôi đồ ngốc!"

"Câm đi T, lo mà tìm đi"

Trevor nhìn anh để thử đoán ý đồ của anh. Anh cảm thấy Michael đang làm gì đó tù đằng sau, má anh đang đâm lỗ huyệt của mình bằng ngón tay trỏ. Anh ép sát mình vào ghế ngồi, rồi liên tục thở phì phào. Michael cứ thế mà đút vào sâu thiệt là sâu, tay còn lại thì nắm chặt tinh hoàn của anh ta.

"Mẹ, Michael, tôi sắp chịu hết nỗi rồi" Trevor hét,

Michael dồn hai tinh hoàn anh ta vào mồm của mình, "Anh muốn tôi dừng à?"

"Tôi nói tôi bị bất ngờ quá, không phải kêu dừng "

Michael cười thầm, "Đúng là anh T. Anh muốn tôi phải theo ý anh như thế nào, đồ lập dị? Muốn tiếp không?" anh nói xong liền đút lưỡi liếm láp lỗ huyệt của anh ta

Trevor càng ngày thở càng mạnh, run lẩy bẩy mỗi khi Michael chạm đến.

" Địt, đây mới đúng là thời gian mà ta bên nhau vui vẻ thôi" Trevor cố gắng thốt ra từng câu một.

Michael luồn đầu lưỡi của mình vào lỗ huyệt của Trevor, dồn ngày càng sâu. Đúng là dâm đãng. Trevor co giật, tay anh ta đang bám lấy anh gì vào người anh. Lúc anh ta đang rên rỉ, Michael túm lấy dương vật của mình, rồi lại xoa nó như cánh quạt.

Trevor dường như không lường trước được, đặc biệt là ý đồ của Michael. Điều mà Michael làm là anh phải thực sự phải biến từ thụ thành công, phải liên tục mà làm dịu anh ta thì mới chính là Michael De Santa, không còn là Michael Townley mềm mỏng yếu đuối trước kia lần nào nữa. Từ lúc Michael làm vậy thì Trevor cảm thấy mình đang bị thu nhỏ lại trong một vách ngăn, thật sự ngoài sức tưởng tượng của anh ta. Anh ta từng làm vậy với Michael rồi tại chính căn nhà cũ của họ. Anh ta từng phải uống bia để cố quên đi hình ảnh tốt đẹp nhất về Michael đang bị anh ta phang. Anh ta cố quên chứ không phải cố khóc, giờ nó tiếp tục tái hiện lại, anh chả bao giờ có suy nghĩ đúng đắn.

Mặt anh ta đỏ bừng lên, lúc anh ta chạm thì cơ thể anh ta đang run rẩy. Michael cảm thấy anh ta sắp sửa tới nơi rồi, anh cảm thấy Trevor đang muốn... đang muốn "đi" rồi. Anh ôm chặt anh ta tiến gần hơn, Trevor gầm khét lên: "Tôi yêu cậu, đồ khốn, đồ khốn, tôi yêu cậu"

Anh ta cuối cùng cũng bắn ra, thời điểm này Trevor đang thất thần. Michael chịu bỏ cái ôm chặt đó nhưng bàn tay anh vẫn nắm chặt lấy con cặc của anh. Trevor ngã xuống ghế, Michael đặt chân anh ta lên, liếm láp chỗ tinh dịch đó bắn đầy ngay lòng bàn tay của anh.

Trevor nói gì, anh ta đã bị hôn mẹ nhẹ. Mắt đã nhắm. Michael không muốn dừng lại, anh tạm ngưng một thời gian ngắn rồi lại làm tiếp. Nhưng thực ra do tuổi cao sức yếu nên lúc yêu nhau, lưng anh đột nhiên bị đau khớp do dựa vào hàng ghế, cổ anh cũng bị sưng do cấn át đủ thứ vì muốn hâm nóng T. Càng đau anh càng muốn làm, để cho Trevor cảm thấy càng yếu đuối càng tốt. Dù họ sắp có vụ cướp mới cần bàn tán.

"T? Anh ở với tôi nhé? Để cho tôi cơ hội chăm sóc anh thỏa mãn như thế này được không?" Michael bật cười.

Không có một câu nói nào được đáp lại, dù Trevor đang thở hổn hển một cách nặng nhọc. Bỗng phổi của anh ta lại đột nhiên phì ra hàng loạt tiếng cười, đó chính là âm thanh mà anh ta đã giữ lại khi bên cạnh Michael, anh ta bật cười một cách điên khùng.

"Sao? Có phải anh muốn được đối xử như cơm bữa thế này tiếp sao, đồ ngốc?" Michael nói một cách bình dân học vụ.

"Chính cậu đã tìm cách dìm tôi, khốn nạn thật, cậu mới chính là đồ ngốc!" Trevor lại khùng điên, tự cười với câu nói vui của mình. Michael lắc đầu, anh đưa hai tay ôm lấy đỉnh đầu anh ta.

"Do tôi nhớ anh T", Michael tính đặt nụ hôn của mình lên Trevor thì bị tay anh ta cản lại.

"Đừng có mà hôn với anh này bằng cái miệng thốt ra toàn những lời nói không thật lòng đó, cưng ạ." Trevor phì cười, anh ta chồm dậy và hôn gò má của Michael. Anh ta đưa cái đầu bù xù của mình cọ cọ cái cổ của Michael, lại tiếp tục đặt tay lên ngực anh.

"Anh nghĩ xem có gì thay thế được tấm lòng của tôi?" Michael hỏi.

"Có, là cú đấm ăn xôi."

Họ ôm chặt nhau trong chiếc Sedan đó trong giây phút yên tĩnh nhất như nó là cảm xúc trường tồn. Không một ai muốn để đối phương xa rời mình, họ chỉ muốn là chính họ thôi. Trevor nằm nghe nhịp tim của M nhắm mắt lại và thiếp đi vài lát. Michael nhìn anh ta ngủ say, hôn nhẹ trán anh ta.

Anh mở cửa sổ ra thì không khí căng thẳng ấy đã bị xua tan theo làn gió, làm cho tia nắng mặt trời chiếu vào. Dù gì chuyến xe buýt vẫn chưa cập bến khi còn chưa hửng sáng, anh quyết tâm tận dụng thời gian tiếp tục cùng bên nhau với Trevor, ngay lúc này.

Vài tiếng sau, Trevor tỉnh dậy thì anh ta muốn đi tiểu, mau chóng mặc lại đồ. Michael cũng mặc lại quần áo của mình và ra ngoài ngồi hút thuốc ở trên mui xe. Trevor tiểu ngay tại bụi cỏ ven đường, sau đó anh ta ngước nhìn bãi biển trong xanh ấy, nhớ lại điều Michael mong mỏi nhất với anh.

Họ cùng bàn về kế hoạch Paleto Bay. Trevor vào trong xe và bắt đầu lái tiếp, Michael dòm anh ta đang nhai cục kẹo cao su vị bạc hà. Bài hát One of These Nights được chọn là bài tiêu biểu của đài Los Santos Rock phát ra. Khi anh ngó ra ngoài con đường vắng vẻ, anh cảm thấy mình đang hối hận mình đã làm mọi chuyện ngày càng rắc rối. Anh bắt đầu nghĩ tới Amanda cô ta, anh sẽ đối mặt ra sao với Amanda và Trevor? Họ cực kỳ ghét nhau. Anh từng phải "chia rõ thời khóa biểu" giữa hai người, đã nhiều năm rồi và nó cũng không đi đến đâu cả. Cũng vì Trevor.

Trevor không biết tại sao, anh ta không biết tại sao mọi chuyện tại Bắc Yankton lại thành ra như vậy. Anh ta tưởng Brad còn sống, thực sự hoàn toàn khác (nhiệm vụ Bury The Hatchet). Anh ta biết quá ít sự thật về quá khứ tồi tệ này, còn lại anh ta biết được chỉ là từ lời dối trá dựng nên. Michael không hề nói sự thật cho anh ta nghe. Sớm muộn gì anh ta cũng điều tra ra được chân tướng đằng sau tất cả, lúc đó Michael sẽ toi đời.

Chuyện tại quận Blaine của Michael, tại đây anh tự hứa với mình sẽ giải quyết mọi chuyện ổn thỏa một lần cuối cùng. Đến lúc nào đó, anh sẽ khiến mọi thứ giả tạo trở nên bình thường. Còn tên Trevor thì vẫn sẽ mãi mãi xoay vòng vòng như chong chóng, chả phân biệt được đúng sai là đâu, vì Michael ngày đêm lừa gạt anh ta. Anh vẫn sẽ tiếp tục làm cho tất cả mọi thứ giả tạo dần giống như những bức hình họ từng cất giấu, họ chỉ ở trong cái xó của bệnh vô cảm ngày ấy và năm ấy chả có gì gọi là khủng khiếp cả.

Họ đến trạm chờ xe buýt ven biển Paleto, Michael nhấc điện thoại lên gọi cho Lester hỏi xem ông đang ở đâu. Trevor ngồi xuống băng ghế, lấy ra vài đồ vật thuốc men kỳ dị ra chơi.

"Này thôi đi", Michael cằn nhằn, "Thứ đó chỉ khiến anh tổn hại thôi".

Như mấy công việc thường lệ, Michael lại lấy ra điếu thuốc, Trevor bật lửa giùm. "Này cậu cũng phải như vậy đi chứ"

Michael đang đi lòng vòng chỗ trạm chờ. Anh cảm thấy mệt mỏi khi chờ như vậy, anh ghét lắm. Anh ước gì anh đã tự tay mình đến đón Lester thay vì phải ngồi chờ như vậy để lên cái kế hoạch quái gở ấy. Thật là kỳ quái khi việc cướp ngân hàng lại khó khăn rồi ngu ngốc rồi lại tệ hại đến vậy. Anh nghĩ như vậy trong bụng anh.

Đột nhiên Trevor từ đằng sau cầm cục đá chọi vào đầu anh. Trevor ngồi đó, cười tủm tỉm, làm bộ như không phải anh ta.

"T, anh có thôi ngay đi không?"

"Có phải tôi đâu, đồ hôi của!"

Michael tính nhấc tay nói chuyện gì đó nhưng anh câm nín, Trevor ngồi cười ha hả.

Vài giây sau, Michael lại bị cục đá khác chọi vào mông căng vểnh của mình. Trevor ngồi đó cười khẩy. Michael quay đầu lại, mặt anh nhăn nhó.

"Nếu anh không bỏ thì tôi sẽ đến đánh gãy tay anh đấy!"

"Làm đi, cho đỡ chán" Trevor cười tiếp.

Michael quay đầu lại thì thấy xe buýt đã tới. Anh kêu T đứng lên:

"Kìa, anh ta tới rồi".

Phải trông chừng cảnh sát gần đây quanh cái ngân hàng để đảm bảo việc trộm cắp không bị sao nhãng. Bọn họ là những cảnh sát dơ bẩn, những người này luôn tìm cách để hối lộ tống tiền nhằm thâu tóm một nguồn tài nguyên từ các hoạt động bất hợp pháp. Michael tự cười chính mình, anh nghĩ cuộc sống ở đây chắc khủng khiếp nếu người người sống quanh đây phải chịu mất tiền để duy trì nhà thổ, nhà chế thuốc hay nông trại cần sa. Khoản tiền đó tính riêng rẻ là đủ mua được cái nhà mục ruỗng hai giường ở đường cao tốc này. Ít ra anh nghĩ cũng khốn nạn thật, dù anh có cái biệt thự to tổ bố từ thỏa thuận ban đầu.

"Mấy tên cảnh sát bần hàn đó đang canh giữ số tiền kia. Dù bao nhiêu người, chúng ta vẫn phải giải quyết hết bọn họ!" Trevor ra quyết định.

Lester đi xuống khỏi xe buýt, tuy từ LS ra đây tốn khá nhiều thời gian bù lại tiền chi cũng ít. "Hãy đợi đấy. Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cho bằng được những sơ hở của chúng"

Hai giây sau, máy quét cảnh sát của Lester báo hiệu có cảnh sát quanh quẩn đây khi cái còi báo động bị bắn nát, reo tiếng inh ỏi. Thật là phiền phức, họ tiếp theo sẽ dàn xếp những trợ cấp cho mỗi lần hành động.

"Trợ cấp? Phải đi kiếm à? Trời ơi! Tôi đây đúng là phải cực khổ vì Lester đấy, này ông cần xe lăn à?!" Trevor than thở trong xe nhìn vào mấy vệt lái xe của đám cảnh sát gần đó cách vài chục mét.

"Có xe lăn hay không bọn tôi vẫn chơi lại được anh đấy!" Michael thách thức Trevor nhằm ép anh ta làm theo.

"Chúng ta đừng có ý định là tránh cảnh sát! Cứ tiến tới đi!" Lester đưa ra tiếp những chỉ dẫn của mình lúc họ đậu lại ở trạm xăng.

"Chúng tôi làm đây, nếu chúng ta có Trevor thì anh ta sẽ là người đầu tiên phải đối mặt với đám cảnh sát" Anh nói xong, đóng cửa sổ lại và hét lên, " LÀM ĐI LÀM ĐI ĐỒ LẬP DỊ! "

Trevor không dòm ngó đến Michael. Chỉ có cảm xúc với cái ngón tay giữa sai khiến của anh, anh tăng tốc chuyện này nhanh hơn cả ba chiếc xe khác. "Mình sẽ để cho tên này phải chịu khổ đau", Michael nghĩ thầm, phải lên kế hoạch nhanh hơn thôi. Michael biết rằng nếu anh không thắng nỗi Trevor, anh ta sẽ đàn áp anh dã man, khiến anh lúc nào cũng mềm mỏng trong mắt anh ta và mọi người.

Lúc họ rời khỏi địa bàn đó để băng qua con đường toàn đất cát, Lester bắt đầu than thở:

"Trời ơi, tôi không cần phải đến đây đâu, mẹ nó!"

"Này đừng lo, chúng ta vẫn còn thắng được, Trevor anh ta sẽ trợ giúp chúng ta trong vài tuần tới!"

Lester bắt đầu nãy ra ý đồ khác (ông sớm biết hai người này thế nào rồi), " Trevor Philips. Tôi biết anh đang có chuyện gì đó đang thầm giấu đã đuổi theo bao lâu nay rồi, đơn giản khó nói ra lắm!"

"Chúng tôi không có bị ai đuổi theo đâu!" Michael bật cười. Anh cảm thấy lạ theo Trevor, họ nhìn nhau, lấy tay đặt lên nhau. Ai nói tình cảm sẽ cuối trôi? Anh tự nghĩ. Anh cầm chặt Trevor rồi tiếp tục đưa tình. Lester để ý nhìn kỹ, đưa tay lên trán của Michael. Michael giữ lấy tay của ông, bảo ông đừng có nhìn

"Ồ ồ ồ ồ" Lester cuối cùng cũng phải nói ra, "Hai người yêu nhau à? Lần nữa à?"

"À không? Ý tôi là hai người lại sống cùng nhau, ở cùng nhau, che trở nhau à?"

Hai người câm lặng vì thổ thẹn.

"Trời đất, hai người không bao giờ nghe tôi nói!" Lester than vãn, "Hai người lúc nào cũng vậy. Hai người sớm muộn gì cũng chia tay rồi mọi thứ xa lìa thôi!"

"Không có đâu!" Michael phản kháng lại.

"Kẻ lúc nào cũng khiến hạnh phúc đổ vỡ thường là cậu. Trevor biến mất, bị truy nã đến sáu tiểu bang và cậu gần như sắp sửa cho vào viện điều dưỡng rồi đó, may mắn tôi chuộc cậu ra có cách giúp cậu. Bởi vậy, dù gì chúng ta đã lên kế hoạch đến chừng này rồi thì tốt nhất hai người tự túc, vì hai người quá nghiệp dư, cậu đừng có nghĩ sẽ bỏ gia đình chỉ làm mấy việc tầm phào này là xong!"

"Blah blah blah"

"Sao cũng được. Đúng là hai người đang bị bệnh nặng lắm rồi. Thôi giờ ta sẽ đến văn phòng của Trevor, ta bàn tiếp chuyện tiếp theo sẽ làm gì. Quanh đây chả có nơi nào để ẩn nấp đâu." Lester nói tiếp.

"Đối với Trevor, văn phòng của anh ta thì phải gọi là --"

"Phải gọi là khu chế thuốc. Tôi biết Michael. Tôi thấy cái tựa đề rõ rành rành ấy, tôi thấy anh ta nhập cả tấn cỏ cần sa về nữa kia mà." Lester lắc đầu, lấy ra dầu gió hít vào. "Đúng là hai người vẫn chả khác gì lúc xưa cả!"

"Khu là cái nơi gọi là bao dung, Lest. Tôi nghĩ nó càng ngày càng giống cái... ổ chuột, đó chính là nơi mà các loại thuốc ma túy được sinh ra."

"Sao cũng được, dù gì đây là nơi tuyệt nhất để ta có thể lên kế hoạch cuỗm cái ngân hàng quỷ quyệt này! Tôi chắc là cái nơi này sẽ có cái câu slogan không thể dị hơn là 'Chỉ người chân chính mới đến đây!' "

Lúc họ dừng chân. Trevor bỏ thắt dây an toàn. Michael có thể tiếp tục khiến Trevor chịu dày vò theo lối này. Đúng là tên chó má đáng thương! Michael lấy đống đồ từ hàng ghế cạnh rồi nhồi nhét một đống vật dụng kỳ quái vào trong cái ngăn xe. Lúc anh ta ra ngoài, anh hét lên "Chuyện gì vậy đồ lập dị? Có phải anh nhát đến nỗi không tự túc được như thời hoàng kim sao?"

"Đm Michael! Đmm con chuột chũi Lester!" Anh la làng, anh tiến gần đó.

Lester thở dài, xong rồi lấy dầu gió ra hít tiếp.

"Hình như ổn rồi, Lester. Đám cảnh sát đó đến từ cái khuôn viên kia, chúng ta cần phải đề phòng tốt hơn, được chứ anh bạn?" Michael cố gắng tạo nên cảm giác thoải mái.

"Được thôi, tôi có ý định như thế này. Đó chính là #&$%#&#%$ *nói khẽ*."

Michael và Trevor thì mặt đối mặt, tay trong tay, gào hét rất đồng thanh với nhau khiến cho con người khó mà chịu nỗi. Lester lấy tay bịt tai lại nhìn họ, ông cười thầm vì hài hước.

Họ đến trạm xăng Alamo Sea, tức là cái khu của Trevor. Họ cùng lao thẳng vào cái tòa nhà đó cùng lúc. "Trời đất!" Lester hốt hoảng, lao ra khỏi xe. "Trên lầu à?"

Trevor đến sau bằng chiếc xe đạp và vinh vai ngay Michael lúc anh đang đậu xe. "Đúng rồi sếp, trên lầu đó! Nhưng tôi cần phải giải quyết hết mấy tay thua cuộc trước đã". Trevor nói một cách vui tươi

Michael nheo mắt lại, "Tôi nghĩ anh đã ngược lại rồi đó, tình yêu ạ. Tôi thắng trước "

Trevor bật cười, "Trời, câuu thật là lanh lợi đó Michael!"

"Anh là người đầu tiên dám nói ra! Tôi thắng! Trước tiên, anh cần phải để cho tôi đánh đã, muốn sao nào?"

"Blah blah, thôi xéo đi", Trevor mất hứng. Anh ta bỏ đi, vào trong cái căn nhà đó, Michael đi theo đằng sau anh ta, dòm chừng anh ta từng li từng tí.

Khi Michael và Lester bàn về vụ cướp, Trevor ngồi đó ăn "đồ ăn thừa" mà anh đã hâm nóng cho Michael, anh từ chối ăn. Thực sự Trevor hầu như biết món đó toàn là thứ không phải dành cho con người ăn nhưng vẫn ăn được, có thể là không an toàn thực phẩm mà thôi.

"Tôi sẽ đem dụng cụ theo, Michael, cậu liên lạc với Franklin, và Trevor..." Lester nhìn anh ta hình như đang nhai ngấu nghiến mấy thứ đồ ăn không rõ là thứ gì?

"Vậy anh làm sao thì làm đi" Lester chịu thua.

"Tất nhiên anh bạn! Này anh có muốn ở cùng bọn tôi không? Ở đây tuy lạc hậu nhưng rất rộng rãi, không phải rộng rãi vào ban đêm, anh biết không!"

Michael ngồi kỳ cọ tay áo của mình. Nó bị bẩn. Lester tiếp tục đi dạo quanh quẩn đó, nhấc điện thoại gọi xe taxi

"Thôi không cần đâu, các cậu vui vẻ ở cạnh nhau là được, tôi chả thích phá đám hạnh phúc các cậu, tôi sẽ thuê phòng trọ gần đó"

Trevor đứng lên lấy thức ăn ra khỏi tủ lạnh nhìn vào Michael và nói, "Ăn đi này tình yêu!"

"Thôi no rồi, T."

"Hả, cậu tính ơ, bỏ ăn bữa trưa đầm ấm thế này a--" Câu nói của Trevor đột nhiên bị đứt đoạn do có viên đạn bắn dưới nền nhà. Michael rút khẩu súng xuống và tiến gần, đẩy ngực T xuống từ sau lưng khiến anh ta ngã nằm lên người anh.

"Được rồi T, đừng có ăn những thứ dơ dáy này trong tủ lạnh của anh nữa, mấy món này 'đảm bảo' không sạch sẽ đâu"

"Muốn tôi 'đảm bảo' với cậu không?" Trevor tra hỏi.

"Được thôi, thích thì chiều. Ahaaaaaaahaa".

"Đáng đời"


	4. Ngoại truyện: Hãy Là Thần Hộ Mệnh Của Tôi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap này có yếu tố ngược. Đây là ngoại truyện fanfic của hai nhân vật Michael và Trevor trước cốt truyện Prologue của GTA 5 vài tháng và vài ngày, sau cốt truyện Prologue.
> 
> Góc tác giả: Chào các bạn, chương này cũng khiến mình sắp chết dở khi viết, mình không chắc có nên gộp vào đây hay không?
> 
> Chỉ là one shot nhỏ, đây là chương về Bắc Yankton có nội dung mới: Tự tử, chĩa súng??, xài thuốc, chết chóc và đủ thứ cũng khiến mình buồn khi đọc lại. Nhiều bạn không có thời gian mình xin tóm tắt lại ở dưới đây về nội dung chương này, bạn có thể đọc lướt nhưng hãy hiểu rõ cốt truyện.
> 
> Mình rất cảm ơn mọi người vì thả thính (kudo) cho mình nhé, mik iu các bợn đã wan tâm chiện nhảm shit nỳ <33
> 
> Tóm tắt:
> 
> Phần một là chuyện đằng sau quán rượu Ai len tại Bắc Yankton. Trevor để ý hành vi kỳ lạ của Michael về việc lý do họ dần càng ngày càng lún sâu vào ngõ cụt. Michael quyết định chia tay với Trevor vĩnh viễn vì anh không muốn Trevor theo đuổi mình. Trevor đập đầu vào tường đến mức máu chảy lênh láng ở mặt ngay sau khi Michael rời đi với bài hát "If You Leave Me Now" của Chicago phát ra.
> 
> Phần hai là tại nhà trọ ở Bắc Yankton đêm trước ngày cướp. Michael lại nảy ra cách nghĩ thứ hai rồi lại tiếp tục lừa gạt Trevor vào mối tình của mình càng lâu dài càng tốt. Anh muốn thử lòng lãng mạng với Trevor bằng bài của Stevie Nicks. Trevor bảo Michael là anh ta sẽ không yêu anh nữa, cuối cùng đôi bên khóc lóc um sùm. Michael lại lừa được và giờ đúng theo ý anh, Trevor chịu đồng ý với Michael là anh sẽ không lừa dối anh ta nữa.
> 
> Phần ba là vài ngày sau vụ cướp đấy. Trevor đang bị tổn thương tuyệt vọng và muốn tự tử. Anh ta nghĩ Michael đã qua đời và cảnh sát giờ đang tiếp tục tìm Brad và anh ta để dẹp gọn vụ cướp này. TV lên báo rằng họ bắt được Brad, anh ta sẽ phải chịu án phạt tù chung thân. Trevor quyết định sẽ sống tiếp để giúp Brad và dốc mình hết sức có thể.
> 
> Đó là văn án của toàn bộ câu chuyện này. Xin đừng đọc nếu bạn nghĩ sẽ không hay!! Hãy bảo trọng nhé!!! Mình iu các bợn!! Mình vẫn đang hoàn thiện các chương khác và cuối tuần này sẽ xong hết.

**Bắc Yankton, 2004, ở bên vỉa hè của quán rượu người Ireland Shannon Arms....**

Trevor và Michael đang ngồi ở một quán rượu dưới giá rét khủng khiếp. Michael muốn tận hưởng bầu không khí nhộn nhịp, Trevor cũng từ đó mà theo anh làm theo.

Trevor lúc nào cũng tuân theo anh dù anh ta chẳng muốn, không cần biết anh ta đối với Michael ra sao hay đứng sau mọi chuyện. Anh ta có áo che đầu, tay rút vào túi quần. Thì có ánh mắt đáng thương từ trước mặt anh, Trevor cầu mong anh sẽ thông cảm lòng anh ta. Anh ta quay về phía trước và nhìn anh. Họ càng ngày càng xa rời nhau chỉ vì mấy chuyện gần đây rắc rối diễn ra quá nhanh. Mọi thứ trở nên ngõ cục khi Michael bảo Trev là anh đã kết hôn với Amanda, cô ta đã mang thai và hạ sinh, anh cần phải chăm sóc họ. Từ lúc Trevor xuất hiện trong dòng thời gian của Michael là anh ta cứ bám anh dai như đỉa. Kẻ tình nguyện làm bạn thân với anh lại còn muốn vượt quá giới hạn của một tình bạn.

Trevor cảm thấy nếu anh ta không được Michael chấp nhận tình cảm thì lòng anh ta đã chết từ lâu lắm rồi. Tháng trước đó nữa lại còn tệ, rất tệ thảm hại. Xuất phát từ phía Trevor, do anh ta uống rượu nhiều quá khiến đầu óc anh ta chẳng nhớ nỗi. Anh ta gọi tên Michael, ỷ ôi rằng anh ta thật có lỗi vì anh ta đã phá hỏng mọi chuyện, anh ta muốn bù đắp sai lầm mình gây ra. Trevor và Michael hai người đều sớm biết đó không phải cả hai cố ý gây ra, người thiệt nhiều nhất chính là Trevor. Khi anh ta bệnh, Michael phải mất ba tiếng để trả tiền viện phí cho anh ta và dắt anh ta về, rồi thậm chí có lúc anh bỏ nhà đi lại còn cắt liên lạc với anh ta suốt thời gian dài dù anh ta khỏe lại đi chăng nữa.

Michael cố gắng quên đi khoảng thời gian họ yêu nhau. Michael vẫn tìm cách né tránh và cãi nhau với Amanda qua điện thoại không hề có gì khác. Anh còn giả bệnh để né Trevor qua một bên dù họ có việc gì đó cần bàn tán. Thời gian họ bên nhau đó là thời gian dành cho các vụ cướp. Michael vẫn luôn che giấu chuyện gì đó, làm T cảm thấy mình bị phản bội.

"Lý do cậu dẫn tôi đến đây là gì vậy? Có phải cậu muốn tôi phải lạnh cóng, cậu mới cam lòng không."

Trevor cuối cùng cũng hết sức chịu đựng dưới thời tiết trở lạnh ấy. Anh ta không thèm nhìn Michael với ánh mắt hối hận, nhưng Michael nhìn anh ta với ánh mắt lưu luyến. Luôn nhìn chằm chằm. Luôn trông chừng. Trevor cảm thấy mình bị anh trói buộc lại, làm anh ta cảm thấy mong mỏi. Anh ta đặt tay đằng sau đầu Michael để buộc chỏm tóc Michael thành cái đuôi ngựa.

"T... chúng ta, chúng ta cùng bàn tiếp, được không?" Michael bỗng mềm mỏng. Anh lấy điếu thuốc và bật lửa lên. Ngọn gió lạnh cứ thổi làm tắt điếu thuốc. Cảm thấy phí thời gian, Trevor giật cái điếu thuốc từ mồm của Michael rồi bật lửa lại. Anh ta đưa hai tay đỡ lấy rồi đặt lại vào mồm của Michael, vô tình để đầu ngón tay mút vào mồm của Michael.

"Cậu muốn nói gì? Nói tôi nghe đi"

Michael cảm thấy run sợ. Trevor biết dù gì không phải chuyện lạnh nhạt, anh ta không hề nghĩ đến ý định sưởi ấm lòng Michael. Anh ta cảm thấy đau đớn về điều gì đó, anh ta đã chuẩn bị tâm lý cả rồi.

"Tôi muốn nói là tôi muốn nghỉ thôi, tôi lớn tuổi lắm rồi, tôi muốn ở nhà cho nhàn hạ!"

Michael vừa quay đầu lại thì thấy Trevor ngày càng chú ý đến mình.

"Trev, nhìn... con của tôi đi. Chúng nó lớn rồi. Chúng ta cũng vậy."

"Chuyện gì đến cũng sẽ đến, độ tuổi con người là chuyện tự nhiên sinh học rất bình thường mà, Michael."

Anh đặt tay lên đốt xương sống ở đầu mũi của mình để thể hiện lòng anh cực kỳ đau khổ và không còn chút tinh thần nào nữa.

"Anh có thể buông tay tôi không T."

Có chuyện gì đó trong lòng Michael, Trevor biết trong từng câu nói. Anh ta biết chuyện gì sắp đến. "Tôi muốn nghỉ thôi", câu của anh nói. "Chúng ta cứ ăn ở như vậy thì Amanda sẽ bị liên lụy ". Nhưng mà cũng đúng, chí ít cho Trevor. Có thể nhìn lại cách ăn ở của hai người thì con người nhìn vào sẽ cho rằng anh ta đã "kết hôn" với Michael. Anh ta biết anh, cùng ăn, cùng uống, cùng làm tất cả mọi thứ vì đối phương, hơn cả bà vợ của Michael. Anh ta còn tình nguyện nuôi con nhà người ta chả khác gì người cha đơn thân vậy vì năm đó Amanda đi ngoại tình với giáo viên cấp ba của Jimmy và Michael thì quá dễ dãi, không còn tâm trạng gì để quan tâm đến bọn chúng. Trevor đem lòng yêu đến Michael, anh ta yêu anh hơn cả bất cứ con người nào mà anh nghĩ. Anh ta biết từng hoạt động của anh, từng nếp nhăn, từng vết thẹo. Anh ta còn thấy Michael khi còn là khuôn mặt tươi tắn năm 20 tuổi lại phải đi làm tang cho thằng cha nghiện ngập của mình. Anh ta còn nhớ những lần giam giữ của anh tại nhà lao, Michael càng ngày càng quá quắt nham hiểm trong năm đó. Từng hàng rào sơn trắng từ chính căn nhà họ ở đó lại mong manh. Michael cố giả vờ là một người lang thang đầu đường xó chợ với những xóm làng gần đó, cố che giấu Trevor như là đồng nghiệp thân thiết vậy. Anh biết rằng chuyện che giấu này là không sai, họ lúc nào cũng che trở nhau nhưng Trevor thực sự rất thân quen theo cái suy nghĩ ấy. Anh ta cho Michael tất cả, anh ta biết còn vài tháng ngắn ngủi thì anh ta phải chịu một cuộc chia tay giả tạo. Trevor sẽ đâm sầm vào góc tối, mong mỏi Michael trở về. Anh ta than khóc, anh ta cần anh lắm. Chuyện tiếp theo như sau:

"Trace, con bé bắt đầu hỏi khéo. Jimmy cũng vậy, chúng nó rất khôn đấy, T. Chúng nó bắt đầu hoài nghi tôi lại là tội phạm đấy, cũng như chú T của nó. Ý tôi là nếu chúng suy nghĩ không khôn khéo thì chúng ta lại khổ nữa. Tôi... tôi không thể nào chăm sóc chúng tốt hơn được."

Michael than thở. Trevor cảm nhận được ý đồ xấu xa của Michael, nhưng anh ta giả vờ tin là thật.

"Tôi không thể nào tiếp tục ở cùng anh nữa. Tình yêu của chúng ta đến đây phải chấm dứt. Nếu phải nói thật thì chúng ta chia tay đi. Mẹ!"

Michael đứng dậy và đá tuyết, tay ôm đầu mình lại. Trevor đang tức giận, anh rất ghét chuyện này. Anh ta muốn hét lên và mắng anh nhưng Michael chưa nói xong, anh lại nảy ra thêm nhiều lời nói dối khác để bịt mồm anh ta.

"Sau khi tôi rời Bắc Yankton, Trev, chúng ta chia tay đi. Phải biết chấp nhận sự thật này."

Anh vừa nói vừa nhìn Trevor đang cầm cái điếu thuốc trên tay anh ta.

"Chúng ta đừng bên nhau nữa, chỉ có điều đó là có lợi cho đôi bên. Tôi yêu người khác rồi, tôi kết hôn rồi, và--"

"Townley, cậu coi tôi là thứ gì vậy???" Trevor hết chịu nỗi.

Trevor đứng dậy khỏi cái ghế, cầm cái điếu thuốc của Michael và vứt đi.

"Anh nói đúng, tại vì chúng ta già rồi.". Anh đáp lại.

"Bởi vì tôi là một trong số người luôn rất phiền phức vì cậu, vì luôn bị cậu chà đạp tình cảm như vậy có đúng không? Hôn nhân của cậu ư? Thì sao nào? Có phải là cậu bị trúng phải căn bệnh nào đó không? Em cho rằng làm vậy có giải quyết được cuộc sống của cậu đúng không? Tôi sẽ không còn gì để bàn với cậu nữa, mọi thứ cậu làm ra là do cậu. Tôi ước gì chưa từng gặp cậu, bởi vì cậu quá đốn mạt. Và tôi làm mọi thứ là vì tôi nghĩ sẽ có lợi cho cậu, cho hai đứa con của cậu, cậu còn không hề biết tên đội bóng chuyền của Jimmy hay bọn chúng đi học trường tên là gì cả!"

"Trev, lời tôi nói không phải đùa đâu."

"Tôi không sao, ừ thì tôi khỏe mà. Tôi càng ngày càng thấy cậu quá khốn nạn, độc tài, tôi không nói nữa. Sau vụ cướp sắp tới, tôi đảm bảo với cậu là cậu sẽ đòi tôi tha thứ và xin thưa là tôi sẽ không tha cho cậu một lần nào nữa! Cậu nên nhớ lòng tôi chỉ có mình cậu, chỉ có mình cậu! Cậu làm cho tôi quá thất vọng về cậu. Thôi được rồi, chuyện tiếp theo cậu muốn làm sao thì làm."

Trevor đứng đó từ phía Michael. Michael nhắm mắt lại và vảnh mặt quay lưng để tránh ánh mắt khờ dại của Trevor.

"Tôi sẽ không bao giờ quay lại, Trev. Sau khi Lest lấy tiền giùm tôi, tôi sẽ bỏ đi."

Trevor cười như bị điên.

"Ba tiếng dành thời gian mua thuốc cho tôi uống để cậu gần tôi thôi mà, tôi có cơ hội sống tiếp thôi mà, đúng không, lúc đó sao cậu không để tôi chết quách vì bệnh luôn đi cho rồi? Thôi đó là tiền bo của cậu, cậu làm sao thì làm đi"

"Trevor anh không hiểu gì hết"

Michael thở dài và giữ một khoảng cách với Trevor, tiếp tục đưa ra từng lời từng chữ một.

"Tôi nói lại tôi không yêu anh nữa. Tôi không còn yêu anh nữa và tôi mãi mãi sẽ không quay về. Tôi cần anh phải hiểu được và tôi không muốn anh gần tôi, hay gia đình tôi nữa. Tôi và anh không còn là con nít nữa, anh biết không, chúng ta lớn rồi, tôi không yêu anh nữa. Tôi ghét anh."

Trevor bắt đầu ngồi đó tức tưởi, cố gắng nghĩ điều gì đó, như là Michael đồng ý trở về đi chẳng hạn. Anh ta đợi, đợi Michael lắc đầu và xin lỗi. Nhưng anh không hề. Anh cứ nhìn vào Trevor với ánh mắt vô hồn đó. Trevor đợi đó, anh nhìn Michael đang nhìn anh. Một giông tố nổi loạn đối với sự ghẻ lạnh tàn nhẫn của từng đối phương một. Khiến Trevor không thể nghĩ thêm về Michael lần nào nữa, anh ta bắt đầu cười như mấy tên tâm thần ra viện.

"Cậu tính giết tôi sao?"

Anh ta hỏi thì Michael đặt tay vào áo khoác rút ra khẩu súng lục. Trevor thở càng ngày càng nặng nề. Làm anh ta cảm thấy ớn lạnh. Anh không hề đùa giỡn, anh không hề nói đùa. Là sự thật!!!

Trevor cuối cùng ngã quỵ xuống, "Cậu muốn tôi gì nữa Mikey? Hả? Cậu cần tôi làm gì tiếp cho cậu?" Anh ta bắt đầu khóc thầm khi còn đang quỵ xuống dưới Michael. " Cậu muốn tôi phải khóc vì cậu sao? Cần ư? Giờ tôi làm dưới đầu gối của cậu đấy! "

Michael hít vào một hơi thì bỗng mặt anh bị rối loạn cảm xúc. Anh bắt đầu chĩa khẩu súng của mình vào thùy chẩm của Trevor, lúc anh ta còn đang quỵ dưới bàn tay độc ác và cái đầu gối của anh. Khi Trevor chạm lấy Michael. Anh ta ôm chằm lấy đôi bàn chân của anh, xuýt xoa vào bụng Michael. Michael có thể cảm nhận được Trevor đang run sợ dưới cái bàn tay ác quỷ của mình.

Khi Trevor nhìn Michael chỉ khiến anh ta khóc thêm thôi, anh đúng là thứ vô cảm bỉ ổi, thối tha nhất mà bất cứ người nào cũng sẽ phải trả giá. Michael không những không máu lại còn không nước mắt. Anh giữ nguyên khẩu súng vào thùy chầm của Trevor yên đó. Anh ta thì ngồi đó lôi thôi ỷ ôi.

"Mikey đừng mà!"

Trevir níu kéo, giữ cái áo khoác của Michael, anh gần như bị hóa đá không biết phải đối mặt như thế nào.

"Có phải tại tôi uống say quá không! Tôi sẽ bỏ! Tôi sẽ dùng hết số tiền này trong vụ cướp sắp tới để mà cai nghiện! Michael! Đừng!"

"Đó không phải là tại anh uống rượu, T. Do tôi có gia đình rồi"

"Tôi mới chính là gia đình của cậu!!", anh ta bật khóc.

Michael chỉ thấy Trevor khóc thảm thương như thế này trong suốt thời gian họ quen nhau. Vì mẹ anh ta đột nhiên mất tích không rõ lý do, anh tự hứa sẽ gặp anh ta và làm quen anh ta ngay biên giới Hoa Kỳ/Canada nhưng phải mất ba ngày mới có thể liên lạc được. anh gặp anh ta đang bắt con nai và xẻ thịt con vật tội nghiệp đó, vì Trevor đang rất cần điều gì đó chỉ mình anh ta mới hiểu hết mọi chuyện, chỉ anh không biết. Sau đó anh đồng ý làm quen anh ta, rồi đồng ý giúp đỡ anh ta, hứa anh ta sẽ không bao giờ bỏ đi.

Nhưng mọi chuyện diễn ra hiện tại lại rất khác hẳn. Michael biết Trevor không còn ai để anh ta giữ anh lại, không ai cản được anh. Anh phải cố gắng kìm nén lại, đó không phải tại mình rồi anh còn đổ hết trách nhiệm lên đầu của Trevor, là người đã lớn rồi phải tự chăm sóc lấy mình. Trevor mỗi năm đến lại yếu đi, càng ngày càng bốc đồng, càng ngày càng cần Michael giúp đỡ. Anh không còn giúp anh ta nỗi nữa, anh ta chỉ là cái gai trong mắt, anh chỉ có một cách gọi duy nhất đó chính là quân khốn nạn, thứ mà người nào cũng ghét. Giờ Michael chỉ còn cách là kết liễu hết tất cả để có cuộc sống sung túc hơn, đó là có cái biệt thự tại Los Santos. Mỗi bình minh tại San Andreas lại có thể khiến đầu óc tỉnh táo, thảnh thơi các thứ quanh hồ bơi của mình, Tracey và Jimmy thì được vào trường công lập và Amanda cô ta muốn làm sao thì làm. Tôi chính là gia đình của cậu! Lúc nào cũng vang vọng lại, đập vào bộ não của Michael, anh cố giả vờ quên nó đi, đừng nghĩ ngợi gì thêm.

"Anh là thằng quèn, Trevor. Anh chỉ là thằng bá dơ, tôi không thể nào có anh bên cạnh tôi được nữa. Tôi sẽ gặp anh ngay vụ cướp tiếp theo, sau đó anh chết chắc với tôi."

Michael đe dọa lớn tiếng, rút khẩu súng xuống và đẩy Trevor ra một góc.

"Đừng gọi tôi, đừng đến nhà tôi. Đừng làm tôi phải khổ sở nữa."

Trevor khi yêu cuối cùng cũng chấm dứt, bắt đầu nổi giận gấp trăm lần.

" Mẹ mày Michael! Mẹ mày! Mày tưởng tao không có gì hết à? Tao sẽ ám mày, tao sẽ đi theo ám mày, tình yêu ạ! " Trevor hét to

"Blah blah, kệ anh" Michael quay lưng, cất khẩu súng rồi để thả lỏng tay chân.

"Ám tao ư? Đến đây nào! Làm cho tao xem nào! *ném con dao* Giết tao đi, tao biết mày không bình thường rồi, mày thích giở trò đúng không? Cứ làm đi, làm đi rồi hãy lôi thôi nhé!"

Trevor ngày càng nổi điên, anh sẵn cầm con dao mà Michael ném qua. Anh ta muốn chém vài nhát vào ngực anh để biết được cái mức độ tàn ác đến mức nào. Anh ta muốn chặt anh thành trăm mảnh rồi đem đi vứt về cho Amanda, mụ đàn bà trong lòng anh ta gây bao nỗi khổ cho cuộc sống của mình.

Trevor đột nhiên khựng lại, thở quá mạnh rồi lại rơi nước mắt. Anh ta không làm được! Anh ta lại khóc rồi quỳ gối tiếp, ném con dao về phía đống tuyết và anh ta đưa hai tay của mình che mắt vì đau khổ.

"Đó là điều tao luôn nghĩ về mày"

Michael nói xong liền vào xe bỏ mặc Trevor ở đấy. Khi Michael lăn bánh, anh nhìn thấy Trevor đang đập đầu vào tường, mặt anh ta đỏ bầm cả lên. Anh vẫn nghe Trevor khóc hét, khóc như mấy con thú chuẩn bị cho vào lò mổ vậy. Trời bắt đầu trở tuyết, Michael mở đài radio lên. Và bài hát If You Leave Me Now (1976) của Chicago phát ra.

* * *

**Bắc Yankton, 2004, Nhà trọ La Grande.**

Michael nhìn Trevor qua tấm màn mỏng thì thấy anh ta đang hút thuốc. Trên tay thì anh ta đang cầm bức hình của gia đình anh. Amanda, bé Jimmy, và công chúa nhỏ Tracey. Đó là năm sinh nhật 4 tuổi của Tracey, Michael quên luôn cả sinh nhật này của con bé. Amanda bảo anh ta đừng kể cho anh biết, trách móc rằng là do anh sống quá gần với Trevor nên anh không có biết gì về sinh nhật của tụi nhỏ. Lúc đó anh say xỉn nặng và ngủ thiếp đi, anh không biết mình đang ở đâu. Anh còn không có xe nữa, chính Trevor đã cõng anh về nhà, không ai biết anh đã quên sinh nhật của con gái của mình. Trevor khi ấy mua cho Tracey một Căn nhà Búp bê Los Santos giùm Michael tặng cô. Cô rất mến Trevor, hơn cả cha của mình.

Anh luôn cảm thấy mình thật sự vô cùng có lỗi, đêm nay sẽ là đêm ngạt thở nhất. Trevor ngồi trên cạnh giường để xem TV, vào cái phim sử ký cũ về Trực thăng WWII (Chiến tranh Thế giới Thứ hai). Anh ta đang đeo cái râu giả mà Michael cực ghét. Anh gần như sắp lấy mạng anh ta vì chính anh muốn cắt đứt quan hệ với anh ta. Đêm trước ngày cướp, Michael không hề đau khổ vì sự nhu nhược đến ngu xuẩn của Trevor giống hệt như Burt Reynolds. Anh đau khổ vì anh biết Trevor sắp sửa tự tử vào ngày mai, anh không thể cản anh ta lại.

Trevor phát hiện Michael ở đó, quay về phía Michael, "Cậu nhìn tôi cái gì?"

"Hình sinh nhật của Tracey. Tôi thích xem lại nó trước khi tôi rời đi. Cho tôi coi đi"

Đúng là càng ngày càng nhu nhược, anh ta lại mềm lòng với anh như vậy. Vẫn muốn trò chuyện với kẻ thù của mình.

"Mmmhmm" Trevor gật đầu, "Tôi nhớ mà. Mà, con bé nhiêu tuổi rồi?"

"Gần 13, đợi xíu... 12 đấy? Mẹ, tôi không biết."

"Nó là con bé rất tốt, cũng như Jimmy" Trevor giải thích, "Tôi biết...Tôi biết ý mày nói là gì rồi....Tôi không còn muốn chăm sóc chúng tiếp được nữa. Tôi vẫn còn đau buồn bị thằng bồ như cậu đá, nhưng tôi còn thương tụi nó nhiều hơn cậu, Mikey. Cậu có biết rõ không?"

"Tôi biết."

Đôi lúc Michael tự dưng muốn biết xem mức độ chăm sóc con cái của mình như thế nào, anh đáng phải nói còn tệ hơn rất nhiều so với Trevor. Trevor không muốn giữ mãi ký ức đau buồn này. Dù Michael có tệ, Trevor vẫn sẽ làm điều tốt nhất cho tụi nhỏ để chúng không bao giờ nghĩ anh khủng khiếp như mức nào, như ngày hôm trước. Chính Trevor đã dạy Jimmy tập lái xe đạp, dạy Tracey lướt ván. Anh ta còn ghi lại sổ liên lạc và ký tên giùm, thậm chí còn đi sinh hoạt rồi làm bộ bảo là ba tụi nhỏ.

Michael tự thừa nhận hành vi xấu xa của mình đã lâu lắm rồi, càng ngày Jimmy và Tracey càng giống Trevor hơn là anh. Amanda và Trevor là hai người chăm sóc chúng dù họ có ghét nhau. Michael cố yêu thương chúng, anh tin anh đã cố hết sức rồi, nhưng đối với chúng vẫn là cái vỏ rỗng tuếch. Michael cũng thấy được một tấm hình về bà Philips đang bồng một em bé khôi ngô mắt đen rất thảm thương Michael cũng có cái tuổi thơ luôn là nỗi nhục nhã của bất cứ người nào trên trần gian này, mới khiến anh thành ra như vậy. Anh còn không nhớ lần anh còn bồng tụi nhỏ là khi nào, mức độ quan tâm chúng ra sao.

Michael trèo qua cửa sổ và chạm vào giường anh và Trevor. Anh bật cái máy nghe nhạc nhỏ đó thì mấy bài hát phổ biến nhạc jazz phát lên. Anh đứng dậy và đến che mắt Trevor với cái TV.

"Này đồ khốn, mau tránh ra coi, tôi còn chưa coi xong" Trevor hét lớn tiếng.

"Lại đây, Trev. Để tôi cho anh coi thứ này"

Trevor hóa đá, anh ta đoán cái trò mèo mà Michael đang đùa giỡn. Michael từng bảo anh tránh xa anh ra, bỏ mặt anh hơn một tháng. Họ còn chưa gặp nhau từ cái lúc họ cãi nhau ẩu đả đằng sau quán rượu nơi Michael bảo anh ta là rời khỏi Bắc Yankton và không còn gặp mặt anh ta nữa. Trevor vẫn còn bị tổn thương đằng sau mọi chuyện. Anh ta đúng là bị lừa một phen ngoạn mục, tổn thương nặng nề nhất chính là khẩu súng chĩa vào đầu của mình, rồi anh ta tự đập đầu chính mình. Lòng anh ta day dứt, như hàng trăm mảnh vỡ của thủy tinh bị vỡ vụng trong tim mình. Michael làm tổn thương anh ta, anh phản bội anh ta, và không dám nói một câu xin lỗi. Giờ họ đang ở cùng một cái nhà trọ, có hai giường, đó là đêm trước ngày cướp mai sau.

"Sao Brad chưa tới?" Trevor hỏi

"Vì anh ta đang chuẩn bị thu xếp rồi dàn dựng xe tải, Trev, để tôi cho anh xem."

"Tùy cậu! Michael!" Trevor nói.

"Đứng đó"

Bị buộc ép, Trevor đứng lên.

Sức khỏe anh ta tồi hơn gấp mười lần so với vài tháng trước. Trước khi anh ta bị "đá", toàn bộ số rượu cồn rồi ma túy giải sầu sử dụng đến đã được trả tiền trị. Giờ không có ai trả giùm thì anh ta tệ đi. Mắt anh ta sưng tấy, làn da khô ráo. Và thân hình thì như da bọc xương vậy. Đó chính là hậu quả của sự ngược đãi trớ trêu đó. Do chính tay Michael làm ra, anh đã làm vậy với anh ta. Michael muốn khóc thương, nhưng tối nay thì không đâu.

Bài "I Can't Wait" (1985) của Stevie Nicks phát ra từ cái máy nghe đó. Anh cố gắng hâm nóng bằng tay của mình với Trevor rồi từ từ di chuyển từ rồi gần hơn. Trevor đột nhiên lại bối rối, dựng chân mày.

"Em yêu anhhhhhhhh" được hò reo từ giai điệu nền bài hát của Stevie khiến ai nấy cũng giật mình. Michael giữ lấy eo của Trevor và ôm anh ta, để anh ta run rẩy trước cái ôm của mình. Trevor bị giữ lại nhưng không dám động chạm đến Michael. Anh ta không động đến. Michael như ngọn lửa, nếu anh ta chạm vào chắc chắn anh ta sẽ bị thiêu rụi, lúc này Michael áp sát anh ta hoàn toàn. Thật ra Trevor có tài chịu đựng được chuyện này, anh ta sẽ dễ dàng bị con người nham hiểm này lừa gạt một cách ngu xuẩn nếu anh ta không muốn chết quách đi để giữ lấy Michael.

"Trev"

"Gì vậy, đồ đàn bà?"

"Tôi... Tôi yêu anh thật đó. Tôi thật xin lỗi về mọi chuyện. Tôi rất xin lỗi anh. Mong anh thứ lỗi cho tôi."

Michael không thèm nhìn anh ta. Trevor bắt đầu nổi giận, "Tại sao cậu lại muốn yêu tôi trở lại vậy? Vì tôi sắp sửa cho cậu một đồng một cắc đúng không?"

Anh ta đẩy Michael thật mạnh qua một bên, rồi, rồi sau đó khạc nhổ lên sàn nhà. Cái giai điệu bài hát hò reo đó lặp lại.

"Trời, Trevor!" Michael làm bộ bật khóc, "Chuyện gì với anh thế?!"

"Chuyện gì với anh thế? Tôi sẽ dùng cái câu nói này để hỏi lại cậu, Mikey! "

Cái câu nói này chưa chắc đã có tác dụng với Michael, nhưng lời nói do dự này vốn đã bị chôn giấu rất chặt chẽ không thể nào mà đáp lại. Trevor sống không hề hối hận, không hề cảm thấy cực nhọc. Anh ta làm mọi thứ mà anh muốn, nhưng cái sự do dự vì nhu nhược ấy lại khiến mọi thứ càng trở nên nguy hiểm.

"Cậu không cần phải nói tôi như vậy!" Trevor hét lên

"Anh đang nói cái quái gì vậy? Tôi toàn nói về anh đấy!"

"Khi cậu cần tôi! Cậu sẽ sử dụng tôi để đùa giỡn! Cần người kể hết về cái lối sống xấu xa của cậu đúng không? Tìm T. Cần người chăm sóc cho con cái của cậu hả? Tìm T! Cần người biết rõ tình trạng tình dục, sinh lý của cậu hả? Gọi T nè! Cần người che chở cậu khỏi từng bão đạn sao? Thằng T khỏe lắm nè! Gọi nó ra đi! Sao, còn nói gì không?"

"Anh có bị tổn thương tinh thần chỗ nào không? Là tôi muốn làm cho mọi thứ phải đi đúng hướng chứ không phải sai đến mức này!"

"Đừng có mơ nhé!"

Trevor phì phào. Giọng của anh ta vỡ rồi. Đó là do cái cách nghĩ của Michael, Trevor không phải là thằng điên, anh ta chỉ là bị tổn thương tình cảm mà thôi. Tất nhiên là tại Michael bỏ anh, muốn để anh chết quách ở cái quán rượu chết tiệt đó. Chính Michael đã tự lừa dối chính mình, anh nghĩ rằng dùng cái lời nói dối để cho rằng là tốt cho Trevor, mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra đúng theo suy nghĩ của anh vào ngày mai. Anh không hề đếm xỉa chút gì đâu, tiền hai người chiếm được đều đặn anh không bao giờ chia ra cho người ta xài cả, để người ta không có tiền mà sống yên sống ổn. Trevor rơi nước mắt trong sự tức giận tột cùng. Anh ta bỏ cái râu giả ấy đi, vì nước mắt sẽ khiến cho keo dán trở nên ăn liền với khuôn mặt. Michael đến gần anh ta, nhưng Trevor rút ra khẩu súng của mình.

Michael giơ hai tay lên, "Này Trev...Trev, được rồi. Tôi biết... Tôi biết là do tôi làm ra được chưa, v--"

"Câm mồm! Cậu không bao giờ nghe tôi nói, Townley đối với lòng tự trọng đáng sỉ nhục của cậu chỉ là cọng rác!"

"Đặt...súng...xuống, T"

Lúc anh ta cầm cây súng đó là tay bắt đầu run rên. Anh ta cần sửa lại tính tình của mình, trước tiên điều anh cần làm duy nhất đó chính là xả giận hết tất cả. Anh ta đặt khẩu súng lên giường, lấy gối đậy lại. Anh ta ngồi bên cạnh và nhìn nó, như là vật tri ân tri kỷ lắm vậy. Michael muốn cầm nó và ném ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"M, tôi không có ai hết", anh lại bắt đầu hối tiếc. "Tôi... tôi cô đơn đủ lắm rồi. Trước khi tôi gặp cậu, thì không ai cần tôi cả, họ đối xử với tôi hoàn toàn khác ngoại trừ so với chuyện quân đội, không phải như mấy thằng cha kế của tôi, kể cả không phải người mà... mà..."

"Anh không muốn nói người quan trọng đó ra sao?" Michael bảo, cố gắng trấn an anh ta. Trevor nhìn anh, đưa ra ánh mắt đầy sự thương cảm. Anh ta chưa sẵn sàng thổ lộ, không phải đêm nay.

"Tôi nói thẳng luôn. Từ lúc cậu ở bên cạnh tôi tới giờ, tôi luôn coi cậu thật sự giống hệt như là viên kẹo không dứt được. Bây giờ cậu đối xử với tôi như vậy làm tôi quá thất vọng về em. Cậu còn tệ hơn, tàn nhẫn hơn cả chè rượu, bỉ ổi xấu xa hơn cả một con người nghiện ngập như tôi đây và bao người khác. Đối với tôi mà nói, cậu chắc phải biến đi khuất mắt là cách tốt nhất để cậu quay đầu nhưng câuu luôn từ chối cơ hội đó, cậu lại tiếp tục chà đạp tôi tổn thương tôi. Thực sự có đáng để cậu làm vậy hay không?"

"Tôi xin lỗi!"

"Câm mồm. Tôi không ưa cậu nữa. Cậu bỏ tôi ở lại quán rượu với sự đau khổ tột cùng và khiến tôi gần như gục ngã giữa giá rét, cậu là thằng đốn mạt khó ưa, cậu tự tay bóp nát tình cảm tôi. Vô cảm hơn là cậu còn chĩa khẩu súng vào đầu tôi còn bảo tôi là thứ rác rưởi. Sau đó cậu lại tiếp tục tìm cách tổn thương tôi tiếp. Cậu đến theo dõi tôi, vào nhà tôi, rồi tùy tiện xông vào đây, yêu cầu tôi cầm tay cậu để chúng ta cặp bồ lại như trước. Tiếp theo thì sao? Cậu lại bỏ tôi đi tiếp, hết lần này đến lần khác rồi. Bao nhiêu lần cậu đã bày ra chiêu trò xảo quyệt này rồi, M? Hả? Thì ra đến giờ tôi vẫn còn là kẻ sống không bằng chết vì tôi đang bị cái thằng tôi yêu nhất lừa gạt như mấy kẻ ngu dốt. Cái người mà tôi yêu nhất, tin tưởng nhất, lại còn muốn sống vì người đó nhất muốn thử tình cảm của tôi sao? Có phải là tình yêu đích thực không? Cậu mau trả lời tôi đi."

"Tôi không có thử anh, Trev, tôi chỉ là..."

Michael muốn kể lại cho anh ta nghe. Anh muốn cho anh ta biết sự thật đằng sau mọi chuyện. Nhưng anh phải nghĩ đến tụi nhỏ, Amanda và FIB, nếu không thì anh phản bội bọn họ. Anh lấy tay xoa sống mũi của mình. Không ngừng thốt ra mấy lời nói dối dễ gạt người thế này.

"Tôi không biết bao giờ tôi mới tốt, Trev. Nhưng tôi muốn cùng anh đi tiếp con đường này, tôi muốn nói là tôi rất yêu anh, chỉ cách duy nhất tôi biết mà thôi. Vì Lester bảo là sau kế hoạch này phải phân tán đường ai nấy đi, anh cần phải biết. Tôi yêu anh lắm. Em hứa đó"

Michael nói triền miên. Anh lại áp sát Trevor, tay anh lại từ từ thả lỏng. Michael bắt đầu bật khóc. Cảm giác tội lỗi và tức giận của sự tàn độc đến mức này mới chịu khiến người này phải hối tiếc. Trevor nhìn thấy rõ giọt nước mắt và đứng dậy một cách ngu ngốc. Anh ta cảm thấy Michael sẽ là người phải chịu dày vò với anh ta. Anh ta cúi đầu xuống, hôn vào khóe mắt của Michael và giữ anh thật chặt có thể, anh ta lo sợ nếu anh bỏ đi lần nữa thì lòng anh ta sẽ bị gió cuốn đi.

Michael dựa cái đầu của mình vào ngực của Trevor. Anh có thể nghe được nhịp tim anh ta, cảm thấy hơi ấm tỏa ra từ lòng anh ta. Anh không muốn bỏ rơi Trevor, chỉ vì chuyện FIB và gia đình khốn kiếp. Anh muốn ở cùng anh ta, anh muốn cùng Trevor lái chiếc Bodhi đó suốt chặng đường giông tố này, cùng theo một bài ca của khúc nhạc được phát đó. Anh muốn cướp ngân hàng cùng Trevor, mãi đến khi nào họ già đi và đầu bạc răng long và đủ vui cười. Anh muốn được chứng kiến hình ảnh Trevor già đi theo năm tháng, nhìn tóc anh ta mỏng manh để lúc nào cũng nhớ nhung hình ảnh "hồi trẻ".

Anh muốn được hôn anh ta, chúc ngủ ngon, chúc buổi sáng trưa chiều tối tốt lành, chúc mọi thứ mọi lúc. Anh muốn tồn tại bên Trevor như những quá khứ trước kia, trước khi gặp Amanda, trước lúc anh hẹn hò cô ta, phá hủy mọi thứ bằng việc khiến cô ta mang thai. Anh muốn được thức dậy mỗi buổi sáng dưới vòng tay của Trevor, được ngủ như mấy thằng sắp chết. Anh muốn nhìn cảm xúc của Trevor những lúc họ gặt hái nhiều đỉnh cao trong cuộc sống. Anh muốn gặp Trevor suốt chặng đường còn lại, anh thật sự nghĩ mình quá bỉ ổi và ngu xuẩn khi cảm thấy mình phá hoại như vậy để được niềm vui cho bản thân. Và Michael bắt đầu khóc.

"Nín đi nào" Trevor chọc quê, hôn trán Michael. "Mít ướt như trẻ lên ba vậy đó"

"Anh khốn nạn với tôi thật, híc" Michael rên khóc.

"Sao cậu không để mình được như vậy?" Trevor hỏi tiếp, "Tại sao cậu lại không muốn cuộc sống như thế này chứ? Tôi thực sự rất nhớ cậu. Nhớ người không phải mềm yếu như em bé thế này, thật ra cậu là người rất đáng yêu, rất mạnh mẽ. Đó là ý nghĩa "cục cưng" tôi dành cho cậu"

Michael cố kìm lại cảm xúc của mình, anh giờ chẳng muốn buông tay Trevor nữa. Anh yêu cái ôm của anh ta, anh cảm thấy thật êm dịu và an toàn. "Tôi xin lỗi, híc"

"Mikey, nhìn tôi đi" Michael ngước lên, "Hãy can đảm. Đừng mà từ bỏ chính cậu và tôi, cậu cũng không chịu được, tôi cũng không chịu được. Xin đó, Michael, hãy tiếp tục để tôi là bạn thân của cậu, để tôi gần cậu nhé. Tôi sẽ yêu thương cậu hơn bất cứ người nào khác."

Tôi sẽ yêu thương cậu hơn bất cứ người nào khác. Michael sắp sửa không chịu nỗi sự hối tiếc được rồi, anh muốn mắng Trevor, muốn bỏ đi tiếp. Lòng anh nghĩ chuyện này sẽ là một sự dối trá tiếp theo dựng khốc liệt hơn. Anh cũng vì bất đắc dĩ phải làm như vậy, anh sai lắm rồi. "Tôi hứa sẽ không rời xa anh nữa"

"Đừng tiếp tục tổn thương tôi nữa, Townley"

Trevor hôn lấy anh thật sâu, Michael có thể cảm nhận được sự đau buồn từ khóe môi này. Trevor vốn từ đầu không tin anh ta nữa, anh ta không quan tâm mình làm cái quái gì, anh ta điên rồi. Anh ta yêu anh rất nhiều, Michael cũng yêu anh ta. Đó lại sự dàn dựng cho ngày mai. Bài hát Stevie Nicks phát lại.

* * *

**2004, Hai ngày sau vụ cướp tại B. Yankton, tại nhà trọ không rõ nơi đâu.**

Trevor ngồi khóc thầm trong chính sự đau buồn đến tột cùng của mình. Anh ta mở cái máy nghe nhạc liên tục đến khi nào nó nát thì thôi, anh ta khóc triền miên, gào hét ở cái không gian trống rỗng như thế này. Cái phòng nhà trọ giờ toàn là lỗ thủng nức tường đủ kiểu trên tường do anh ta tự đập đầu của mình, máu chảy từa lưa ở dòng má. Cái nệm bị lật đủ kiểu, rèm che tối tăm cửa sổ khuất bóng từ bên ngoài vào trong cái căn phòng.

Anh ta ngâm mình trong bồn tắm, khóc sướt mướt. Lúc anh ta rời thị trấn đến tiểu bang khác, anh ta cắt tóc thay danh đổi tánh của mình. Vì anh ta muốn giải tỏa cơn buồn đau nên mới đi tìm người bán thuốc gần đó và chi ra hết tiền với lượng Heroin đó xả buồn, rồi lén lút bắn giết con bò nông trại xả giận, khiến cho người dân cày ruộng rất hốt hoảng và bỏ chạy.

Anh ta luôn để tivi bật lên ở các phòng khác, anh ta không muốn lúc nào cũng chỉ nghe tiếng im phăng phắc. Anh không muốn để cho sự tĩnh lặng này làm cho cả thế giới không còn một ai. Khi bật lên thì vô tình mở phải đài tin tức, đang lên sóng vụ cướp. Trevor la hét, đá, ném cái máy phát tin vào cái bồn. Sau đó anh ta lấy con dao rồi cái bật lửa, anh muốn chuẩn bị tâm lý để mà tự tử. Anh ta sẵn sàng rồi, không còn một chút do dự gì cả. Lúc mà đang đốt cái con dao thì nghe được tin tức:

" Cục Cảnh sát Quận đưa ra bản báo cáo kết luận rằng: Phía bên cảnh sát, họ phát hiện hai thi thể của tên cướp, được giám định và cho là Michael Townley, và một đối tượng vẫn chưa rõ danh tính. Hiện tại còn hai tên cướp đã tẩu thoát vẫn chưa rõ tung tích. Cảnh sát kêu gọi người dân phải trình báo kịp thời nếu có phát hiện bất kỳ vụ việc bất thường nào xảy ra tại nơi họ sinh sống. "

Hững hờ trước tên của Michael. Trevor đột nhiên lại rối loạn cảm xúc, anh ta đặt con dao xuống rồi lại khóc lóc tiếp. Anh ta đang sống trong chính cái ác mộng của mình mà không thể nào thức tỉnh được, anh ta lại cô đơn, lần này chính là sự thật. Anh ta đã bỏ Michael ở lại để tẩu thoát, cuối cùng thì anh đã qua đời. Thực sự anh ta nghĩ Michael cũng không muốn bỏ mình. Anh ta muốn tự đấm vào mặt anh ta vài cái để anh ta thức tỉnh lại nhưng thực sự lại không phải là mơ, anh ta không thể làm việc gì khác ngoại trừ khóc thương mình. "Tôi sẽ đến tìm cậu, Mikey, hãy đợi tôi, hãy đợi tôi, sẽ mau chóng thôi."

Anh ta lại tiếp tục tóm lấy con dao và dùng bật lửa đốt lên. Khi xong rồi anh chuẩn bị thiêu cháy cả căn phòng này. Anh ta bỏ dây nịch của mình, buộc vào tay phải của mình. Anh ta nhìn vào tay của mình thì thấy con nhện đang bộc lộ sự căm thù của anh ta, vì chính cánh tay này đã từng được Michael ôm lấy, nắm lấy và hôn lấy rồi, chỉ Michael mới chạm được nó. Đây cũng là chỗ tĩnh mạch mà anh ta có thể hứng chịu được. "Tao bị mê hoặc, tao bị mê hoặc, tao bị mê hoặc".

Anh ta thở một hơi, nhìn lấy con dao bị đốt đó rồi tiếp tục đốt tiếp cho lửa bốc lên dữ dội. Thời khắc đã đến rồi, "tao từng nói, tao từng nói chính mình sẽ chết vì cậu ấy".

Khi anh ta chuẩn bị thiêu sống chính mình thì tin tức phát ra tiếp...

" Tin mới nhất về vụ cướp tại Ludendorff vừa mới tiếp nhận gần đây. Cục Cảnh sát vừa mới bắt khẩn cấp nghi phạm Brad Snider..."

Trevor đột nhiên dừng lại, ném cái con dao vào bồn tắm dẫn đến tắt lửa. Anh ta quay về xem tivi và chú ý đến tin tức về Brad. Thì ra anh ta còn sống, Brad vượt qua được rồi... anh ta vượt qua được rồi.

" Cảnh sát đã tiết lộ rằng kẻ cướp này đã chối bỏ lời khai danh tính thật sự để mở rộng điều tra làm rõ. Cảnh sát tiếp tục khuyến cáo người dân tại Ludendorff và những thị trấn quanh đó phải cảnh giác với bất kỳ hành vi tội phạm nào xảy ra gần đây. "

Trevor nuốt nước bọt thật sâu vào, anh ta chú ý màn hình và ngã về phía trước trong sự tuyệt vọng và đau khổ.

Toàn bộ cuộc sống anh ta đã bị hủy hoại hết rồi. Không ai cần anh ta, ai cần? Anh ta hoàn toàn là kẻ cô lập ở thế giới này, cho tới khi nào Michael còn đó. Không còn Michael, Trevor sẽ không còn can đảm để mà tiếp tục sống tiếp được nữa. Anh ta rất cần sự che chở của Michael, dù bản thân Michael anh không có lợi gì cho anh ta cả, anh chỉ biết gạt người thôi, đó vẫn mãi sự thật thôi. Giờ Michael đã ra đi mãi mãi, sự tuyệt vọng trong lòng anh ta ngày càng chồng chất.

Nhưng Brad...Brad còn sống ở đấy.

Nếu Brad không thể nói được. Trevor sẽ không từ bỏ anh ta. Anh sẽ viết thư cho anh ta, gặp anh ta, gửi tiền trợ cấp cho anh ta, giúp anh ta có ăn đầy đủ. Brad cực lười và đần độn và Trevor luôn nghĩ anh ta chỉ là con cờ của bất cứ ai. Nhưng anh cần anh ta. Trevor sẽ không bỏ anh ta, anh không thể nghĩ điều tiếp theo của sự đau khổ hơn trên thế gian này.

Chỉ vài tiếng sau khi anh ta ở nhà trọ này. Anh ta quyết định rời đi tiếp. Có thể anh ta sẽ tiếp tục khóc lại đập đầu vào tường, anh ta còn muốn xả hết mọi cơn buồn đau khỏi đầu óc mình. Khi mặt trời mọc là lúc nó tỏa ánh sáng tia cực tím rất mạnh vào tầm nhìn anh ta. Anh ta đang dựa vài tường. Anh ta còn dám để mặt trời chiếu thẳng vào người mình, anh ta còn nhìn thẳng vào nó. Anh ta bắt đầu rã rời. Anh ta còn thấy được bãi đậu ở đó và bầu trời trong xanh, ánh nắng quá chói chang. Anh ta sẽ dọn đi trong đau khổ. Anh tự hứa: "Xin lỗi Mikey...Hãy chờ tôi"


	5. Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> khúc này tung spoil khá nhiều, mong hãy cẩn thận trước khi đọc: đây là chap mình viết từ chính cách mình chơi trong game, có thể viết không hay hoặc có thể sẽ hay tùy các bạn? cảm ơn các bạn đã tin mình. mình có thêm yếu tố tự tử trong đây để giúp người đọc hiểu thêm tình tiết.
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> daaarlings <33

Michael đang ngồi tại bãi cát dọc ven biển Alamo. Tiến sĩ Friedlander đã nhắn email cho Michael bảo anh có dịp hãy đến tư vấn tiếp. Michael bắt đầu ghét mấy cái trò tư vấn vô nghĩa này, căn hộ của ông tiến sĩ ấy giờ toàn là mùi rửa tội của những kẻ bủn xỉn, bá dơ một cách hoàng kim. Anh không ghét Friedlander, dù ông ta không có nghe những lời Michael bảo ông ta, đó là cách mà ông ta sắp xếp kế hoạch tư vấn tốt nhất mà thôi.

Anh gọi số điện thoại đó, mong rằng người đó đừng có nhấc máy. Nhưng ông ta vẫn nhấc lên.

"Michael! Que pasa amigo?" Friedlander thốt lên. "Gì chứ? Ông ta định đùa mình sao? Ông ta biết Madrazo à?" Michael nghĩ thầm.

"Tôi cảm thấy không ổn xíu nào, tiến sĩ. Mà mà tôi muốn nói đến chuyện này, là ơ..., có cách tốt nào khác không, à... tôi không rõ nữa. Tôi không nghĩ ra được gì hết."

"Trông anh bối rối lắm đấy. Hãy nói rõ đầu đuôi cho tôi nghe đi."

Michael chủ yếu chi cho Friedlander một khoản tiền chuộc lúc nào cũng để tư vấn như thế này, nếu có phạm luật này nọ thì anh bịt mồm ông ta được để né cảnh sát. Điều Michael cần đó chính là muốn tư vấn chuyện đang ở cùng với thằng điên những ba ngày nay rồi, anh lỡ khiến người ta yêu mình mất rồi. Một lần nữa là như vậy.

"Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từa lưa rồi, tôi không biết nữa... mọi thứ lại rắc rối nữa rồi Tiến sĩ à. Tôi đang cảm thấy khổ lắm Tiến sĩ. Tôi càng ngày càng lơ là, càng ngày càng vướng sâu vào chuyện tình cảm. Tôi đánh mất mọi thứ rồi, hiện tôi đang ở cùng Trevor, hắn sớm sẽ giết tôi mất nếu hắn biết chuyện tôi hợp tác với chính phủ đen nào đó. Tôi muốn trở về gia đình tôi, Tiến sĩ, nhưng tôi muốn họ phải khác hẳn... khác hẳn hơn trước, thì trần gian mới không có vô tình như vậy."

"Nhiều thứ anh không thể đổi được, nếu anh mà thay đổi lại thì sẽ hại anh đấy, Michael. Anh có gọi điện cho vợ của mình chưa?"

"Cô ta không thèm nghe máy, với lại tôi còn không ưa cô ta nữa. Ông có biết cô ta đối xử với tôi không khác gì như là một người xa lạ từ lúc cô ta kết hôn với tôi đến giờ không. Cô ta còn đùa giỡn tôi, phản bội tôi rồi lại đá tôi, tôi nghĩ cô ta khốn nạn lắm đấy"

"Hừm, còn con của anh thì sao?"

"Chúng nó cũng ghét tôi nữa chứ"

"Này Michael, anh là con người có cách sống không lạc quan, anh đã tự biến mình thành kẻ tâm thần chỉ vì mấy chuyện gia đình này, giờ tôi rất lo cho anh lắm đấy. Anh nói là anh đang ở cùng với Trevor à?"

"Đúng đó mà cũng đáng ghét thật!" Michael hét to.

"Michael" Friedlander không còn lời nào giải thích để đưa một cái phương án nào kịp thời hơn, phù hợp hơn. Ông đành phải móc lốp sự thật con người anh ra thôi.

"Này trả lời giúp tôi câu này coi, anh là người có xu hướng tình dục như thế nào hả?"

"Tôi khai thật là đã "làm" với anh ta, tiến sĩ à, và đúng là tôi thích thật. Là do tôi không thể quên anh ta, tôi trước giờ đã yêu anh ta lâu lắm rồi, từ lúc nào đó tới giờ rồi, chúng tôi cũng chưa bao giờ quên nhau, già trẻ hơn ai cả, chúng tôi cũng xứng với nhau lắm đấy"

"Michael, nghe tôi nói, anh cần phải sửa đổi lại vấn đề này nhanh chóng đi! Chúng ta rất cực khổ lắm mới đưa về chiều hướng này, sao anh lại..."

"Là chiều hướng nào tiến sĩ? Tôi khổ lắm. Ông biết tôi cũng từng "làm" với gái gọi hoặc mấy con cưng thổi kèn ấy mà. Nhưng lần này lại khác, bỗng nhiên tôi thích ở cùng Trevor, thích làm mấy chuyện này với anh ta, chỉ mình anh ta, tiến sĩ à, và tôi cũng cố lắm rồi mà vấn đề này tôi chưa thể giải quyết nổi."

"Michael này, tôi nói cho anh nghe nha, anh bắt đầu từ việc anh than thở là anh khổ sở, sau mấy câu hỏi của tôi thôi anh lại khai hết sự thật về giới tính của anh, và cách anh để nắm lấy con tim anh ta. Anh còn kể đến việc là sẽ muốn anh ta phải chiếm lấy con tim mình, anh có thể cam lòng chịu đựng à. "

"Đó chỉ là lời tôi nói đó, bác sĩ. Nghe này, giờ tôi cũng cảm thấy khổ sở. Vì tôi cùng Trev chung sống tại một cái nhà di động, cùng một người giúp việc anh ta bắt cóc đem lên đây, và mấy con côn trùng quái lạ bò đầy trên sàn căn nhà Trevor. Nơi này lúc nào cũng nóng rồi lại khô cằn, và nguồn điện gần như hoạt động nửa được nửa không. Tôi là tôi muốn tìm ra cách ở thoải mái nhất, không bị khổ mấy chuyện này, có đúng nãy giờ không? Chỉ có cách này mới ổn thỏa thôi."

"Tôi có ý này? Sao anh lại không khai hết Trevor sự thật về anh đi? Nếu không khai ra thì sao mà giúp anh hàn gắn quan hệ đổ vỡ như thế này, anh còn không thật lòng với mình nữa chứ?"

"Tôi có biết đâu. Như lời tôi nói đó, tôi rất là khổ sở, nhưng tôi có cách hay hơn đấy."

"Anh sẽ không thể nào sửa đổi lại được nếu anh còn tiếp tục buông lời dối trá tàn nhẫn với anh ta, anh hiểu không Michael. Giờ tôi khuy--"

Michael cúp máy. Anh không cần lời thỉnh cầu hay khuyên bảo, anh sẽ làm theo lời tiếp theo.

Một ngày sau khi họ lên kế hoạch Paleto. Thì họ chỉ việc đợi, và đợi vũ khí, đợi thời cơ, đợi cơ hội đẹp nhất.

Ở cùng Trevor cũng khổ sở như ở nhà vậy, tình cảm giữa anh ta và Michael đã trở nên ngày càng nổi loạn. Trevor thích vòng tay đằng sau Michael mỗi khi anh ta nhìn thấy anh ngồi ở trên quầy bếp xem TV. Michael thích đưa tay xoa dịu gò má của Trevor khi anh ta ngủ.

Nhưng Friedlander nói có sai đâu. Michael không bao giờ sửa được, anh chỉ khiến mọi thứ ngày càng tệ thêm. Ngày qua ngày anh tìm đủ mọi cách để lừa dối Trevor, mỗi một lời nói anh nói ra đều là một sự lừa dối dã tâm nhất, sự lừa dối khiến cho tình huống ngày càng khó coi thêm mà thôi. Thứ anh cần lại là điều tồi, anh muốn mọi thứ tốt hơn nhưng ngược lại chỉ khiến nó tệ một cách thảm hại, anh biết mà, anh biết chắc sẽ không giống như nguyên vẹn đâu. Sẽ không nguyên vẹn, Michael biết sẽ như vậy mà trong nhiều năm rồi. Nhưng đến tuổi này thì anh ăn ở cảm thấy thỏa mãn ra sao thì anh làm. Từ khi Trevor muốn ôm chặt anh và đưa lời ngọt ngào nhất lọt tai anh, từ khi Trevor cầu hôn anh như mấy cây xương rồng toàn gai góc không khác gì chuyện xàm cả, từ khoảnh khắc họ yêu nhau trong chính cái chiếc Sedan của Michael.

Đó không phải là thời điểm đẹp để mà lo chuyện đó. Anh toàn chọn thời điểm màn đêm buông xuống để mà dọn dẹp sạch sẽ hoocmon rồi tinh dịch bám đầy ghế vải giả da màu đen, người ngoài nhìn vào có thể dễ dàng biết được họ đã "xxx" nhau chỉ cần nhìn cái chỗ thấm kỳ quái ở đó. Lưng của anh thì đau xương khớp đủ kiểu, vì quá mệt. Anh nói dối cũng mệt, chạy cũng mệt, ăn cũng mệt, gì cũng mệt. Nhưng lại dám dùng cả đời để mà chạy đùa, nói dối, ăn cùng Trevor làm tất cả mọi thứ cho Trevor chỉ với hai chữ: DỐI TRÁ trong suốt 10 năm qua. Anh muốn nghỉ dưỡng, để mà yên tỉnh, muốn buông Trevor ra. Nhưng anh không muốn, không muốn xíu nào vì dù gì mọi thứ cũng rối lắm rồi. Mà cái ký ức về Bắc Yankton vẫn cứ khắc ghi liên tục một cách triền miên từng giây từng phút mỗi ngày. Từ câu "Tôi yêu cậu hơn bất cứ ai khác" ấy lại khiến người nghe cảm thấy buồn cười, hài hước và dí dỏm dù đó chỉ là cuộc tình oan trái éo le mà anh ta muốn. Từng câu từng chữ thế này lại làm cho Michael cảm thấy thêm hoảng loạn, anh rất xốn xang trước người của mình, anh muốn nhắm mắt để quên đi. Anh không còn muốn nghe bài của Stevie Nicks nữa.

Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn từ phía Tây San Andreas. Michael đứng dậy và ra khỏi bãi cái, tay tiếp tục hút điếu thuốc còn lại và anh trở về nhà. Từ đây ra "biển khơi" đúng là gần, chỉ cần băng qua là xong. Lý do anh muốn rời khỏi cái nhà này để nói chuyện với tư vấn tâm lý học của mình là vì anh biết nếu Patricia, Ron hoặc Trevor gần đó thì họ có thể là món hàng ngon để kéo dài cái cuộc tư vấn này thêm lan man mà thôi. Anh gọi qua điện thoại thế này phải trả tiền lên tới một nghìn năm trăm đô la để mà trò chuyện (số điện thoại ma hay sao ấy).

Anh về nhà thì đèn đường bật lên, trời bắt đầu trở nên tối đi trước cái ngước nhìn của anh. Anh hi vọng Trevor sẽ về nhà an toàn.

Khi anh về cái nhà di động thì anh lấy cái điếu thuốc đó ra khỏi ủng giày của mình. Anh không tự ý dập nó ở bất cứ nơi nào dưới sàn nữa. Nếu không Trevor sẽ để ý đến chuyện hút thuốc anh ta ghét, anh ta sẽ hành hạ anh mất, trong đây toàn là cần sa chủ yếu dành cho anh ta với Ron hút.

Lúc anh vào trong thì anh thấy Trevor đang đổ xăng vào một cái ly nhựa, Patricia đang ngồi xem TV. "Mẹ kiếp, T, lại nữa sao?"

"Khi một ai đó muốn đem đến sự khủng hoảng tinh thần vào trong căn nhà này. Chỉ có cô gái đáng yêu của tôi Patricia đã giúp tôi dọn hết rác rưởi của cậu ra ngoài hết thôi! Còn nữa nha, tôi giờ chỉ còn có năm đô thôi, tiền cậu cho thì tôi xài hết rồi đó, đưa tôi tiếp nha, đồ hôi của?"

Michael muốn nổi máu, anh không muốn gây lộn. Anh lấy điện thoại ra thì nghĩ đến chuyện gọi điện cho Jimmy hoặc có thể là Tracey. Ít ra Tracey chỉ có năm giây thư thoại thôi, còn trong khi đó cái thư thoại của Jimmy không khác gì mấy bài rap xanh hết lại dài tới ba phút.

"Gọi cậu bé Jimbo ấy đi, tôi muốn nghe cái thư thoại cậu ta đặt" Trevor ra lệnh, tay cầm cái ly đó dâng đến mũi.

"Này, anh bỏ cái thứ uống đó xuống đi... được không"

Anh gọi điện đến số của Jimmy. Cậu ta lại để cái thư thoại kỳ cục và bẩn hỉu như thế khiến anh không muốn nghe gì hết, con trai anh ta đột nhiên lại bị phá công đến vậy? Sao cậu ta không bình thường như bao người khác chứ?

"Này nhé bạn đang gọi điện cho cậu bé Jizzle, biệt danh là Shizzle, giờ bạn hãy nói đi không th--" - Cái thư thoại nói lan man mất thời gian.

Patricia khuyên anh, "Cậu thử nhấn 0 đi, là có thể bỏ qua tin nhắn thư thoại đó!"

À được rồi, Michael thở dài, nhấn 0, Trevor nháy mắt.

"Này Jimmy, là ba của con đây. Nếu con nghe được thì ba xin con hãy gọi lại cho ba nhé? Bảo mẹ con gọi luôn cho ba, được không? Và Tracey nữa...Xin con đó"

Trevor cầm cái ly xăng đó, ưỡn mông lên cái quầy bếp. Anh ta rên rồi kéo dài theo cái giọng mỉa mai, "mmm Cha của mình đúng là đồ tồi, xiiiiiiiiiiiinnn xin con đó !"

Michael kết thúc cuộc gọi, quay đầu. Anh đóng cửa lại và vào trong. Trevor cầm cái ly đó và đưa cho Michael, "Muốn ngửi tí không?"

"Anh bị sao vậy?" Michael ngờ ngợ.

Trevor lại cầm cái ly đó ngửi tiếp rồi cảm thấy choáng váng muốn ngã xuống. Anh ta nói tiếp với Michael, tay vẫn cầm cái ly. "Cậu biết cái vùng quê này tôi ở chỉ toàn là xăng dầu làm nên tên tuổi thôi mà, cái người có bổn phận chăm sóc cho đất nước như tôi đây phải biết quý nguồn xăng dầu chứ!"

Ờ ờ, hay lắm người Canada, Michael tự nghĩ thầm. Trevor lại ngửi tiếp, "Xăng ở đây rẻ lắm lại an toàn!"

Patricia nhìn thấy Trevor cứ ngửi thứ kỳ quái nên cô lập tức đến chỗ anh ta, giật cái ly lại và tát anh ta một cái. " Gasolina? Đừng! "

Michael ôm bụng phì cười, bà Patricia quay lại chỗ ghế nệm.

"À cho tôi xin lỗi cô M!" Trevor lại chỗ tủ lạnh, mở ra, "Muốn ngụm bia không? Tuy ở đây họ làm lượng cồn không có nhiều đâu nhé!"

Anh ta lấy ra hai chai bia, mở nắp chai ra chỉ bằng tay của mình. Michael lại thở dài, trời đất, hơn cả đồ khui nữa.

Trevor ném cho anh một chai và quay lại căn bếp, ngồi lên cái quầy. "Sao, anh muốn cùng bạn trai mình đây làm tiếp chuyện gì ?" Michael hỏi.

Trevor liếc hàng mi nói linh tinh, "Hả! Mikey bắt đầu có tình cảm với mình à? Anh nói cho em biết, Michael, dạo gần đây anh thích ra ngoài đường để mà giải quyết chuyện đời tư của mấy người quanh cái khu này lắm đấy."

"Này, anh có biết công việc của anh quan trọng hơn việc anh thích đi sát hại tập thể không? Công việc đó có ý nghĩa gì sao?"

"Này! Tôi là tôi sống yêu đời lắm nhé, dù cậu có cảm thấy kỳ quái đi chăng nữa cũng không khiến cậu to con hơn tôi đâu." Anh ta thẳng thắn, đứng dậy. "Và cậu biết không? Hãy cứ lạc quan lên, tôi biết cậu toàn tin vào mấy chuyện nhảm nhí gì đâu của người ta nói. Bởi mới khiến cậu có cái kết cục như hàng rào bao vây cậu đấy, rồi kết có hậu như cậu ở với tôi vậy đó..."

Trevor uống một ngụm bia rồi hỉ mũi.

"Chuyện đường phố của anh cũng náo loạn lắm nhỉ? Vậy mà anh nói anh ăn ở cũng công bằng lắm." Michael buồn cười.

Trevor lắc đầu, "Này, cậu đã lãng phí hết 10 năm của cậu để mà tĩnh dưỡng, đúng là não của cậu không nhớ được gì hết! Những câu nói này cậu cũng không có ý nghĩa gì cả! Cái gì mà gọi là công đạo, chính trực chứ? Hả? Có phải tôi là người thích sống kiểu lúc nào cũng nghĩ cuối tuần đến rồi không? Hả, tôi nói cho cậu nghe chuyện quá khứ, thứ hai thứ tư thứ sáu tôi tập thể dục, và ăn kiêng. Thứ ba năm thì sao? Tôi đi câu cá, rồi tham gia hoạt động khác có ích hơn, có phải vậy không? Đó là trước khi cậu biến tôi thành ra như vậy."

"Hả, cũng đúng đấy, anh nói nhiều chuyện lan man lắm đấy. Thật hài khi anh thừa nhận mình sống có ích lắm cơ" Michael đưa lưỡi liếm vào khóe miệng.

"Không nhé, đồ ngu! So với cậu thì tôi công bằng nhất rồi nhé!"

Michael bật cười, "Thật hả? Anh biết chuyện phải trái như thế nào có phải không?". Patricia cũng bật cười, đầu cô lắc một cách hồn nhiên.

"Ờ có! Tôi biết mọi thứ trắng đen rõ ràng chứ, có khi tôi nên làm người giữ giùm ký ức của người khác đi vậy!"

Michael lắc đầu, anh lại bật cười rồi lại tiếp tục uống bia cùng bạn thân của mình, cùng nói chuyện lảm nhảm. Cũng hay lắm, anh gật đầu "đúng rồi, đúng rồi"

"Giờ tôi hỏi cậu là cậu có thể ngưng làm kẻ khốn kiếp của bất cứ người nào được không?"

"Tôi không... thôi tôi sẽ cố" Michael vừa nói vừa ngụm bia.

Trevor bắt tay anh, "Tôi cảm kích tình nghĩa của cậu lắm, cục cưng ạ"

Chỉ vài lúc yên tĩnh. Đúng là mình và anh ta giống y như nhau, chỉ toàn muốn nói về chuyện này, Michael nghĩ vậy.

"Để tôi gọi cho Franklin đã", Trevor cuối cùng cũng nói tiếp.

"Clgt? Tại sao?!"

"Không như cậu, lúc Franklin biết được đàn em của nó gặp nạn, nó luôn đến để giúp đõa! Nếu không có vấn đề gì thì nó lại đến giúp đỡ cậu. Thấy không, chúng ta lại có thêm người "con cưng" này, nó quá gần gũi và hợp nhau với chúng ta lắm đấy Michael. Khi xưa cậu hay làm cho hai người con đau khổ, cậu thường nghĩ đến việc sẽ đem giao cho tôi chăm sóc giùm cho, đúng không"

"Franklin là cậu bé cũng lớn lắm rồi"

"Một cậu bé lớn lắm rồi lại thích chăm sóc người già như em đây lại còn lo cho "ba" Michael của nó chuẩn bị hành động tiếp nữa đấy. Đúng không! Thiệt tình à!!", Trevor làm bộ than thở từa lưa.

Michael lại thở một hơi rồi đặt chai bia xuống, tay lau miệng của mình, thở một hơi thật sâu để làm cho cách nghĩ của anh thêm thoáng hơn. Khi xong xuôi cả, anh tiến hành tiếp:

"Anh có chắc, chúng ta đang ẩn nấp ở đây, anh gọi cậu bé ấy từ LS đến đây sẽ có chuyện gì xảy đến hay không? Mục đích để làm gì chứ? Thăm hỏi nhau à? Đùa vừa phải thôi Trevor!"

"Thấy không, cậu đang hiện thân con người hàng ngày của cậu đấy. Cậu không hề biết đau là gì đâu, bởi người ta ngày càng ruồng bỏ, phắc cậu đi là đúng rồi, phải không? Cậu hẳn là cậu biết cậu từng muốn tôi phải chết quách đi cho xong để mọi chuyện góc bể của cậu giải thoát gọn lẹ khiến tôi không thể nào nói nên lời với cậu, đúng không? Cậu chỉ biết nghĩ cho mình không thôi"

Michael bặm môi rồi gật đầu. Anh cần phải khiến mọi thứ đi đúng hơn, anh phải sửa mọi thứ bằng mọi giá. Trevor luôn đúng, và Michael phải nhớ kỹ. "Anh nói đúng đó. Tôi sẽ cố. Tôi xin lỗi."

Trevor nhìn Michael đang ngắm cái chai rồi ngước nhìn lung tung. Hàng tỷ câu xin lỗi của Michael thốt ra thì khiến Trevor không thể nào bới móc Michael đang lừa dối mình nữa. "Đúng là có giới hạn" Anh ta bảo, anh ta tránh ánh mắt đầy sự nguy hiểm của anh. Anh ta xách giày ra và bắt đầu đeo nó. "Thôi tôi chuẩn bị ra ngoài đây. Có thể tôi sẽ chết thôi."

Anh ta đứng lên rồi tiến gần đằng sau Michael và túm lấy cẳng tay của anh. Anh ta nói khẽ: "Chúc cậu luôn vui vẻ".

Michael nhìn anh ta ra khỏi nhà nhưng chuyện này thật là nghi ngờ. Anh đi theo và gọi lại, "Này, để tôi theo anh nhé"

"Đừng", Trevor trả lời lại, rồi chặn đầu cầu thang.

"Nhé, trong cái nhà này không có gì hay ho để làm đâu, để tôi đi cùng anh"

"Lời cậu nói giống như là cậu đang muốn bám theo tôi để truyền ADN của cậu đầy người tôi vậy đấy. Cậu tốt nhất đừng đi theo tôi hay đến bất cứ đâu khác, ở nhà đi đồ điếm"

Patricia ra khỏi nhà theo họ và thốt lên, "Đi vui vẻ nhé hỡi các chàng trai! Đừng về trễ đó!"

Có thứ gì đó mà Trevor đang thực sự bận tâm tới. Có thể là anh ta muốn ngủ ở nơi lạ hay muốn cất chở xác chết này nọ hoặc là đi cướp đồ dùng nào đó chẳng hạn. Nhưng sự thật là anh ta đang định lên trực thăng, Michael thích ngắm nhìn anh ta, dù anh có sợ độ cao.

Khi Michael vào trong chiếc trực thăng "chỉ-dành-cho-buôn-bán", anh nhìn Trevor đang hạ bệ mình. Anh ta bấm từng nút rồi nhấn nút đủ kiểu mà Michael không biết. Đúng là kỳ diệu, người biết lái máy bay mà, Trevor cất cánh và phi thẳng lên bầu trời.

Trevor cười tủm tỉm suốt cả buổi giờ. Họ mà không đến chỗ này nhanh lên thì anh ta sớm muộn gì cũng bị Michael bày trò trong xe nữa.

Michael đã thắt sẵn dây ở hai bên ghế mình ngồi và giữ chặt nó. Trevor nhìn lại và bật cười, "Này Mikey? Không tin tôi à?"

"Hãy cứ tiếp tục làm một công việc mà mình đang làm đi!"

"Một gì vậy? Một công việc này à? Được thôi!" Trevor hỏi, anh ta đến chỗ bãi biển Alamo, vượt ra tít vịnh Thái Bình Dương rồi lượn bay nhởn nhơ làm cho Michael choáng váng, say sóng, hoảng sợ và la hét, chạy lại chỗ anh ta rồi ôm chằm lấy áo của Trevor một cách yếu đuối. Michael giờ mới biết cái trực thăng này có chỗ không có cửa. Trevor đã bày trò ghẹo anh, lừa anh vào cửa sau của cái trực thăng này.

"ANH CÓ BỊ KHÙNG KHÔNG?!" Michael hét lên

"XIN LỖI NHÉ CẬU BẠN À, VÌ CẬU TÔI PHẢI LÀM VẬY THÔI"

Michael thở hổn hển, anh cố không để ý đến chuyện gì đang xảy ra, không đếm xỉa họ bay cao bao xa. Anh chỉ muốn ôm Trevor.

Trăng bắt đầu tròn, tỏa sáng dải ánh sao trên bầu trời. Mặt trăng làm cho da thịt của Trevor thêm phần nào đó hồng hào và đẹp hơn, những nếp nhăn thẹo các kiểu bị ánh trăng làm mờ ảo dần đi, khiến Michael cảm thấy mê hoặc. Michael nhớ lúc họ gặp nhau lần đầu, Trevor chưa thành ra như vậy một cách thảm hại như thế. Lúc mà trước cả những lần bị đạn bắn rồi những vết thương tổn hại từ chính sự nguy hiểm của mình. Michael sẽ không bị lây nhiễm từ mấy cái vết thương này, anh còn tự do hôn nó nữa, chính anh cũng thoa nó. Không phải số lượng thẹo nhiều thảm hại đến mức anh nghĩ là do chính những kẻ độc ác ấy làm da thịt anh trở nên như vậy. Vết thẹo đó đã ăn sâu vào người rồi, nhưng vẫn luôn để lại hình bóng anh ta từ ngày trước.

Michael cảm thấy ớn lạnh khi ở cùng Trev với chỗ thuốc của anh ta. Anh biết anh ta đã tay trong tay cùng mình rồi, Trevor giống như là một chiếc tàu hỏa không ngừng di chuyển. Michael hiện giờ lúc nào cũng phải khổ sở dày vò, nhưng ở với Trevor thì sao, cảm thấy thoải mái hơn hẳn, anh thích cùng anh ta phang nhau, ăn cùng nhau, nói chuyện cùng nhau như người nhà thì đó mới là chuyện rất thoải mái. Nhưng anh lúc nào cũng dựa dẫm đủ kiểu vào Trevor như sử dụng tiền anh ta kiếm được mua sắm này nọ, thậm chí không chia người ta đồng xu cắt bạc nào cả khiến anh ta dễ điên lắm. Trevor luôn luôn bảo mình không bị làm sao, dù anh ta đau khổ lắm, anh ta để anh muốn làm gì thì làm, đó không thành vấn đề cho Michael.

Đã mười năm rồi, Trevor không thay đổi được. Anh ta yếu đi. Michael, anh đã tự biến mình thành kẻ tâm thần, câu nói của Friedlander lúc nào cũng vang vọng đập vào đầu anh thôi, bởi anh mới có mấy cái suy nghĩ cho riêng mình. Anh rất là tỉnh táo, thấu hiểu lòng Trevor, anh ta suy yếu từng năm từng tháng chỉ vì không ngừng nhớ nhung Michael.

Trevor thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện cứ hai tiếng một lần như vậy, anh ta luôn mang theo cho mình cái túi da bẩn hỉu. Michael không thích anh ta dùng nó, dù có đem thuốc theo anh cũng không thích anh không muốn biến mình thành cái trò đùa của người ta, Trevor lúc nào cũng dễ bị lừa một cách ngu xuẩn không kém gì ai, Michael có thời cơ lắm rồi, chuyện liên quan anh thì anh đều tin là thật dù không cần biết đúng sai.

Càng ngày càng yếu đi thì anh đành phải ép Trevor thay đổi theo ý mình, cố gắng điều khiển tình cảm anh ta đến khi anh ta chịu đi cai nghiện thôi. Michael dùng tay chân mình để làm đủ mọi cách khiến Trevor bỏ rượu chè ma túy các thứ anh ta xài. Câu nói của Friedland lại vang bên lỗ tai anh, anh có thích Trevor sống không có thuốc không?

Michael luôn luôn tự nói chính mình là anh rất yêu Trevor bao nhiêu thì anh cũng rất ghét anh ta bấy nhiêu. Sẽ ra sao nếu Trevor chỉ yêu Michael là vì thuốc chích cho bệnh không. Nếu anh sử dụng thì Michael sẽ chăm sóc cho anh ta, ở lại cùng anh ta, làm cùng anh ta, đủ mọi lý do hết. Ngược lại năm nào Michael cũng mong muốn Trevor đã chết quách cho rồi nên giờ Trevor còn sống chỉ khiến anh cảm thấy quá kệch cỡm khi nghĩ đến việc sẽ quay về cuộc sống trước đây.

Trevor bắt tay Michael khi anh nhìn anh ta. Anh ta thích con người thầm kín đó, anh ta thích chọc quê anh, anh ghì vào người Michael và bật cười, "Tôi biết anh còn dám phá cái trực thăng này tại chỗ mà"

"Trevor, tôi thề với trời là anh giết tôi luôn đi cho xong chuyện!"

"Vì ánh mắt của cậu xanh xao thế này, chỉ khiến tôi cảm thấy lạc lõng giữa biển cả thế này thôi"

Michael cảm thấy phiền lòng, tay ôm đầu gối. Trevor bật cười rất là kinh dị, máy bay bắt đầu rung lắc, di chuyển liên tục, Michael thì cứ thế mà gào thét.

Khi họ vào trong đất liền, Trevor chấn tĩnh anh, bảo anh cầm chiếc súng bắn tỉa mà anh ta lấy được từ vụ cướp IAA. Michael sẵn sàng sử dụng nó, miễn sao Trevor đừng có bày trò với anh khi anh làm là được.

"Tôi sẽ cố... Bằng mọi cách tốt nhất nhé, Mikey"

"Tốt nhất cái đầu anh!"

Michael cầm cây súng và nhìn lên không trung. Trevor giữ chiếc trực thăng cẩn thận tại một vị trí để anh ta. xem Michael nhắm như thế nào

Vì Michael giỏi thiện xạ, Trevor biết tất. Anh có thể bắn một con thỏ nhỏ xíu ngay giữa đống tuyết tít xa tới 500 thước. Hình như anh thấy thứ gì đó đang di chuyển dưới tầm mắt của Trevor, Michael bắt đầu nhắm mục tiêu, sử dụng kỹ thuật "Bullet Time" của mình để nhắm. Anh nín thở rồi nhắm ngay vào kẻ đang di chuyển đó, rồi bắn một phát, thở thật mạnh.

"Một kẻ đã nằm xuống!"

Trevor không để ý. Ủa mình chỉ vừa nói xong thôi mà, anh nghĩ.

"Tốt lắm, chuyển qua con sông đi, bọn chúng nghĩ chiêu bẩn bằng cách bơi qu-"

Michael thốt lên nhanh, "Hai kẻ đã nằm xuống!"

"Núi núi! Mikey, chuyển qua núi đi! Bọn thực vật này thích trốn trong góc núi."

Michael bật cười, cũng làm Trevor cười theo anh. Chuẩn bị nhắm mục tiêu tiếp theo. "Còn một tên thôi sao!"

"Tay súng khéo đấy, cưng", Trevor chọc quê

"Xê ra coi"

Lúc Michael đang dò tìm mục tiêu ở từng góc cây bằng kính hồng ngoại của mình thì Trevor thấy có thứ gì đó bay về phía mình. Bất ngờ, anh ta hạ trực thăng xuống để né vật thể đó, làm cho Michael ngã nhào. Khiến anh rơi xuống, nhưng anh túm kịp cái súng tỉa của mình ăn liền với cái trực thăng bằng dây cáp. " T!"

"Không phải tại tôi! Cậu mau leo lên đi!"

Lại một luồng ánh sáng từ vật thể kỳ lạ đó bay về phía họ, Trevor tiếp tục né nó tiếp, khiến cho Michael ngày càng tuột xuống. "Mikey! Trèo lên!"

"Tay tôi bị dây cáp trói mất rồi!"

Trevor hoảng sợ, gọi điện cho Franklin. "Cậu bé! Michael đang gặp nguy cấp, tên lửa cứ phóng vào tôi. Chop có đánh hơi được tên thực vật khốn nạn ấy không?"

"Sắp tới rồi!"

Michael nhìn xuống thì thấy Chop đang chạy rất nhanh về phía trước, Franklin đuổi theo nó. Anh cần Franklin tìm ra được tên nông dân cuối cùng này để tiêu diệt hắn trước khi trực thăng bị bắn hạ hoặc Michael rơi xuống. Một suy nghĩ đó khiến Michael rối bời. Tay anh cứ giữ lấy cái sợi cáp này càng ngày càng không chịu nổi, Trevor không biết tay anh còn giữ được bao lâu nữa. Anh ta không thể làm được gì hết, anh ta không thể làm được gì hết. Cái suy nghĩ của anh ta là nếu anh ta không cứu được Michael, thì anh sẽ rơi tự do mà chết. Trevor chắc chắn sẽ muốn đập đầu vào bụi cỏ cho tới khi nào chảy máu rồi chết thôi.

" MÁ NÓ!" anh ta không chịu nổi nữa, Bỏ dây an toàn mình ra và đưa trực thăng về chế độ giữ. Anh ta chạy đến chỗ bắn tỉa, anh gọi xuống "Đừng lo Mikey! Tôi đến cứu cậu đây!"

Michael bắt đầu gào thét, Trevor thích anh bật khóc để anh ta làm trò vui với anh.

Anh túm lấy sợi cáp và đẩy lên, dùng toàn sức mình để mà kéo Michael lên. Ngược lại Franklin khuyên "Bọn tôi đến rất gần rồi! Tôi nghe tiếng hắn ta đang chuẩn bị nạp đạn, chuẩn bị né tiếp đi!"

" Vậy ư! Cảm ơn Franklin!"

"Trời đất ơi chắc tôi lìa đời mất rồi" Michael bật khóc.

Trevor không để chuyện đó xảy ra. Anh ta cứ kéo, cánh tay anh ta sắp rả rời, não bộ cứ dồn máu liên tục. Anh ta nhìn xuống dưới để xem Michael thì anh biết anh sắp rơi tới nơi rồi.

"Nó sắp bắn rồi!"

"T, hãy lái nó đi!" Michael gào hét

"Ông bị làm sao thế sao không lái đi?" Franklin gào hét

"Hai người, do tôi bật chế độ giữ!"

Anh ta chắc chắn là nếu anh ta lo lái thì Michael sẽ rơi mất. Anh ta đành phải làm chuyện sinh tử thế này dù cái máy bay có nổ thì anh ta và Michael sẽ đoàn tụ bằng cái chết. Anh nhìn thấy tay Michael bám lấy nền trực thăng. Anh đang cố leo lên, Trevor túm lấy tay anh và phụ anh.

Khi Michael vào trong trực thăng, Trevor phóng thật nhanh và tắt chế độ giữ. Anh vừa nhìn thấy ánh sáng càng ngày càng lấp lóa đến gần, anh vặn tay lái vòng hơn 180 độ rồi trực thăng né về xuống dưới. Michael gào hét rất dữ và sợ hãi, anh ngã về ghế ngồi. Trevor túm lấy áo anh.

"Cậu không được phép chết dưới Hãng Hàng Không Trevor Philips này, tôi sẽ không sống nổi đâu!"

Trevor giật tay phanh của trực thăng lên để nó cân bằng lại, giữ áo của Michael đến khi nào anh về lại chỗ ngồi, không nói gì hết. Chỉ "aaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Lúng túng, Trevor đưa tay về vấu chặt cổ Michael. "Xin lỗi nhé".

Đột nhiên Michael và Trevor nghe tiếng súng nổ. Michael đột nhiên bình tĩnh lại, "Cậu bé? Cậu có bị sao không? Cậu có sao không?"

Quá yên lặng.

"Cậu bé! Frank cậu có ở dưới không?!"

Trevor nhìn Michael hoảng loạn. Anh cứ gào lên " Cậu bé! ".

Trevor không hề nói điều gì, chỉ để trực thăng đó. Đầu anh ta cảm thấy tiếc, anh ta đáng lẽ ra phải giết luôn cả những người có liên quan đến anh em O'Neil đó, thì thằng cuối cùng mới không đã hại Franklin như vậy. Anh ước gì đã thiêu rụi cả cái làng ấy luôn cho rồi, để bóp nát không còn một ai sống sót, để chúng không trả thù gây nguy hiểm cho bạn mình nữa. Michael cũng cảm thấy hối hận vì mình đi theo.

Chỉ có cái yên tĩnh, không hề gọi lại một tiếng, "Chết! Tiêu đời rồi, nó chết rồi, đem tôi xuống đi"

Trevor và Michael hai người đều rầu rĩ. Đột nhiên họ nhìn kỹ lại thì họ rất là vui mừng.

"Giơ tay lên, bọn tôi sẽ đến. Cậu có sao không?"

"Tôi không sao"

"Mẹ nó, Franklin! Cậu làm cho bọn tôi lo gần chết. Cậu có mặc áo lớp không đó?"

"Không, chỉ là do tôi thấy hắn, tôi bắn trộm thôi!"

"Sao, chết tiệt thật, cậu tự tay làm kể cả cậu không mặc...?"

Trevor ngắt lời giùm, "Là công việc rất đúng đắn lắm, con trai, bọn tôi rất tự hào khi con có quyết định sáng suốt"

Michael nháy mắt, không khỏi sự ngạc nhiên. "Con trai?"

Khi Trevor đáp trực thăng xuống, Franklin chạy đến. Tay cậu ôm Chop, rồi thả ra để nó vào trong trước. Chop tự nhiên nhào vô ôm rồi liếm má của Michael, rồi vuốt ve anh làm cho lông vũ của nó bày nhày rất đáng yêu. Franklin kéo nó ra khỏi người anh và xin lỗi, Michael không bận tâm, "Không sao đâu, Trevor cũng từng làm như thế này nhiều lần rồi"

Khi mọi người vào trong hết, Trevor cất cánh trực thăng lại. Michael quay đầu lại, để xem vết thương ra sao. Thì ra chỉ là xước ngoài da thôi, anh vẫn còn điên từ vụ lộn xộn đó.

"Cậu bé, nếu cậu không cẩn thận thì cậu sẽ chết với chính cách sống này đó"

"Ông già, tôi không cần ông chỉ tôi đâu, tôi lớn rồi đó"

"Phải đấy Michael! Con trai chúng ta đều lớn hết rồi há há!" Trevor bật cười.

Michael lắc đầu, "Này cậu bé, tôi cũng rất lo cho cậu đấy, chúng ta vẫn còn nhiều công việc khác cần giải quyết, đây chỉ là mới ra ngoài cồn cát thôi. Nên cậu hãy biết tự vệ chính mình khi đối mặt với sự nghiệp của mình, cậu phải cẩn thận hơn. Giờ tôi hỏi cậu tại sao cậu lại không mặc áo ấm nào đi, ngoài này rất là lạnh vào ban đêm!"

"Này em, chúng ta đang ở giữa cái núi sa mạc này đấy!"

"Ở đây lạnh tới 40 độ (F) vào đêm nay đấy!"

"Too biết mà đúng không? Nếu tôi ra ngoài đây thì người tôi lạnh theo ý cậu phải chứ. Người băng. Rồi kẻ đá đúng chứ. Này Mikey, c--"

"Không phải thế"

"Thôi vậy cũng được, đm"

Trevor tiếp tục làm bộ cho chiếc trực thăng này roi xuống biển để dọa tiếp, nhưng chú chó Chop cứ sủa liên tục trong cái Trực Thăng Công Ty Vũ Khí Trevor Philips này làm anh ta không dám làm gì hết.

Khi họ hạ cánh xuống phi trường, cả ba nhìn thấy Ron đang ngồi trên chiếc mui của cái xe lởm. "Đại ca Trevor! Tôi nghĩ anh đã đến đây rồi, nên tôi tiện mang tới cho anh cái xe lởm của một trong những hàng xóm từng ăn khách của chúng ta mà anh cần phá hủy đấy!"

"Thật hả" Trevor ngạc nhiên, "Cảm ơn Ron, Franklin, cậu có cần về nhà không?"

"Được thôi. Từ đây về LS tiền Taxi chặt chém kinh vào đêm nay đấy."

"Được rồi! Ron, chở Franklin về nhà rồi tôi muốn anh phải phá hủy chiếc xe đó đi được không?"

Ron nhìn Michael thì thấy anh nhìn đểu để tìm xem Ron đang là cái thá gì. Ron xù xì vào tai Trevor, "Hình như con thằn lằn to tướng kia cứ nhìn đểu tôi hoài kìa, Trev"

Trevor nhìn Mikey và trừng mắt. Anh gào to lên, "Ron! Franklin là cậu bé mới lớn của bọn tôi đấy, tôi cần anh chở nó về nhà tại LS để nó được ngủ rồi sau đó phá cái xe đó đi nhé. Nếu tôi còn phải lặp lại một câu nào nữa thì tôi sẽ đánh anh đấy! "

Ron cười rạng rỡ, "Được được được Trevor!"

Michael lắc đầu, thì thầm "trời ơi" trong họng rồi đặt điếu thuốc vào mồm của mình.

Lúc Franklin, Chop, và Ron rời đi, Ron hét lên, "Tạm biệt Trevor Điên Rồ!"

"Gặp lại sau Ron E Thẹn"

Trevor quay về phía Michael, anh đang ngước nhìn ánh trăng và hút điếu thuốc. "Cậu muốn tôi phải muốn cùng cậu hút à, M?"

"Anh luôn nói với tôi là chuyện hút thuốc sẽ hại tôi mà"

"Ừ ha, thôi đưa cho tôi một cái đi, too sẽ chết cùng cậu luôn"

Michael móc túi của mình lấy thêm điếu thuốc Redwood và cái bật lửa cho anh ta.

Cả hai ngồi giữa đường cùng hút thuốc và ngắm trăng sao.

Trevor rút điện thoại ra xem, "Ron bảo là thằng bé về nhà an toàn rồi. Anh ta cũng đem hủy cái xe rồi ném đi ở cái cầu rồi."

Michael phun ra làn khói thuốc lá, thả lỏng tay chân cho thoải mái. "À mà Ron có đòi hỏi gì với anh không? Anh ta là người hầu cấp cao của anh, vậy anh có từng bắt cóc vợ của anh ta chưa?"

Trevor bật cười, "Không đâu trời ơi, Ron chỉ là người trung thành, không phải người cậu nghĩ đâu. Sao cậu luôn khiến tôi phải trở thành thằng điên vậy?"

"Và em tận mắt thấy anh thực sự biết xoạc người là như thế nào, chuyện hai ngày trước đấy"

" Thực sự là từ khóa quan trọng nhất của tôi. Tôi nghĩ chuyện đó làm như là mấy con súc vật cho vui thôi."

"Súc vật?"

"Đúng, Michael, chuyện giữa súc vật, không giống như loài bò sát đâu"

"Anh muốn đâm sau lưng tôi sao" Anh bật cười

"Tôi có biết đâu" Trevor nhìn qua chỗ khác. Anh ta hút một liều từ thuốc lá, chân bắt chéo. Michael lại nhìn anh.

"Cậu luôn nhìn tôi trìu mến thế sao, mẹ cậu có dạy cạu là không nên nhìn người như tôi không?" Trevor hỏi xong lại quay lưng đi.

"Mẹ tôi dạy tôi là phải hưởng thụ" Michael nói xong đánh trả lại. Trevor không phiền, anh ta chỉ cười.

"Mikey, cậu có tin là tôi sẽ để cậu chết đêm nay không?" Trevor hỏi.

Michael nghĩ là. Đột nhiên anh nghĩ lúc anh đang cố bám sợi cáp thì không hiểu tại sao Trevor lại đến giúp hoặc lại muốn giết anh nữa. Anh không muốn chết quách, đầu anh tự nhiên lại cảm thấy sợ hãi khi nghĩ mình sẽ lìa đời chính bàn tay người mình yêu thế này. Hộp sọ của anh sẽ đứt làm đôi và não văng óc khi mình chết. Đó là suy nghĩ linh tinh. Trevor có ý gì? Anh không rõ.

"Anh có muốn để tôi chết không?" Michael hỏi ngược lại

Trevor nhìn anh, rồi vỗ vai anh. "Muốn." anh ta thừa nhận, "Nhưng tôi không làm được đâu"

Michael cười, "Há há, anh cũng trung thành phết nhỉ?"

Chỉ là ngọn gió vi vu thoáng qua một không gian trống rỗng tại đây. Trevor nhắm mắt lại, "Michael, tôi đã kể cho nghe chuyện tôi làm khi tôi thấy cậu đã 'chết quách' chưa".

"Tôi... không, anh chưa kể lần nào hết" Michael không muốn quan tâm đến chuyện này. Anh không muốn bàn về Bắc Yankton hoặc những quá khứ vốn đã chôn sâu từ lâu rồi. Anh cảm thấy mệt rồi. "Trev, chúng ta quên đi được không?"

"Không, Michael, đừng bao giờ. Lúc cậu còn ở cái Los Santos thượng lưu sang chảnh thế này, thì tôi là người khổ sở dằn vặt đủ kiểu lắm" Trevor giải thích, "Tôi phải mất hai ngày để kiếm cái xe, để mà vượt tiểu bang. Tôi sống tạm nhiều nhà trọ lắm rồi, có khi tôi còn phải mua thuốc ngủ chuốc say mấy tên tại đó để tránh nhận dạng nữa. Tôi vẫn luôn đợi chờ, cho đến khi đến SS này."

Michael biết Trevor nói không xong. Anh đang sống lại từng ký ức cũ kỹ, anh đang cố kìm nén cảm xúc khi ấy.

"Too cũng từng muốn tự tử cho rồi, Mikey. Lúc tôi biết Brad còn sống. Tôi mới có can đảm để mà sống tiếp", anh ta kể lại. "Và biết bao lâu sau, tôi cũng nghe được tin là cậu còn sống."

"Trev, tôi xin lỗi vì tôi dối lừa anh" Michael xin lỗi Trevor ít ra sáu lần một ngày, mỗi lần như vậy Trevor đều tỉnh bơ hoặc vật lộn với anh. Anh cóc quan tâm, anh chỉ xin lỗi cho vừa lòng nhau, anh sẽ không xoạc vì anh ta dù họ có sống thêm mười hay trăm năm nữa. Anh càng nói dối với anh ta, anh càng không sửa được thứ gì, Friedlander luôn khuyên anh nhiều năm như vậy rồi, anh không muốn nghe tí nào dù đó là chuyện phiền muộn.

"Này, tôi không... tôi không tin là cậu thương hại tôi đến vậy. Nhưng mà, đm. Tôi không nói dối...khi tôi nói tôi sẽ giết cậu, M. Tôi muốn lắm đấy. Tôi không làm được, tôi chỉ có cách đập đầu vào tường nhiều lần để tôi được tỉnh táo"

"Anh lúc nào cũng khờ khạo" Michael chọc quê.

Trevor cười thầm, tan biến ngay sau khi đặt điếu thuốc lại vào mồm. Rồi lại để lại làn khói thuốc lá, "Việc tôi tự tử là chuyện tôi đùa với cậu đấy. Michael, tôi không bao giờ tổn thương cậu. Tôi cần cậu phải hiểu điều đó, dù tôi có rất là ghét chuyện cậu đã làm với tôi, hay cậu có làm tới cùng đi chăng nữa, tôi sẽ không tổn thương cậu, càng không bao giờ giết cậu..."

Trevor nhìn Michael. Mắt anh ta dán chặt vào mắt của anh. Michael đột nhiên túm áo Trevor. Mùi như mùi thuốc lá, chỉ là lúc anh ngửi Trevor Philips thế này thôi, thật ra mùi anh ta như mùi không trung vậy.

"Tôi biết. Tôi biết anh sẽ không làm vậy đâu." Giọng của Michael đã khàn vì khóc thét nhiều. Làm anh cũng cảm thấy ngạt thở, nín thở dần chính tội lỗi và sự dối trá của mình. "Tôi xin lỗi tất cả mọi thứ tôi làm và tôi gây ra. Tôi chỉ muốn tốt đẹp thôi, T, tôi biết tôi không thể có phương án hay, nhưng tôi... mợ nó tôi không biết."

Michael né anh ta ra xa, rồi đặt điếu thuốc vào mồm, để cho rằng câu xin lỗi này đã chấm dứt rồi, chấm dứt đến đây. Anh tính lấy thêm nhưng gói thuốc đã hết. "Ah shit" anh hét lên.

Trevor tóm cái cằm của Michael, kéo anh lại gần, "Này cục cưng, mở mồm ra đi"

Trevor hít một hơi xong, thở thật mạnh vào mồm của Michael. Michael muốn nén khói thuốc vào phổi của mình, thì còn có một điếu mà T giữ. Sau đó anh để nó cuốn đi từ mũi mình, rồi nhẹ nhàng nhìn anh ta.

"Thế là đủ rồi chứ?"

Michael bật cười, "ừ".

Anh chồm dậy và hôn vào khóe môi của Trevor.


	6. Ngoại truyện: Một Buổi Sáng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lưu ý dịch: Chap này cá nhân, tự sáng tác không có dựa vào cốt truyện của game nên người dịch có thể dịch sai ý của tác giả.
> 
> Góc tác giả:
> 
> Xin lỗi vì phần này phải mất vài lúc mới đăng lên được! Mình dò lại nguyên chương này, tôi cảm thấy muốn chết vì thiếu máu rồi, đọc vui! <33

Michael luôn thức dậy sớm hơn Trevor. Trevor thì ngủ như mấy người sắp chết vậy, trái ngược hoàn toàn với Michael. Michael chưa bao giờ mơ được điều hay cả, anh toàn mơ thấy ác mộng và những tiềm thức cũ đó đã sống lại, anh cảm thấy mình thật có lỗi khi nghĩ lại chuyện này. Vì thế anh mới ghét đi ngủ, những lúc có người nào đó nằm cạnh anh thì anh lúc nào ngủ cũng ít cả.

Trùng hợp thay, khi có người nào đó bên cạnh Trevor, anh ta cũng ngủ yên hơn. Cũng thấu hiếu được vì trước đó anh ta rất đau khổ, chỉ muốn đập đầu mình vào tường thôi. Lúc có ai đó bên cạnh anh ta thì sẽ khiến anh ta cảm thấy thoải mái rất nhiều và có một đêm ngủ ngon hồi lâu như vậy, anh ta cần lắm.

Michael thức dậy, anh giật mình, anh nhìn thấy Trevor trong mơ, tại nhà trọ cũ mà anh từng kể lại cho anh ta nghe. Mợ nó, nếu mà nghĩ lại anh không có ký ức nào để lôi ra mà ôn lại cả. Chỉ có mình Trevor mới biết hết tất cả mọi chuyện giữa anh với anh ta, do anh ta trước đó đã đánh mất mọi thứ, anh ta cố ghi nhớ lại hết tất cả về anh. Anh không muốn nhìn thấy hình ảnh trong tâm trí của mình lại đòi hỏi chủ đề nào khác, vì chính sự đòi hỏi đó mới khiến anh trở thành con người như vậy.

Kế bên anh người đang nằm là Trevor, anh ta đang ngáy ngủ, mồm miệng toàn nước dãi. Michael quý anh ta thế này, anh quý anh ta đủ thứ, quý anh ta thế này thôi cũng đủ lắm rồi. Anh nhìn ngắm hồi lâu, anh không cần Trevor phải biết hết mọi thứ anh ta có về anh.

Michael cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào Trevor, nhẹ nhàng vuốt má anh ta. Trevor ngáy rất to giống như lời đáp, Michael muốn bật cười.

_Em xin lỗi,_ anh nghĩ bụng, cả buổi sáng anh đều nói cái câu này nhiều lần rồi lúc anh dọn về Sandy Shores tới giờ.

Anh ngồi dậy, nhìn đồng hồ. Đã là 7:30 SA. Anh muốn lục một gói thuốc lá và kiếm chút gì đó để ăn, anh không muốn đánh thức Patricia hay Trevor. Anh từ từ lấy chiếc gối của mình, đẩy tay Trevor ra khỏ người mình, đặt tay anh ta lên giữa cái gối.

Anh mặc chiếc áo hawai, để nửa cúc chưa cài, sau đó mặt quần ngắn. Đúng là biểu tượng của gu thời trang đặc biệt, à _hên_ là Trevor vẫn chưa dậy.

Anh hôn trán của Trevor, thì anh nghe được tiếng anh ta vừa phì phào vừa ngáy ngủ _" mm tôi sẽ ăn thịt cậu đấy đồ khốn "_ , và anh nhón chân ra khỏi căn phòng. Anh viết tờ giấy note nhỏ rồi dán vào tủ lạnh, "Tôi ra ngoài mua thêm thuốc lá và ăn sáng. Hãy liên lạc tôi nếu bạn cần. -M".

Michael thích ở Los Santos vì nhiều lý do khác, chủ yếu anh thích ánh nắng mặt trời. Mỗi khi anh thức dậy lúc 7:00 SA, anh có thể cảm nhận được ánh nắng mặt trời dịu nhẹ phản chiếu vào phòng ngủ của mình. Anh rất thích cái nóng, Los Santos luôn là vùng đất nhiệt đới hòa trộn giữa không khí mát mẻ của biển khơi và khối khí nóng đổ về từ Nam San Andreas. Nhưng mà khi ở tại Sandy Shores thì lại khác.

Chỉ vài phút sau, những dải mây đã cuốn trôi khiến trời trong xanh, vẫn còn một chút hơi khô hạn dạt từ Sa mạc Grand Senlra. Khi mặt trời lên cao là anh phải hứng trọn cái nóng và khô cằn. Ở biển Alamo tại đây không một chút bầu không khí mát mẻ tràn về, nhưng dù gì cũng là một điểm nước ấm để mà nghỉ ngơi, Micharl cố giả vờ như anh ở nhà vậy, được uống rượu kế bên bể bơi của mình. Dù gì đây cũng chính là không gian thiên nhiên thắng cảnh để Michael có thể tiếp tục tận hưởng và sống tiếp, trừ Trevor. Vì anh ta luôn kiếm sống bằng nghề đốn củi, săn bắt, nên nếu anh ta ra đây để mà chiêm ngưỡng hình ảnh sa mạc thì những thứ đó không có gì là lạ.

Michael sống tại đây không có yên ổn tí nào. Lúc mà anh ra ngoài đây phơi nắng dù có sử dụng kem chống nắng thì anh vẫn say nắng. Anh có đeo kính râm kín đáo đi chăng nữa thì anh cũng bị tia cực tím phản chiếu làm anh khó lòng mà chịu khi ra ngoài nhà. _"Tôi không chịu nổi"_ , anh sẽ thốt ra câu này mỗi khi nhìn Trevor đâm thuê chém mướn giữa cái nắng thế này ngoài thị trấn, kể cả ra ngoài chỉ đi kiếm Ron, khó chịu hơn là thân hình anh ta không ăn mặc gì đàng hoàng cả, mặc mộc chỉ có cái quần lót và đôi tất.

Michael hay lấy tay ôm lấy phần dưới của áo sơ mi của mình để mở cửa xe. Anh biết không cần làm vậy đâu nhưng vì đừng để cho ánh nắng mặt trời đang làm nóng cái cửa xe khi chạm dễ người anh bị bỏng theo nên đành phải làm vậy, rất khó khăn khi dùng chìa khóa mở cửa xe. Dù gì đây cũng là cái xe tạm để dùng di chuyển thuận tiện mà thôi, không phải xế xịn gì hết. Nhà Trevor có cái nhà để xe, thì chiếc xe tải anh ta chỉ sử dụng được nửa không gian của cái nhà đó. Cái nhà để xe này cũng có thể chứa được thêm một chiếc xe nữa, không cần biết vì đơn giản chỉ là nó làm từ sắt vụn và gỗ mục thôi.

Michael nhìn kỹ cái con xe Bodhi của Trevor thì nó không có cái cửa sổ gì cả, nếu mở cửa xe thì mọi ánh nắng mặt trời đã thiêu đốt cái xe sẽ tỏa ra. Khi Michael mở cửa thử thì nó như hệt cái lò lửa. Anh phải đợi cái xe nguội bớt thì mới vào được. Tranh thủ hút một cái điếu thuốc, thì thừa thời gian lắm rồi, nhưng Michael đã sử dụng gần hết thuốc và phải chịu. Patricia đã đem bỏ đi hộp thuốc anh mua từ ngày dọn về đây, nên còn một gói để xài tạm thời thôi.

Anh đang cố quên đi điều mình nghĩ bằng cách mở điện thoại, bật bản đồ ra để xem quảng đường từ đây ra trạm xăng để mà mua thuốc lá, và tìm nơi nào đó để tham quan. Phải mất vài phút để bản đồ định vị.

Lúc đang suy nghĩ, là Trevor đến.

Trevor ra khỏi cái nhà bị mục lõm đó, mặc cái áo sơ mi của Michael chồng lên cái áo thun bẩn của mình. Anh ta dạo lòng vòng ở cái sân, tay cần cái tờ giấy mỏng. Lúc anh ta thấy Michael, đột nhiên anh ta bình tĩnh lại, vai hạ thấp xuống, người đứng thẳng.

"Này, anh thấy tờ giấy của tôi rồi à, hay vậy T?" Michael cười,

"Khốn thật!" Trevor gào lên một hơi, anh ta lai đến giữa sân kế bên xe của Michael. Anh ta ném cái giấy note vào mặt tác giả là Michael. "Là ai bảo cậu thế? Là ai bảo hết sạch rồi, Mikey?"

"Là chính người hút như tôi đây nhé? Trời T, anh biết anh nên kiềm chế lại cái tính tình của mình lại đi. Đúng là tính tình không giống ai" Michael chọc cười, nhưng Trevor không thèm nghe. "Chuyện gì vậy xảy ra với anh vậy?"

Trevor ném tay anh qua một bên, quay trở lại thật nhanh vào căn nhà. Michael ngồi đợi, cố lau giọt mồ hôi từ trán của mình, không biết anh ta giở trò khỉ gì nữa.

Khi Trevor ra ngoài, anh ta xách theo cái túi đựng rồi cái chìa khóa. Anh ta ném chìa khóa vào Michael, ra lệnh, "Thôi chúng ta lên xe đi dạo. Townley. Đi nào."

Michael cầm lấy chùm chìa khóa, toàn là chìa với chìa kim loại, mở đủ thứ xe và cửa. Nhưng vài chìa thì có đánh dấu rất rõ, "CHẾ", "NHÀ", "RON", "BOD". Michael đột nhiên nhớ lại anh và Trevor có chia sẻ chìa khóa xe chung. Đến khi cả hai tan đàn xẻ nghé thì cả chùm chìa không xài được với mục đích gì cả. "Tôi muốn ra ngoài mua thuốc lá, được không? Mấy thứ đó chúng ta làm sau cũng được"

"Đó không phải là _công việc_ lớn lao gì cả _!"_ Trevor nói xong ném cái túi xách vào trong ghế ngồi. "Đó là chuyện riêng giữa tôi và cậu, Mikey ạ. Lên xe đi nếu cậu muốn ra ngoài, tôi sẽ dắt cậu mua mấy cái que hàn đó"

Trevor thở dài, mở cửa xe. Trevor vào trong hàng ghế khách, và mở cửa kia giùm cho Michael leo lên. Anh ta nói, " _Lên nào cục cưng_ "

"Được thôi, được thôi, trời đất" Michael cảm thấy khổ sở, anh leo lên. Đúng là cái ghế bị mặt trời thiêu đốt đến độ ngồi lên mà bỏng cả da thịt, chỗ đầu gối. Anh ráng chịu đựng, Trevor lấy tay cắm chìa khóa nổ máy.

" _Đi_ nào Michael!"

"Này người anh em, anh có bị gì không vậy?"

"Tôi bị như vậy là do cậu không biết phải trái khi gọi tôi là 'người anh em' nhé, đồ hôi của! Giờ cậu lái đi!"

Michael nháy mắt. Anh tự bảo chính mình là anh không muốn diễn biến tiếp theo xảy ra như thế nào, mới sáng sớm đã phải làm công việc đó rồi. Ngồi ở đó Trevor cứ nhúc nhích, Michael biết anh ta lúc nào cũng khó chịu.

Trạm xăng gần nhất thực ra chỉ việc băng qua cái con đường từ căn nhà di động thôi, nhìn nó thật hoang tàn. Trevor không biết chỗ đó xảy ra chuyện gì, khi hỏi thì anh ta chỉ việc nói là mình không có để ý chuyện xóm làng. Thay xăng phải đợi màn đêm buông xuống rồi băng qua con đường mà đổ.

Michael lái khoảng vài khu. Vài khu có nghĩa là nhóm tòa nhà có chia ngã ba ngã tư, đoạn đường ở khu này di chuyển tiện lợi, vì đây là nơi sa mạc Grand Senora oi bức. Đối với Michael, việc đi bộ ở đây đúng là đần thiệt, anh không có muốn đi bộ. Nên anh dắt xe ra mà đi lại mới thực sự vui hơn. Nhưng lần này anh phải lái chiếc xe Bodhi của Trevor, ngồi trong đó cũng có phần nào lãng mạn.

Nếu không có gì khác, thì Trevor ít ra cũng ở cái nơi Sandy Shores này yên ổn. Yên ổn tới mức lúc người ngoài thấy chiếc xe Bodhi này đi ngang qua, họ bỏ chạy tán loạn. Thán phục hơn Michael cố chịu ở đây dài hạn hơn là muốn về Los Santos.

Micharl không rõ chiếc xe Bodhi này Trevor mua khi nào, trong quá khứ anh đã thấy qua rồi. Lúc anh ta còn đang làm ăn rất phát đạt, làm mưa làm gió, sum vui.

Nền gạch luôn là nơi để con người xả rác ni lông, đèn cồn và cả đồ châm lửa rỗng, tệ hơn là ở bãi các dọc quanh biển Sandy Shores. Patricia không ra rửa chiếc Bodhi vì sử dụng ít. Cộng thêm chiếc xe Bodhi đã ăn theo bản năng của Trevor rồi, nếu người ta dọn dẹp để cho nó sáng bóng thì chỉ vài giây sau nó lại bám đầy bụi cát với máu đẫm.

Trevor đặt vali ở hàng ghế sau, Michael đến cửa hàng tiện lợi. Michael nháy mắt, nhìn Trevor lại ôm nó giống như trong đó có gì mờ ám lắm vậy. Anh muốn hỏi nhưng quyết định làm ngơ như không biết gì. Khi anh ra khỏi xe, anh túm lấy ngực áo của Trevor và nói, "Đây là nơi để tôi mua Redwood đấy, anh có ý kiến gì không?"

Trevor bật cười, "Cậu tưởng tôi chưa đến đây lần nào hả?"

_Không phải điều tôi cần, T._

Anh ra khỏi xe và vào trong. Lúc Michael bước vào anh cảm thấy mệt mỏi, anh nhắm mắt lại để cho không khí máy lạnh tràn vào người mình.

Người bán hàng gần quầy tính tiền ở đây biết Michael có đến đây mua rồi, người đó chạy đến và đem hộp Redwood cho anh, cười mỉm chi của anh, Michael bất thình lình phải cảm ơn lại.

"Anh cần Redwood đúng không?" Người bán hàng hỏi anh. Cậu khoảng chạc hai mươi, có thể đang làm việc tại Sandy Shores. Michael cố không nghĩ thêm vì cậu, nhưng cậu thì ngược lại. Cậu thấy anh hình như đang có niềm say đắm vào cái Công ty Vũ khí của Trevor Philips lắm. Nhìn cậu không tin mình lại có quen nhiều người như vậy, Michael đã biết qua những người ở khu này rồi. Ba mẹ cậu là những người sống gần đây, cậu vốn đã tìm ra công việc ở đây rồi. Nên cậu sẽ sống tại SS cả đời.

"Ừ. Làm ăn vẫn bình thường hôm nay chứ?" Michael hỏi cậu, tay móc ra ví tiền. Ngạc nhiên, anh móc ra chỉ là tờ giấy nhám ở túi sau.

Một tiếng huýt sáo từ xa làm anh quay đầu lại, anh thấy Trevor đang giữ ví tiền, anh ta đang chọn quà vặt. Michael hóa nắm đấm, muốn thốt lên câu nói nào đó, nhưng anh cố kìm lại. "Cậu gì ơi, tôi có chuyện này cần giải quyết không nói trước được hãy đợi tôi".

Michael quay đầu lại và lao đến mục tiêu của mình để lấy cái ví lại. Nhưng tuýp người cao ráo như Trevor lại giơ nó lên cao trong không trung chỉ với cái tay, tay còn lại ôm cặp sách của mình ngang ngực. Michael muốn nhào lên lấy nó, nhưng Trevor nhón lên. "Cưng à, đợi tôi một giây được không?"

"Sao anh lại dám lấy ví tiền của tôi chứ?"

Trevor lờ anh, đi lòng vòng qua chỗ khác. Hình như có mùi cà phê ở đây khá quen thuộc làm từ vài hôm trước, khiến khu này cảm thấy ấm áp lại. Michael nghĩ đến quán Bean Machine, anh nhớ nơi này nhiều lắm.

*Bean Machine: Nếu bạn để ý cảnh đoạn đổi nhân vật chính, thì đây chính là nơi uống cà phê tâm sự của Michael và Amanda.

Trevor cất ví tiền vào quần của mình, Michael thấy nó nhét vào quần sau anh ta. "Có tin tôi sẽ đánh anh không, tội dám lấy ví tiền của tôi?"

Trevo nhìn qua quầy lưu niệm Sandy Shores gần đó. Chỗ đó quảng cáo hình ảnh bãi biển đẹp đẽ, áo thun, và những hoạt động giải trí hợp pháp bất tận. Trevor leo đến, giật lấy cái nón màu xanh ra trời có dòng chữ, _"Lòng Tôi Tan Nát Dưới Sandy Shores"._ Trevor bật cười, đội nó ngay lên đầu của Michael. "Để cậu nhìn xấu hơn cả quỷ dữ đấy".

"Có thật không, T. Giờ có trả ví lại không?"

"Chờ đã người ơi! Tôi phải lựa cho tôi nữa chứ", anh ta lấy cái nón màu cam nhạt, trùm lên cái nón kia.

"Không lẽ người như anh không cao hơn tôi hẵn sao? Ít ra anh hãy để tôi cho anh biết anh chịu trách nhiệm với tôi ra sao"

Michael lao đến dí cổ Trevor. Trevor nuốt nước bọt, mặt cau có trước mấy câu nói chơi chữ của Michael, đúng là bóc trúng tim đen người ta. "Cậu biết không, tôi cố ra ngoài đây để đi chơi với người bạn như cậu đấy, là _bạn thân_ đấy, thì ra người như cậu ra đây dạo phố chỉ để kiếm đồ hút thôi sao? Có xấu xa lắm không?"

"Trevor, chính bản thân tôi cần phải hút thuốc"

"Đúng nghiện nặng, cầm lấy đi" Trevor bỏ cuộc, đưa ví tiền cho Michael một cách chủ động. Michael lắc đầu, quay lại quầy tính tiền, người bán hàng ở đó đang cắt móng tay của mình.

"Anh mua nón nữa à?" cậu ấy hỏi.

Michael cởi nón ra. Hình như anh nhớ thứ này ở đâu rồi, chẳng qua không dùng nhiều năm nên quên béng đi mất. Trevor chắc biết, neeud Michael không mua nó thì chắc sẽ không nhớ chuyện gì khác. "À... Tôi mua luôn"

Michael không phải đứng đợi tính tiền, anh rút điếu thuốc cắm vào môi, hai tay bật lửa lại. Người bán hàng giơ ngón tay phàn nàn, nhưng đây là Michael nên cậu cố hạ nhiệt lại. Anh hút một luồng xong thà hơi vào mặt cậu. Cậu vừa nói vừa bịt mũi, "Là $12.54"

Trevor ngồi ở chiếc xe, bóp còi ngồi đợi Michael. "Anh _có thể_ im lặng _giùm_ được, T!" Michael hô lên phía anh ta, mồm hút được nửa điếu.

"Hả? Tôi muốn bảo cậu là tôi muốn là người đầu tiên nói cho cậu biết, nhìn cậu xinh giống hệt mấy con gái "có cu" đấy"

"Ờ ờ" Michael đem đồ ra, ngồi ở hàng ghế lái. "Ta đi đâu tiếp?"

"Gì? À! Harmony á, đi hết cái QL '68 này là đến"

"Harmony? Là cái quái gì?"

"Không có ở Sandy Shores, đi thôi Mikey!"

Michael lấy ra một cái điếu khác, chiếc xe đột nhiên đụng vào thứ gì đó, làm anh phải theo quán tính ngã phía trước. Trevor đập vào động cơ của cái xe, hai giây sau, cái xe Bodhi bắt đầu nổ máy và kêu ầm ĩ.

Michael dừng lại ở lề đường, anh thấy Trevor đang luẩn quẩn lục lọi cái bịch giấy, còn cái cặp của mình thì đặt dưới chân anh. Michael bắt đầu trừng mắt nhìn trong cái bịch giấy đó cái gì, nhưng nhìn thử thì trong đó toàn là rác. _Đừng hỏi, đừng hổi, lái tiếp đi._

"A-HA!" Trevor cười to tiếng, lôi ra cái băng ghi hình màu đen, "Cậu biết đây là cái gì không Mike? Nhớ cái này không?"

"Này...T, tôi không muốn lúc nào cũng ăn ở kiểu cũ giống người như anh đâu nhé"

"Sao cũng được". Trevor cằn nhằn, anh ta bấm nút loạn xạ ở chỗ máy nghe nhạc gắn vào chiếc xe Bodhi. Đầu phát mở ra, Trevor cẩn thận đặt cái băng ghi vào trong đấy, rồi đầu âm thanh đóng lại. Michael cảm thấy ái ngại.

Sau đó, là một bản nhạc dạo của tiếng trống đàn. Vài nhịp của đàn. Trevor nghiêng đầu của mình, Michael đúng là khó chịu nhưng anh bật cười. "When I'm out walking / I strut my stuff / And I'm so strung out", đầu phát hát lên, cả hai cùng đi trên đường cao tốc cùng gào theo nhịp bài hát, đó chính là dạng nhạc thập niên 80. Bài hát đó năm ấy Michael nhớ lại, anh hát khẽ, anh và Trevor đã nghe bài này khi tay trong tay đi dưới con đường. Bài này cũng phát ra những lúc hai người cãi nhau, đau khổ với nhau, tỏ tình nhau, làm cho họ cảm thấy họ đã trẻ lại.

"Thì ra! Anh vẫn giữ lại nó à?" Michael ngạc nhiên, "Tôi tưởng chúng ta đã không còn được nghe từ năm 98 chứ"

"Không, là do cậu làm mất nó, nhưng may mắn là tôi đã tìm ra được và nhặt lên giữ lại!"

"Ra là vậy à?" Michael phấn chấn, "Còn bài Violent Femmes thì sao?"

Trevor không nghe nữa, anh ta gào lên bằng cổ họng của mình với lời bài hát, "Let me go on like I / Blister in the sun / Let me go on"

Michael nhớ lúc anh và Trevor lần đầu cùng cầm băng này. Họ cố gắng giữ gìn nó thật là tỉ mỉ, màu lam nhẹ, hình ghi màu trắng. Nhìn nó thật giống như đứa con tinh thần của chủ nhân của nó, nó như vật định tình vậy, nhưng cả hai hiếm quan tâm tới. Tiếp theo, Michael và Trevor đang đi trên đường cao tốc, trong lúc bài hát đang phát ra. Michael biết tương đối cuộn băng gồm nghệ sĩ gì, Trevor biết tất cả. Anh nhớ lại tiếp đêm Michael thức để nghe mấy bài này, còn Trevor ngồi bên cạnh để giải thích từng ban nhạc của bài hát, chỉ ra khúc dân trào nhất, cho Michael biết cách nhiều về nền văn hóa âm nhạc.

"Violent Femmes, The Pixies, The Clash, à..." Michael cố liệt kê cho Trevor nghe, anh ta bất ngờ khi Michael biết những ban nhạc đó trong cuộn băng. "Sonic Youth! Và... đệt!"

"Brian Eno!" Trevor giải thích, "Năm đúng bốn, _chắc tôi_ sẽ phạt cậu thôi, Townley"

"Hả cút đi. Chuyện lâu rồi. Là chuyện cũ lắm đối với tôi mà"

Trevor nhớ được tiếp hồi Michael Townley mắt to tròn gắn tai nghe to đùng ngồi đó nghe bài _Gone Daddy Gone._ Trevor từng buộc phải nghe lời mà đi xem hòa nhạc Violent Femmes, anh ta than thở khi nghe mấy bài này, nhưng ngược lại Michael thích nghe. Anh ta muốn Michael được gặp họ, Trevor sẽ háo hức trước mỗi bài hát kết thúc, "Hên rồi?". Giờ Trevor không cần lo lắng, cả hai nghe nhiều đến nỗi cả lời bài hát cũng thuộc rồi. Hiện giờ giọng của họ đã khác lắm rồi, không còn như trước nữa.

Họ dừng lại tại một quán ăn tại một điểm dừng xe ở làng Harmony mà Trevor kể. Đúng là đến đây thôi đủ mệt, trông nó giống hệt như là quán ăn năm ấy mà Michael cảm thấy oải người khi phải dừng lại. Anh không cần nghĩ chuyện về Brad, anh không muốn nghĩ đến người này lần nào nữa nhưng Trevor cứ dồn nhiều ký ức về đầu anh. Cơ hội cho Michael là Trevor đang đói bụng lắm rồi, ngồi đó ôm cặp.

Bên trong quán ăn chủ yếu là những người lái xe tải, xe ba gác dừng lại ăn trưa ăn tối để tiếp tục lưu thông trên đường. Mọi người đều trò chuyện rất là vui, họ gọi món tại quầy tiếp tân, và ngồi xa bên trong tấm tôn để tránh ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu vào bàn có lót miếng vải, dễ khó chịu. Trevor chạy lại bàn tiếp tân và đem thực đơn về rồi lại dọn dẹp cái bàn bẩn ở góc xa nhất ở đó. Đúng là thật điên khi thấy bàn ăn toàn là chén đĩa thừa thải chưa đem đi dọn, anh ta hốt để ở bàn khác. "Anh biết không, anh cũng rảnh ghê vậy đó, sao không ngồi ở bàn khác đi cho sạch, Trev", Michael gợi ý, anh cũng biết hành vi này cũng một phần là bị ăn mòn từ thuốc phiện rồi. Anh muốn giúp nhưng anh ta lại kệ.

"Blah blah blah"

Michael ngồi ở cái bàn đó, còn Trevor cứ mải mê quét sạch đồ ăn thừa còn lại. "Bàn sạch đủ chưa người ơi" Trevor hỏi, cầm cái thực đơn ném về phía Michael.

Trevor ngồi dựa vào cái cặp, ngước nhìn cái quán ăn này. Michael không để ý anh ta nữa, anh xem thực đơn, gồm có những món ăn bình dân học vụ. Bánh burger, sandwich, trứng tráng, bánh kếp. Anh đọc xong, cười mỉm, nghĩ ra xong. "Này T, tôi biết anh gọi gì" Anh thách đố.

Trevor ngạc nhiên, "M, cậu nghĩ tôi cần uống rượu máu giải sầu à"

"Yeah, thì tôi đoán anh cần thứ đó đó, đây nè"

Trevor băn khoăn, nhận thách thức. "Được thôi, gọi cho tôi đi. Tôi sẽ gọi cho cậu"

"Như vậy đi, tôi nói cho anh nghe nhé, nếu anh gọi món nào mà quỷ quái như anh, tôi s--"

" Đó chuyện người ta nấu là anh không phải làm, được không!" Trevor khoanh tay lại, nháy mắt. Anh ta ngồi đó thì thấy một tiếp viên già đi ngang qua mặc bộ đồ bẩn với cái tên phù hiệu là _"Eunice_ "

"Này E-U-Nice, người con gái đáng yêu nhất ơi!" Trevor gọi lại, cô quay đi.

"T-R-E-Vor, người đàn ông đáng ghét nhất của tôi ơi" Cô ấy gọi lại với anh ta. Cô ấy là phụ nữ già, có thể bằng tuổi Patricia. Nhưng cô ấy ốm hơn, tóc đã bạc phơ, ánh mắt xanh nhẹ và môi hồng. Michael biết người này là người Trevor thích. "Anh lại đến đây làm loạn quán ăn của tôi nữa à, Philips?"

Trevor vỗ ngực của mình, rồi lại làm bộ than vãn, "Do cô _hại_ tôi, Eunice!"

" _Không_ ,là anh trước đó đến đây muốn kiếm Earl, anh dùng súng bắn phá đủ thứ ở đây, khiến hai khách hàng của tôi sắp trúng đạn chết rồi đó anh biết không, tôi sắp bị đuổi việc vì anh đấy!"

"Chủ Nhật trước đó à!"

" _Vậy đã sao?_ " Eunice lắc đầu. Cô lấy hai chiếc khăn trải ra từ tạp dề của mình và soạn bàn ăn lại cho cả hai. Cô mỉm cười với Michael, đặt tay lên cai của anh. "Coi nào, có phải anh là đối tác cướp giật của anh ta không? Chuyện gì không ổn với anh khiến anh phải ở cùng Trevor vậy?"

Michael bật cười, "Ừ phải, nghe tôi nói, Trevor đã là cái gai của tôi lâu lắm rồi, hơn cả cô tưởng đấy"

Trevor lắc đầu, " Michael, đúng là vậy, cậu ta cũng là cái gai trong mắt của tôi đấy. Cô biết không, mười năm trước tôi đánh mất cậu ta rồi, do cậu ta đâm sau lưng tôi, tôi có kể cho cô nghe rồi chứ _!"_

Eunice bật cười, vỗ chân của mình của mình. "Vậy sao, có vẻ hai người hợp nhau lắm đấy, mà hai người định hẹn hò ở tại quán ăn tôi sao?" cô hỏi Michael.

_Khu thuốc phiện Trevor Philips đã bao trùm của sự tàn độc, đã có hai người đã nằm xuống, dưới sức mạnh của thuốc phiện,_ Michael nghĩ đến chính mình rồi cười. "Không cần bận tâm chuyện của tôi đâu. Tôi chuẩn man lắm nhé"

"Cậu ta khó ưa lắm, thực sự khó ưa lắm cô biết không" Trevor phản lại

" Này, anh đến đây phải đối xử tốt với bạn của anh nhé, thì tình cảm hai người mới tốt được! Nơi ăn uống này của tôi ít ra không thấy anh ngồi đó gây lộn nhau đâu bằng không tôi sẽ tống cổ anh ra ngoài khỏi cho anh đụng vào thìa mà ăn nhé"

"Eunice, cô nói tôi không đủ sức để dùng thìa giết người sao?" Trevor hỏi.

"Tôi nói là tôi không cho anh đụng thìa của tôi nhé, vì ở đây tài sản có giá trị đấy, tôi không để cho mất bất cứ thứ gì ở đây đâu" Cô lắc đầu, lấy ra tệp ghi chú. "Này anh bạn cần gọi gì thế?"

"À, tôi có" Michael trừng mắt đá đểu Trevor, "Có cần tôi gọi giùm anh luôn không? Nói đi kìa T"

Cô Eunice ngồi ghi chép, cô cúi xuống lắng nghe Michael nói thì thầm. Cô xé tờ giấy và đặt lên vai của mình. "Trevor, anh cũng gọi giống vậy chứ?"

" À bận tâm làm gì, cô biết không Eunice, tôi hiểu Michael mà được không? Tôi biết cậu ta ở đây sớm muộn gì cũng mắc bệnh tim mạch thôi! Cô nhìn cậu ta thử đi! Nhìn cậu ta sắp sửa _chết tới nơi_ rồi đấy _!_ " Trevor làm bộ than vãn.

"Trevor, anh nghĩ sao thì nghĩ." Eunice hết cách.

Trevor trả lời lại, "Tách cà phê đen nhé, rồi cho tôi cái món "đặc biệt" Sandy Shores nhé"

"Ủa món gì nghe kỳ cục vậy?" Michael hỏi, rồi tra dò trong quyển thực đơn, nhưng tìm thì đột nhiên anh đứng hình. Anh nhìn Eunice với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên đó, thúc giục cô đừng có nghe anh ta nói bừa. Nhưng Eunice cũng là con người đối lập hai bên, cô hiểu anh bàng hoàng thế nào.

"Tôi sẽ đem ra trong vài lát nữa. Trevor, tốt nhất coi chừng anh". Eunice răn đe rồi giật thực đơn của Michael

Trevor vỗ bàn, cố cười với Michael, Michael ngồi đó cố nghĩ ra cái thứ gì mà làm được cái món "đặc biệt" này chữ. Anh thẹn lắm, Michael thích chọc phá Trevor. Anh không hỏi gì thêm, để làm cho Trevor nổi điên vì anh quá bi thảm. "Tôi hỏi anh, anh đến đây chỉ để gây phiền phức thôi sao ?" Michael hỏi anh ta.

"Cậu hỏi như vậy sao? Tôi không có muốn phiền phức đâu, Mikey, cậu biết phiền phức luôn xảy ra với tôi thường xuyên mà _!_ "

"Ê, còn chuyện những kẻ phục thù theo dõi anh để trả thù anh sau khi anh đốt nát nhà bọn chúng rồi sát hại bọn chúng thì sao"

" Do chúng nó hạ thấp uy tín của tôi _!_ " Trevor giải thích, "Cậu nên đứng về phía tôi mới đúng, Michael! Cậu biết không, tôi là doanh nhân có tiếng ở đây đấy và tôi không muốn những tên ghen tức này phải bỉ ổi với tôi!"

"Oh yeah, kiểu như anh đúng là một doanh nhân kinh doanh không đàng hoàng ấy, T"

"Đỡ hơn cậu! Cuộc sống cậu ở so với ở đây khác gì không, Mikey!"

Michael nháy mắt, "Ý anh là sao? Là do tôi đã hết thời rồi"

Trevor bật cười, "ÊEEEEEEE, nói xạo. Tôi biết cậu nghĩ gì, Michael"

_Đừng có phải chuyện này nữa chứ._ "Chúng ta có thể thảnh thơi thoải mái hơn không, đừng có bàn tán chuyện không liên quan khiến ta cảm thấy buồn chán?"

Một bồi bàn trẻ tuổi đến, đưa Michael cà phê và Trevor thức uống sữa lắc. Trevor nháy mắt, ngửi kem đánh bông ở đó. Michael rút ra trong túi mình một bịch whiskey ấm nồng bằng mông và đưa cho Trevor. "Anh thích kiểu whiskey chocolate chứ".

"Khốn thật" Trevor chào thua. Anh ta giật lấy và đổ vào ly, trộn đều với cồn, Michael cọ sống mũi của mình nhìn Trevor cuối đầu của mình hút cái ống. _Cậu_ _48 tuổi rồi sao nghĩ ra chuyện cũ này hay vậy, Townley?_

Trevor trộn whiskey đều trong ly sữa của mình rồi bịt lại. Cái bịch gần như đổ hết. Michael dổ nốt vào ly cà phê của mình, Trevor quyết định theo dõi hành động của Michael thay đổi ra sao. "Cậu biết không, chắc cậu cũng chưa từng bị rào cản đến vậy, Mikey"

"Ừ, cũng đó là lý do tôi chuyển đến ở cái biệt thự kiểu Tây Ban Nha lúc nào cũng bao trùm là hàng rào rồi góc hẹp"

" Không đâu _,_ Michael, chuyện là tôi muốn nói là cậu có nhiều điều hay, cậu không phải dạng trai thành thị. Vì cậu vốn thích ở những nơi mà bẩn thỉu, biết không, nên cậu mới bẩn thỉu như vậy, đó chính là lý do tôi biết cậu thích ở cạnh tôi là vậy. Cậu ở đây cố gắng giả vờ như mọi chuyện không ra sao. Nhưng không còn như trước nữa đâu, anh em tốt, chúng ta không phải cùng ăn cùng ở ở ngôi nhà di động sao, M. Sẽ không có vấn đề gì nếu cậu hãy bĩnh tĩnh thay đổi cách sống của mình, tôi thấy cậu cũng giống người nào đó mê lái mô tô dưới cát quanh đây lắm đấy, đó là những lúc tôi và cậu đi mai phục kẻ muốn đuổi theo ta. Cả bản thân cậu cũng tin mình không phải ai thì là ai"

Michael bàng hoàng, "Cảm ơn vì lời động viên nha, đồ đần. Anh biết không, tôi cũng sẽ nói lại với câu nói này, nhưng có thể anh khác gì đó so với câu nói hồi nãy, T"

Trevor đặt tay của mình lên cái túi xách rồi dựa vào nó. "Sao? Kể tôi nghe _,_ Michael"

Michael ngụm cà phê của mình, nuốt rồi kể lại theo ý muốn của Trevor. "Anh luôn muốn ở lại nơi này đúng không? Cũng giống Sandy Shores thôi, vốn dĩ là bãi rác đô thành ấy, nơi này sụm tụ những nhà nghiện ngập, những vụ thuế má từ bọn cảnh sát, cũng dễ ăn thua thôi, anh ơi đây làm gì tùy thích như đánh lộn chẳng hạn. Thực sự, anh tồn tại không phải để làm việc đó. Cuộc sống anh là thế từ khi lăn lộn khắp tiểu bang, rồi ngủ trên xe lửa rồi thiếp lên con tàu giữa biển rộng rồi có lần anh còn phải ngủ qua đêm ở núi Josiah, đại loại vậy"

"Đó là chuyện anh muốn về tìm bạn bè" Trevor phản biện.

"Anh nói anh ở Sandy Shores này nhưng thực sự tôi không cố ý phe phẩy. Anh thích lang thang đầu đường xó chợ, anh thích lăn bánh đi lòng vòng. Anh luôn tin rằng anh ở cái nhà di động này đủ anh biết điều sao?"

Trevor bắt đầu rên rỉ trong đau lòng, vỗ nắm đấm lên cạnh bàn. "Michael, đủ rồi, cậu làm tổn thương too đó!"

"Thôi thì kệ anh đấy"

Eunice đến bàn Michael và Trevor, đặt đĩa đồ ăn bí mật lên bàn, rồi mở ra. Cô đưa Trevor đĩa bánh kếp có cái hình mặt cười làm từ thịt heo và trứng chiên. Michael mở ra thì bên đĩa của mình lại toàn là xúc xích, món thịt băm, làm đủ loại hình thù kì dị. "Món bất ngờ của Sandy Shores này nhé, đừng có mà chê đấy" Eunice răn đe rồi bỏ đi.

Michael bắt đầu phì cười, che mặt khỏi Trevor, kẻ đang gắn lỗ tay để nghe mình cười.

Họ không nói khi họ đang ăn uống, Trevor lùa bánh kếp của mình vào mồm, không dùng thìa để chấm vào si rô àm Eunice đem lại. Michael ăn món của mình bằng chiếc nĩa và con dao, và anh lại cười tiếp, " Đừng lùa như vậy chứ ".

Sau khi ngồi đây ăn được một nửa bữa sáng, Trevor dừng lại, bỏ qua cái bánh kếp và quay đằng sau kiểm tra cái cặp của mình, vẫn còn đó. Sau khi kiểm tra bên trong thấy vẫn còn an toàn thì anh ta tiếp tục ăn tiếp, Michael nháy hàng mi. "Vậy, anh muốn kể cho tôi nghe chuyện gì đó sao?" Michael hỏi, anh đang nhai xúc xích.

"Michael này, chuyện là kinh doanh ấy, lúc tôi cùng cậu đến cái khu điều chế ấy, chúng ta bàn luận này nọ, Mikey?"

"Này T, tôi chỉ cần biết chuyện ai sẽ theo đuôi ta. Cảnh sát hay là đám du côn?"

"Không phải chuyện của cậu, Michael"

Michael nháy máy, trả lời tiếp. "Anh vẫn thích ăn bánh kếp thế à?"

"Ê, sao không lo ăn đi chứ, Townley."

"Thôi nào T, là tôi thắng, tôi hiểu anh mà _._ "

"Chuyện ăn uống ở đây của tôi không phải là chuyện tôi bàn đến hiểu chưa, đồ điên"

Michael bật cười, rồi dùng nĩa cắn thêm xúc xích của mình. Anh biết là anh đã thắng cuộc trò chuyện bày, nhưng anh vẫn sẽ cố dằn mặt Trevor. "Còn chuyện xảy ra ở đây thì sao? Có hai người chết, một người bị thương?"

Trevor lắc đầu của mình. "Này Eunice biết tôi, được không? Cô ấy biết nếu tôi đến đây lẻ loi, rồi người tôi nặng trĩu, thì cô ấy sẽ cho tôi món trứng để tôi một mình. Còn người khác ư? Không, bọn họ chỉ muốn ra dáng anh hùng thôi"

"Có khi nào bọn họ sẽ hỏi đầu anh có bị sao không? Nhìn anh cũng ủ rũ lắm bởi vì những suy nghĩ thoáng chốc ấy chỉ là c--"

"Nếu cậu muốn khẳng định đúng sự thật như vậy, Michael, cậu nên ngậm lại những câu nói ấy vào trong họng của cậu lại đi!" Trevor dọa bằng đầu ngón trỏ của mình. "Chuyện, Earl, đã nuốt trôi từ sâu trong tận đáy họng rồi, thử hỏi _'Chúng định làm gì? Bọn nó là trai của con nào đó? Hoặc trai của người như cô?'_. Thì kết quả cậu biết là người ngoài đảm bảo sẽ đần mặt rôi, Michael, được chưa. Đảm bảo họ còn sẽ hỏi mẹ tôi có dạy tôi không, tôi từ trần gian nào xuất hiện, tất cả m-ọ-i thứ về tiểu sử tôi, như họ là người quen biết tôi lắm vậy!"

"Chuyện là anh muốn đặt chỗ dựa cho ai đó à?"

"Ai đó, cũng phải. Nếu là Earl. Thì sẽ có hai tên khốn muốn chống đối lại tôi. _Những tên ngu xuẩn_ "

"Okay, okay nhưng, chuyện gì khiến anh dễ điên đến vậy? Có phải người ấy hỏi anh có bạn trai chưa đúng không? Anh cũng biết ai đó mà tôi cần biết sơ qua đúng không T?" Michael chọc quê.

"Hardy-Har, à không. Đó là do hai tên đó gây ra thôi, cũng từ chuyện đấy, anh ta luôn gọi tôi là tên khốn kiếp _!_ " Trevor cố giải thích. Mặt anh ta đỏ bừng và cố suy nghĩ thêm một chút ý gì đó trong đầu, nhớ lại cảnh anh ta ép đầu của Earl vào cạnh bằng và bóp mũi. Anh ta giữ lấy lưng anh ta rồi bắt đầu đấm bốc vào mặt của Earl. Hai người lái xe tải xuất hiện đằng sau Trevor và khống chế anh ta bằng cánh tay của mình để cố chấn tĩnh anh ta. Trevor phản ứng lại bằng cách túm lấy cái dao cắt thịt gần đó và đâm vào mắt bọn chúng, rồi bắn chết hai bọn họ. Eunice thấy vậy, cô gào hét và bỏ chạy, lúc đó Trevor bỏ đi rồi lái dọc cái Quốc lộ 68 này. Chuyện diễn ra rất nhanh chóng mà người khác nghĩ.

"Còn chuyện đấu tranh đó, có bình thường không?" Michael hỏi

Trevor tỉnh lại, cuối đầu xuống ăn thịt xông khói của mình. "Không phải tại tôi, là có ai đó cố tình điều động chúng làm vậy"

"Sẽ không phải do anh làm đâu, T. Anh cần phải bóp chặt tâm trạng của mình lại trong những ngày tồi đó. Anh có biết anh nổi giận như vậy thì người anh khủng khiếp cỡ nào không?"

"Thôi biến đi"

Sau khi họ ăn bữa sáng của mình, họ rời đi và đến đường cao tốc Great Ocean, ngồi đó lắng nghe cái tệp băng của mình ca hát. Trevor lần này đảm nhận việc lái xe thay cho Michael, anh ngồi đó cài dây an toàn, hút thuốc trong mồm của mình. Trevor đội chiếc nón lưỡi trai ngươc lại, Michael đeo cái kính râm Ponsoby. Michael đã chấp nhận là anh sẽ không bao giờ đem chúng về. Nếu Trevor không có vẽ bậy chúng bằng mực kỳ lạ, thì những thứ này sẽ đem đi làm đồ chơi gắn vào tượng trưng cho cuộc phiêu lưu của Trevor.

Đã là giữa trưa rồi. Họ đang tiếp tục đi tiếp đến bờ biển, nhìn oi bức kinh khủng. Họ nhanh chóng dừng lại tại cái quán ăn trạm dừng xe tải để mua vài chai rượu whiskey, sự thật là hai chai thôi. Mỗi người một chai.

Bài hát Sonic Youth's Teen Age Riot phát ra từ cái con xe Bodhi. Trevor nút một ngụm rượu Whiskey, mặt đỏ bừng và cũng khá say xỉn do lúc nãy có cho rượu vào ly sữa của mình tại cái quán ăn đó. Michael luôn phản đối hành động lái xe say xỉn, nhưng Trevor lái giống như anh ta đang tỉnh lắm vậy, nên Michael quyết định không nói gì, khép người lại và chờ tiếp. "Này T, anh còn nhớ buổi hòa nhạc của Sonic Youth mà ta từng nghe lén chứ?" Michael hỏi.

"Tôi sẽ không gọi ngày ấy là đi nghe lén đâu nhé, do lúc đó cậu muốn đi qua phải đánh gục mấy tên bảo vệ ấy."

"Đừng có mà lú lẫn như vậy chứ, là tôi muốn dẫn anh vào giữa cái khán đài ấy, phải không?"

"Yeah, yeah. Còn chuyện tôi cũng dẫn cậu đi xem hòa nhạc của Kenny Loggin thì sao, tôi cứu cậu khi cậu bị mấy thằng bảo vệ đấm ấy, thế nào?"

"Không không! Trời, tôi chỉ muốn hồi tưởng lại thôi"

"Sao, tôi không thích cậu phải như vậy, dù tôi cũng già và lọm khọm lắm rồi, nhưng tôi luôn để mình biết gọi là trung thành"

Michael cằn nhằn, "Vì anh đã gần năm mươi rồi!"

"Năm mươi tuổi sao! V-ậ-y ư _,_ Mikey như cậu đây tôi biết cũng vẫn sống trong khủng hoảng trung niên đấy thôi, vì cậu lúc nào cũng ngủ dậy xong chỉ thấy hình ảnh Jimmy và Tracey tụi nó dằn mặt đe dọa cậu đến chết trong nhà ấy mà."

"Làm ơn đi. Tôi đã nghỉ hữu mười năm liền rồi, sự thật là tôi thích thư giãn kế bên bể bơi của tôi đấy. Ở nhà tôi không cần làm gì hết, chỉ cần bỏ tiền thuê mấy bà giúp việc nên ngoài làm hộ là xong."

Trevor bật cười, nhìn đểu Michael, "Cậu vẫn nghĩ đến độ tuổi đó vẫn còn nông nỗi sao? Dù cậu có muốn nghỉ hưu đi chăng nữa, thì cậu cũng gây thêm phiền phức thôi."

"Anh cũng biết tôi, thực ra tôi chỉ thích vui vẻ thôi"

_Thực ra tôi chỉ thích vui vẻ thôi._ Câu nói này làm cho Trevor bật cười, Michael cũng từng nói qua rồi. Đó là lúc anh vô tình bị bắt quả tang, anh cố van xin _"Thực ra tôi chỉ thích vui vẻ thôi"_. Rồi anh bị người ta đánh đằng sau buổi hòa nhạc Kenny Loggin, anh được cứu vì Trevor lao đến, giúp bỏ trốn khỏi bọn cảnh sát. _Tôi thích vui vẻ_ , chỉ là câu mà Michael biết nói, _Tôi sẽ làm điều tôi muốn, đừng có mà thuyết giáo tôi nhé đầu đất._

Về thực tại, khi họ đến Bắc Chumash, họ quay đầu lại. Họ vẫn còn đang bàn việc đi cướp ở Paleto Bay, nên việc gây phiền phức sẽ hạn chế lại. Không ai muốn là thằng ngu làm chuyện ruồi bu kiến đậu ở nơi họ chuẩn bị hành động cả.

Họ quay lại đoạn Raton, cả hai người họ nhớ lại họ đã ở đây với Frank và Chop trên cái con "Trực thăng Chỉ dành cho mua bán" của Trevor.

Trong lúc họ đang chờ đèn giao thông thì đột nhiên có một chiếc Baller màu đỏ nhạt khác ùn tới kế bên cạnh họ. Trevor uống thêm vài ngụm whiskey rồi quay qua nhìn người lái đó. Michael quay qua nhìn người đó, trung niên da trắng trẻo, đầu cạo trọc nhìn họ. Trevor nhấn còi, Michael cố tạo cho mình sự bình tĩnh. Đã _lâu lắm rồi chưa gặp người như vậy_. Người lái đó hú còi lại, thách thức, "Hai người nghĩ có thể chịu đựng được giới tội phạm kỷ nguyên thứ hai sao?"

Michael quay qua nhìn Trevor, "Chúng ta định để cho gã này nói năng thế sao?"

"Như _c-ứt."_ Trevor nổi giận thay Michael, cố gắng ngước lên để nhìn thẳng vào gã đó. Gã đó hình như từ Los Santos, đang kiêu ngạo, khiêu khích họ. Có thể gã này bị đần cho một trận chuyện lôi thôi cái khu chơi gôn gần đây, rồi câu giờ người đi đường. Michael và Trevor không để yên cho việc đó vì tên này cố tình kiếm cớ. Và Michael với Trevor sắp sửa kiếm chuyện với gã ta tiếp. "Ai mà rảnh đến Chumash để làm chuyện dở hơi kia chứ"

Gã ta cười, nghe theo ký hiệu của Trevor để đùa. "Thế nào, chuyện là bọn tôi cần cái cặp lão phụ mấy người bày trò gì vui đấy"

"Lão phụ? Bọn tôi mới 48 đồ ngu" Michael cằn nhằn.

Người đó quay đầu rồi bật cười, rồi phóng nhanh vượt làn xe, làm cản trở giao thông ở hai đầu. Trevor chuẩn bị đem chiếc xe Bodhi này tăng ga đằng sau gã đó, Michael thúc giục anh đuổi theo tận cổ hắn.

Sonic Youth hát xong, và hoàn toàn hết thời lượng. Michael rút cái tệp ra và mở đài Los Santos Rock. Bài hát _Danger Zone (1986)_ làm sôi nổi cuộc rượt đuổi này.

Cái người cần đuổi theo đó vẫn di chuyển trước mặt họ, chiếc xe Bodhi vẫn chưa dừng lại. Trevor chưa quen đến việc lạng lách. Anh ta phải lái qua phàn đường đối diện, Michael liên tục gào hét hoảng loạn. "Này Trevor, tôi còn trong xe đó!"

"Tôi cố đuổi theo thằng khốn này đây!"

Michael giữ chặt lấy cái dây an toàn của mình, họ vòng xuống đoạn đường hầm góc Fort Zancudo. Khi họ sắp đến gần cái tên lái con Baller, Trevor túm lấy tay áo của Michael, đẩy anh chặt lại, anh ta tông thẳng cái xe vào bên hông cái người lái đó. Michael bỏ nón ra, nhìn cái người lại vẫn còn rất ranh đua màn mèo vờn chuột. "T, anh có muốn giải quyết hắn không?" Michael hỏi.

"Đúng là trò đùa nguy hiểm, Michael ạ, tôi muốn cái xe này tông mạnh hơn"

Khi họ ra khỏi đường hầm, Trevor di chuyển về phần đường đúng của mình, vẫn tiếp tục đuổi theo cái người đó. Michael rút qua khẩu súng, chuẩn bị diễn cho Trevor. "Chưa phải lúc này đâu, Mikey, chưa đâu."

Michael gật đầu, anh cố gắng giữ an toàn và ngồi dựa vào ghế. Cái vùng biển này vẫn còn huy hoàng hôm nào, rất tròn xanh, như những viên ngọc giữa trưa nóng bức vậy. "Tôi nhớ con tàu của tôi", anh thầm thì.

" Đợi tí _?_ Không phải chúng ta đang chạy đua sao, Michael? Chúng ta có thể giải quyết bọn 'thử xem' này cho gọn không, bọn nó gọi bọn mình thế coi được à?"

"Tôi cũng chẳng muốn thằng đó gọi tôi như vậy. Thấy nó không?"

" _Aww,_ Mikey bé bỏng, cậu đang ghen à?" Trevor chọc quê, chuẩn bị chòm dậy nhéo má của Michael, Michael mau chóng giật cổ tay của Trevor đi, trừng mắt. "Nghe này, Mikey, nếu chuyện này làm cậu buồn bực, để tôi giúp cậu dẹp tan bọn chúng"

"Được thôi, tin tôi cho anh vào viện tâm thần một vé miễn phí không" Michael cảm thấy bực mình.

Lúc họ nhìn thấy cái biển chào mừng họ đến Chumash, người lái đó đột nhiên bị tai nạn tông vào cạnh bên xe khác. Trevor hú lại, Michael chuẩn bị súng của mình. Anh đánh một hơi, nhắm vào cái lốp xe của con Baller đó, Trevor rẽ cái chiếc xe Bodhi lại để giúp anh có tầm bắn. "Mấy người làm trò gì vậy?!" Người lái đó hét lên, Michael bóp cò.

Michael nhìn cái con Baller bị bắn vào cái động cơ đến biến dạng, lốp xì xẹp lép, người lái này phải tốn vài giây mới biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Michael giữ lấy bờ vai của Trevor, hàng mi dựng lên, đột nhiên cái con Baller di chuyển lung tung, rớt khỏi lề đường, xuống vách núi vào biển. " _T, hạ nó luôn đi!"_

"Tại sao? Dù gì cái xe này cũng nổ thôi, chúng ta không cần đụng gì đến"

" _Trevor!_ " Michael ra lệnh.

" Được rồi, trời ơi! Chuyện xảy ra đến thế này rồi thì tùy cậu đó Townley".

Michael không muốn thấy chuyện này nhiều, chỉ là muốn kiểm tra xem chuyện gì xảy ra thôi như ý anh thấy và suy nghĩ thôi. Cái xe này đã bị lật ngược từ trên xuống, cửa sổ bị nát tanh bành. Micjael đứng đó nhắm vào cái con lốp khiến nó rơi xuống đây thôi, toàn xe đều nát bấy, bốc khói trầm trọng. Anh không quan tâm nhiều cái người này đã chết hay chưa, do họ bắt được, anh chỉ cần biết mình sẽ làm gì với một viên đạn này.

Trevor quay lại đi tiếp hết đường biển, vẫn tiếp tục giữ cái cặp táp đó và cái bình chứa xăng "Anh lại đi đâu vậy?" Michael cằn nhằn.

Trevor trả lời tiếp, cầm cái bật lửa, "Tôi phóng hỏa, theo không"

_Đừng có phải kiếm cớ làm những chuyện này nữa chứ. Tôi không muốn._

Cái xe sắp sửa phát nổ, Trevor bắt đầu đổ xăng xuống. Michael ngồi ở cục đá gần đó ngắm cảnh biển trong veo. Phần đi bộ lúc nào cũng là nơi bẩn hỉu nhất của bãi biển, hàng tá rác rưởi từ người đi đường đường cao tốc bị ném xuống cát. Cư dân hầu như không coi chuyện này ra gì, nhưng cảnh sát, quân đội thấy vậy rất là khó chịu. Vì trại của họ dối diện bờ sông. Michael ngước lên nhìn bầu trời.

"Được rồi, còn nói thêm lời nào không, M?" Trevor hỏi, rồi ném cái can xăng vào trong cái vừa sổ. Michael nhìn Trevor đặt cái cặp cẩn thận bên dưới phàn đầu của xác chết gã tài xế đó, quấn cái ngón tay từ cái cặp.

"Còn, trong cái cặp đó chứa cái quỷ gì thế, T?"

"Không phải chuyện của cậu!" Trevor cằn nhằn, đứng dậy và đưa đầu, phủi đầu gối. Anh ta nhìn lên bầu trời, đúng là không có máy bay, giờ đến lúc cần phải hành động tiếp. Anh ta khóa chặt tay gã ta, Michael đưa lá cây cho anh ta

"Gì vậy?"

"Để châm đốt cái xe này!"

"Cậu có thể thấy mạng sống của tên khốn này không đáng để thương hại xíu nào, Mikey. Tên này tốt nhất nên chết cho chừa cái tội khiêu khích rồi bỏ trốn chiếc Bodhi này đấy!"

_Bỏ trốn sao, gã ta thực ra lái con SUV, nhanh hơn ta lái cái xe tải._

Michael lấy ra khẩu súng và bắn vào nền cát, đốt xăng. "Ra khỏi đây được chưa?"

Trevor nháy mắt, "Được"

Họ rời khỏi Chumash và đi dọc theo bến tàu lịch sử. Đó là một trong những bến tàu bình dị như con người tưởng tượng trong phim. Màu trắng xóa che hết bầy chim, hàng ghế cho khách du lịch, có nhà hàng hai bên. Michael và Trevor không ăn mặc lịch sự nên không thể vào đây ghé thăm nhà hàng bên bờ biển này, điểm hẹn Los Santos nơi đây thật là khó chịu.

Michael và Trevor ngồi trên băng ghế bởi chai rượu whiskey trên tay, cùng hút thuốc và ngắm con tàu qua lại. Trevor đặt tay lên đầu ghế nhưng lại né tránh Michrl. Michael cố gắng đong đưa chân của mình và chiếm chỗ không cho ai lại gần xin ngồi cùng họ.

"Cậu từng bảo cậu có một con du thuyền à?" Trevor hỏi.

"Hả? Có, tại sao? Anh muốn tôi dẫn anh đi dạo lên đó à?"

" À thôi, tôi chỉ muốn trò chuyện cậu xíu thôi."

Michael lắc đầu, "Anh muốn nói với tôi sao? Được, tôi hỏi anh, bên trong cái cặp đó có gì thế?"

Trevor lẩm bẩm, "Cặp nào?"

Michaelau sống mũi rồi ngoáy mũi của mình. Trevor chồm dậy và đưa tay chọc vào mũi của Michael. "Anh biết không, tôi ghét anh, T. Tôi nói thật đó, tôi ghét anh" Michael than thở. Anh không biết tại sao mình buộc phải nói ra. Anh ta cười khi anh nói ra lời tàn nhẫn đó.

"Này, anh bạn, giá như cậu biết đã bao lâu tôi luôn muốn đưa ngón tay chĩa con mắt của cậu rồi. Vì tôi sao? Tôi sẽ cho cậu biết thế nào là kẻ may mắn, trong lòng tôi cậu luôn là cái gai trong mắt rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn cam chịu ấy thôi, tôi vẫn cho cậu ăn ở chung căn nhà mà" Trevor nói lại.

Michael lắc đầu của mình, cười nhẹ, để nhận ra chuyện gì. "Hả? Tôi còn nghĩ *nói năng linh tinh* đến chuyện sẽ dạy dỗ anh lại bằng cách đánh anh cái gối dơ bẩn của anh đấy. Từ lúc nào tôi thấy được cái thứ mỏng như giấy ấy lại là lý do anh cho rằng là đem đem cuốn báo giấu vào trong lại làm nệm nằm lên chơi. Êm lắm sao, đánh chắc đau lắm."

" Được rồi được rồi *hoảng sợ*! Xin lỗi nhà, gia cả tôi không có đủ điều kiện mua gối lông mềm mà cậu yêu mến nó đâu. Và tôi cũng xin lỗi, tôi không cần người như cậu phải sờ mó gối nằm của tôi, đồ ăn trực!"

"Anh còn muốn nói về tôi thêm điều gì nữa?" Michael bật cười, lau nước mắt bị cay khỏi mắt.

"Nếu tôi biết nữa thì tôi nói tiếp, chuyện là tôi không đến ở Los Santos, do việc buôn bán có nhiều kẻ thù muốn làm hại tôi, nên tôi mới ở cái nơi say nắng này 10 năm liền" Trevor bắt đầu lắc đùi, đưa tay gãi sau cổ. Michael muốn nói với anh ta là anh cần thay đổi lại để hợp với anh ta, tuy ngồi ở đây cũng vài tiếng nhưng Trevor không định sẽ đi tiếp. Anh ta chỉ ngồi đó tâm sự, uống rượu whiskey của mình.

Michael nhìn lòng bàn tay của mình đặt trên cái băng ghế, anh hóa nắm đấm. Michael chồm tới, giữ cánh tay của Trevor vào lòng bàn tay của mình, đưa tay chạm lấy hình xăm con nhện trên tay của Trevor. "Cậu đáng ghét lắm, cậu biết không?" Anh ta than thở với anh, "Cuộc sống chúng ta đã không còn ổn định giống như trước kia ta từng có được, cục cưng ạ."

"Vâng, tôi biết, tôi biết. Tôi muốn sửa lại tất cả, tôi biết"

" _Sửa lại tất cả sao?_ " Trevor đùa cợt, co rút cái tay của mình lại. " _Brad_ vẫn còn trong _tù_ cậu biết không _._ Tôi cô độc mười năm liền rồi! Trong ngần năm ấy tôi hỏi cậu sao cậu lại muốn quay trở về đây vậy? Cậu còn lại ở trong căn nhà của tôi, ăn cùng tôi, nhưng cái cần là cậu vẫn chưa kể hết _sự thật đằng sau cả._ Tôi áy náy."

"Này, tôi cũng không muốn phải đâm sầm vào nơi ở của anh đâu, là tại vì tôi liên lụy từ chuyện anh đi cướp vợ người ta đó!" Michael khai ra, mong cái cuộc đối thoại này sẽ chấm dứt mọi thứ liên quan đến Brad, Bắc Yankton, và nhiều thứ dĩ vãng khác.

"Cậu biết không, thời gian qua tôi muốn đi điều tra chuyện này nhiều lần lắm rồi, Michael? Tôi chỉ cần muốn tìm hiểu xem sau cậu lại vượt qua kiếp nạn đó, và tôi muốn biết cuộc sống trên đời này sao lại có người trớ trêu lại nhẫn tâm đùa cợt với người khác như vậy! Cậu biết không, từng đêm dài, những lần tôi nằm ngủ, tôi luôn tự hỏi, ' _Sao thằng Michael nó lại bỏ rơi mình như vậy?_ ' và kết quả đến gờ tôi chưa bao giờ nhận được giải đáp cả. Cậu hiểu chứ?"

"Đó là chuyện quá khứ của anh đấy" Michael đột nhiên cười một cách tủm tỉm ái ngại.

Trevor không nghĩ chuyện này vui vẻ gì lắm đâu. Vì anh ta đang cố điều tra chân tướng sự thật này lâu rồi, anh ta luôn thắc mắc chuyện Bắc Yankton năm ấy xảy ra thế nào. Trong đầu anh ta có những câu hỏi anh ta tự thắc mắc không bao giờ được hồi đáp lại. Khi Michael đột nhiên quay trở về thế gian này, thì những câu trả lời này thì anh biết rõ tất, nhưng anh cố che giấu chuyện này với Trevor. Cứ nhắc tới là khiến anh ta đau đầu, anh ta muốn chặt óc của Michael để tìm ra câu trả lời thỏa đáng chuyện này.

Thay vì cố giải quyết chuyện này, anh ta muốn rời cái bến tàu, quay lại chiếc xe Bodhi. Michael muốn níu kéo anh ta từ phía sau, gọi tên anh ta. Những du khách đi ngang qua đều quay đầu lại ngước nhìn để xem hai người này đang làm trò gì mờ ám. Một người già nhìn hai người thầm nghĩ, _"Đúng là ở San Andreas thật lãng mạn!"_

Trevor vào trong chiếc xe Bodhi và ngồi ở ghế khách, mở cái ngăn kéo để cất cái túi của mình. Michael chuyển qua hàng ghế tài xế vì anh biết Trevor không định mở cửa giùm mình. "Chúng ta đã có một ngày vui vẻ rồi đúng không T? Hãy thư giãn và an nghỉ"

Trevor đá vào cái xe, khạc nhổ ra ngoài bụi cỏ, "Chuyện này không vui đâu, Michael! Đối với tôi mà nói không bao giờ ổn cả! Vì tôi nghĩ cậu vốn đã chết từ lâu rồi! Cậu đã chết ở Bắc Yankton rồi, giờ người trước mặt tôi đây, tôi không biết cậu là ai, tôi nghĩ chắc cậu là người giả dạng lại thôi! Đồ quỷ quái!"

Michael thở dài, cố gắng kiếm thêm chút gì đó để mà bình tĩnh, anh chịu đủ lắm rồi. Anh nghĩ đến thác nước, cảnh quê mùa yên bình, cái hồ bơi ở Los Santos. _Hãy nhớ Michael, cảm xúc của mình hãy giữ thật khiêm tốn, mọi chuyện mới không xảy ra như thế_ , lời nói của Friedlander vang vọng lại trong đầu của anh. Nhưng mau chóng quên đi, anh túm lấy cổ tay áo của Trevor, dí vào người anh ta. "Anh nghe cho rõ đây, Philips. Là tôi cố gắng sửa lại, anh hiểu không? Tôi đã cứu mạng của anh, tôi ở đây là để muốn đi chơi với anh khiến anh vui, nhưng anh cứ khăng khăng nằng nặc là tôi vô tình với anh. Giờ anh hãy kìm lại cái cảm xúc của mình lại, nếu anh khăng khăng khó chịu với chuyện tôi đổi thay, tôi sẽ đánh anh. Tôi còn ở đây thì chúng ta có thể đi mạt chượt, hay chụp hình đôi hay làm bất cứ thứ gì mà anh muốn tôi cùng thực hiện với anh, nhưng anh phải giả vờ coi chuyện này không có gì kỳ lạ hết. Chỉ vậy thôi."

Trevor cố giữ tâm trạng điên rồ của mình, nhưng đột nhiên anh ta không thể làm vậy. Anh ta túm lấy áo của Michael, khống chế người anh rồi hôn thật nồng nhiệt. Michael cố lùa đầu lưỡi của mình vào tít sâu vào trong cổ họng của Trevor, tay anh khống chế cổ anh ta. Trevor cười trong mồm của Michael, đưa cánh tay của mình ôn lấy Michael. "Cậu tưởng cậu khiêu khích tôi là dễ đánh bại lắm sao, chàng trai?" Trevor bật cười.

"Tôi thấu hiểu anh mà".

Đêm đó Michael không thể ngủ. Anh ngồi ở góc giường, lắng nghe Trevir ngáy ngủ bên cạnh mình. Tay anh giữ hình chụp của họ ở Alberta năm 1990, và hình vui vẻ của họ hôm nay. Anh biết mình đã lớn tuổi lắm rồi, mắt của Michael đã ngày càng hoe, chân mày Trevor đã rầm hơn trước. Dù vậy, họ vẫn có sức ảnh hưởng giữa người với người bằng những tấm hình mới này. Tấm đầu tiên, Trevor khống chế hôn lấy trán của Michael, kho Micjael cố gắng cựa quậy để đuổi anh đi. Hình thứ hai họ vòng tay ôm nhau mỉm cười rất vui vẻ, tay sờ bả vai áo của nhau. Hình cuối cùng đó chính là hình Michael hôn khóe môi của Trevor, giống như anh đã từng làm ở Alberta năm ấy.

Anh có nghĩ sẽ ra sao nếu Michael Townley và Trevor Phlips năm hai mươi tuổi họ nói ra sao nếu họ trông như thế này hai mươi năm sau. Michael năm ấy chắc sẽ chê thân hình mập mạp hiện tại của anh, Trevor năm ấy sẽ hỏi những hình xăm tương lai của mình.

_Sao chúng ta lại già nhanh đến vậy?_ Michael nghĩ tiếp chuyện anh và Trevor từng ngồi đi du ngoạn ở đằng sau chiếc Bodhi nông trại khi họ còn nhỏ. Anh tưởng lại năm ấy họ muốn trở nên giàu sang khi về già, bởi mới khiến họ trở thành những con người nghịch ngợm quậy phá, chuyên phá làng phá xóm, bắt nạt con nít ở khu nhà bờ biển trang hoàng. Đó là khi họ bên nhau, không cần biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Khiến Michael cảm thấy buồn, sau những ngày tháng đau khổ đó anh cố tránh xa, nhưng số phận lại sắp đặt lại để cho anh gặp lại Trevir Philips lần nữa. Khi họ đoàn viên đi hành động tiếp, Michael quyết định muốn ở lại Sandy Shores này.

Trevor lăn người qua, đưa tay ôm lấy bụng của Michael. "Nhìn cậu thật dễ ghét quá", anh ta múm mím.

"Được rồi, ngủ tiếp đi" Michael thở nhẹ rồi đưa tay xoa đầu của Trevor, "Tôi sẽ luôn ở đây với anh khi anh thức"


	7. Military Hardware

Mặt trời đã lặng xuống vùng Sa Mạc Grand Senora, Michael vẫn còn ngồi đó đợi cuộc gọi đến của Dave. Anh dựa vào mui xe, suy nghĩ chuyện anh hút thêm một điếu thuốc nữa. Người anh đã căng thẳng nặng nề nhưng anh lại muốn hút tiếp, vì những lúc như vậy thì khiến anh cảm thấy bình yên hơn.

Anh biết Dave sẽ định đi điều tra những chuyện vô ích, hoặc nhờ vả Michael dành thời gian đi giải quyết công việc nặng hơn việc ông đang làm. Việc lên kế hoạch cướp ngân hàng đang bị canh giữ bởi đám cảnh sát dơ bẩn ấy thì họ buộc phải kiếm cái trực thăng hạng nặng để mà cướp khí thần kinh của kẻ khủng bố, chuyện này đối với anh mà nói không có gì phải lo lắng cả.

Anh vẫn cố gắng ghi nhớ những mục tiêu mìn đặt từ trước, để giữ đầu óc mình tỉnh táo hơn tránh nổi giận khiến bệnh tim tái phát. Anh chỉ cần đi cướp cái xe tải chuyên vận tải thiết bị quân đội của trại tập huấn đêm nay với Trevor, và anh mong vụ này sẽ giải quyết ổn thỏa, đem về cái khu điều chế thuốc phiện an toàn không để bất cứ tầm nhìn nào gây bất lợi kẻ thù. Sau đó, anh quay lại căn nhà của T, uống vài ngụm bia, đột nhiên anh xỉn, anh quên béng mình là ai, rồi ngất xỉu. Đơn giản, phải không?

Điện thoại anh bắt đầu đổ chuông, anh nhấn vào nút trả lời.

"Dave ư", anh trả lời lại.

"Michael, tôi cần cậu báo cáo. Cậu có trực thăng chưa?"

Chỉ là vào vấn đề chính thôi, tạ ơn Dave. "Không, disss, nghe này, bọn tôi hiện đang kiếm thêm tiền. Bọn tôi cần thêm thời gian"

"Thời gian là vàng bạc đấy, Michael"

"Tôi biết, tôi sẽ kiếm về con trực thăng hạng nặng ấy, được không Dave?"

"Trực thăng Rôto hạng nặng nhé"

"Sao cũng được, tôi đi trước nhé?" Michael thở dài, nhưng Dave vẫn tiếp tục nói.

"Michael này, nghe tôi nói, tôi đã biết cậu mười năm rồi, phải không?" Dave hỏi lại, "Và từ những ngày tháng ấy trong đời của tôi, tôi luôn hỏi là: Liệu Trevor có biết sự thật không."

"Vẫn chưa đâu. Tôi nghĩ...tôi nghĩ anh ta ngày càng bới móc ra nhiều chuyện nữa rồi, Tôi-tôi vẫn không thể tiếp tục lừa dối như vậy được nữa Dave. Tôi biết chuyện này sớm muộn gì cũng tan thành mây khói, tôi cũng là người chịu thôi, tôi giống như là kẻ ba chìm bảy nổi vậy"

" Michael " Dave cố căn dặn, "Trevor Philips sẽ không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra tại Bắc Yankton. Bởi vậy cậu hãy cố làm sao hãy giữ cho mình sự bình tĩnh đúng lúc. Tôi khuyên cậu, nếu Trevor tìm ra được, thì cậu không có cách gì giúp được đâu, hiện tại FIB cần bộ tam các cậu thực hiện bây giờ đấy."

Cần bọn tôi giúp công việc quái quỷ của ông sao, được thôi. Muốn lừa tôi ư? Được thôi!

"Tôi biết, Dave, tôi biết, tôi chỉ là, m-ẹ." Michael cắn môi dưới của mình để rặn óc. "Nghe này, tôi phải giải quyết công việc gì đó rồi, sau đó thì tôi mới có thể mua cho các ông cái trực thăng mới được không? Cho tôi ít nhất một tuần nhé, chúng ta sẽ hành động tiếp."

"Chúng tôi sẽ đợi cậu, Michael"

"Được được rồi, tôi xéo liền đây, ông nói sao cũng được"

Dave gác máy và Michael vẫn còn ngồi trong xe chờ. Anh muốn kể cho Trevor, vụ này diễn ra mỗi ngày như cơm bữa khiến anh cảm thấy nghẹt thở bởi chính sự dàn dựng đôi trá của mình. Khi ở Sandy Shores thì anh cảm thấy khác hẳn, như anh có thể vun đắp lại nhiều thứ. Nhưng tất nhiên anh biết mọi chuyện sẽ không bao giờ thành ra như vậy nếu anh không kể cho Trevor nghe chuyện gì đang xảy ra tại Bắc Yankton, lý do tại sao lại xảy ra như vậy, và hậu quả là ra sao. Những ý nghĩ này vốn đã chôn tận sâu trong đáy lòng dễ dàng một khi anh dọn sang nhà có cái hồ bơi để bơi đó, mới khiến anh giả vờ như anh không thèm quan tâm đến sai lầm bừng lên này. Anh cá chắc dễ dàng lừa gạt, vì chín người mười ý mà. Dù gì anh cũng phải ra sức bảo vệ lời nói dối đó, bằng không sớm muộn gì anh cũng đổ vỡ.

Nên anh sẽ không có lối thoát nào một khi chuyện đến đường cùng này. Lúc đó tay của Michael sẽ bị khóa chặt, thời khắc ấy đến lúc Trevor điều tra ra được cái nấm mộ ấy không phải là của anh. Những sự vun đắp trước đó anh vốn làm ở Sandy Shores này sẽ chấm dứt dĩ vãng vì Michael luôn lừa Trevor tin chuyện cũ không có gì kỳ lạ, vẫn ổn cả.

Lúc Michael đang suy ngẫm, anh nghe được tiếng nổ của xe gắn máy từ khoảng cách xa. Anh quay đầu sang nhìn thì thấy có hai người lái xe lưu thông và phía bên đường kia, trên áo họ gắn mác dòng chữ 'Lost MC'

Michael thở nhẹ, rút ra điện thoại iFruit để đảo và hát. Bài Send Me An Angel được phát ra.

Trevor ngồi ở hiên nhà đang đọc tạp chí, tay giữ khẩu súng lục chờ Michael. Hai người họ lên kế hoạch tấn công xe chuyên trở của Quân sự, để cướp được thứ họ cần cho vụ cướp. Trevor mong mỏi có thể giải quyết chuyện quân sự bằng mọi cách. Anh ta giả vờ như anh ta đã bị mấy tên lính phản bội lại, nên anh ta sẽ trả thù lại kẻ thù đó. Dù gì bọn chúng là kẻ thù của mày, do cách này tao chọn, bằng mọi giá phải triệt tiêu, Trevor luôn tự bảo mình.

Đột nhiên anh ta nghe được tiếng nổ của xe máy ập tới. Theo phản xạ là anh ta sẽ rút ra khẩu súng lục và bắt thẳng vào lòng lề đường. Một tay anh ta cầm cái đao, một tay cầm cây súng. Ánh đèn bắt đầu chiếu cận mắt làm anh ta choáng váng, anh ta bắn vào cho bể nát.

Cái xe gắn máy di chuyển ra ở góc đường, một người nhảy ra khỏi yên xe khiến xe máy tông vào cạnh tòa nhà đối diện gần đó. Đó là Michael, đang đứng giữa đường, than thở, "Trời đất, Trev! Anh xém giết tôi rồi đấy!".

"Là do cậu tự chuốc lấy, đồ khốn!" Trev gào hét, anh ta chạy lại chỗ Michael, đỡ đần anh. "Cậu dám cầm cái xe máy rác rưởi ấy lái tới lề đường của tôi à? Cậu giỡn mặt với tôi sao?"

Michael bật cười, "Tôi muốn hưởng thụ một chút".

Trevor nháy mắt, nhìn vào cái xe gắn máy ngã sát cái căn nhà. Trông nó không quá tệ về hình dáng dù có bị phát đạn, có khi là bị trầy xước, nhưng dùng còn tốt. "Vậy cậu định lẩn trốn khủng hoảng trung niên của cậu bằng cái xe gắn máy mua về này sao, tôi thấy cậu to con thế này mà sao cậu vẫn giữ thăng bằng được và lái bình thường qua con cầu gần đó hay vậy?"

Michael chạy lại cái xe và dựng nó lên, "Cũng phải thôi. Anh đi theo tôi chứ?"

" Đi chơi? Michael, chúng ta cần phải lấy cho bằng được cái xe chở thiết bị quân sự đó về, nhé" Trevor nhắc lại tư tưởng của mình bằng cách dòm ngó trên cánh tay của mình, "Bây giờ luôn"

"Ta làm được!" Michael cười rạng rỡ, ngồi lên cái thứ gì đó, vẫn mỉm cười với Trevor như buổi sáng năm giáng sinh ấy được cái xe vậy.

"Cậu sẽ đi đánh lén hai tên lính kia ngồi trong cái xe nhân tạo đó đúng không? Cậu có làm được chứ, Michael?" Trevor hỏi

"*nói lảng* Hình như con Bodhi của anh không được yên ổn cho lắm, T"

Trevor đưa tay mình lên, "Giờ sao, thôi đi nhé. Ta làm liền"

Trevor ngồi đằng sau Michael, đưa tay của mình ôm eo của anh. Anh ta đưa tay của mình sờ soạng vào bên trong đến tận ngực của Michael, lẩm bẩm " Ngon ngon " rồi quay qua hắt hơi.

"Anh cứ như kẻ đôi mươi ấy" Michael phì phào.

Michael mở cái iFruit của mình phát bài Witchy Woman nối với cái đầu phát xe gắn máy (*hiện đại dữ vậy sao???). Trevor cứ ngó sang nhìn đèn đường qua lại, ánh trăng đêm ấy cứ soi sáng cả người bọn họ. Anh ta cảm thấy quen thuộc khi ngồi ở đằng sau xe máy kiểu này, vì anh ta từng cũng du ngoạn với Michael khi họ gặp nhau.

Khi họ chính thức hẹn hò, Michael từng đi lái xe máy. Xe này rất cần thiết để lưu thông, anh thích lái nó lắm. Anh muốn cảm thấy dễ chịu, nhưng ngược lại khiến T cảm thấy anh giống như mấy bọn đua đòi.

Thật ra anh ta cũng thích ngồi xe máy. Nó gợi nhớ lại từ chuyện họ dự tính đi cướp ở trạm xăng bị bỏ rơi giữa hè năm ấy. Trevor thấy Michael đăng mân mê cái xe máy nên họ cùng nhau cướp nó lên cái con Sedan để phục vụ cho việc phân tán, sau đó họ lẩn trốn cả đêm, cố băng qua ngôi làng kế bên cạnh trước ngày cướp bùng nổ vài ngày sau. Khi Trevor phát hiện chủ xe máy đó đuổi theo, anh ta đã đập mặt gã ta vào cột bê tông, bảo Michael mau chóng lấy cái xe máy.

Năm ấy họ cùng nhau đi dạo trên đường cao tốc dàn hàng ngang, ranh đua cạnh nhau thật vui.

Bây giờ vẫn lại là ngày ấy, họ cầm con xe bị trộm đó và lái đi. Họ trông già hẵn rồi, tuy tuổi cao sức yếu nhưng vẫn ranh ma, tài phiệt.

Trevor ôm lấy người Michael, dựa đầu của mình vào lưng M.

Michael cảm nhận được hơi ấm của anh ta, anh vui lòng. Anh cố giả vờ như giây phút này là quá khứ đã luôn xảy ra lâu rồi, không cần biết họ cảm giác ra sao.

Họ băng qua cây cầu, họ chuẩn bị lên kế hoạch đi cướp. Michael đậu cái xe máy ngay cạnh lề đường, Trevor đứng giữa đường chờ cái xe đi ngang qua. Họ vẫn dư dả thời gian, theo như Lester thì cái xe tải này sẽ lưu thông hàng giờ liên tục, phải mất hai tiếng mới đến điểm dừng chân. Vì đây là giữa cánh đồng ruộng lúa nên không ai có thể thấy được chuyện họ đến bắn hạ dàn quân sự tại đây, họ dễ dàng trốn thoát.

Một chiếc RV lưu thông trên con đường về phía Trevor. Anh ta giơ hai tay lên không trung để quắc thước lấy ánh nhìn của người tài xế. Cái xe RV đó thắng lại, Michael vẫn đứng ở lề đường quan sát. Đó là người tài xế già, khoảng độ tuổi từ 50 đến 60. Ông ta có bộ ria, mái tóc đã bạc phơ, và ông ta che đậy lại bằng cái nón lái, ông ta ra ngoài gặp.

"Này cậu gì ơi có chuyện gì sao?" Người đó hỏi, để ý Michael từ đằng xa.

"Chuyện là, Tex" Trevor bắt đầu làm bộ giả giọng, che dấu cái con dao Thái Lan đằng sau lừng "Tôi và người ah... anh em tốt của tôi muốn xin đi hóa giang ra khỏi khu này, được không? Vì xe bọn tôi đã hết sạch xăng mà giá đổ xăng lại cao quá thưa ông!"

Người tài xế này nghi ngờ. "Hai người các cậu là cặp đồng tính luyến ái sao?"

Michael đưa tay bật cười che miệng. Hơi thở của Trevor ngày càng nặng nề.

Nghe được ông ta nói. Đồ-ng-tí-nh-saooo. Trevor bật cười, cố kiềm chế tình cảm của mình lại. Anh ta bất ngờ khống chế tay của người tài xế, rồi tìm đủ mọi cách để đập vào điểm yếu đằng sau. Nhưng tên tài xế này đẩy ra và chuẩn bị nhào vô đấu tay đôi. "Mày tránh xa tao ra! Tao không muốn bị lây nhiễm HIV từ người mày!"

Michael thẫn thờ, Trevor rút ra con dao. Michael muốn đánh gục tên này, nhưng không phải là cơ hội tốt. Anh lẻn ra đằng sau ông ta để bất ngờ khóa chặt ông ta như quà gói bánh, hai người họ đang cố giải quyết gọn người này.

"Này ông ơi, ông muốn làm gì sai với tôi hả?" Trevor nói tiếp, "Tôi đây, tôi kinh doanh được mấy năm nay rồi đấy! Tôi còn cống hiến cho xã hội bị hư này nhiều lắm đấy! Tôi là người biết có tình nghĩa, biết có công mài sắc lấy đấy nhé."

Người tài xế này chuẩn bị đưa tay ra đỡ khi Trevor giơ hung khí của mình lên đầu để đâm. Michael chuẩn bị lẻn ra sau, thay đổi tình huống của mình. Giết để dụ, được thôi. Michael lẻn ra đngằ sau người tài xế, khống chế lấy cổ ông ta, giữ chặt cho Trevor đâm.

" Tao là người lưỡng tính đấy thì sao, mày làm được gì tao! Tao sẽ giết mày, lây bệnh cho mày! Bởi vì chỉ có người kỳ thị như mày thì hàng nghìn nam giới và nữ giới mới chết vì dịch AIDS đấy đồ khốn! Dù vậy tao vẫn sống qua nạn trù dập như mày nói thôi! Tao sẽ nghiền nát mày như cám lợn cho bạn bè mày nhìn không ra đây! " Trevor gào hét lên, rồi giơ con dao đâm vào người tài xế đó.

Michael thả người tài xế đó một khi Trevor hạ được hắn bằng con dao của mình. Michael nhìn Trevor vứt xác ông ta rồi giẫm đạp vào mặt hắn. Anh vừa quay qua thì Trevor sử dụng Khả năng đặc biệt hành sự với cái xác đó. "Này Trev...Trev!" Michael gọi lại.

" Sao?! Michael?!" Trevor vang lại, anh ta ngồi lên cái xác, rồi đưa tay móc nội tạng từ trong sát ngực người này.

"Tôi vào trong con RV đây, anh cứ tiếp tục làm công việc mà mình đang làm đi nhé?"

"Đ-Đ-Được thôi!"

Michael đánh vòng con RV về phía con cầu, để thông thoáng đường đi cho cái xe tải. Trevor nhặt xác người đó và đặt vào con RV để cho máu chảy lênh láng ra ngoài. Mong người lính đi ngang qua chắc sẽ điều tra vụ việc cái chết và vào trong cái con RV, lúc đó Michael và Trevor mai phục sẵn giải quyết gọn bọn họ.

Nhưng Trevor vẫn còn sử dụng Khả năng đặc biệt của mình. Anh ta vẫn cứ điên cuồng, đẩy đẩy cái con RV, Michael khó chịu.

"Này anh có thôi đi không, Trev? Anh khiến tôi đau đầu đấy"

"Xin lỗi nha Michael, nghe này tôi vừa mới giải quyết xong tên chướng mắt của chúng ta rồi đây! Tôi vẫn muốn giải quyết tiếp! "

Michael thở dài, lờ đi.

"Cậu thay đổi nhiều lắm rồi!" Trevor nói tiếp, đầu óc vẫn còn điên đảo.

"Ờ ờ, phải chuyện đội mồ sống dậy, thay danh đổi tánh, đổi tóc..."

"Không, Mikey!" Trevor nói lại, "Là chuyện xảy ra với cậu đấy! Người ngoài cứ gọi cậu là đồ đồng tính đấy, khi tôi thấy cậu như vậy tôi giúp cậu giải sầu khỏi bọn người đó đấy! Giờ sao, cậu ổn chứ?"

"Không, là do tôi tập trung qua nhiều vào chuyện làm ăn thôi T. Tôi không biết nếu anh có thể để tôi tóm tên này và đâm sau lưng thì sao, chúng ta có thể dẹp loạn tên này sau, vì cơ hội không dễ dàng gì nếu như vậy."

"Để tôi lo hết!" Trevor giải bày, "Để tôi làm công việc hèn hạ này cho nha? Chuyện dỗi quá nông nỗi sao? Thằng T này gánh cho!"

"Anh đúng là cứng đầu, Trev. Tôi sẽ không giao cho anh hết như vậy, tôi sẽ hỗ trợ anh cứu anh khỏi bầy quân sự"

"Cậu biết rõ tôi là người đặc biệt hơn của ai khác luôn biết phải trái như cậu nói mà!"

Michael quay qua Trevor. Anh biết anh ta muốn hổ báo, nhưng hổ báo có lợi bất cập hại. Trevor không thể mong mỏi nữa, anh ta chuẩn bị nhào vô đánh Michael. Michael không chơi trò đó.

Anh đưa tay của mình túm giật cổ áo của Trevor và khống chế gần anh hơn. "Này, tôi yêu anh nhé, được không?" Michael nói khẽ. "Ai đó muốn phá rối anh, thì kêu bọn họ hãy phá tôi luôn nhé? Tôi làm vậy là đúng chứ?"

Trevor thở mạnh, anh ta đột nhiên câm lặng, hoảng sợ. Lúc anh ta mất tất cả thì ít có ai giúp anh ta quay về nguyên vẹn. Chỉ Michael mới giúp được, cứ như chuyện cũ, khi họ già nua thì anh ta giỏi khoang hơn về tình cảm. Anh ta biết mình cần phải điều khiển hành vi của mình, và Trevor ổn.

"Được rồi, làm cho tôi chuyện này đã, rồi cố bĩnh tĩnh lại trong vòng năm phút, rồi anh muốn đi phá đám quân sự kia dữ dội thế nào thì tùy anh" Michael hứa.

Anh dựa vào hôn Trevor, anh ta ôm chặt anh.

Michael và Trevor luôn đùa giỡn với nhau vì đây là nhu cầu dỗi đôi bên cần lắm rồi. Michael biết Trevor anh ta bị vậy là so một phần từ mẹ, Trevor thì biết chuyện ba của Michael. Khi họ hôn nhau như vậy thì cảm giác giống như thật công bằng và chính trực, khiến cả hai bên không ai muốn rời xa nhau lần nữa, họ chỉ muốn ở bên nhau, yêu thương nhau, không bao giờ buông đôi tay nhau ra.

Họ ở trong con RV đó ôm hôn nhau đến khi họ nghe được tiếng xe chuẩn bị ập đến. Trevor buông ra và rút súng, liếm máu ngay đôi má của mình. Michael chuẩn bị cây súng tỉa yểm trợ nhào ra và núp quan sát cái xe đang lưu thông tới. "Có hai chiếc phòng thủ, một đi trước, một đi sau. Che chắn cái con xe tải ở giữa." Michael báo cáo cho Trevor

"Gồm có bao nhiêu tên cần giải quyết?"

"Có năm tên ở xe trước, một tên ở xe tải, còn xe sau tôi không thấy kỹ có bao nhiêu tên"

Trevor nắm được, chạy ra để giữ an toàn.

"Lên đồi đi, Mikey, cố gắng giữ liên lạc với tôi"

"Được rồi. Tôi sẽ bật đàm thoại"

Michael núp ở trên con đồi gần cây cầu, Trevor thì núp đằng sau con RV. Dàn xe quân sự đã tiến tới, những người lính ở giữa con Jeep bắt đầu phục kích, chuẩn bị súng. "Bọn họ di chuyển ra ngoài rồi đấy, chuẩn bị bắn vào tên đứng gần với chiếc RV đó nhất" Michael nói, rồi chuẩn bị nhắm vào tên gần nhất sắp sửa thấy Trevor. Bóp cò, một tên nằm xuống, xác của hắn ngã lên người lính khác.

"Tôi ra mặt đây! Hãy bảo kê tôi! " Trevor trao đổi lại, anh ta ra mặt để đánh lạc hướng, bằng cách dùng cái xác chết đó để đỡ đòn. Anh ta bắn liên hoàn về phía người lính trước mặt, còn Michael thì quay qua hỗ trợ tấn công những chiếc Jeep đằng sau.

"UI DA! " Trevor phản hồi lại qua bộ đàm

"Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì thế?!" Michael phản hồi

"Ahhh, không sao, tôi bị trúng đạn thôi, không sao"

Michael di chuyển ống kính để kiểm tra Trevor thì thấy đang cúi xuống, lấy tay ôm lấy tay của mình kế bên con Jeep. "Đợi đó, T, tôi đến đây!"

"Không! Không, đừng! Nói cho tôi biết còn bao nhiêu tên nữa!"

Michael cố quan sát những con Jeep khác nhưng không thấy ai ra mặc. Cảm thấy tức giận anh di chuyển ra lại con đồi xa hơn để kiếm tầm nhìn rõ ràng. Khi anh ổn định ở đó, anh bỗng nhìn thấy một tên lính đang ập đến từ bên trong cái xe tải. Anh nghe được tiếng hắn ta gào hét, "Giơ hai tay lên mau bằng không bọn tao sẽ bắn mày!"

Chết tiệt, chết tiệt! Không hay rồi, M-Ẹ NÓ! Anh ngẫm nghĩ, chuẩn bị phục kích.

Không còn con đường nào khác, Michael chạy nhanh xuống chân cầu nơi Michael tấn công tên lính đã bị giết, vừa chạy vừa tìm cơ hội phòng thủ, cố gắng nương tựa chính mình, rút súng bắn bách phát bách trúng chết hoàn toàn không một chút quan sát gì về phía con Jeep.

Michael vẫn chạy nhanh hết sức có thể, anh nhảy xuống con đồi. Chạy lại con TV, băng qua những xác chết và túm lấy áo Trevor và dắt anh ta ra đằng sau.

Hai người lính vẫn còn trốn trong con Jeep. Vì anh có thể thấy được bảo hiểm của họ trên đầu họ. Michael leo lên nóc con Jeep và tìm cách giải quyết gọn bọn họ trong một nốt nhạc.

Tự đằng xa, anh phản xạ và bắn thật nhanh khi nhìn thấy một cây súng tỉa chĩa vào họ, nhưng may mắn là nó trượt đi mất và bắn nát một tảng đá ven đường. Anh nghe rõ được tiếng đạn phát nổ sau khi vừa bóp cò, anh mau chóng nằm xuống mặt đất để né. " M ơi! " Trevor gọi tên anh, "Đừng có bỏ mặc tôi mà đi như vậy chứ! "

" Câm mồm T! Tôi ổn định rồi! Giờ mau chóng vào cái xe tải kia đi! "

Michael ngồi dậy từ nền đất, nhìn vào mặt nước dưới chân cầu. Thở sâu vào, nghĩ nhanh trong vòng 0.2 giây, anh nhảy xuống chân cầu và đáp xuống đầm lầy. Anh cố lầy lội qua thì chân đã chạm được đất, đúng là đầu gối chịu không nỗi vì anh già lắm rồi, là gánh nặng của cơ thể con người mình. Anh lén lút băng qua mép sông, chuẩn bị núp vào tảng đá, tìm tầm nhìn hạ gục được tên cuối cùng, để rồi anh với T có thể về khu điều chế rồi băng bó vết thương cho Trevor.

Lúc Michael đến được tảng đá thì anh không thấy gì hết. Bối rối, anh quay người lại soi con đường tối tăm để tìm kiếm bóng dáng tên lính cuối cùng đó. Đột nhiên anh bị đẩy ngã xuống, một người rơi xuống khống chế anh, tay cầm chĩa súng vào đầu anh. " Chơi đâm sau lưng tao à đồ hèn! " Michael gào lên.

Một lát sau, anh cảm thấy thứ gì đó ấm ấm chảy vào mặt anh, ra hai đôi má của mình. Anh nhắm mắt thì anh ngửi được, là mùi máu.

Anh ngồi dậy, đẩy cái xác chết đó ra.

Trevor vẫn còn thở hổn hển trong cái xe tải, ước gì anh ta đã phải lái ngược chiều lại và tìm ra bắn tên đó ngay ở hàng ghế chờ. "M! M! Cậu còn sống chứ?! M!"

"Còn chứ! Hên quá T!" Michael vui mừng gọi lại, đứng dậy.

Anh vào hàng ghế lại và lướt qua con RV. Anh nhìn Trevor, anh ta vẫn ôm chằm lấy cánh tay anh, cánh tay anh ta chảy máu đẫm thảm hại. Nhìn anh ta đã mỏi mệt lắm rồi, anh ta quay cuồng. Michael hít sâu, giao kèo, "T, anh có để ý cái RV đó không?"

"Hả sao?"

"Coi này"

Michael rút ra điện thoại của mình, gọi vào một số điện thoại. Sáu giây sau, Trevor quay lại thì thấy con RV đó phát nổ, phá hủy mấy xe quân sự, kéo theo con cầu bị hủy làm nó rơi xuống. Anh ta bật cười, "Đúng là cậu luôn hiểu cách khiến tôi hài lòng mà, cục cưng ạ"

Khi họ về khu điều chế, Michael lái con xe đậu đằng sau trạm xăng. Trevor vẫn nằm dựa vào ghế ngồi như kiệt quệ. Michael mở cửa xe, cõng Trevor vào khu điều chế. "Này, T, anh bảo tôi cục cưng là sao? Anh đùa tôi vừa thôi chứ trời"

"Michael tôi mệt lắm. Từ cục cưng tôi dành cho cậu có khiến cậu cảm thấy không vui không?"

Michael mỉm cười, anh chỉ là muốn tìm cách vun đắp lại chuyện này lại thôi.

Michael cố dằn vặt bản thân mình để cõng Trevor lên lầu, người anh thật nhễ nhại, ấm áp, cái mùi khai như nước tiểu ngoài đầm lầy đó không làm anh bận tâm. Trevor nằm đó cười kiểu ốm đau bệnh tật lên cánh tay của người mình.

Khi họ lên gác xếp, Michael đặt Trevor dựa vào góc tường, anh vứt cái áo khoác của mình lên cái nệm rách rưới giữa phòng mà Trevor đang nằm, hy vọng là không phát sinh chuyện gì kỳ quái ở đây.

"Ở đây nhé, được không? Anh đừng có bỏ trốn tôi đi đâu hết" Michael nói, nhìn Trevor đang cố mở mắt nhìn mình.

"Ôi dào, cậu dẫn tôi về đây sao bạn trẻ? Đến tận giữa cái nơi điều chế này sao? Tôi sắp... ngất đi rồi cục cưng ạ, khiến nhiều thứ thật buồn chán lắm"

Michael thở dài, anh sẵn sàng giao kèo. Anh đứng dậy để đi tìm thứ gì đó, bất kể thứ gì trong tầm nhìn.

"Cậu tìm hộp sơ cứu sao, nó đặt ở cạnh cửa sổ gần bụi cây xanh ấy" Trevor cố gắng gào để nói.

Michael tìm thấy nó bị rơi xuống cái thùng rác, túi rác hầu như chưa được đem đi dọn lần nào, nó vẫn còn là túi ni lông nguyên vẹn, còn dùng lại được. Anh cầm lấy cái túi và quay lại Trevor thì thấy anh ta đã thiếp.

"T, anh vẫn còn tỉnh đấy chứ?" Michael hỏi một cách khờ khạo, "Anh có nghe tôi nói gì không? Tôi cần anh nói chuyện với tôi được không? Chỉ cần bảo tôi, để tôi còn biết anh vẫn tỉnh."

Không trả lời

" T ơi! "

Trevor đột nhiên bật cười, "Cậu còn muốn nghe tôi nói gì nữa? Tôi chỉ cần nghe cậu nói thôi , Mikey"

Michael túm lấy cái bịch, lục cái hộp trong đó có vài chai thuốc sát trùng (cồn tẩy rửa), bông gòn, băng keo cá nhân, dầu gió và còn nhiều vật phẩm khác anh chưa cần tới. Anh tìm thấy cây kim và cái cuộn chỉ ở dưới cái túi rác ni lông. Anh lấy ra và đặt bên cạnh áo khoác của mình để kế bên T cùng với thuốc sát trùng và băng cá nhân.

"Michael, cậu có nhớ tôi không?" Trevor rặn hỏi.

"Tất nhiên, Trevor anh biết không là tôi muốn cứu mạng anh! Phải, tôi nhớ anh lắm"

Michael sử dụng thuốc sát trùng xoa vào tay của anh ta, rồi chà vào vết thương khác. Chuyện này giống như chuyện cỏn con ai cũng làm được, nhưng dễ chấp nhận vì Trevor là kẻ vốn đổ máu. Anh băng ở vết thương để ngăn máu ngừng chảy. Anh đã tốn công chữa trị cho Trevor, vết thương ở bụng Trevor được Michael sơ cứu lại, vị trí cần hết sức chú ý trong Sinh học Sức khỏe anh từng được trải.

"Không, Michael. Cậu có nhớ tôi trước khi cậu thực hiện phi vụ đó, chỉ vài tháng trước đây thôi... vụ tiệm vàng ấy?" Trevor nói tiếp, "Có phải nguyên do khiến cậu phải thực hiện công việc mạo hiểm đó chứ?"

Tay Michael đột nhiên run rẩy. Anh tiếp tục khâu vết thương nhưng lại liên tục không sao mà xỏ được. Mỗi lần nghe lại chuyện ấy lại khiến lòng anh sôi máu, nhưng anh vẫn cố gắng kìm nén nỗi sợ hải của mình đi. Anh đành phải nói lảng sang chuyện khác. "Trevor, chỉ kể cho tôi nghe chuyện ban nhạc anh đã xem được không?"

"Không, Michael. Cậu muốn tôi tìm lại cậu đúng không?"

Michael làm xong, đã bịt chặt miệng vết thương. Anh cầm tay của Trevor để xem vết thương. Nó lẩn bên dưới hình xăm của Trevor có cái tên Michael, tên thật của anh. Không phải tên giả đang sử dụng anh từng đem ra lừa cả xóm làng để di chuyển sang một nơi khác với phương trời mới, nhà mới. Anh ta từng biết nhiều cái tên của Michael trong quá khứ rồi Michael Greene, Callahan, Dunne, Davis, Osten. Bởi thế mới có sự cãi nhau dữ dội khiến anh và Trevor chia tay vài tháng, anh phản bội Philips. Lòng anh luôn thiết tha xóa tội quên đi chính mình, anh ghét mình lắm, đối với anh ta thì anh hiện tại là ai anh ta chỉ cần có anh thôi.

Michael Townley là đứa con da trắng bị vứt bỏ ngay khu nhà di động. Ba của anh ngược đĩa, mẹ anh bỏ anh lấy chồng khác. Anh từng phải thầm mơ trong tư tưởng của mình với Vinewood rằng ước gì người ba quá cố của mình trước khi sẽ quay về tìm mình. Nhưng đợi lâu rồi họ không bao giờ trở về, vì ba anh đã bỏ anh và mẹ anh. Anh là ngôi sao bóng đá, nhưng không ai thèm nhìn anh, kể cả rớt đại học anh không nhận được lời động viên, thông cảm nào từ bất cứ ai. Không một ai thèm đếm xỉa thằng Michael Townley, anh có chết thì không có ai dám tiễn tang lễ giùm cả. Từ lúc anh quen Trevor, Michael Townley đã trở thành người đáng gìn giữ nhất, cùng đồng lòng rằng người đó cũng chính là người Trevor nhớ thương nhất đến nỗi anh ta còn xăm cái hình trên tay của mình để ghi nhớ mọi cuộc phiêu lưu họ nếm trải cùng nhau mỗi ngày trước khi anh ta phát hiện ra tên Michael Townley này chỉ là kẻ chỉ đi lừa gạt tình cảm.

Vì thế anh ta ghét Michael Townley về mọi mặt phương diện Michael. Anh ta thề anh ta sẽ tốt hơn, nhưng cuộc đời của Trevor này anh ta không lo đến nơi đến chốn.

"Trevor xin...hãy... cho tôi biết Violent Femmes gì đó còn tái hợp chứ?"

Anh đánh trống lảng, cứ liên tục làm tan nát vết thương người ta. Không gì có thể khiến người ta cảm thấy ấm áp cả, Trevor luôn là kẻ đổ máu. "Michael, tôi không nhin được nữa đâu. Cậu có trả lời câu hỏi của tôi không?"

Michael nuốt nước bọt, cố lẩn tránh không nhìn mặt anh ta. "Nghe này, T... Tôi không... không thích mình như vậy, được không?"

"Tôi không có hỏi chuyện cậu ghét mình bao nhiêu, Michael. Tôi biết từ lâu rồi."

"Tôi cảm thấy chán lắm rồi, vì gia đình tôi ghét tôi, T. Tôi dành thời gian cả ngày ở bên cái hồ bơi của mình, giờ tôi đã đánh mất nó đi rồi, là vì tôi đã phá hoại cái nhà ven núi, đó chính là lý do tôi gặp gã Martin đó. Tôi nợ tiền hắn, tôi trả hắn gấp rồi."

Michael cắt xỏ kim rồi lại tiếp tục khâu kín nhiều mũi rồi buông ra. "Michael, tôi không hỏi tại sao như vậy. Tôi hỏi cậu có làm vậy để tôi gặp cậu không"

Michael không muốn trả lời. Anh ghét nói chuyện này lắm, một lý do đơn giản là làm vậy khiến anh không thể dối lừa và làm người ta vui bằng cách này được. Trevor đã tạo bất ngờ bằng việc cho Michael lộ rõ nguyên hình của mình, đã thành kẻ tự kỷ ám thị và điên khùng tột độ của những người bất thường. Khiến anh không thể che giấu mọi sự thật khỏi Trevor, vì Trevor đã chứng kiến qua rồi.

"Michael, sao cậu cứ đâm tôi bằng cái kim xâu ấy vậy, cậu có trả lời câu hỏi của tôi không?" Trevor đáp lại.

Michael cắn môi của mình, cố đừng nghĩ quá nặng. Đây không phải là một câu hỏi khó, anh nói chính mình, mình không cần phải lừa dối nữa, không có bất cứ lý do gì để mình phải làm vậy cả.

"Là vì... vì tôi không nghĩ anh còn tồn tại." anh giải bày, "Nếu anh còn, chắc anh sẽ không quay về tìm tôi."

Trevor quay đầu của mình đi, nhìn vào bức tường, Michael vẫn còn chữa lành vết thương cho mình. Ngồi đó đoán xem chuyện gì anh ta cần biết.

Michael đã khâu xong đoạn trong và chuẩn bị rút ra. Anh có thể nhìn thấy những vị trí bị tấn công ở dưới cánh tay anh ta. Trước đó anh không còn để ý chúng từ lần cuối cùng anh thấy Trevor trần như nhộng với mình từ thời gian trước. Anh luôn tự bảo chính mình là chúng đã không còn tồn tại, không có lý do gì để khiến anh phải bận tâm. Đầu anh thật là nhung nhớ điều ảo diệu.

Trevor quay đầu của mình đi chỗ khác, ánh mắt vẫn cứ liếc nhìn Michael. Khi Michael khâu trọn vết thương của mình xong, Trevor giật cổ tay của anh. "Tại sao cậu lại nghĩ tôi đã chết hả?", anh ta hỏi.

"Vì anh bảo tôi là anh sẽ tự tử nếu tôi chết mà, tôi chỉ tin... theo lời thề anh nói ra thôi" Michael khai nhận.

Có thật không? Đây vốn dĩ không phải là chuyện đùa. Trevor từng nói qua lâu lắm rồi.

"Vậy cậu có để mặt tôi không?" Trevor tiếp tục hỏi.

"Tất nhiên tôi có!" Michael bắt đầu than thở vì đau khổ, "Trời má, Trevor!"

"Thế tại sao cậu lại không đi tìm tôi về?"

Trevor bắt đầu tiến gần đến vụ Bắc Yankton đó. Michael không muốn bàn chuyện dĩ vãng này lần nào nữa, anh chỉ biết là anh không muốn bàn chuyện cũ ấy. Anh không định ngừng lại, đối với anh không là gì cả khi Trevor vẫn cố chấp như vậy.

"Tôi muốn chăm sóc gia đình mình, T ạ. Tôi đã tự bảo chính mình là khi anh chết rồi, là lúc đó lòng anh không còn tôi nữa."

"Chính vì lẽ đó tôi mới khóc thương cậu" Trevor nói ngày càng khàn đặc, cố tránh cái nhìn mơ hồ khờ dại của Michael. "Tôi đến mộ của cậu."

Trời.

"Tôi... tôi khóc rất nhiều, tôi đã cuốc mộ của cậu. Tôi còn mong có thể sẽ tìm lại hơi ấm nào đó từ cậu nhưng tôi không thể... Tôi đành phải dời tiếp đến cái sa mạc này đến cái nơi tránh giá rét. Nơi đó luôn khiến tôi phải nhớ cậu nhiều dữ dội lắm. Giờ cậu vẫn còn sống, trong lòng cậu vẫn lạnh lùng vô tâm, có phải cậu vẫn y như ngày trước không, cục cưng?"

Michael cố gắng lặng im thầm nghĩ. Anh không định tra hỏi vì anh không muốn lún sâu vào sự thật.

"Trev, anh hiểu tôi hơn cả tôi. Nên anh nghĩ sao về tôi? *đánh trống lảng*"

"Tôi nghĩ cậu đến cái nơi Los Santos chỉ khiến cậu thêm khổ sở thôi"

Michael bật cười, "nói cũng đúng, thôi nào".

Michael nằm cạnh bên Trevor ngày đêm. Anh đã sơ cứu được vết thương ở cánh tay anh ta, gọi Lester bảo anh là mọi thứ đã đâu ra đó. Lester khuyên nên mở phi vụ ngân hàng vào tuần sau, cả Michael và Trevor đồng ý.

Michael nằm bên cạnh Trevor, anh ta sai khiến nhiều thứ với gã Chef rồi gọi Ron trông nhà giùm mình đến khi về sáng mai.

Ở một không gian yên tĩnh, Trevor co rút người mình gần vách tượng, tạo khoảng trống cho Michael. "Lại đây nào đồ to con, cậu ngủ ít thật, cố ngủ sớm đi"

Michael bật cười. "Anh biết tôi thuộc dạng thằng chó khốn khiếp tồn tại như thế nào đâu, nhưng tôi ổn mà."

"Thế liệu cậu còn bận tâm nhiều điều khi tôi ngủ thiếp đi không chứ?" Trevor nói.

"Tôi vẫn thức. Vì anh đang bị thương mà? Anh chảy máu ở đằng sau ghế xe tải đó và anh còn khờ khạo không còn nơi thoát nữa. Mà ổn rồi, giờ nhắm mắt ngủ đi nào T."

Trevor đột nhiên im lặng, rồi gãi cổ của mình. "Tôi tìm xe máy khác cho cậu để bù đắp chuyện có lỗi với cậu được chưa, tôi kiếm được xe cậu ăn cắp rồi" Trevor bảo anh. "Tôi đặt ở đằng sau xe tải ấy"

Michael chớp mắt. "Cảm ơn anh"

"Ừ" Trevor thở dài. "Michael?"

"Sao nào?"

"Cậu không bao giờ thẳng thắng với tôi đúng không?"

Giọng anh ta hình như đã hiền hơn lúc anh ta hỏi như vậy. Anh ta đã quý trọng hơn cả, như lúc Tracey từng buồn bã hỏi Michael năm mười hai tuổi vì anh lại là tội phạm hạng nặng. Anh ta chỉ cần hiểu lý do đơn giản từ đó thôi. Bản thân anh ta cũng biết rồi, nhưng anh ta muốn nghe Michael thật lòng với mình.

Michael bật cười, "Này T, chúng ta đã bày nhiều trò vui đêm nay đủ rồi chứ?"

"Này tôi nghiêm túc nhé, tên đốn mạt kia. Cậu để tôi yên ổn năm giây được chứ? Đừng để tôi luôn là hình bóng khó chịu của cậu, nha?"

Michael lau chùi mồ hôi khỏi hàng mi, anh mới sớm nhận ra mặt anh vẫn còn dính đầy máu. Nhưng máu đã đông lại và ngừng lắng đọng. Trong suốt phi vụ đó, quần áo của anh bị tàn tạ nặng. "Tôi không biết nên nói với anh thế nào, T".

"Cậu biết chuyện gì đến mức này rồi sao?" Trevor nói tiếp, "Tôi không thể nói cho cậu thêm điều gì nữa vì cậu hôm nay cũng mệt lắm rồi. Chuyện tôi muốn kể không phải là chuyện cậu chia tay tôi ngay quán rượu giữa mùa đông ấy đâu. Cậu là người nắm rõ nhất, chuyện đó tôi rất giận vì từ trước tới giờ tôi vẫn luôn tin cậu, khiến giờ tôi không thể tin tưởng tấm lòng của cậu dành cho tôi được nữa."

"Thế sao anh muốn tôi cùng anh ở bên nhau?" Michael hỏi tiếp.

"Tất nhiên là vì tôi cần! Tôi chỉ... tôi không thể bỏ cậu được không? Tôi có thể bỏ rượu, bỏ cần sa, từ bỏ tất cả những chuyện cũ xảy ra nhanh từ trước, hầu như mọi thứ tôi làm được. Nhưng người như cậu, tôi không thể nào bỏ cậu, tôi không thể nào để cậu đi, tất cả là vì tôi đã chìm đắm rồi, tôi ghét phải đắm say vào tình cảm này."

Michael chồm dậy, đưa lòng bàn tay của mình xoa lên trán của Trevor. Đầu anh thật mát dịu, là dấu hiệu không có bệnh truyền nhiễm gì cả, anh tự hào điều đó. "Tôi xin lỗi" anh cố nói bằng lời lẽ ngọt ngào nhất có thể, chỉ mong Trevor có thể tin chuyện này là thật lòng.

"Cậu biết không, chuyện này rất khó nói ra đối với con người mập mạp đẫm máu như cậu, thực ra tôi vẫn luôn kìm nén lại bằng cách cố trì trệ tại cái nhà điều chế này, cậu luôn biết mà phải không?"

Michael bật cười, co mình nằm trên tấm nệm. "Thôi thì cứ cho qua đi"

"Cậu đúng là kẻ xấu xa" Trevor thì thầm, di chuyển mình qua một bên.

Michael tiến gần giữ chặt lấy anh ta như từng đêm anh làm vậy. Anh dựa trán không mình lên trán của Trevor, Trevor cười toe toét. "Nếu tôi không kiệt sức đến sắp ngất đi, Michael Townley như cậu đây tôi vẫn cân được"

"Chắc mà, T" Michael cười tủm tỉm, rồi hôn trán của anh ta.

Từ nơi nào đó, cách vài dặm đến đây, Ron ngồi lảm nhảm một mình như trò chuyện với Người ngoài hành tinh.


	8. Ngoại Truyện: Không Cảm Xúc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi ghét nhân vật trong gta nói với nhau như mấy người bị đần độn, thực sự khiến tôi cảm thấy buồn phiền lắm khi viết lại. Cảm ơn các bạn đã gửi kudos ủng hộ <33

Franklin đã hoàn toàn tự tạo lập khi cậu giúp được Trevor và Michael tiêu diệt kẻ tập kích. Cậu giờ dành thời gian vui đùa cùng Chop hơn, dắt nó đi dạo, dạy bảo nó và ngăn nó ỉa bậy ngay cạnh hồ bơi. Cậu luôn muốn biết Lamar có định dắt nó về hay không, hình như không từ lúc mình là người duy nhất trả lại món nợ tình xưa khác.

Franklin luôn điều khiển mọi quan hệ mật thiết giữa Trevor và Michael. Khả năng hỗ trợ cực kỳ hiệu quả, cậu sống có trách nhiệm, đầy hoài bão nhưng không bao giờ tham vọng từ ai. Cậu sống rất là từ tốn, rất chan hòa. Ngày mẹ cậu qua đời, cậu phải lên sống cùng ông bà của mình. Cậu dành thời gian cả tuổi thơ để che chở, bảo vệ bầy bạn Lamar, Tonya, và J.B. khỏi sự khắt khe của đám cảnh sát trong lúc binh họ muốn kiếm tiền từ việc đi cướp vặt, đi bán thuốc lá, hay đổ xe.

Cậu giờ đã có địa thế rất lớn. Cậu sống ở một cái biệt thự mua từ việc làm "từ thiện" bằng cách ám sát và việc kiếm tiền bo từ xế xịn của mình lái vòng quanh vùng đồi Vinewood. Cậu luôn là sự kết hợp giữa Michael và Trevor, cậu cố học theo điều cậu làm được, khi cả ba người bọn họ không bất đồng quan điểm.

Cậu vẫn còn đang thầm nghĩ về bức hình cậu tìm ra được, liệu họ có thể trở nên như trước kia được không. Cậu muốn họ hạnh phúc, không bao giờ xảy ra xích mích trong khoảng thời gian này. Cậu không thể tưởng tượng được khi họ hạnh phúc là như thế nào, lòng cậu nghĩ bức hình cậu tìm ra chỉ là do tưởng tượng quá nhiều mà thôi. Dào, trông bọn họ giống như người ba của mình vậy, cậu tự nghĩ lại mình, cậu lấy chiếc điện thoại Badger của mình đọc tin nhắn.

Khi cậu đang xóa tin nhắn rác gửi từ Cửa hàng Vũ khí, điện thoại cậu nhận được cuộc gọi từ một số lạ, cậu chưa biết qua số này bao giờ. Nhưng số này lại sử dụng ba chữ số khoanh vùng Los Santos, có thể ai đó đang ở gần đây gọi cho cậu.

Sau khi suy nghĩ hồi lâu với cú điện thoại này, cậu nhấn vào nút trả lời. Cậu cố thanh minh chính mình, "Ai gọi đấy?"

Có một cái chất giọng rất giả tạo từ đầu dây bên kia truyền lại, cậu biết chất giong này từ đâu nhưng không biết ai là người nói giọng đó. "Là Franklin sao?"

"Ai hỏi tôi vậy?"

"Là Amanda? Là Amanda De Santa? Tôi biết cậu ơ... từ chuyện cậu đột nhập vào nhà tôi một lần. Cậu còn giữ liên lạc với tên chồng Michael của tôi nữa"

Franklin tự nhiên rùng mình, cậu sửa soạn lại mọi thứ cậu ở như Amanda đang ở nhà của mình vậy. "Trời, à, bà khỏe không?"

"Tôi ổn mà. Thực sự là cũng không là gì cả" Amanda cố biện minh, "Nghe này, tôi biết cậu vẫn còn hợp tác với chồng tôi và... Trevor Philips đó. Cậu vẫn còn hợp tác bọn họ chứ?"

Hình như có chuyện gì đó mờ ám, không phải khăng khăng cô ta dùng chữ chồng, và chữ Trevor Philips đó. Giọng cô ta trông như Tanisha đang phản hồi lại, đó là lúc cái người bạn gái cô ta bắt đầu liên tục phản bội Franklin. Cứ nhắc tên anh giống như là nhắc đến chuyện lặt vặt của con nít, Amanda thốt ra danh nghĩa của Michael và tên đầy đủ của Trevor thực chất giống hệt như cô ta đang khinh bỉ họ lắm vậy.

"Vâng, chúng tôi vẫn còn tâm đầu ý hợp. Bà hỏi vậy là sao?"

"Này, anh ta... anh ta còn ổn chứ?", cô ta rặn hỏi, "Hãy thật lòng đừng có giấu tôi nhé, cậu bé ạ, được chứ? Chính tôi cũng từng bị Michael lừa gạt lâu lắm rồi, hơn cả cậu đang nghĩ"

"Michael không còn lừa ai được nữa, ít ra có tôi là không" Cậu biện lại. Điều cậu biết đó chính là sự thật, vì cậu chứng kiến Michael chăm sóc cho cậu bằng cách anh có thể làm. Chuyện cũ như anh bỏ Trevor ở lại vì chết, làm đổ nát nhà ở ven núi, nhờ Franklin leo vào con thuyền ngay đường cao tốc. Đối với cậu chuyện này cậu vẫn lo liệu được, cậu trung thành và tốt bụng với anh, cậu luôn có đức tính tốt của bất cứ người nào tốt khác. Nhưng càng về sau, Michael lại nhẫn tâm hơn, anh chỉ nghĩ đến mình dù cho người ngoài không có ý kiến gì. Có thể đó là lý do Amanda và Trevor ngày càng khó ưa anh, vì họ luôn khuynh về hai chiều hướng tích cực và tiêu cực, Franklin vẫn lạc quan, biết nghĩ điều tốt là chính.

"Sao cũng được, nhưng mà anh ta còn ổn chứ?" Cô ta thanh minh, cố gắng hỏi cho ra lẽ vụ việc cho tới cùng.

"Còn mà chứ, tôi muốn nói bà biết là ông ấy vẫn ăn ở ổn." Cậu nói, gãi vào vùng đầu phía sau. "Nghe này, ông ấy thực sự rất nhớ gia đình của mình. Cô nên gọi ông ấy mới phải, không phải gọi tôi."

"À phải rồi. Hôm nào thằng con của tôi sẽ gọi lại cho anh ta, ở nhà nó cứ thủ dâm hoài không biết sao nữa"

Franklin không nhịn cười, Michael ông đần thiệt. "Khốn thật, sao ông ấy biết chuyện này?"

"Jimmy nó sinh ra đã không khôn nổi rồi, nhưng nó có thể giúp hàn gắn mối quan hệ đổ vỡ này với nhau, được không? Này, chỉ cần đừng bảo anh ta là tôi gọi cho cậu nhé được không? Và cậu hãy đảm bảo rằng anh ta đừng có làm chuyện dại dột là được."

"Bà nên gọi ông ấy mới đúng" Franklin lặp lại, "Ông ấy đang cố sống bình thản, tôi nghĩ tốt hơn hết là bà nên gọi lại cho ông ấy mới đúng, chuyện mới được giải quyết thỏa đáng."

"Cậu biết không, Michael bao lâu nay cậu đang cố mò mẫm ấy luôn khiến người khác phải ly tán mới chịu" Amanda than thở. Cô ta im lặng vài giây. Franklin có thể nghe được tiếng đặt ly rượu vang xuống bàn ăn. "Cảm ơn vì trò chuyện với tôi nhé, được không? Nhưng đừng gọi lại đấy"

"Là bà gọi tôi trước!"

"Ừ, tôi cần cậu đừng kể cho ai biết nhé?"

Amanda nói cũng y hệt Michael. Cùng một giọng điệu giống hệt như phẫn nộ của sự ràng buộc tinh thần cất giấu đằng sau vụ án xảy ra năm tháng đó. Franklin hiểu hai người họ thế nào, Amanda lợi dụng chuyện chơi Tennis, uống rượu giải sầu rồi lén lút ra ngoài làm bậy với... huấn luyện viên cô ta. Còn Michael thì ngày nào cũng xỉn cạnh bể bơi của mình, có thể gọi Franklin hoặc Trevor ra ngoài đi Vanilla Unicorn cùng mình. Họ cố hết sức cất giấu sâu mình ý định thực sự của mình bằng cách giả vờ như mọi chuyện đã ổn thỏa, nhưng ngược lại Franklin cảm thấy hai con người da trắng điên rồ này vẫn chưa ai tin tưởng nhau và trở về cạnh nhau như trước.

"Thôi được rồi, tôi sẽ không kể cho ai nghe." Franklin hứa với cô ta, "Nhưng bà hãy nên suy nghĩ nên gọi lại cho ông ấy, ít ra nên nhắn ông ấy một tiếng để ông ấy biết bà vẫn còn ổn"

"Sao cũng được" Amanda than phiền gác máy đi.

Franklin vẫn còn áp điện thoại vào tai rồi sau đó đặt lại lên cái bàn bếp. Cậu cầm lấy chai bia trong tủ lạnh, ngồi xuống ở ngoài thềm cùng với chiếc điện thoại của mình. Hình nền của cậu vẫn là hình cậu và Tanisha, họ đã chia tay hơn một năm trời rồi, nhưng cậu vẫn không từ bỏ tình cảm này.

Michael không bao giờ thích bàn tán về chuyện Amanda. Anh bảo Frank là anh gặp cô ta, đó là lúc cô ta đang thoát y bán dâm tại quán rượu trạm dừng xe tải, lúc đó anh và Trevor đã đánh nhau, cãi nhau và lờ mặt đi. Hai người họ chung sống không một lời hẹn hò, cả hai chỉ trằn trọc từng đêm, hút xì gà rồi nghĩ đến cảm xúc dựa vào hiện tại bây giờ của mỗi bên.

Dù Michael và Trevor có hôn nhau hay cãi nhau, tự xử đủ chuyện nhưng Michael vẫn bỏ đi. Vài tháng sau Amanda xuất hiện tại cái nhà di động anh thuê cùng với bụng bầu. Chỉ vài tháng sau nữa, Tracey bé bỏng được hạ sinh, và Michael cưới Amanda cùng với Trevor làm phù rễ của anh.

Cũng đến giờ Franklin mới thực sự biết điều Michael kể lại cho cậu nghe đó chính là anh và Amanda không bao giờ sống có tình cảm với nhau ngoại trừ chuyện tình dục, họ bắt đầu trở nên xa lạ hơn sau khi họ lấy nhau. Họ cố yêu nhau, thực sự cố hết mình vì đối phương lắm rồi. Nhưng chẳng đi đến đâu cả, kết cục họ vẫn tiếp tục xa lánh nhau. Hậu quả là họ rời bỏ nhau, giờ Amanda nhớ Michael, dù cô ta không có ý định thừa nhận chuyện này, và Michael cũng nhớ cô ta và con của mình.

Franklin luôn tự hỏi liệu cậu và Tanisha có trở nên như vậy nếu cô ta không chia tay cậu không. Lòng cậu vẫn còn có cô ta, cậu đã làm rất nhiều chuyện chỉ vì cô ta, chỉ mình cô ta thôi. Cậu muốn cô ta phải thấy con người thành công như Franklin có thể chăm sóc cô tử tế để họ có một gia đình đoàn viên. Nhưng phần nào đó trong cậu cũng sớm hiểu ra được thì ra Tanisha không còn yêu mình nữa, và nếu họ vẫn tiếp tục qua lại với nhau, kết cục của họ sẽ giống như là chuyện Michael và Amanda. Chính là nỗi bất hạnh trường tồn.

Thôi, dù sao cậu cũng cần phải ra ngoài, cậu cần tìm ai đó để trò chuyện ngoài Chop, có thể là gọi Lamar đến.

Nhưng cậu gửi tin nhắn cho Trevor, cậu biết anh ta chắc hẳn sẽ rất vui khi có Franklin đồng lòng giúp đỡ cho mọi hoàn cảnh khó khăn thế nào trong giới tội phạm ngầm ấy mà anh ta có thể lên kế hoạch khi nào cần, chỉ vào mỗi trưa là anh ta rảnh rỗi.

"Này, T, ông có bận k? Tui cần ông hẹn ra ngoài"

Vài giây sau, một tin nhắn phản hồi lại dưới dạng bật caps lock toàn bộ chữ, "ĐƯỢC."

"Ông muốn gặp ở đâu?"

"Đài thiên văn, chỗ đường đất ấy. Tôi ngồi đó sẵn rồi, cứ việc đến đi".

Tôi ngồi đó sẵn rồi không phải là ý đồ Franklin muốn biết nếu không phải chuyện Trevor đang ở đó cố chấp với đám tay sai của Madrazo, mấy chuyện lặt vặt này chỉ khiến anh ta có trò buồn cười mà tiếp tục ở đây ẩn nấp tiếp, không bao giờ ra mặt. Bởi thế anh ta mới không bén mảng rời khỏi nhà, không thôi anh ta tiêu đời.

Franklin mặc cái áo vest chồng lên chiếc áo len của mình, cậu lao ra ngoài và đi dọc khắp con đường khu đồi Vinewood để đến đài thiên văn. Từ đây cậu vẫn có thể thấy cái đài thiên văn này ở nhà, cậu mong là Madrazo đừng có biết chuyện đài thiên văn này là nơi sum tụ bí mật của bọn họ ở Los Santos.

Cậu đến bãi đậu xe, gửi xe bên dưới vòm cây xanh, cậu để đó thì xe sẽ không có bị nóng. Sau đó cậu băng qua những người leo núi đang soi bản đồ hoặc chụp hình tự sướng bằng điện thoại iFruit của mình. Cậu còn liếc qua thấy một băng tay xe đang mặc kiểu áo khép kín màu đen, cậu lắc đầu.

Lúc cậu băng qua con đường đất một đoạn thì cậu có thể nghe nhạc của Trevor phát ra xung quanh khu đồi. Frank cố nghe và đi theo âm nhạc đó như ký hiệu, âm nhạc rất là nổi, rất sôi nổi, hình như Trevor không có ý định giở trò gì kỳ quái như cú đấm ăn sôi người ta vậy.

" Franklin! " Trevor gọi lại. Anh ta đang ngồi ngay trên cái đồi cùng với con Bodhi đậu bên cạnh mình. Anh ta đang mặc cái áo dài (1), loại màu đỏ hồng mà anh ta mặc lúc xuất hiện ngay tại nhà của Franklin để bầu bạn.

Franklin lại gần, Trevor ôm cậu thật nhanh. Mùi anh ta trông như thứ gì đó kỳ lạ.

"Tôi vui vì cậu đã liên lạc với tôi với, Franklin, tôi thực sự vui lắm" Trevor bắt đầu bày trò, vòng cánh tay lên vai của Franklin, "Tôi ra đây vì tôi thích thiên nhiên và con người tại đây, chẳng có nơi đâu hơn để tận hưởng điều của một đứa trẻ có nỗi niềm khôn khéo của cuộc sống chứ!"

"Này tôi hai mươi lăm rồi nhé!" Franklin phản ứng lại, đẩy Trevor ra một bên.

Trevor quơ cánh tay của mình, phì cười rồi anh ta vào ngồi ở hàng ghế tài xế. "Xin lỗi bạn thân nhé, khi nào cậu cùng tuổi tôi, bất cứ ai mà họ sống để không nhìn vẻ đẹp của thiên nhiên thế này thì quá uổng rồi" Anh ta vừa nói vừa chỉ trỏ vào con Bodhi.

Franklin thở dài, quay qua đến ngồi ở hàng ghế khách. Ở ghế sau, cậu có thể thấy thứ gì đó đang lúm nhúm trong cái vải bạt màu xanh lợt, cậu tính kéo ra xem. "Này cái gì đây?" Franklin hỏi, rồi chỉ vào vật đó.

"Quà bất ngờ đó, cậu này đần thiệt. Cậu mau lên xe đi!"

Chữ bất ngờ bắt đầu trôi dạt, làm cho âm vang của núi dội lại. Trevor mở nhạc của mình lớn lên.

Trevor và Franklin lái dọc cái con núi, cái xe nó cứ rung lắc lên xuống mỗi khi Trevor táy máy khi lái. Họ ra khỏi con đường, đi vào con lộ dọc con núi Great Chaparral.

Trevor đậu xe vào cái vùng sa mạc lân cận. Anh ta tắt máy và bắt đầu rút điện thoại của mình, lướt tìm ứng dụng nghe nhạc. Franklin nhìn anh ta loay hoay, đúng là khiến anh ta tức chết, anh ta ném cái điện thoại ra khỏi cửa sổ. "Này có chuyện gì sao?" Franklin hỏi một cách hồn nhiên.

" Đúng là bực bội mà! " Trevor gào lên, lao ra khỏi xe.

Franklin mở chiếc iFruit của mình, mở tay nghe để nghe nhạc của mình vào chế độ lặp lại. Cậu mở nhạc to hết cỡ, cậu ra khỏi xe vừa nghe vừa nhìn cái người bên dưới lục đục chuyện mờ ám gì đó.

Trevor nhặt điện thoại của mình lên và đặt nó vào trong túi áo của mình. Anh ta lôi vải bạt Bodhi, ném cục đá ra khỏi cái vải bạt và anh ta cố gắng giữ thắng xe lại một nơi. "Bài học đường đời dành cho cậu đây này Frank: đừng bao giờ biến thành thú vui của ai khác!"

Franklin chỉ nhìn khoanh tay, mở mắt to.

"Vì khi cậu trở thành trò lố của ai đó, một lúc nào cậu nhận ra được điểm yếu của mình thì hậu quả sẽ khó cưỡng lại được!" Trevor tiếp tục nói.

Anh ta bỏ buộc cái tấm vải bạt ra thì hiện nguyên hình là một người da trắng trung niên, mặc áo sọc ca rô, khoác lông và cái nón bên cạnh ghi dòng chữ "Lực lượng Tuần tra Dân sự"

"Trời đất, ông tính giở trò hề gì với tên cảnh sát dân sự này vậy?" Frank hoảng hốt, "Ông có khùng không?"

"Có đâu, Frank! Phải nói tôi là người hùng đấy nhé! Tôi chỉ làm theo công việc mà tôi tận tình nhất, ưu ái nhất thôi đấy!"

Trevor túm lấy gã ta bằng tay của mình và ném gã xuống dưới chiếc xe. Mặt gã đập vào đấy, gã cố cựa quậy. Trevor lấy chân của mình ịnh lên mặt gã, cố giẫm hết sức có thể khiến gã không thoát được. "Lão già đây vốn không phải là cảnh sát đâu, Frank! Nó chỉ là thằng mất dạy muốn sờ đuôi kiếm tiền từ mấy cư dân vùng quê ta đấy, hơn hết nên gọi nó là kẻ tiểu nhân." Trevor giảo thích, "Nhìn tôi đi, ha? Tôi là thằng Canada đấy, tôi không vui gì mấy đâu, nhưng được là chính tôi tôi vui rồi. Còn gã này ăn ở vốn là đồ phân biệt chủng tộc, lại dám nhờ tôi cùng với đảng Nga gì đó đuổi theo băng nhóm Mariachi giấu kín để đốn hạ khi nào chúng tan thành sương khói thì thôi đấy!"

"Mấy người kia từ đâu đến vậy?" Frank hỏi

Trevor bật cười hồn nhiên. "À, mấy tên đó xuất hiện ở gần sa mạc đây thôi nhóc à. Bọn tôi cũng sẽ tính sổ với tên cầm thú này, tiện thể Michael cũng sửa soạn bầy người Nga đến đấy giải quyết chuyện này cho xong."

"Thế, ông tính làm gì với người này?" Franklin hỏi,

"Có cái xẻng cất phía dưới cái kia, chuyền qua cho tôi."

Franklin được ra lệnh làm những việc đó, cậu chỉ ngồi ngắm cái kẻ đại bại đó, Trevor thì dùng xẻng đào cái hố to tướng cạnh bên. Anh ta vốn là tên sát thủ lịch sử nên anh ta mới biết cách đào lỗ nhanh, vừa tiết kiệm thời gian vừa tiết kiệm công sức, chỉ tự mình làm lấy mà không cần nhờ vả Frank đến giúp. Trong lúc anh ta làn thì anh ta lẩm bẩm mấy hồi chỉ dẫn. "Chúng ta may mắn lắm biết không Frank? Nơi đây không có tuyết rơi nên ta chỉ đào nhẹ nhàng như vậy. Khi có tuyết ở đây thì cậu hãy dùng cây cuốc nhé? Tin tôi đi, chắc điều đó sẽ có ích cho cậu"

"Thôi được rồi, tôi sẽ mua cho mình cây cuốc vì ông cho lần kế tôi lại quay về cửa hàng dụng cụ nhé." Frank trả lời, cậu viết vào ghi chú danh sách mua sắm của kình vào chiếc điện thoại, gồm cả thức ăn cho chó và cả giấy vệ sinh. Frank thả dài, ngắm nhìn Trevor đào khoét. Khi anh ta đào được nửa cái hố thì cậu quay qua nhìn lại thì thấy anh ta không để ý cái tên bị trói kia đang cố vùng vẫy, nhưng cuối cùng lại té đập mặt xuống nền, làm Frank phải kéo người kia lên về góc cố định cũ.

"Này, ông đã làm cái việc này lâu rồi chưa? Đào hố như thế này?" Frank hỏi

"Phải rồi. Dù gì đây cũng cần có kiến thức một tí không cần biết ra sao" Trevor nói tiếp, "Để ý xem, Michael sẽ bảo cậu rằng nếu cậu ăn may thì cậu sẽ không bao giờ phải đào cái hố to như vậy. Nhưng tôi nghe xong tôi không đồng ý, cậu may thật nếu có khả năng, nghĩa là chuyện gì cậu làm cũng có lý do cả, một lý do thường nhật ấy, chuyện sáng sớm ấy mà"

"Nên, mỗi lần ông thức dậy khỏi giường vào buổi sáng là vì ông bị tổn thương sao?" Franklin nói.

"Hả? Không! Tôi thức vì tôi có chuyện để làm, Frank! Thần, tôi không đại loại như mẫu người Ponsonby, tôi chỉ thức dậy buổi sáng để làm việc riêng của tôi thôi!"

"Làm ma túy? Giết người? Vùi lấp họ ư?"

"Eh, nhưng mà đôi lúc tôi cũng một số việc khác. Tôi cũng là người không rảnh được, cậu không để ý nhiều lắm. Tôi cũng tạo cái sở thích mới của riêng tôi, tôi luôn giữ cho người của mình sduojcw hoạt động liên tục'" Trevor ngừng đào cái lỗ một giây, rồi trỏ cái ngón tay về phía Franklin. "Sự buồn chán sẽ giết cậu đấy, ghi nhớ kỹ"

Trevor tiếp tục đào tiếp, cái tên cảnh sát biên giới giả mạo đó cố gắng cựa quây. Franklin giữ chặt hắn ta lại và túm cổ hắn, ném hắn xuống nền nhà. Sau đó cậu quay về chỗ chiếc xe tải roof đưa chân mình dựa vào vách. "Này, Trevor, tôi hỏi ông chuyện này xíu được không?"

"Nhóc ơi, tôi đang làm nghĩa vụ này xíu. Tôi còn sống hẵn hoi có gì tôi sẽ giải đáp cậu sau."

Frank dựa hai tay của mình kè nhau, cố phán đoán điều cần hỏi mà cậu đang thực sự muốn tìm hiểu mà không làm Trevor thất vọng. Trevor là kẻ tâm thần, anh ta sẵn sàng giết Franklin và chôn vùi cậu ngau chiều hôm đó nếu cậu động phải điều gì đó bành chướng. Cậu phải cẩn thận, đặc biệt cách diễn đạt câu hỏi mà cậu thắc mắc ngay lần đầu Michael gặp lại cái tên Trevor. "Thế này, tôi định hỏi là, ông đồng tính, thiệt hả?"

Trevor đột nhiên bật cười, lắc đầu của mình đi. "Too nghĩ là vậy, nhóc à", anh ta trả lời hết sức đơn giản.

Franklin thật sự bất ngờ, anh ta trả lời quá đơn giản mà không hề gây phiền phức. Bản thân anh ta cảm thấy chuyện này ổn thỏa để mà thừa nhận. "Này, chuyện ông và Michael... Tôi cũng nghĩ về ông quá nhiều rồi? Hai người các ông đúng là quen nhau từ lâu, hai người cư xử thật là thân mật, như là--"

Trevor không đào hố nữa. Anh ta chồm dậy khỏi hố rồi ném cái xẻng đầy cát bụi qua một góc. "Giúp tôi vụ này" ông ta nhờ cậu, túm lấy vai người đàn ông đấy và chuẩn bị ném hắn ta xuống. Franklin đứng dậy, phụ giữ lấy cái chân để giúp.

Trevor ném gã ta xuống hố. Hắn ta múm mím mít ướt, mặt đỏ hoe, cái áo Trevor sử dụng để bịt mồm hắn giờ thẫm đỏ với máu từ mũi, hòa lẫn giữa nước mắt và cả mồ hôi. Hắn ta chuẩn bị thốt ra điều gò đó, nhưng Trevor lờ đi, vứt cái xẻng xuống dưới. "Frank, tôi đã làm tổn thương vợ của Michael" Anh ta khai ra, "Đó là trước lễ thành hôn hai người họ diễn ra long trọng, tôi và Michael cùng tổn thương một cô con gái. Chúng tôi cũng từng làm vậy nhiều rồi mà, như tiếp viên, kẻ phượt, và nhiều người khác. Tôi cũng thích con gái, tôi phải thừa nhận vụ này. Bản thân tôi thật ra cũng thích từ già đến trẻ, khỏe đến yếu, tôi thích phụ nữ nhiều hơn. Nhưng giữa cả hai tôi vẫn thích hai thứ"

Franklin thở mạnh một hơi, đặt tay vài túi quần của mình và cố lẫn tránh cái ánh mắt của Trevor. Trevor lượn đầu, di chuyển khiến Frank không thể không nhìn abb ta. "Cậu biết gì không? Tôi thích ngậm củ chuối trong họng lắm đấy, được không? Tôi thích được ôm bởi một thằng con trai, được nó hôn cho, khiến tôi vui giống tôi ở với phụ nữ vậy. Lúc này thì... Tôi mới nhận ra là dịch AIDS đang bùng phát. Tôi cũng không vì vậy mà trùn bước, tôi nghiêm túc đấy. Mà cậu đừng có cố tránh những câu hỏi như người dưng thế?"

"Thôi được rồi , tôi xin lỗi" Franklin lẩm bẩm, đưa tay gãi sống cổ.

Trevor đặt tay của mình lên vai của Franklin, "Không có gì phải lo cả, may cho cậu là tôi không có điên đâu. Tôi nói thật là tôi với hắn ta làm tình nhau đấy, cặc của tôi nhỏ hơn của hắn nhiều nhưng hắn thích lỗ của hắn được tôi sục vào thôi."

Franklin giơ tay của mình lên rồi ngoắc đầu khỏi tầm nhìn của Trevor rồi gào lên, "Tôi không cần phải biết vụ này đây!"

Trevor bật cười, "Trông cậu cũng tò mò muốn biết lắm đấy!"

"Ừ phải, nhưng không phải lúc này! Tôi không cần phải biết những chuyện nông nỗi thế này! Công việc của tôi sắp sửa đến lượt cùng hai ông làm đấy, hồn thật!"

Trevor đột nhiên ôm bụng, đỏ mặt rồi cười như tên điên. Franklin cố không nghĩ về chuyện hai người họ với nhau nữa. Cậu cảm thấy khi nghe thứ đó thì giống cái mớ bần hàn từ ông bà mình.

Trevor bắt đầu vùi lấp cái gã mà mình giết, hắn ta vùng vẫy và cố tung đất để giải thoát. Frank đá đống đất xuống đắp quan tài hộ, trong quá khứ cậu cũng bị những kẻ phân biệt chủng tộc thế này cười chê.

Trevor trông bình tĩnh cả lên, đột nhiên tự cười man rợ chính mình rồi lẩm bẩm, "Tao có gay không?" rồi lắc đầu, cười tiếp.

Cái người bên dưới bị lấp đầy bởi đất với cát, niềm khát máu thể hiện rõ trên nét mặt anh ta, Trevor la lên, "Mày thích chứ? Phải không? Trông mày bây giờ thảm bại ghê đấy!".

Trevor vứt cái xẻng xuống nền đất, bả vai nghiêng một bên, lấy tay dụi ở mí mắt. "Này lão già, tôi cầm cái này đi, được chứ?" Franklin hỏi xem, rồi lấy cái xẻng.

"Hm? Ừ, khỉ thật, tôi quên mình già tòng ngỏng rồi" Trevor bảo.

Trevor ngồi xuống nền đất, lấy tay phủi đất khỏi cái áo thun của mình. Franklin vẫn còn đang tò mò, không ngừng suy luận. Cậu chỉ thực sự muốn hỏi nhưng chưa tới bao nhiêu. Anh ta cầm cái xẻng xúc đất xuống hố, cái người kia vẫn cứ nhúc nhích và cố bơi lên.

"Này, T, tôi có một số chuyện muốn hỏi ông, liệu có ổn cả chứ?" Franjlin tiếp tục nói.

"Cái áo này không hề liên quan việc tôi với Mikey được chứ? Tôi chỉ mặc cho tôi thấy thoải mái thôi" Trevor nói xong đưa tay ôm ngực của mình.

"Không phải đâu đồ ngu, ý tôi muốn nó là..." Franklin đá đất xuống hố. "Nghe này, Amanda đã gọi cho tôi"

Vẻ mặt của Trevor chuyển sang đùng đùng sát khí, nháy mắt. "Thì sao? Cô ta muốn gì?"

"Cô ấy muốn hỏi tôi Michael ra sao rồi, già ạ. Cô ấy không muốn nói chuyện với ông ấy, tôi tính là không báo chuyện cô ấy gọi cho ông ấy" Cậu giải thích. Cậu nhận ra rằng điều xảy ra đó chính là cái sai bởi vì cậu biết Trevor chuẩn bị kể lại cho Michael nghe, thiets nghĩ là một lối đi hay để mà làm mấy trò khốn nạn hoặc để dành cho ý đồ riêng nào đó. "Nghe đây, ông bảo rằng, ông và Amanda..."

"Michael và tôi không biết rằng cả thảy chúng tôi đều day dưa chung một nhỏ con gái đấy! Thôi, nghe này, nó cuối cùng không còn là gì của tôi cả, dù đã từ lâu bọn tôi cơ cực"

"Không phải chuyện này đâu, ý tôi là... ông và Michael thân thiết nhau dữ lắm, nhưng Michael... ông ấy vẫn muốn trở về bên cạnh với Amanda, đúng không? Cái loại người đó thì ông có tính thế nào?"

Trevor thở dài, "Nó không muốn gặp Amanda nữa. Trông nó bồn chồn lắm"

"Ừ thôi nhưng cho là vậy. Giống như kiểu hai người quen biết nhau hơn hai chục năm trời phải không? Chuyện... chuyện này có từng xảy ra đến như vậy bao giờ chưa?"

Trevor suy nghĩ. Michael và Trevor chưa bao giờ là một đôi theo cách "chính thức" cả, nhưng họ vẫn cho cả hai là bạn trai của nhau, họ gọi tên biệt danh dễ thương cho nhau, cùng thuê và sinh sống tại cái khu nhà di động. Khi họ chia tay thì, thật tệ, khi họ tái diện với nhau, thì điều đó thật tốt biết mấy. Họ đã luôn luôn bên nhau, như vậy, và cũng như vậy. Đối với Trevor, anh ta thiết nghĩ Michael lấy Amanda là đã sai lắm rồi và khó chữa. Amanda cô chỉ là cái người lợi dụng ức chế, cô chỉ khiến người bạn thân nhất của mình phải đổi thay và trở thành một cái thứ người vốn dở hơi mà cô muốn Michael như vậy. Trevor cố tin mình không được ghét Amanda, không phải trước khi dời sang Bắc Yankton. Anh ta vẫn luôn tin rằng nếu chuyện đùn đẩy tốt số này không đến thì Michael đã ở cạnh anh ta bất kỳ ngày nào. Từ lúc chuyện Ludernoff xảy ra thì nói thật Trevor đã sống đơn độc liên tiếp mười năm dưới ánh mặt trời nóng oi ả. Trong khi đó, Amanda và Michael lúc nào cũng cãi nhau vô bờ bến, Michael thường phải ra ghế nệm nằm ngủ nhiều đêm liền.

"Cậu bé, nghe đây, Mikey thì, nó không có ai cả" Trevor bắt đầu nói, "Giữa tôi và nó thì? Chúng tôi là của nhau đấy. Tôi yêu Michael trước cả lúc nó yêu Amanda, nắm được chưa? Tôi ghét thằng chó chết đó, nó... nó là thằng giả dối, thiếu suy nghĩ, ngu ngốc, nhưng tôi vẫn yêu nó."

"Vậy, nếu Michael trở lại với Amanda, ông tính làm gì?"

Người đàn ông cuối cùng bị lắp đất phía dưới. Một lớp đất phía dưới mà Trevor nhìn đang rung chuyển nhẹ hõm, như muốn tồn tại lắm vậy. Trevor tạm gác lại chuyện hồi nãy trong vòng một phút để giải quyết gã mê sảng phía dưới, một viên ma túy tổng hợp cũng có thể khiến bạn bức rứt khô cằn dưới cái mảnh đất này. Anh ta không tin bất kỳ việc gì, anh ta đứng nhỉn cái người đầy đất kia, điều đó có nghĩa lý gì sao? Frank vẫn có lắp thêm đất, từ từ cái người đó cũng lên đường và trở thành cái xác vô hồn, và sẽ như vậy.

"Tôi sẽ làm những gì tôi từng làm từ trước. Hãy ở kế bên tôi và đợi nó tới tìm tôi"

"Nhưng đã là sao nếu ông ấy tìm ông?"

"Những câu hỏi cậu nói ra có ý gì vậy, Frank? Hả?" Trevor nói, "Cậu gọi tôi ra đây là có ý đồ gì đâu? Có phải cậu muốn hỏi tôi để biết chuyện tôi trở thành con người của cuộc đời Michael ra sao đúng không?"

Trevor đứng dậy và lao ra ngoài, tay ôm lấy đầu.

"Trời đất ơi, ý tôi không phải là vậy!" Frank thốt lên, lấy cái xẻng và cố day dưa với Trevor.

Trevor đẩy cậu đi, chĩa cái ngón tay vào cậu, "Cậu thật sự chằng có cái lý tưởng bào để biết chuyện tôi đã thế nào! Đồ chết kiếp!"

"Tôi hiểu tất cả!" Franklin la lên lại.

Trevor thở phì phào, lấy cái tay cào cánh tay trái của mình. Anh ta la hét lên rồi cố chấn tĩnh mình lại. Nó không có làm mày khùng đâu, nó không có ý đồ gì cả, anh ta tự bảo chính mình. Trevor trở lại chỗ Franklin. "Ý là sao? Một kẻ vỡ lòng như cậu có bị vấn đề gì không?" anh ta hỏi, lấy tay tạo cử chỉ cho Frank đứng dậy.

Franklin nắm lấy và cố nâng mình đứng dậy. Cậu lấy ra chiếc điện thoại và đưa cho Trevor xem. "Đây là Tanisha. Hai bọn too đã hẹn hò nhau khi còn đi học"

Trevor nháy mắt. "Trông con bé cũng xinh đấy, tự hỏi sao cái thằng xấu xí như cậu lại ăn may đến vậy?" anh ta chọc quê rồi trả lại cái điện thoại.

"Tôi không biết tại sao." Frank thở dài, "Cô ấy chỉ, ồn biết không, giống như là tôi cảm thấy chuyện gì cũng tốt khi tôi ở cùng cô ấy. Không cần biết chúng tôi ở ra sao, chỉ cần cô ấy ở đây là mọi thứ thật tuyệt."

"Giờ con bé đi rồi ư?" Trevor quấy nhiễu cái suy nghĩ bồn chồn của Franklin.

Franklin gật đầu, và bặm môi. "Yeah"

"Nó ngu lắm?"

Franklin bật cười, "à, cô ấy khôn hơn tôi đấy, tôi nghĩ thế. Khôn quá hóa..."

Franklin lại khoanh tay, lấy eo của mình dựa vào chiếc Bodhi. "Ra là tôi không thể thoát khỏi cái cuộc đời này. Nó đã định đoạt cho tôi sẵn trước khi tôi tồn tại. Tôi muốn làm việc thiện, làm giàu bản thân, sống trong cái biệt thự sang trọng, chết tiệt...Trước khi tôi nhìn lại quãng đời Michael đã sa ngã, tôi muốn có được thứ ông ấy đã từng trải."

"Nhưng rồi sao, nếu cậu ở với Tanisha thì sẽ ra đời Franklin và Tanisha bé bỏng sao?" Trevor hỏi.

"Ừ phải. Nhưng cô ấy không còn như trước nữa. Cô ấy muốn ai đó vững vàng hơn, và..."

"Cậu nói thật vậy sao? Cậu thể hiện cho tôi thấy cậu đang ăn ở sa sút lắm đấy, nếu không vững vàng như vậy thì tôi không biết đó là do đâu vào đâu"

"Tanisha không muốn tôi ăn ở sa sút. Câu ấy muốn tôi kiếm việc thiện để làm, thứ hợp pháp đấy. Cô ấy muốn tôi trung thực với bản thân, trở thành người tốt. Nhưng vấn đề là tôi không thể như vậy. Nhưng tôi không thể nào cam chịu...rằng cô ấy không quay trở về, không cần biết tôi làm cái gì thì cô ấy đã bỏ đi rồi."

"Vậy thì... chết tiệt" Trevor phì phào, "Đúng là đáng thương"

Trevor đứng dậy đi lòng vòng bãi đất và lấy chân đá đất xuống một cái lỗ. Sau đó anh ta giậm lên cho nó bằng phẳng trở lại. "Có một lý do nào đó mà cậu muốn kẻ tôi nghe chuyện tình cảm buồn và bi kịch phải không cậu bé Frankie?"

"Là, ông yêu Michael, nhưng Michael lại cần thứ khác đúng không? Ông sẽ, giải quyết chuyện đó ra sao?"

Trevor bật cười trở lại. "Michael cần tôi, chẳng qua nó nhát thôi. Đó là lý do mà nó làm bộ ghét tôi, bởi vì tôi luôn khiến nó sống thật với bản thân đó."

"À hiểu rồi, nhưng mà ông ấy đã kết hôn với Ama-"

"Nó có thể kết hôn với cả chục thằng với chục con nào nó muốn, được không, Frank? Chuyện đó không làm nên vấn đề gì hay cả!" Anh ta la lên. "Michael nó yêu tôi thật. Có một lý do mà chúng tôi không thể tránh mặt nhau là vậy, vì chuyện này đáng làm ra trò trống nhiều lắm. Đôi lúc cũng đau lắm, nhưng tôi phải để nó đi đâu thì đi. Tình cảm là vậy, phải cho đi, được chứ?"

Franklin thở một hơi, lấy chiếc điện thoại mở màn hình lên nhìn hình cậu và Tanisha. "Tôi đã là gì với Tanisha?"

Trevor lại gần, khoác cánh tay của mình lên Franklin, tay còn lại hóa nắm đấm đặt vào ngực cậu. "Frank, nếu con bé sống thật, chắc nó sẽ quay về thôi. Nếu nó không, tôi e rằng, thực sự thì, tôi rất tiếc."

Đó không phải là thứ cậu muốn nghe. Cậu đang mong rằng Trevor nên bảo cậu hãy giữ vững tin chờ Tanisha sớm nhận ra. Vốn dĩ Trevor không phải là kẻ nói dối, vì anh ta vốn ghét dối trá, anh ta đã nghe hàng chục câu lừa dối trong đời nhiều rồi nên chắc chắn anh ta sẽ không xí gạt Franklin.

"Tôi biết chắc cậu không muốn nghe tiếp đâu nhỉ," Trevor nói tiếp, "Sẽ không ai thuộc về ai đúng chứ? Không gì là xảy ra được vì có ngày chúng ta cũng phải chết cả thôi! Khi còn trên đời này, ta vẫn có người tốt, người mà cậu yêu nhất, người mà yêu cậu, người sẽ quay trở về. Hãy nhớ... giữ gìn họ thật tốt, Frank. Tôi chỉ có thể nói vậy thôi"

"Nếu chuyện này không đúng?"

Trevor bật cười. "Thì tôi là người bị nhờ sai rồi".

Sau khi mọi chuyện đã xong, Trevor và Franklin quay trở lại chiếc Bodhi. Họ quay trở ngược lại con đường mà Trevor đi đến cái khu đất cát này. Franklin nhìn lại hình bóng đằng sau, "À mà ông có chắc ông để lại dấu vết cho người ta tới đúng không?"

"Dấu vết? Để làm gì chứ? Chỉ là việc dọn rác thôi Franklin, để cái nơi đó cho người ta đến dã ngoại hay đại khoái cho bọn tuổi teen ấy hẹn hò ở đó"

Trevor bật đài cassette lên, rồi chơi mấy cái cuộn băng cũ kỹ của mình. Franklin bất ngờ ra rằng đến thời buổi này vẫn có người còn sử dụng máy cassette, nhưng lần này, Trevor sẽ sung sức trước mấy thứ quý này đấy.

" Do it all the time, do it all the time, do it all the tiiiiiiiime!" Một ban nhạc hát vang lên.

Trevor tạm thắng tay lái, vặn đài lên to hết cỡ, "khúc này hay dữ lắm, cậu bé!"

Trevor thở dài, tiếng đàn ghi-ta bắt đầu đệm chậm rãi. Người ca sĩ bắt đầu cất tiếng ca, Trevor nghe theo điệu giọng vô tư đó, " I hope you knooow that this will go dooown on your permanent recooooord...Oh yeah? Well don't get so distressed, did I happen to mention I'm impressed?"

Đàn ghi-ta đệm càng ngày càng nhanh, Trevor du dương theo dòng nhạc rock đó.

"Ông này, cái thứ nhạc này là gì thế?" Franklin hỏi thử.

Trevor bất chấp thắng lại chiếc Bodhi, Franklin ngã về phía trước theo quán tính.

Trevor từ từ xoay đầu nhìn Franklin với cái họng há to ra. "Ủa ai đánh cậu thế?" anh ta hỏi.

"Ông đó! Trời thật, cái quái gì vậy, Trevor!"

"Sao cậu lại không biết đến Violent Femmes, Franklin?"

Cậu nhìn Trevor, anh ta nhìn Franklin giống như cái dạng đột nhập nhà người ta vụng trộm gái, ăn hết của vậy. "Tôi là người da đen đấy"

Trevor chấp nhận câu trả lời và gật đầu, "Được thôi", anh ta nổ máy xe trở lại, bỏ qua bài hát đó.

Trevor thả Franklin đi bộ một đoạn đường ngắn từ cái đài thiên văn cho dễ chịu một chút. Anh ta đưa cậu mười sáu đồng cent và ra khỏi xe tải, bảo cậu đi mua đồ gì cho vừa ý cậu. Franklin lắc đầu, vẫy tay về phía Trevor và vòng ngược trở lại. Trevor cố tìm cách dẫn Franklin đi ăn, nhưng người thanh niên trẻ này đã mệt nhoài và cậu cần thời gian để tự ngẫm điều Trevor căn dặn.

Trevor lại lên đường lên Bắc Chumash. Trước đó anh ta đã dẫn Michaek dạo một vòng đánh đuổi bọn người Nga thì trời trở tối. Anh ta lấy cái máy cassette ra để coi có bài gì hay để nghe.

Máy cassette của Trevor đều là hàng nguyên bản, nhiều máy đã bị nứt vỡ khá nặng. Anh ta phải mất một thời gian dài mới đem bỏ đi. Những băng đĩa này cũng khá đặc biệt. Như cái đĩa Violent Femmes, Trevor đã trộm nó vào đêm lưu niệm mà anh ta với Michael gào khét với nhau lần đầu. The Eagles cũng là đĩa Michael và Trevor thích, thứ này hoàn toàn vô giá. Toàn bộ máy cassette mục nát của anh ta đều là bảo bối cả, anh ta thích giọng ca trầm của Courtney Love. Tất nhiên cũng có một cái băng đĩa đen kém sang, cái ngày hay người bạn trẻ Michael và Trevor còn nghe thể loại punk nặng. Anh ta có máy casette Lemonjead chỉ có nghe bài Green Fuzz, bài hát đó sáng tác và ra mắt sau khi anh ta bị trục xuất khỏi quân đội.

Những cuốn băng này luôn là kỷ niệm xấu mà anh ta cố lẩn tránh bây giờ và lần nữa. Anh ta bật băng Lemonhead lên, du dương cái đầu theo cái điệu nhạc ngọt ngào, mặt trời bắt đầu lặn xuống trong anh ta.

Anh ta từng ghét mấy bản nhạc này, càng nghe chỉ khiến anh ta tức chết thôi. Anh ta nghĩ vậy thật kỳ lạ kể từ cái ngày bị trục xuất. Bản thân anh ta hoàn toàn vô gia cư, không nhà không vừa, bà Philips đột nhiên biến mất để Trevor ở lại một mình. Anh ta lang thang lầm đường lạc lối, anh ta không còn gì cả vào năm đó.

Nếu tính ra điều lạ hơn khi anh ta nghĩ là chỉ có Michael đã làm anh ta đổi thay rất nhiều. Chỉ vài tháng sau khi anh ta quen Michael lúc còn làm việc ở hãng phi cơ của mình. Đột nhiên anh ta có nhiều bạn, có nhiều người để giao tiếp, rồi công ăn việc làm ổn định cả. Anh ta có tiền, anh ta nhiều việc cần làm, thứ đã ăn trọn toàn thời gian của anh ta. Michael có thể biến mọi thứ đó, tốt hoặc tệ đi, Michael sẵn sàng đổi toàn bộ số phận của Trevor một khi anh chạm trán ở chỗ phi cơ đó.

Hai mươi năm sau, ngay lúc này anh ta đi trên đường quốc lộ 68 nghe lại bài hát từng gây chấn động anh, bài hát từng bật lên cái người mà anh ta nghĩ là đã chết. Chúa thật, anh ta yêu anh. Đi lại mòn con đường này, anh ta cảm thấy chóng mặt dữ dội. Anh ta vẫn bị hắt hủi, vẫn tức điên lên, điều ấy dễ hiểu, nhưng anh ta thích cảnh Michael đột nhiên trở về cuộc đời anh ta. Anh ta muốn ngắm nhìn Michael giết bọn người Nga hôm trước, chứng kiến nhìn ánh sáng sáng lấp ló từ đôi mắt của anh, Trevor thích cái mặt còn lại đó chính Michael liều lĩnh, kiêu hãnh mà anh ta muốn.

Anh ta đi đến khúc đường cao tốc Great Ocean, bài hát đã kết thúc và chiếc xe bắt đầu phát ra tiếng đài mất sóng ồn ào, anh ta chỉ việc cho hát lại hoặc rút cái băng đó ra thôi. Trevor quyết định lấy cái băng đĩa kia ra, đặt vào trong cái bao tay vệ sinh rồi mở đài lên. Anh ta mở đài Non-stop Pop mà lần trước anh ta nghe, ca khúc phát sóng là Meet Me Halfway - The Black Eyed Pea (2009)

Trevor hít thở sâu vào, Chúa thật, chỉ có The Black Eyed Pea mới thực sự thấu hiểu tâm trạng anh ta.

Trevor dừng xe tại đường đất cát kế bên bờ biển và đậu xe gần tản đá, đứng ngắm nhìn bãi biển cát trắng bẩn nơi đó. Anh ta nhìn thấy Michael đang ngồi hút thuốc trên cát thư giãn, mặc áo sơ mi kiểu hawaii màu vàng và lam nhạt uyển chuyển theo từng cơn gió.

Trevor đi bộ chậm rãi theo mùi khói thuốc lá của Michael, tai nghe từng cơn sóng dập dềnh vùng biển. Khi đi được nửa đoạn đường thì anh ta gọi tên của anh, Michael quay đầu lại nhìn và cười mỉm.

Trevor chồm tới ngồi bên cạnh anh dưới đống cát, hít thở mạnh.

"Nghĩ đi và cũng nghĩ lại, anh lúc nào cũng dặn tôi thuốc lá là kẻ giết người" Michael chọc ghẹo, lấy tay của mình đặt lên ngực của Trevor.

Trevor thở mạnh, giữ tay của Michael trên lồng ngực của mình. "Đây là... thứ khói tồn kho mà... ngu thật"

Michael bật cười, dập tắt thuốc lá trên cát.

Anh ngồi cạnh Trevor, nhìn hoàng hôn buông xuống từ xa. "Lãng mạn lắm đúng không?" anh hỏi.

Trevor vỗ lên ngực để lấy lại nhịp thở của mình, "blah blah blah, nghe thấy ớn".

Michael dựa đầu của mình vào vai anh ta, Trevor nhìn anh sau đó ngắn hoàng hôn buông xuống. Michael đã chuẩn bị làm phim dài cho chính mình, cho thế giới nhỏ bé riêng của anh. Trevor muốn hỏi anh về vụ người Nga thế nào, nhưng anh gạt qua một bên. Đây không phải cách Michael nó nhìn mình, anh ta nghĩ.

Michael quay đầu qua, bật cười, "Nhìn tôi thấy ớn lắm sao?"

"Mmm đúng rồi, là một kẻ kỳ lạ"

Anh ta lại quay đầu trở lại cười tiếp.

Áo của Michael chưa thắt nút, bạn có thể nhìn thấy những dấu mà Trevor đã cắn và cào cấu lên trên người Michael hai ngày qua. Anh ta chiêm ngưỡng thành quả của anh ta, và nhìn lên hình ảnh nóng bỏng đó.

Sau đó Michael chuyển qua Trevor, lấy tay của mình chạm vào bờ má anh ta rồi hôn thật nhẹ.

Cơn gió thoáng qua một hơi khiến cho cái áo lưng dài thắt nịt của anh ta bị cuống bay, Trevor thả như thế. Anh ta giữ Michael, người này hôn anh ta thật mãnh liệt, thật ngọt ngào.

Khi Michael cố buông ra, Trevor cảm thấy chính mình muốn dựa vào người Michael lần nữa.

Michael dựa đầu của mình vào ngực của Trevor, ôm lấy bờ vai của anh ta, nhìn vào cái vết băng bó trên cánh tay anh ta vài đêm trước. Trevor chỉ có thể ôm anh thật chặt, không muốn rời xa, càng không mong rằng mình không phải của anh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dịch:
> 
> *(1) chú thích dịch tham khảo từ tác giả: hiểu ở đây là kiểu áo thun có thân dài tay lở dành cho nam mặc có dây đai nhé, không phải mấy cái đầm của Patricia cho Trevor mặc sau Monkey Business đâu, lúc chơi, hắn mà mặc nhìn bệnh và khùng lắm @@
> 
> Chap có thể không hay vì chuyện Fic riêng khá nhiều, nếu không thích các phiên ngoại thế này thì các bạn có thể lướt qua đọc các chap mission. Cảm ơn các fan GTA 5 Việt đã theo dõi fic.


	9. The Paleto Bay Score

Sáng sớm chuẩn bị cho kế hoạch cướp, Trevor và Michael làm những công việc thường nhật bình thường của hai người họ. Họ tắm, họ đánh răng, họ uống bia, họ ngồi bên cạnh nhau nói những điều cần bảo trước khi cướp. Lần này làm khó Michael, anh bất đắc dĩ không thể bảo Trevor thứ anh muốn nói, do đó anh mở LifeInvader lên theo dõi xem bọn trẻ nghĩ mình như thế nào ra bên ngoài.

Trevor ở trong phòng ngủ thắt nút áo sơ mi, mỗi lần gần xong thì nút lại bung ra làm anh ta điên lên. Michael nhìn thấy anh ta bối rối, anh lại gần gạt bàn tay của T đi. "Để tôi làm cho, cái đồ đần này" Anh bảo.

Trevor hầu như im phăng phắc cả sáng nay. Anh ta lấy thêm một chút đồ, né mặt Michael. Dù họ có uống bia cùng nhau thật nhưng anh ta vẫn thờ ơ lạ hơn bình thường.

Michael trút bỏ nút áo sơ mi màu đen của Trevor, rồi dừng tay lại nhìn hình xăm mớ của anh ta. Anh không nói ra được điều gì từ trước tới giờ, do anh phân tâm. Nhưng giờ anh có thể nhận thấy, "Fuck Cops" trên bụng và hình mặt cười trên xương chậu anh ta làm cho anh bật cười nhẹ trong lòng. Trevor nhìn xuống, "Bộ vui lắm sao, cao bồi?".

"Đến cả hình xăm của anh cũng kỳ lạ thật, T"

Trevor không nói gì theo cảm tính, anh ra chỉ phớt lờ anh. Anh ta phớt lờ anh, Trevor trước đây chưa như vậy cả. Anh ta luôn giữ kỹ, và thứ đó cũng như vậy, anh ta sẵn sàng cãi nhau như anh ta từng trước đây. Michael cố tìm ra xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra trong suy nghĩ của Trevor, có thể một câu nói hồi nãy đã làm anh ta đau khổ hay sao. Anh ta sẵn có "thuốc bào chữa" cho mình vào chiều nay, nên anh ta không cần ai giúp. Một chai bia đơn điệu ấy chẳng là gì khiến Trevor hấp hối, và rượu bia dĩ nhiên không làm anh ta xoa bớt tình hình lại.

Khi anh cài nút xong, anh bỏ cái áo đó vào quần của Trevor, vỗ ngực anh ta ra dấu như mình xong. "Nhìn lại xem, coi anh có giống như người bình thường không, T" anh cười rồi ngồi xuống ghế nệm.

"Cậu biết không, Michael, tôi cảm thấy cau có với cái giọng ngon ngọt dỗ dành đó của cậu" Trevor bảo.

Michael chớp mắt, được rồi anh ta chắc vẫn ổn. Anh mở điện thoại của mình lên, Trevor tiếp tục nói. "Cậu biết không, Patricia nghĩ tôi đẹp trai dữ dội lắm!" Anh ta nói lớn, "Cô ấy bảo too có đôi mắt như lá vàng thu, Michael! Lá vàng thu đấy! "

Michael thở dài, tắt điện thoại đi. Anh ngồi thườn thợt, tay chạm đầu gối rồi dựa cùi chỏ tay.

"Được rồi T, có gì mới không!? Nào?"

"Có gì mới không, Michael, đó là... đó là, nghe này, đm, đợi chút" Trevor lấy điện thoại của mình ra quẹt lên màn hình, anh ta tỏ vẻ bực bội làm ồn cả lên khi mở điện thoại.

"Nếu lại là cái hình con mèo chết mà anh tìm được, tôi không thích nhìn đâu T"

Trevor bỏ cuộc mà trong lòng không hề tức giận. Anh ta bỏ điện thoại vào trong túi, thở dài. "Được rồi mà Philips, được rồi..." Anh ta lẩm bẩm.

Michael vẫn cứ chờ đợi trong sự kiên nhẫn, đôi lúc anh cũng mở điện thoại ra kiểm tra tin tức.

Một khi Trevor đã xong, anh ta đặt tay của mình lên đùi của mình, đầu ngẫng cao lên. "Nghe đây, Michael, cậu, là một kẻ lừa dối. Tôi không phủ nhận được đâu, tôi cứ nghĩ rằng đó là cách chúng ta làm cùng nhau! Cậu là kẻ khó ưa, nhưng tôi... tôi..."

"Phải là một con quỷ mặt đỏ đúng hơn"

Trevor giữ chặt đầu của mình, lởn vởn quanh nhà bếp rồi trở lại ngồi xuống, đặt cánh tay quanh Michael, nhìn anh chằm chằm. "Mikey, cậu biết rằng... Tôi cũng có cảm xúc với Patricia"

Michael nháy mắt, anh đứng dậy mò sang tủ lạnh kiếm bia. "Chuyện này, chúng ta phải giải quyết nhanh chóng với Madrazo ba mặt một lời cho rõ ràng, nha! Giữa tôi và Patricia? Tình cảm chúng ta vẫn đẹp mà! Giống loài hoa mọc dại mà có thôi, M!"

Michael cọ sống mũi của mình, nói nhỏ nhẹ. "Trevor... nghe nè, hãy cứ nói cho tôi nghe chuyện thầm kín bởi vậy trò đùa này... chỉ tổ mệt cho tôi thêm."

Trevor cắn răng, lấy tay đánh vào ngực của mình, "Michael! Tôi nói là thật! Tôi yêu Patricia, cô ấy cũng yêu tôi!"

"Chúa thật, T! Cô ấy cũng đủ tuổi làm mẹ anh luôn chứ bộ."

Trevor đứng dậy từ cái ghế, giật cổ tay của Michael. "Cậu đừng có ở đó mà kể chuyện nhảm nhí về cô ấy! Và cũng đừng bao giờ nhắc đến bà mẹ của tôi!"

"Được thôi chứ anh muốn tôi nói gì cho được? Có ổn không? T, dù có nói gì thêm chuyện này đi cũng không phải ổn đâu! Vậy anh có bị khờ khạo không?!"

Trevor chuyển sang giật tay áo của Micharl và thốt, "Tôi và cô ấy, mãi là của nhau, Michael! Tình yêu là thứ điên rồ, cũng là thứ bẩn hỉu, mà như cái loại ma túy cậu không thể dứt bỏ! Từ đó thôi cưng ơi, tôi đã bị câu dẫn rồi!"

Trevor cuối cùng mới chịu buông tha anh, rồi lấy chai bia từ tay của anh đem cất lại vào trong tủ lạnh. "Và cuối cùng, thứ cuối cùng cậu cần đây, là lấy thêm bia. Patricia bảo cậu uống hơi bị nhiều, hút thuốc cũng nhiều có đúng chứ? Tôi đã thấy vaf đồng ý rồi"

Michael cảm thấy bị choáng váng đau đầu. Ạn chưa có đủ sức để giải quyết những chuyện này, anh không thể ngăn bản thân mình bị Trevor níu kéo mình trở lại.

Bây giờ Trevor đang đứng trước mặt anh, hôn ở trên đỉnh đầu của anh. "Người anh em, tôi biết cậu đang nghĩ gì nhưng tôi và Patricia... không thể thay đổi tình cảm giữa tôi và cậu được chứ? Giống như cậu với Mandy, vậy thôi?"

Lại như thế nữa. "Thì ra... thì ra chuyện là như thế? Muốn thi đấu với vợ tôi à?" Michael lớn tiếng nói hết trong cuốn họng ra, chất khàn bên trong họng bắt đầu vỡ tung. Trevor liếm môi.

"Michael, cậu đã nhìn nhận rõ vô số dịp trước của tôi và cậu? Chúng ta không hề phân định ranh giới, được chứ? Chỉ tội giờ tôi tìm một người kiên cường, xinh đẹp và bất khuất đủ khiến tôi rơi từ chính bàn chân của mình, và cậu đang nghĩ đó là cậu sao? Đi chết đi!"

Michael giờ hết đường nói, anh đã mệt nhoài và vẫn cùng đi tính chuyện cướp ngân hàng.

Anh nhặt túi đựng vũ khí của mình lên cùng với chìa khóa xe. Trevor nhạo báng, bắt chước cầm túi và đi theo anh ra ngoài. "Này đừng có bỏ trốn khỏi tôi thế chứ, sugar tits! Có phải là cậu muốn tâm sự với tôi thầm kín tâm tình không? Thì đó là tất cả thứ cậu đáng phải nói ra từ hai mươi năm trước!"

Michael quay đầu lại, trỏ ngón tay. "Đây là lúc không phải đi tìm cái trốn... hẹn hò! Chúng ta làm gì thì không cần phải biết nhiều! Tất cả chuyện tôi nói ra đều là do anh là kẻ ngu cả, anh còn dám yêu một người phụ nữ đáng tuổi đôi với anh nữa, anh đúng là bị dắt cún đi mất rồi! "

"Đó là tôi muốn cứu cô ấy! Cô ấy trong tình thế buộc tôi phải vậy, được chứ? Cả chuyện cậu không có ở đó nữa!"

Đối diện bên đường có một người con trai nước da ngăm ở độ tuổi khoảng gần ba chục hét lên " Queers! " y như một người mát dây.

Michael lờ những câu nói của anh ta, để Trevor tự do nhảy qua hàng rào căn nhà di động của mình và anh ta dùng tay quơ ngay cầm một cái rồi trong giây tiếp theo, Trevor lấy tay đưa mặt lên. Michael khởi động xe, mở đài nhạc rock cổ điển rồi đợi Trevor ổn định lại. Michael với tay mở máy điều hòa lên nhưng chỉ có luồng khí nóng thoát ra. Anh mở toàn bộ cửa sổ cho thoáng hết luồng khí nóng đó, rồi điều hòa bắt đầu hoạt động nhưng chỉ khiến cho khí nóng vào thêm. Có lẽ nên đi trên đường cao tốc thì xe mới hạ nhiệt tốt hơn.

Khi Trevor xong chuyện anh ta leo lên hàng ghế khách bên cạnh ngồi xuống. Anh ta quay đầu sang nhìn Michael đang tập trung trên đường đi. "Đồ khốn nạn nhà cậu biết không?" Trevor thầm thì to nhỏ.

"Oh yeah, tôi là thế. Câu nói đó anh đã thốt với tôi, có lẽ hơn ba chục lần trong một buổi đấy? Tính ra tôi nghĩ anh đã bắt đầu thì thầm câu đó vào lỗ tai tôi từ tối qua rồi"

"Không, được, tôi nói thật. Cậu là kẻ ngạo kiều, ý tôi... đệt!"

"Yeah, yeah, LS thực ra khiến tôi trở nên mềm dẻo thế này rồi? Tôi vốn là người đáng để anh từng quen nhiều? Anh đã bảo thế rồi mà tại sao anh không đem chút đồ dùng giải lao nào mới chút?

Trevor gồng lên ôm tay đấm của mình vào đầu gối. "Đó là cái câu nói vòng vo lần thứ hai khiến tôi nổi giận như chó dại vậy, thế này đây, De Santa. Đừng chuốc lấy thêm gánh nặng lời nói chính mình nữa, và đừng để T này phải gánh chịu, T này nó dễ khùng"

"Tài phiệt cái nhà anh" Michael lẩm bẩm khi đang chạy trên đường cao tốc. "Nghe này, chuyện là tôi để tâm hết được chứ? Khi một ai đó muốn cùng tôi bàn chuyện thì, tôi vẫn quan tâm. Nhưng chúng ta vẫn có một công việc chính để làm T, và tôi cũng đang đau đầu giống như đang cần điều trị não gấp vậy, cho nên, không, tôi không muốn đáp trả những thứ vớ vẩn như thế đối với một tay nghiện đá sổ mũi"

"Nãy giờ cậu đang nói về tôi sao?" Trevor nghẹn, "Là bởi vì tôi nghĩ tôi có thể đánh bại được trò của cậu."

"Này anh cũng không được khỏe ở lưng đâu đấy. Nhân tiện, tôi muốn chuyển cái căn nhà di động đó đến cái nơi tiện đi lại hơn"

Trevor nháy chân mày, "...tại sao?"

"Anh biết không, bà Patricia bà ấy có vẻ già rồi. Tôi đoán anh cũng muốn có một cái bể bơi đi một bước là tới, một cái cầu thang dốc, và cuối cùng, chắc anh cũng muốn đuổi hết gián đúng chứ? Ờ, và có thể anh đang muốn một cuộc sống vô tư đấy!"

Trevor chồm dậy giật bánh lái, Michael hò hét đẩy đuổi anh ta ra một bên, chiếc xe đang nhào lộn trên đường cao tốc và động cơ điều hòa cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu phát ra luồng khí làm mát.

"Này, này, này! Sao anh không nghĩ ý tôi nói là hay cơ chứ? Vịnh cái cửa sổ cho chặt đi, cái điều hòa bắt đầu nổ rồi đấy."

"Cũng phải, ít ra chúng ta cũng có được hai giây nổi loạn ấy mà. Cậu biết không, mau đi chết đi De Santa"

"Cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra được".

Khi họ dừng lại tại một trạm đổ xăng, Trevor không muốn đợi chiếc xe dừng lại hẳn để ra khỏi xe. Khi anh ta đặt chân xuống cái gạch lót cỏ, anh ta bắt đầu phát ra tiếng thét đau đớn, vòng tay ra ôm lưng của mình. Michael không phiền mà nhìn thẳng. Anh lấy chiếc túi của mình và khóa xe lại, ra khỏi xe. "Bây giờ anh đang bị tê cứng kiểu này bởi vì anh không đợi dừng cho xuống xe, có phải là sợ tôi làm thịt anh đúng không." Michael hỏi.

"Con cẹc"

Michael lại gần đưa hai tay của mình giúp Trevor đứng dậy. Trevor nhìn thấy được anh, chính cái đầu của anh đã che khuất ánh nắng mặt trời, những thứ anh ta có thể nghĩ bây giờ chỉ là một tên _mập_. Trevor chống đỡ mình lên, cố đẩy Michael và giành lấy đường đi của mình. Michael giữ lấy bờ vai của anh ta, hét lên "Anh có thể dịu lại một chút được không, Trev? Chỉ năm phút thôi?"

Trevor lại đẩy anh qua một bên, đi một mạch đến chỗ đổ xăng. Anh ta lượm bịch hạnh nhân của vùng San Andre này phía bên dưới chiếc xẻng cuốc đầy cát bụi và mở chúng ra. Michael nháy mắt rồi nhanh chóng lui ra sau. Trevor nhận thấy điều này liền ném cái bịch hạnh nhân kia vào đầu của Michael. (điên thật)

"Cái địt con mẹ?!" Michael hét lên,

"Chỉ dành cho lũ làm ở đây nó ăn, dơ quá đi" Trevor vung tay làm lơ.

Khi Trevor lên lầu, Michael bắt chuyện tiếp, người của anh cũng đang nóng lòng. "Anh biết không, T, tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên nói chuyện thêm về vụ Patricia"

"Sao nào? Quá tệ đi, chuyện gì tôi cũng nói rồi. Tóm lại là chúng ta yêu nhau, cần đối mặt thôi"

Khi họ băng qua cửa mở trước mặt, họ đến nơi bàn kế hoạch cướp, đặt túi đồ của họ lên trên chiếc ghế nệm bị hỏng. Lester đã có mặt ở đây sẵn chốt lại kế hoạch này, còn người đầu bếp kia thì đọc cái bản đồ. "Này Trevor ơi!" anh gọi.

"Chưa tới lúc đâu!" Anh ta buông lời xuôi ngược sau khi nói ra câu đó. Anh ta thở dài rồi quay qua ôm vị đầu bếp kia từ sau lưng, nhẹ nhàng ve vuốt, "Tao xin lỗi nha người anh em, chỉ là thằng Michael nó cứ đòi chơi mông tao hoài nãy giờ và tao chưa có hứng, mày biết gì chứ?"

Vị đầu bếp kia ho khan vào tay của mình, Lester thở dài.

Michael túm Trevor từ áo khoác sau của anh ta và kéo về phía mình. "Chúng ta đã chưa nói gì cho xong đâu, T, hiểu chứ? Anh không thể xí gạt Patricia như thế!"

Trevor gầm gừ, ôm ngực anh, lông mày của anh nháy lên. " _Michael!_ "

"Không, không, tôi biết tính anh T! Được chứ? Đỡ hơn bất cứ ai ở cái khu xó này! Và anh không nên làm vậy!"

"Bọn tôi chỉ muốn che chở nhau ấy mà!"

"Che chở, để làm gì?! T, cô ấy đã lên xe hoa rồi, cô ấy đã _kết hôn_!"

"Đi chết đi! Hai bọn tôi đều có chung một tình thân và tình cảm vô bờ bến thế kia!"

"Chuyện đó không phù hợp đâu!" Anh hét lên.

"C-Chuyện đó không phù hợp! Do là..."

"Do đó là một trong những suy nghĩ thảm khốc riêng của anh. Đó là lý do đó!"

Trevor gồng lên, lắc đầu. Anh ta chuyển sang căn phòng khác. Michael đi theo, đi ngang qua cái cửa thông lối "Không, không, không anh phải chống tai lên mà nghe! Được chứ? Đầu tiên là anh muốn gạt bỏ lời khuyên của tôi, tiếp theo đó là anh định thử vài chiêu trò tình cảm trung học điên rồ của mình với cô ấy? Có phải anh lố rồi không?!"

" _Cô ấy--_ "

" _Cô ấy đã là người phụ nữ nội trợ sáu mươi tuổi rồi!_ "

"Aah! Cô ấy chỉ mới năm mươi bảy thôi, cô ấy nghĩ tôi nóng bỏng lắm đấy!" Anh ta hét lên rồi chuyển sang căn phòng khác.

"Ừ phải nhưng để cho tôi nói với anh một vài thứ: Ba mươi năm sống trong hôn nhân của tên cầm đầu dữ dằn nhất thế giới chắc hẳn sẽ khiến người ta dễ điên!"

Trevor nghiến răng của mình, lấy một trong chiếc chân đá vào tường rồi lại lao đầu sang căn phòng khác. "Này đừng có di chuyển bỏ trốn tôi như vậy, Trevor! Anh đang khiến mọi tình huống của tôi không dễ dàng gì mà đâu vào đâu!" Michael hò lên và đi theo anh ta.

Trevor nhếch mép miệng cười ngạo nghễ rồi lấy tay vỗ một phát, "Chẳng qua là một bất ngờ ấy! Tôi biết mọi chuyện muốn đến là phải từ cậu nhúng tay vào! Bởi vì chuyện tôi không thể ngoài ai khác nhúng tay vào chỉ trong vòng năm giây chết tiệt thế!"

"Thôi chắc tôi nhớ nhà quá rồi!"

"Thật là vô dụng cả nhà cậu! Cả một thời gian ở đây đều là cậu ngó lơ bọn chúng đi! Bà vợ, đứa con ư, đều kệ xó đi ấy! Giờ họ bỏ cậu đi thì lại than nhớ! Phi lý quá đi!"

"Tôi sẽ kể cho anh nghe những thứ phi lý mà anh thốt vào mặt tôi nha! Tất cả hầu như là anh muốn chiều lòng tệ bạc với mẹ mình, và anh thật sự đang là một kẻ ham hố quyền lực không có kiên nhẫn!"

Mọi cuộc trò chuyện đều dư sức làm cho anh ta chột dạ. Từ phòng này qua phòng kia, vị đầu bếp kia đưa đầu của mình lên nhìn lọt qua khe cửa để nhìn cảnh Michael và Trevor cãi nhau um sùm rồi đô vật trên sàn. Ông ta nhìn Lester đang có triển vọng nhiều lắm vào mối làm ăn của mình. "Này ông gì ơi uh... họ đang..."

"À, kệ đi, chuyện cãi nhau yêu đương ấy mà. Họ tự giải quyết mình lấy được"

"Hì... À tôi tính sẽ đem đống đồ này đi bớt ra khỏi nơi riêng tư của họ"

"Được đó"

Vị đầu bếp đứng dậy tựa lên tường nhìn Michael và Trevor cãi nhau, vật lộn nhau mà không đánh nhau. Họ chỉ dùng cái miệng để nói qua nói lại, một người thì khống chế ở trên, một người thì đang cố đảo chính ở dưới đất. Cả hai người sau đó đứng dậy, một người thì lấy đầu của mình đập vào bụng người kia rồi sau đó người kia túm lưng người nọ ngã xuống tiếp.   
Vị đầu bếp đưa tay lên đặt ngang mép của mình mà vuốt thắc mắc không biết mình có nên đi chuẩn bị hộp sơ cứu hay không.

Cả ba nhân vật chính cuối cùng cũng tụ tập lại đầy đủ tại một căn phòng. Franklin leo cầu thang trong sự hoảng loạn. "Ê, chuyện quái gì--hai người có thật như thế không vậy? Nhìn họ như thế không khác gì già năm mươi!"

"Mới bốn mươi tám thôi, thực sự đó. Cậu là Franklin?" Lester hỏi và mỉm cười.

"Khỉ thật, tôi nghĩ tốt hơn là tôi không nên mở nhà trẻ trông nom những vị khách quý kỳ quái nhất mà tôi biết"

Lester cười nhẹ, "tin tôi đi, không có cách nào hay hơn như vậy đâu."

Franklin lắc đầu rồi đặt ba lô của mình lên ghế cùng với của người khác. Cậu vòng qua bên một cạnh tường nơi vị đầu bếp đang đứng, đang trong giờ phút nguội dần. "Họ như vậy bao lâu rồi?" Cậu hỏi

"Cỡ nửa tiếng"

"Sao ông không cản họ lại sớm hơn đi! Lỡ như họ đánh gãy xương chậu hay chuyện g--"

"Họ không đến mức tuổi như thế đâu! Ít ra, ông chủ của tôi còn chưa đến tuổi như thế."

"Này! Này!" Franklin gọi lại rồi đến chỗ họ. Michael hiện đang nằm trên cố ép T vào bên trong thế nghẹt thở bằng cánh tay. Franklin túm Michael lại từ phía sau dây nịt eo của mình, hét lên "Cả hai người đang khiến tôi nổi điên theo thế giới thác loạn đấy, nếu đây là lời hứa suông, kiểu người thời đại mới, và điều tốt lành không còn tồn tại như thế nữa, tôi đã trở về nhà Los Santos từ lâu rồi!"

Michael cố tập trung bản thân mình lại, cảm thấy xấu hổ. Trevor mặc khác vẫn đang bị khống chế kịch sàn, lấy tay vẫy gọi Franklin. "Cậu bé đến đây hồi nào thế?"

"Man, T, ngồi dậy đi" Michael thở dài, rồi lại gần đỡ anh ta bằng cánh tay của mình.

Trevor nói khẽ vào tay của ông, " _Tôi đã cứng cỏi hơn nhiều bây giờ đấy, Townley ạ_ ".

Bọn họ quay trở lại khu vực kế hoạch. Michael ngồi bên cạnh Lester, và hướng dẫn "Được rồi đây là mục tiêu của chúng ta: Chúng ta sẽ đến Paleto Bay, bắt buộc phải như vậy, có câu hỏi gì không? Hay là ý kiến?"

Mọi người vẫn im lặng, trừ Trevor đang giơ tay. "Có... tôi muốn Brad ở đây."

Michael nuốt nước bọt sâu vào, cố cắn môi dưới của mình nhìn xuống sàn. _Không phải lúc này chứ, tôi không cần chuyện này bây giờ đâu, mẹ kiếp, cho qua nhanh đi_ anh nghĩ.

"Nếu thằng điên đó có mặt cùng chúng ta bây giờ, thì nó sẽ thích lắm đấy!" Trevor nói tiếp, "Thay vào đó, nó sẽ phô ra nhiều tài năng tội phạm cánh gà của mình khi còn ở nhà tù liên bang!"

Michael lắng xuống suy nghĩ khó coi của mình. "Cảm ơn vì góp ý"

Sau khi tranh luận xong họ đều chui vào chiếc xe tải màu trắng mà Franklin đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Tiếc là máy điều hòa trong xe đã bị hỏng nên họ phải kéo khung cửa sổ xuống, Trevor mở ra nửa nút cài áo của mình để hạ nhiệt bớt. "Tổ cha nó, gì mà nóng kinh khủng!" Anh ta hét lên với chất giọng miền Nam giả tạo. Cái chất giọng bình thường chỉ sử dụng khi có cuộc trò chuyện thân mật, hoặc thân thiết gì đó. "Cậu có bao giờ làm chuyện này không Franklin?"

"Rồi, tôi là người lái, đi cướp ngân hàng cùng với Lamar, bây giờ thì chúng ta cũng như thế mà."

"Tuyệt lắm cậu trẻ! Lĩnh được nhiêu rồi?" Anh ta hỏi.

"Khỉ thật...Tôi không biết ông, tôi không còn nhớ nữa"

"Gì cơ? _Thôi nào_ , ở đây ai cũng đều nhớ thành tích đầu tiên của mình kia mà!"

Franklin phản bác, "Xí, trừ tôi."

"Arg. Mikey, người anh em, kỳ cướp đầu của cậu thế nào?" Trevor gọi, "Buồn thay tôi không thể kiểm tra xem nó có nói dối hay không, nên người nào hỏi chuyện Michael đều cảm thấy cần lọ muối cả"

Michael kể lại chính mình, "Thành phố Carcer, '88. Lúc đó tôi kiếm được khoảng mười xịch. Hồi đó dễ dàng lắm."

(dịch: g: xịch: tức là 10.000, Michael cướp được 100.000 tổng cộng)

"Hai mươi lăm năm trước, _c-h-úa ơi_. Này đầu bếp cậu có thể kể cho tôi nghe xem về những người đàn ông tốt bụng ở vụ đầu của cậu được không?"

"T, này, anh có thể chỉ nghe hai người thôi được không". Michael nhìn đầu bếp gương chiếu hậu đằng sau, người đang mỉm cười với Trevor. Michael mỉm cười theo, vị đầu bếp này trông có vẻ như là số ít người bên cạnh Michael không khiến anh cảm thấy phiền muộn gì cả. Cũng tốt khi gặp Trevor, chúng ta ư, chơi tốt.

"Cậu kể thêm cho họ nghe ấy, tôi lấy lại ý thức mình chút"

Michael bật cười, "Ah Trevor, một người quyết định tối tân với ý thức"

"Well, uh, chuyện là ah, một phần cuộc trò chuyện vấn đáp ấy tôi nghĩ vậy. Trevor nghĩ lúc đó tôi có thể nấu ăn, nhưng anh ta cứ muốn kiểm tra xem liệu tôi có thể chịu đựng nỗi không."

_Nghe giống như hồi T Còn Bình Thường, tôi còn nhớ anh ta đang cố rủ ngọt những kẻ giúp chúng tôi trong cả nhóm sau khi chúng tôi đã tiến sâu vào cuộc chơi._

"Tiền này kiếm được từ người đào vàng khắp ngôi làng, anh biết không, nhìn là biết hắn có tiền rồi. Việc tiếp theo là chúng tôi chôn cận vệ cùng hắn ở bãi rác...tiếp đó, là làm tiếp việc còn lại gì đó"

Trevor đặt một bàn tay của mình lên vai của vị đầu bếp, rồi gật đầu. " Dù tiền có dưới 50 _K, nó vẫn hoàn thành tốt_. Nó sẽ có nhiều cái hay cho việc này hiện giờ, từ giết người đến chặt chém!"

Bỗng dưng đều im lặng cả, Trevor quay qua nhìn ghế Franklin ngồi thì thấy cậu từ từ co mình lại để né tránh chuyện gì sắp xảy ra. "Được rồi cậu bé, đến lượt cậu kể ấy"

"Tôi đã bảo ông rồi, là tôi không có nhớ!" Franklin phản bác. Cậu ngồi lấy tay che một phần mặt mình cố chờ đợi. Michael liên tưởng trước đây chỉ có quan tâm đến Jimmy trong vòng nửa giây, anh cố hỏi cậu ta học ra làm sao rồi hoặc cậu ta thích gì.

"Để cậu nhóc yên đi Trevor" Michael ngăn cản, nhìn liếc sang Franklin đang ngồi tránh né mọi người trên xe.

"Này, đây là thời khắc _quan trọng_ đó,Michael. Chúng ta cùng tiến, cùng đến giây phút chết chóc, đồng lòng, đổ máu, và cái người đang ngồi đây cũng đã lắng nghe rồi, muốn cùng đi không thay đổi đó!" Trevor cố tỏ vẻ hào hứng, lắc đầu. "Cảm xúc này nhắc đến ai đó trong tôi" anh ta đắc trí với vị đầu bếp, nhìn ông ta có vẻ như bối rối.

" _Này_ , nếu nó không nhớ--"

" _Nếu nó không nhớ ư?_ Liệu tôi có còn tinh thần đi tin tưởng cái người đàn ông này trong đời tôi không? Tôi có tinh thần tin cậy cả, cùng với cậu nhóc này, cùng với những bí mật che đậy trong mỗi cuộc thỏa thuận này? Nhưng sao mà hồi đó nó không hề tin tin tưởng tôi trong công việc ngân hàng đầu tiên của nó cơ chứ?"

"Hả? Tôi là không biết chuyện anh có công đấy, anh kể chuyện của anh, và đừng có lo là tôi sẽ đi tìm hiểu thêm về chuyện đó! Tại có tôi ở đây rồi" Michael thách giọng, nhìn T qua kính chiếu hậu.

T thả rộng cơ thể ra mà ngồi, tay đưa ra đằng sau đầu mình, chân banh ra. "Cái gì? Chuyện đếm tiền à? Tôi cũng ở đó, lấy tám nghìn, rồi đi ra"

(grand: đơn vị nghìn)

Michael bật cười, "Oh, có phải lúc đó vẻ như rối lắm không, T?"

Michael nhớ nhiều thứ. Anh cũng có mặt ở đó cùng anh ta, phi vụ đầu tiên của họ. Họ cứ như hai đứa trẻ, cho đến trận tuyết mùa đông tới. Họ chờ đợi phục kích tại một nơi cả tuần lễ liền và bị nhốt trong cái xe điên rồ bị hỏng của họ vốn dĩ đã chật chội, họ ngồi uống cà phê nóng mua ở trạm xăng, có cơ hội trở về căn nhà trọ để quan sát cảnh sát đang cố trinh thám tư mật về họ. Họ còn nhớ ngày họ để lại vẻ mặt _hoảng loạn_ khi chúng nó đến tận cửa, khuôn mặt cố che kín đáo, rút súng phòng vẻ, như họ sắp cướp tới nơi, _cùng nhau_.

"Nghe đây, có thể làaaaaaaaa tôi biết một gã đi làm ở đó, có thể làaaaaaaa gã ta biết tôi."

" Cũng có thể là anh dành sáu tháng đi làm ở đó và mỗi tuần tôi đều vác mông đến tìm anh."

" _Cũng có thể,_ lúc đó tôi đã dành hơn bốn phần sức lực! Và vì đứa trẻ đó, là lý do giúp chúng ta không để lại dấu tích gì cả! Đầu bếp, Franklin, hai đứa đang chép vào đầu à?" (*ghi nhớ)

"Này tôi chỉ nhỏ hơn hai tuổi so với anh đấy!" Vị đầu bếp than thở

"Blah blah blah, trẻ con thời nay thật là!"

"Đứa trẻ đó! Làm chúng ta không muốn đi cướp của những người chúng ta quen!" Michael nói tiếp rồi cười vinh hạnh.

"Ôi chao...Frank...làm theo này" Trevor nói, cọ hai tay qua đầu.

Michael đang bật cười, anh nhìn thấy Franklin đang cười thầm với cái nỗi xấu hổ của Trevor cùng với cả đội. "Được rồi cậu bé, không có gì ở đây đều tồi hơn Trevor cả" Anh lấy khuỷu tay khều cậu.

Frank khoanh tay, rồi dựa người vào ghế mình chặt hơn. "Đúng là ngu ngốc thật. Hồi đó được có hai cọc là cùng"

"Hai xịch ư? Hồi đợt đầu của cậu à?" Michael hỏi lại, nhấn nhẹ vai của Franklin. "Này, cũng có tệ lắm đâu!"

"Ừ, tổng cộng vụ đó được có hai cọc." Frankin thừa nhận, "Nhưng mà không có cái nào xài được cả, bị thuốc nhuộm tiêu tán hết rồi."

Rồi một tràng cười nổ ra ở trong xe. Trevor và vị đầu bếp ôm lấy nhau cười như linh cẩu vậy. Michael cũng cố lấy tay của mình nhịn cười.

"Thuốc nhuộm?" Trevor bật cười, "Đồ khờ!"

"Đi chết nhờ ạ!"

Michael cuối cùng cũng chịu thua rồi cười theo cùng với cả nhóm, cố chấn tĩnh Frank. "Này nhóc tì, tốt hơn hết là cậu nên tập cười chính cuộc đời cậu thì hay biết mấy"

"Mấy người khốn nạn thật"

Họ tạm dừng lại cho Franklin đi xuống một khu của ngân hàng để chuẩn bị thuyền. Khi họ dừng lại hẳn, Trevor mở cửa sau của xe. "Đầu bếp, tôi cần một chiếc xe" Trevor nói.

Đầu bếp quay đầu lại, "Cái gì? Tại sao? Chúng ta cần phải thế à?"

"Phải, phải, phải. Michael ở đây nó nổi điên khi chuyện phức tạm thêm, thì giờ tôi cần cái xe nhỏ nhắn đó để cậu ta vừa ý" Trevor giải thích.

Michael nghệch mày, quay lưng. "Tôi không có chuyện đó đâu đồ ngu"

" _Có chứ bộ!_ " Trevor thở dài, "Như con nít vậy."

Vị đầu bếp làm theo hướng dẫn của Trevor, đi cùng Franklin ở đoạn đường đất cát nhỏ đến biển Alamo.

Trevor trèo lên hàng ghế trước ngồi, Michael nghiến cằm của mình. "Trev, nghe này, tôi xin lỗi được chứ? Tôi xin lỗi về những gì tôi nói về mẹ của anh."

Trevor ngồi đối mặt với Michael, cầm lấy tay của anh để điều khiển. Do dự thay, Michael cũng chồng lên tay của anh ta, cảm nhận được xương bàn tay gai gốc sần sùi của Trevor. "Michael, tôi cần cậu thật tình với tôi, _ngay bây giờ._ " Trevor chưa từng nghiêm túc đến như thế, không phải lúc nào cũng vậy. Anh ta nhìn cái tâm hồn của Michael qua ánh mắt màu nâu của caramen. Michael nhìn nếp nhăn quanh mắt của Trev.

"Chuyện gì thế, T?"

"Cậu có muốn cùng chết với tôi trong đây không?" Anh ta hỏi.

Michael ngợ ra trò đùa, có gì đó không ổn ở đây, nhưng không thực sự phải. Anh lắc đầu, "Chưa tới lúc mà"

"Liệu cậu có định giả chết nữa không?"

Anh cảm thấy chần chừ nữa, không có gì đáng cười cho sắp tới. "Không."

Trevor dựa lại gần, đặt bàn tay của mình ở phía sau lưng cổ của Michael và kéo lại gần. Anh ta hôn anh một cách nhẹ nhàng, cảm nhận mùi hương của anh. Michael siệt chặt lại bàn tay của mình, và ôm lấy Trevor bằng cánh tay còn lại. Khi Trevor buông ra, Michael cảm thấy hụt hơi, và muốn nữa. Nhưng không còn thời gian cho chuyện đó. "Đừng có làm tổn thương tôi nữa, Townley. Không phải hôm nay, không phải ngày nào đó" Trevor cảnh báo.

"Tôi hứa".

Trevor gọi vị đầu bếp trở lại, Michael nhìn chằm chằm hình xăm con chim dưới tai của T.

Họ cùng nhau nhảy ra khỏi xe tải, Michael chuẩn bị sẵn bom dính (Sticky Bomb trong trò chơi) ở hàng ghế trước rồi ra cuối cùng. Khi họ đi một đoạn ở bãi đậu xe của ngân hàng, anh ngồi xem vị đầu bếp và Trevor dẫn dắt, cùng đá cửa xông vào, vị đầu bếp bắn lên sàn nhà, Trevor nhắm vào những vị khách hàng ở quầy giao dịch qua khe cửa kính. Chuông báo động bắt đầu kêu lên, và tất nhiên họ cũng đã sẵn sàng.

"Tất cả bọn mày! Bọn tao chỉ muốn mượn một chút xíu thời gian của bọn mày thôi!" Vị đầu bếp hét lên rồi đi ra đằng sau mở két.

"Một trong hai bước, giơ tay lên và quỳ gối nằm xuống!"

Michael giơ khẩu súng của mình lên, chĩa vào người giao dịch, "Mày! Và mày! Giơ tay lên, và rời khỏi đó mau! Rồi nằm xuống sàn, ngay bây giờ!"

Trước sự khóc thét và thở dốc của đám đông phía dưới, một người đàn ông đứng lên, tự muốn bỏ mạng chính mình. Hắn ta tầm tuổi Trevor và Michael và đỏ mặt. "X-Xin, tôi chỉ..."

Trevor rút súng và bắn ra hiệu cảnh báo. "Tao đã nói, _nằm xuống thằng ngu!_ "

Cả Michael và đầu bếp bật cười, nhìn người đàn ông đó khó chịu buộc phải nghẹn từ từ ra nước tại chỗ.

"Được rồi M, cánh cửa đã phá xong!" Vị đầu bếp gọi,

"Đã rõ!" Michael hét lại, "T, canh lũ con tin này mau"

"O-K!"

Khi Michael đã toang cửa ra, họ đã sẵn nghe tiếng cảnh sát hú hét ở ngoài đường, Trevor ra ngoài, sẵn có một con tin, đe dọa chúng lùi ra xa rồi mới quay trở lại bên trong, ném con tin xuống sàn.

" _Khốn kiếp!_ Chúng ta sẽ không thể nào dập tắt cái chuông đó được"

Trevor lùi ra sau, Michael và vị đầu bếp đã lấy ra dụng cụ của mình và đang nhét đầy tiền của mình vào trong chiếc túi. "Được rồi, tin vui là có cách dập tắt được rồi".

Franklin đang đợi ở vùng ven biển của Alamo, chiếc thuyền được giấu kín ở phía bóng râm của cây. Cậu có bộ đàm nối thông với cả nhóm, có thể lắng nghe diễn biến của họ. Khi cậu thử nghe ở phía họ thì súng của họ kêu lên, cậu nhìn thấy sáu con tàu di chuyển dọc ven biển, cùng với một luồng gió từ phía trên nhá đèn xuống " _Chết mẹ!_ Các người cảnh sát ngay ở vịnh, chúng ta không thể chuồn bằng đường này!"

"Mẹ nó! Được rồi, Frank, cứ tìm đường khác đi!" Michael hét.

Trở lại con đường chính, cả đoàn băng qua một khu căn hộ để vượt qua. Chiếc áo giáp của họ vô cùng dày và nặng khủng khiếp, cả người họ đều nóng bừng và đổ mồ hôi. Michael nhìn thấy một cái hàng rào từ đằng sau và sẵn bắn vỡ cho cả đoàn trèo qua. Ở phía trên trời họ phát hiện có trực thăng, Trevor rút ra khẩu súng nòng xoay (Minigun) để hủy diệt nó. Đến khi nào có khói bốc lên ở trên trời, chiếc trực thăng bắt đầu nổ tông vào các công trình quanh họ.

"Chúng ta nên rời đi!" Trevor hét,

"Chúng ta đều biết mà, T!" Michael hét lại, "F, có lối dự trù không?"

"Tôi đang xử lý! Cần một chút nữa!"

"Chúng ta không thể cầm cự lâu được nữa đâu, đồ thuốc nhuộm!" Trevor kêu lên,

"Đi chết đi!" Frank bức xúc,

"Hai. Người. Có Thể! Làm người lớn, trong vòng năm phút được không!" Đầu bếp hét lên.

Khi họ ngồi đằng sau một cây cột của ván ép, họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng trực thăng quân đội phía trên. Vị đầu bếp đánh lạc hướng, dụ cuộc ẩu đả qua chỗ khác, còn Frankin thì tăng tốc xuống đường bằng chiếc xe ủi. Khi họ nghe tiếng cậu xuất hiện, họ nhanh chóng leo lên bộ phận xe ủi màu vàng nhạt, đi suốt một đoạn đường đọc Paleto Bay rẽ vào khu quân sự. Trước mặt họ ở đằng kia là những chiếc xe tăng đang di chuyển về phía họ.

Michqel cố tự vệ chính mình và sẵn sàng rút ra nổ súng nếu có kẻ địch đến gần Frank. Trevor thì vẫn giữ liêm lạc với vị đầu bếp qua bộ đàm, chỉ ra một con đường cho đầu bếp đào tẩu hoặc ít ra cũng giữ được mạng.

Họ đến được một nhà máy gia cầm, Michael và Trevor nhảy vào trong đó còn Frank thì đóng cửa gara lại. Theo thói quen, Michael chạy lại chỗ Frank để tìm vết đàn, "Cậu có sao không? Ổn cả chứ?" anh hỏi,

"Ổn, tôi ổn! Tôi ổn!"

"Ra là cậu đang mặc thứ vest này sao?"

"Người yêu ơi, người thân ơi, chúng ta có _con đường_ để thoát nè!" Trevor nhắc nhở, "À mà khoan, cậu nhóc, cậu có giáp trong à?"

"Có! Chúng ta đi được chứ?!"

Michael và Trevor đứng mặt đối mặt nhau, còn Franklin đứng đằng sau họ, rồi nhìn thấy họ cùng nhau thoát ra khỏi nhà máy. Khi họ ra khỏi nhà máy, họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng tàu hỏa đang đi ngang qua, cả ba người bọn họ nhìn nhau trong sự nhất trí.

" _Đầu bếp!_ Chúng tôi sắp sửa lên tàu, cậu đi đâu thế?" Michael hỏi

"Tôi đã cướp được hai chiếc xe quân đội, và đang trên đường tới, tôi đã đánh lạc hướng bọn chúng ra khỏi nhà máy rồi" ông báo cáo.

"Được rồi, cứ tiếp tục trốn quân đội đi rồi leo lên tàu hỏa kế tiếp, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau ở Sandy Shores"

"Tuân lệnh"

Một khi tàu hỏa đến đi ngang qua nhà ga Hen House, Michael và Trevor túm áo sơ mk của Franklin và ném cậu vào trong thùng hàng đầu tiên, Franklin cố ngồi khít lại cho hai người kia vào chung.

Bọn họ ngã lăn xuống, bật cười trước sự thắng cuộc của mình với cảnh sát, quân đội và trực thăng.

"Whooooooooo, được rồi, trời ơi, cái thứ này tôi mặc cả tuần nay rồi" Trevor thở dốc và gỡ bỏ cái nón bảo hiểm của mình đi.

"Hai người trông thảm hại chưa kìa, mấy thứ đó bộ nặng lắm hả?"

Michael đang cởi bỏ lớp giáp của mình và lấy tay lột ra, "Đây nè cậu nhóc. Như tôi đoán, chắc tôi nãy giờ giảm hơn 100 pound" (1 pound = 453.5g => 100 pound = 45.35kg)

Bộ áo giáp hoàn toàn ướt đẫm toàn là mồ hôi, mùi hôi nồng nặc. Frank ném nó xuống sàn và lấy hai tay của mình chùi lên quần vội lắc đầu. "Mẹ ơi nhếch nhác chết đi được"

Trevor bỏ luôn cái áo giáp của mình, lấy tay vẫy trước mặt. "Chúa thật, Mikey tôi đang tắm mồ hôi đây này giờ tôi không thể nào ngửi được mùi tôi như thế này, làm tôi nhớ lại cảnh khủng khiếp trước đây của tôi"

"Cứ ngồi im một chỗ thả lỏng đều ra" anh khuyên

Frank nhớ hình ảnh bạo lực ngày trước. Cậu cảm thấy khủng khiếp liền lắc đầu. "Khổ thật hai ông dù sao cũng không thể kiểm soát mình được chuyện này"

Chỉ trong thoáng chốc Michael sực nhớ lại một chuyện, _Franklin!_ Anh chồm dậy, "Cậu có bị thương không? Cậu ổn chứ?"

"Tôi ổn! Tôi không có bị sao đâu, tôi đã nói rồil!" Franklin than thở.

"Nghe này, nhóc, cậu bây giờ nên cảm ơn chúng tôi nha? Hồi đó tôi bị bắn ngay chỗ vùng eo rồi, tôi đi được nửa dặm bằng phía bên trái mới biết tôi bị thương, đó?" Trevor khuyên mở đèn pin điện thoại của mình lên kiếm vết thương của Franklin.

"Cả hai người đều bị gì thế? Cả hai người đều biết chúng bắn đạn mà? Đâu có trúng đâu?"

"Bên này cậu ta ổn đấy T" Michael báo

"Bên đây cũng vậy" Trevor xác nhận.

"Trời thật, tôi không tin tôi cũng bị điên theo hai người"

Trevor làm ra âm thanh hôn hít, rồi chồm dậy hôm chụt một cái lên má của Franklin. " _Cậu quý chúng tôi!_ " Trevor ca ngợi.

Michael vỗ lưng Frank, "nhớ rửa mặt khi về đến nhà cậu nha?"

Sau khi họ nhảy ra khỏi tàu hỏa và gặp được điệp viên Sanchez, cả ba quyết định nên về nhà, món quà chiến thắng sẽ tính sau.

Frank bắt chiếc xe máy địa hình đất đá bên cạnh rời đi, Trevor và Michael trở lại ngôi nhà di động cách vài tòa nhà gần đây.

"Chúaaaa ơi, M, tôi còn không biết có nên để chúng ta sống tại một nơi có mùi hương như thế này không" Trevor nhăn nhó, bịt mũi lại.

"À ờ, chúng ta cùng nhau tắm rửa đi rồi lên giường, mấy bộ đồ này để giặt sau nha"

Trevor vòng tay xung quanh Michael đang cố đẩy anh ta đi, anh hạ hỏa, "T này, anh đúng là kẻ đầy sẹo!"

"Hả, cậu không thích cái mùi hương nặng nồng của con người khỏe mạnh này sao?"

"Tôi thích người đàn ông không có mùi như hai chúng ta đổ mồ hôi trên đường về đến đây, à mà được 400 k à?"

Trevor kiểm tra ví tiền lại, xem bảng ăn chia của mình. "Đủ thôi. Má ơi, hai chúng ta còn phải chia ra cho mấy thằng FIB đó nữa"

Michael thở dài, "Sớm được không thì muộn thôi, T."

Ngồi đợi tại căn nhà di động, Ron ngủ thiếp đi trên ghế nệm sần. Trevor đi ngang qua cởi chiếc áo sơ mi dính đầy mồ hôi và ném lên người Ron như một cái mền, còn ông thì vẫn cứ thở hút hít. Michael nhìn lưng của Trevor, hai gò xương anh ta cứ di chuyển dọc theo làn da của mình, nhưng bị vạch kẻ đường thành một vết thẹo. "Được rồi cao bồi, hãy tỏa nhiệt thứ da dẻ này đi, vòi sen trong kia đang muốn mời gọi tôi vào đó dữ rồi đấy" Trevor nói khẽ.

Patricia bà ấy đã ngủ, nên cả hai người nhón chân nhẹ nhàng đi vào phòng tắm. Nơi trong đây vẫn còn mùi cồn của rượu vodka từ đêm đầu tiên mà Trevor nhảy ra khỏi máy bay, và vẫn còn đọng lại một ít máu khô trong nhà vệ sinh.

Trevor mở nước để cho nó nóng dần đi rồi mới vào tắm. Áo của Trevor đã cởi sẵn để ngoài kia rồi nên anh ta chỉ việc cởi quần bò của mình ra và vào tắm khi nước vẫn còn đang lạnh. "Oooo, đầu vú cử tôi bắt đầu sát khí rồi đây!"

Michael bật cười nhẹ, cởi đồ của mình ra và đi theo Trev cùng vào trong. "Này cây tăm lại đây"

Trevor thu mình vào trong vòi hoa sen, lấy một chai sữa tắm đổ vào lòng bàn tay. Michael muốn biết Trevor có sử dụng xà phòng đơn thuần hay là sử dụng thứ gì đó trên cõi đời này mà anh chưa biết đến. Nhiều loại sữa tắm đã được họ dùng qua khi còn thân thiết, và sống ẩn dật rồi lại đi ở các nhà trọ, dùng để tắm lại ở bãi biển hoặc sau khi bơi ở hồ nước. Anh còn nghĩ đến việc tưởng tượng cảnh Trevor tại cửa hàng tiện lợi mua xà phòng đang cố tìm thứ mùi đúng vị, hoặc là cố uống luôn còn hơn.

"Muốn tôi kì lưng cho không, amigo?" Trevor mời gọi,

"Được chứ, nhưng anh cũng nên để mát lại được không? Tôi cũng mệt mỏi rồi không còn hơi đâu mà giải quyết trò vui nào nữa."

"Tôi _luôn là_ nam nhi hẳn hoi đấy" Trevor bật cười đặt tay của mình lên lưng của Michael. Khi anh ta kỳ cọ, Michael khoanh tay chặt hai vai của mình để chạm lấy xà phòng, rồi từ từ vuốt đến chà xuống ngực và vùng xương chậu. Khi Trevor hạ người mình xuống, anh ta đặt hai tay của mình lên gò má của Michael, " _toe toe_ " anh ta vừa nói vừa dựa đầu của mình lên vai của Michael.

(honk honk: tiếng kêu của còi bóp con nít)

"Anh không bao giờ già đi cả T" Michael thở dài.

Michael quay người lại để xà phòng đổ dài xuống khỏi người anh. Anh cầm cái chai xà phòng và bóp ra một lượng vừa lòng bàn tay tạo cử chỉ cho Trevor hỏi xem anh ta có chịu mình làm vậy với anh ta không. "Michael, tôi thật lòng không biết bản thân tôi có nên tin tưởng cậu có thể kì lưng cho tôi được không. Tôi vẫn còn in mãi c-" (nhớ lại chap 4)

"Con dao sao. Phải." Michael thở dài rồi nháy mắt.

Anh kì cọ hai tay của mình vào nhau và kì ngực của Trevor, cố phớt lờ đi những dấu vết đương thời ấy, nhưng bù lại chú tâm hơn những thứ nhỏ nhặt có được từ đợt phiêu bạt trước của họ.

"Cậu biết không, tôi đã bị tổn thương nặng" Anh ta nói, đặt một bàn tay lên gò má của Michael.

"À, thật vậy sao? Thế bây giờ anh không cần cho xà phòng lên chỗ bị thương bây giờ, Trev"

"Tôi nói thật đó, Mikey" Trevor thở sâu, "Nhớ cái... thứ heroin, cậu biết đó...tôi đã xài thử rồi."

"Đó là lý do anh lúc nào cũng nổi đóa cả"

Họ đổi bên, Trevor để nước nóng chảy dài khắp người của mình, Michael luôn kèm sát Trevor thật kỹ và thấy anh ta đang cuối đầu xuống và nhắm mắt lại. "Tôi không có ý nổi đóa, Mikey. Do tôi buồn bực dữ quá thôi" anh ta thành thật.

Michael lại cầm lọ xà phòng lên, đổ một lượng vừa đủ lên tay của mình rồi chà xuống vùng cánh tay và cự vật của mình. Cái nhà bây giờ tỏa hơi, mùi hương nơi đây cũng giống xà phòng Trevor đang xài và không có nghĩa lý gì cả.

"T, thì, chúng ta già cả rồi đúng không? Anh nói anh biết rõ tất về tôi mà, phải không?" Michael rặn hỏi

Trevor mở mắt ra, nhìn anh ta thật mệt mỏi, anh ta sẵn sàng ngất lịm đi nhưng anh ta vẫn cố giữ tỉnh táo lâu dài bất chấp Michael nói gì, dù là chuyện đời nhảm nhí.

"Có thể coi tôi là chuyên gia luôn ấy" anh ta đáp

"Tôi uh..." Michael lặng im, hóa một bàn tay thành nắm đấm. Câu chữ vẫn trong đầu của anh, nhưng anh vẫn không thể mở miệng ra được nữa. Anh cắn môi dưới của mình, lắc đầu, "Tôi xin lỗi"

Trevor hôn ở trên đầu của anh. "Phải phải, mà đừng lãng phí nước nhà tôi quá".

Sau đó họ ra ngoài và cuộn vào giường ngủ không mặc quần áo gì cả, họ cũng đã quá mệt để nghĩ thêm chuyện gì cần bàn.

Trevor nằm xấp mặt đầu tiên lên giường, hai tay và hai chân của anh ta dang rộng ra, anh ta điên tiết, "Má nó bọn FIB"

Michael vỗ lên vùng mông anh ta, "Chúa ơi anh lúc nào cũng làm trò cả thậm chí còn làm người chiếm hết chỗ nằm nữa."

Cảm thấy lười biếng, Trevor lăn lộn qua chỗ mà Michael thường nằm. "Tôi muốn nằm ôm cậu đêm nay, được không?"

Michael ngồi dựa vào góc giường, từ từ thả lòng người mình đặt ở cạnh tường, "Được thôi nhưng anh nhớ là tôi nằm đây cũng không thực sự muốn ngủ đâu, nếu tôi có lỡ làm anh thức thì đó là do lỗi của anh thôi".

"Tôi nhớ mà".

Làn da của bọn họ vẫn còn ướt sau khi tắm, tóc cũng vậy. Trevor lấy cánh tay của mình ôm lấy Michael, còn Michael thì nằm lấy tay đỡ người mình một chút. Nhìn qua màn đêm, Michael vẫn phát hiện ra Trevor nãy giờ đang canh chừng anh. Anh vòng một bàn tay qua khẽ chạm lên ngực Trevor. "T... Tôi cảm thấy vui khi có anh" Anh nói nhỏ.

"Sao, có phải là do tôi đã tắm rồi không?"

"Không, không...khỉ thật..." Anh đang lảng tránh. Đó là lý do mà Trevor muốn ôm lấy anh, anh biết rõ. Khi Trevor có đi xa, Michael vẫn đến ôm lấy anh ta, lỡ Michael có lầm đường lạc lối trong tâm trí Trevor vẫn muốn ôm lấy anh. "Trevor, tôi không thể nghĩ có thể sống nếu thiếu đi anh"

"Trừ khi sau chuyện North Yankton sao?"

"Tôi lúc đó vẫn tin rằng anh vẫn còn sống. Cả một phần trong tôi đều tin vậy. Đó là lý do tôi vẫn kiên trì để sống, ngày ngày mong anh xuất hiện trở lại, có thể là chuyện đáng mừng hoặc chuyện tồi"

"Cậu biết cậu có con cái, phải không? Chúng nó đều đến từ hai cái hòn của cậu cả mà?"

"Ừ Trevor, mà bọn nó ghét tôi. Họ ghét tôi khi chúng ta dọn ở chung, có lẽ bây giờ Amanda đã trở thành bà mẹ tốt hơn là người ba như tôi"

"Nghe có vẻ buồn vậy"

"Buồn lắm chứ sao không" Anh thở dài, "Tôi chỉ là...Tôi không biết nữa, tôi không hối hận khi đã sinh ra chúng, tôi cũng cưng chúng nó. Nhưng...tôi cũng không muốn mất đi anh T. Tôi đã tự bảo chính mình là phải rời đi rồi, vì cả gia đình tôi. Khi đó hai ta đã rất khủng hoảng nên tôi muốn anh đi tìm tôi về. Tôi đã lạc dấu khi không có anh"

_Tôi đã lạc dấu khi không có anh,_ chất giọng của Michael bắt đầu vỡ òa khi nói ra. Trevor có thể biết được Michael đang đưa tay của mình lên che miệng để khóc thầm.

Trevor ôm anh chặt hơn rồi hôn lên trên đầu anh. "Tôi ghét cậu, tôi ghét cậu nhiều lắm Michael. Nhưng tôi-tôi cũng yêu cậu, tôi yêu cậu rất nhiều. Có thể tôi không thể tin tưởng cậu nhiều thứ nhưng tôi vẫn cố tin tưởng cậu bằng mọi giá nào. Tôi cũng ghét những lúc cậu làm cho tôi vui, như tôi chỉ vừa lên mười sáu và lúc đó tôi cứ như là kiều lỡ bước rồi. Tôi yêu cậu, Townley. Dù cậu có làm tôi đau đớn, tôi vẫn yêu cậu, không bao giờ đổi thay. Cậu đã rõ sự thật rồi mà"

Michael nhắm mắt lại. Anhkhoong nghĩ đến quá khứ Yankton, anh đã khóc rồi, anh chỉ dựa lấy vòng tay của Trevor, lắng nghe anh ta nói những lời lẽ đường mật như đang muốn quyến rũ. "Trev, tôi ghét bản thân của mình nhiều lắm. Tôi ghét khi phải suy nghĩ về cách tôi đã sống trên đời, tôi ghét khi phải nghĩ đến những tiền đồ của mình với người khác. Tôi muốn thanh thản hơn, T, _xin anh đó_ , tôi đang cố sửa, tôi cũng xin lỗi vì tôi chỉ là con người tồi"

Trevor bật cười, "lại nữa lại nữa. Cậu đúng là ngu ngốc thiệt, tôi không đi đâu nữa đâu, và cũng không vì cái giá nào cả nha...M?"

Anh thở dài, ôm mặt của mình vào trong xương quai cổ của Trevor. "Là sao?"

"Tôi thích cậu, vì cậu là người _thật_. Cậu đang cố giả vờ, nhưng cậu vẫn là _cậu_ đấy thôi. Tôi thích cậu, tôi cũng tiếc khi cậu không thích chính mình. Tôi cũng không thích bản thân mình vậy, tôi không thích cách bất cứ ai khiến vậy, tôi nghĩ chúng ta cũng già nua rồi còn yêu với đương gì nữa. Hãy bên nhau thế này, được không?Chúng ta sẽ là một đội hoàn hảo như mơ."

"Nếu vậy thì chúng ta cần có áo khoác cặp chứ nhỉ"

"Tôi sẽ nhờ Ron đi mua vào sáng mai"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Góc tác giả:
> 
> Cảm ơn các bạn vì đã chú ý theo dõi ạ <33 Chỉ là một lời nhắn nhỏ bên lề: Fic này sẽ giống với trò chơi, và còn khoảng ba chap nữa nha? Sẽ sớm hoàn thôi, ngày nào đó.
> 
> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đến ủng hộ!
> 
> Dịch:
> 
> AC: Viết tắt của Air Conditioner: tức là điều hòa trên xe máy hoặc lắp trần trên tường để làm mát nhà.
> 
> Prom Queen: chỉ những người phụ nữ thất bại khi lầm lỗi.
> 
> Nguyên một khúc nhiệm vụ tác giả lấy toàn bộ lời thoại trong game để viết dẫn đến khá nhiều từ ngữ lóng, nhưng đến khúc tự viết của tác giả thì ngôn ngữ Simpler hơn dễ dịch hơn.


	10. Ngoại truyện: Cuộc Hôn Nhân Giữa Những Người Mỹ

Đã là cuối năm 2004, thời tiết nắng đẹp, ít mây, giống như thập niên 90, và âm thanh Los Santos cứ dạt dào sóng vỗ, nhộn nhịp. Nhưng cả nhà De Santa vẫn trong nhà, mỗi người ở một cái phòng riêng, không ai để ý gì ai.

Michael, trụ cột trong gia đình này lại bị trục xuất khỏi cái phòng ngủ của mình, do anh và Amanda cãi nhau mỗi đêm, chuyện thường nhật khiến anh luôn sợ hãi khi nhắc lại. Anh luôn thức dậy trong chính ác mộng, anh muốn gào hét từ lòng ngực của mình vì quá khổ sở. Anh phải mất vài giây để nhận ra mình là ai, chính là một kẻ cướp hết thời đang tại thành phố Los Santos, đang lưu lạc giữa một cuộc sống hiện đại và ồn ào. "Tao ổn, tao khỏe, tao ổn, tao khỏe", anh luôn tự bảo chính mình là phải giữ bình tĩnh và không bỏ lỡ thời cơ, anh cố lau nước dãi chảy từ khóe miệng, anh nhìn kỹ thì thấy mình đang ở ngay tại chính căn bếp của mình, đêm qua anh đặt đầu ngủ tại bàn ăn ở đó.

Khi anh thức dậy, đầu anh cảm thấy đau, mồm miệng ướt át. Trên tay anh cầm là một chai rượu trống rỗng, là bạn thân duy nhất của anh trong cái nhà bếp này khi anh ngủ một mình ở đó, tạ ơn trời lại để cho mình ngủ thiếp đến sáng như vậy.

Anh không biết tại sao khi anh kiểm tra điện thoại của mình thì thấy chỉ có cái người duy nhất nhắn tin cho anh lại là Amanda, thường chỉ là báo danh sách đi chợ của cô thôi hoặc là do cô hỏi anh có cần quay về phòng ngủ không nếu anh quá say, cần lên lầu.

"Ngủ ở dưới nhà đêm nay đi. Em mệt lắm rồi. Chúng ta sẽ nói tiếp vào sáng mai . -A"

Anh rầu rỉ, tay liên hồi cọ xát sống mũi. Điện thoại cho anh biết đã là trưa rồi, anh đã phải chở Jimmy đi tập đá bóng nhưng Jimmy lại ghét. Anh có hét cả trăm lần thì thằng bé vẫn muốn ở nhà, giọng anh bắt đầu khàn đi. Thật đúng là đau đầu. Anh nghe tiếng bước chân từ trên lầu xuống. Anh nhắm mắt lại, nếu mình không nhìn cô ta, cô ta sẽ không nhìn mình đâu.

"Trời đất, Michael". Cô than thở khi đến gần anh, lấy ra sinh tố từ tủ lạnh.

"Có chuyện gì sao, Mandy? Hôm nay anh biết anh không dẫn Jimmy đi tập đá banh, do anh say quá nên ngủ ở dưới đây thôi. Chúng ta đã gây lộn 12 tiếng trước rồi còn gì, thế còn chuyện gì mới khác không?"

Họ nhìn nhau với ánh mắt đá đểu, cả hai người đều không muốn gây lộn, làm vậy chỉ khiến thêm bực tức mà thôi.

"Em đến khu mua sắm đây" Cô nói.

"Để làm gì?"

"Tại sao anh lại phải quan tâm đến cái người anh không cần đến như vậy?" cô phản kháng lại.

"Là số tiền của anh đấy, cưng ạ. Nó có giới hạn đấy? Nếu em dùng như vậy thì thà chúng ta về lại cái khu nhà di động đi còn hơn" Michael bật lại, lắc đầu. Anh không muốn nói nặng, anh cảm thấy mình chuẩn bị chiến đấu tiếp với Amanda. Anh muốn nói, sao gia đình ta lại cứ suốt ngày cãi nhau như vậy? Bọn nó cũng hỏi câu đó. "Anh-anh xin lỗi, Mandy. Anh chỉ là--"

"Sao cũng được, đúng là chuyện bình thường như mọi ngày..." cô ngắt lời.

"Amanda... chuyện chúng ta nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau đã bao lâu rồi?"

Cô nháy mắt. "Anh muốn khiến em phải tức chết đấy, phải không?"

"Ý anh không phải vậy, cưng ạ " Khi anh gọi Amanda như vậy khiến cô cảm thấy là anh hù cô, nhưng cô không có cái cớ gì để cho rằng là phải sợ Michael cả. Điều họ làm chỉ là chém giết lẫn nhau thôi, họ lúc nào cân sức nhau, thắng thua như nhau. Từ khóa Cưng đó là cách Michael cố gắng bày tỏ cái vẻ nghiêm túc của mình, nhưng Amanda cô không hề quan tâm. "Khi nào là lần cuối cùng ta nói với nhau hả? Như con người thôi, đó là cái lần không phải hai người lúc nào cũng cãi nhau."

"Anh có biết đâu... anh tưởng như vậy từ trước rồi, trước lúc rời ngôi làng ấy mà".

Michael cắn môi của mình. Anh không còn lời gì để nói tiếp. Anh không thể tưởng tượng nỗi tại sao cuộc đời anh lại thành ra như vậy, là câu nói rất khó nói ra, nhưng cũng sẽ phải buộc khai ra thôi, anh không nghĩ kết hôn sẽ thăng chức được làm ba mẹ của tụi nhỏ một cách hạnh phúc.

"Hiện giờ tâm trạng em sao rồi?" Anh hỏi cô, lấy tay của anh đặt lên tay cô. Cô không hề đếm xỉa anh.

"Michael... này em chỉ là--"

"Mandy, anh đang muốn xây dựng cuộc sống này tốt hơn. Hãy kể cho anh nghe em đang làm gì, đi. "

Cô nhắm mắt lại, thở một hơi thật sâu. Michael cảm thấy có lỗi khi nói chuyện với Amanda, rằng anh đã hủy hoại cuộc sống của cô và cô không có cách nào thoát được. Anh ước gì cô có thể chia tay anh, dẫn tụi nhỏ đi, họ sẽ sống ổn hơn nếu không có anh. Dù tốt hay xấu, hiện tại họ vẫn ở cùng nhau, Michael không thể nào tin chắc sẽ có kết cục xấu.

"Em... buồn lắm, Michael. Em nghĩ đến đây sẽ có cái kết cục khác biệt, nhưng nơi đây cũng giống như nơi trước thôi, chỉ là điều kiện vật chất khá hơn thôi", cô bày tỏ. "Em muốn chấm dứt mọi thứ...mọi thứ, nếu chúng ta vẫn cứ ở bên nhau thế này thì sớm muộn gì cũng đau khổ thôi."

Michael cảm thấy lòng anh bắt đầu tức giận, nhưng anh cố gắng kìm nén lại, anh phải cố lên. Suy nghĩ của anh luôn tràn ngập toàn những lời nói sỉ mắng, Cô mất mọi thứ ư? Tôi cũng mất mọi thứ giống cô vậy! Tôi mất người anh em tốt, tôi mất nhà mất cửa, tôi mất đi tự do, và tên tuổi của tôi nữa! Nhưng Amanda có giống như vậy không? Amanda không hề gọi điện cha mẹ già của mình, họ đều tin rằng là cô đã mất tích từ lúc cô làm gái mại dâm năm ấy, họ tin là cô đã bị sát hại từ những vụ cướp trước đó của Trevor Philips, còn tin rằng cô đã bị anh ta hủy hoại rồi.

"Anh cũng muốn là người chồng tốt, Mand." cái câu nói dối cũng nói ra được.

"Được, nếu anh là người chồng tốt thì em là người vợ tốt của anh đấy, anh có thể nào đối đáp tốt với em không." Cô lắc đầu. Cô nghỉ ngơi một hồi chút xíu, đầu tóc cô rũ rượi. "Michael...anh có thực sự yêu em không? Em muốn nói là, chúng ta có từng yêu nhau như vậy chưa?"

Là câu hỏi đó, là câu hỏi khiến cho tình huống hai người ngày càng khó coi hơn. Anh có thực sự yêu em không? Thực ra là anh muốn ôm lấy cô khi anh nghe cô khóc trong phòng tắm, anh biết rằng nếu anh vào thì cô sẽ gây lộn với anh. Anh muốn đi mua sắm với cô, bảo cô mua này nọ phù hợp hơn với thời trang, nhưng vấn đề anh đòi hỏi không thực sự bình thường. Anh không biết cách sống bình thản, cứ phải làm mọi chuyện thêm rối rắm. Anh còn học những cử chỉ nhân vật trong phim, để mà đối xử Amanda như anh đối xử với Trevor. Nhưng thật ra không có tác dụng gì với ai.

Anh chọn im lặng

Amanda lắc đầu, lau giọt nước mắt giả tạo của mình khỏi hàng mi của cô. Anh biết cái thủ thuật ấy lâu lắm rồi, cô làm cả trăm lần một năm. "Em không muốn ở đây thêm nữa đâu, Michael...Thì mới không có kết cục như vậy"

"Ừ, vậy chúng ta đừng kết hôn với nhau nữa" anh đau khổ, phải thốt lên.

Từng giây từng phút anh nói ra những câu nói thốt lên đó, anh đều lấy tay che miệng lại, để cố câm nín lại tiếp trước khi lại lọt lỗ tai Amanda, nhưng muộn rồi.

"Anh không muốn kết hôn ư? Tôi, cũng chẳng muốn kết hôn với anh đâu, Michael! Tôi không phải là người dành cho mục đích của riêng anh!" cô bắt đầu la hét, làm cho đầu Michael không còn câu nói nào để nói tiếp cho ngon ngọt nữa, hành vi của anh ngày càng sai thêm rồi. "Tôi nói thẳng luôn, tôi đã theo dõi anh, tôi thấy anh suốt thời gian anh đi lang thang dọc cái đất nước này, anh còn giấu tôi theo đuổi cái người anh em tốt xì ke đó, còn dẫn tụi nhỏ theo cùng anh ta nói chuyện yêu đương, rồi anh lại liên tiếp giấu tôi qua lại với người đó! Tôi còn tận mắt chứng kiến hai người..."

"Cô tin là việc đó có giống điều cô nói sao? Tôi nói với cô, cô là người tôi gặp một đêm! Mua một đêm đầu tiên đó! Chính miệng cô hỏi tôi muốn làm đối tác cho tôi không, tôi cũng đồng ý rồi! Tôi đồng ý với cô sẽ chu cấp tiền sự nghiệp của cô đấy, nhưng sớm muộn gì cũng sạch thôi vì ngân hàng trong sáu thị trấn đó đã bị tôi cướp sạch hết rồi, cô sợ tôi rời xa cô, cô đòi ở bên cạnh tôi đấy!" Anh đứng lên, cả hai người đứng lên đi lòng vòng như mèo bắt chuột để chuẩn bị vật lộn tiếp. "Cô biết rõ đầu đuôi rồi đấy! Do chính miệng cô nói!"

"Tôi không muốn giữ con cái nữa!" Amanda than vãn, "Tôi không muốn làm mẹ nữa! Tôi càng không muốn làm vợ! Chính anh là người đã phá hủy hạnh phúc của tôi!"

"Vậy thì chúng ta--"

Anh im lại, mặt anh quay đầu lại. Ở cửa, đằng sau Amanda vài thước chính là Tracey, Tracey bé bỏng, vừa lên 14 hai tháng trước, có mụn ở trán, và tóc con bé nhuộm nâu, chính là Tracey.

"N-Này con gái", Michael lại muốn hàn gắn tình cảm lại như trước, cố gắng xóa lời nó nghe được. Amanda quay đầu lại, chạy đến và ôm nó. Tracey buông ra, mở miệng, mắt con bé mở to, kinh ngạc đến không nói nên lời.

"Con gái, mẹ và ba vừa m--"

"Con ghét mẹ! Con ghét cả hai người!", con bé tức giận, nó bật khóc, mặt nó đỏ hoe.

"Này, lại đây con, thực ra ba và mẹ vừa mới... vừa mới..." Michael không thể giải thích được. Amanda nhìn theo anh, cũng muốn giúp nhưng cũng đã thất bại rồi. Tracey đẩy Amanda ra bằng lực của mình, nó chạy ùa lên lầu, vào phòng của mình rồi khóc nức nở.

Amanda và Michael đều đứng đó ai nấy câm như hến. "Đúng là ba mẹ không phải là người tốt nhất dành cho con", Michael thở dài, lại kỳ cọ sống mũi của mình.

Amanda không nói gì thêm, cô chỉ lên lầu theo con gái của mình.

Vài tiếng sau khi Amanda và Michael cố khuyên Tracey ra khỏi phòng để giải thích mọi chuyện thì Jimmy đứng ở cửa phòng mình, lúc không ai nói chuyện thì thằng bé hét lên "Bà nên tự tử đi, Trace!". Michael dọa sẽ đánh nó túi bụi nếu nó không im một lời nào nữa, Amanda cũng dọa sẽ giết anh nếu dám động vào con cái mình.

"Tôi ghét cái gia đình này lắm!" Tracey hét lên, "Tôi ghét tất cả các người! Tôi ghét ở cái nhà này! Tôi ghét cái thành phố này! Tôi ghét tất cả mọi thứ!"

Amanda muốn khuyên nó, dẫn nó đi mua sắm mọi lần con bé thích với bạn bè của mình. Nhưng không tài nào làm nó xoa dịu lại, Tracey đau khổ đến tột cùng, và cả Amanda và Michael không thể nào sửa lại được mọi thứ họ đã làm hồi sáng.

"Mẹ ơiiiiiiii, con đói lắm rồi!" Jimmy than thở,

"Tự mày đi làm bánh mì thịt đi, huh?" Michael nói lại.

Amanda đứng dậy, đá đểu mắt anh.

"Mẹ làm bánh mì ngon nhất rồi, đúng không!"

"Món đó chỉ có cái bánh mì với cục thịt thôi, cô đang nói tào lao gì vậy?"

" Michael! " cô khó chịu.

Anh quay đầu, để Amanda dắt Jimmy xuống dưới. Con bé này cần phải thông suốt cái não mới được.

Michael lại thử gõ cửa phòng của Tracey, "Trace? Giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình ba và con thôi, Công chúa nhỏ, có được không?"

"Con nói là con ghét tất cả các người! Kể cả ba nữa!" cô hét lại từ cánh cửa của mình.

Michael ngồi xuống nền nhà lạnh ở lầu trên. "Con không phải ghét ai hết." Michael thở dài, "Con thích bạn bè đúng không?"

"Đúng, nhưng bạn bè con họ đang ở Bắc Yankton! Con ghét dời đổi liên tục như vậy, vì con không được làm quen với người bạn nào thật sự cả. Ở đây còn tệ hơn là... ba và mẹ lúc nào cũng đòi chia tay. Con rất là buồn lắm"

Anh gặm môi của mình, nhìn vào chiếc nhẫn cưới ngẫm nghĩ. "Ba xin lỗi con yêu ạ. Ở đây đã khác lắm rồi, được không? Chúng ta sẽ không đi đâu tiếp nữa, chúng ta sẽ cố định ở lại đây."

"Con vẫn không muốn ở đây!" Nó vẫn khóc và gào hét, "...Chừng nào chú T mới đến thăm con tiếp nữa?"

Tâm trí anh rối bời. Anh ghét tụi nhỏ hỏi về anh ta, Amanda muốn bảo chúng là anh ta chết rồi, để mà đừng bận tâm. Michael không để cô nói vậy, anh không thừa nhận là anh ta đã chết rồi. Thực sự là anh lúc nào cũng thức đêm, luôn nhớ về Trevor có thể đã bỏ nhà trọ của mình hoặc đi một nơi khác xa hơn không còn súng đạn nữa.

"Con yêu...ba không biết. Ba không biết chú T đang ở đâu cả"

"Chú ấy chắc chắn tìm ta, khi chú ấy gặp ba, ba cũng sẽ rất vui. Chính chú ấy đã chơi cùng con và Jimmy, khi chú ấy ở đây thì ba hoặc mẹ sẽ không phải uống rượu giải sầu như vậy." Michael có thể nghe tiếng cô hít thở vì khóc thương, lau mũi bằng tay của mình. "Chú T sẽ luôn tồn tại, chú ấy là bạn thân của con."

Michael hít sâu, đặt tay che mắt của mình. Ba biết con yêu, anh muốn nói lắm, chú ấy là anh em tốt của ba nữa, ba yêu chú ấy, nhưng chú T đã đến nơi an nghỉ điên rồ của mình rồi, vì ba đã để chú ấy ở lại. Chú ấy sẽ không bao giờ quay về lại đâu, ba phải chấp nhận sự thật, con cũng phải chấp nhận theo.

"Ba... con nói đúng không, con nói có gì sai không ba?"

"Hả! Không có đâu! Ba muốn nói với con, Trace chúng ta chưa... chúng ta chưa thể giải thích đầy đủ thế này được. Ba nói cho con nghe, khi mẹ con mang bầu con, ba rất là vui mừng. Vì chính ba đã đem lại tên tuổi cho con. Dù con có là con trai hoặc gái, nhưng ba vẫn thương con nhiều, cục cưng của ba ạ, mà hiện giờ ba cũng rất là khổ sở lắm rồi. Nhưng chỉ cần có con và em của con, sẽ luôn là cuộc đời của ba. Ba đủ vui lắm rồi."

"Sao trước giờ ba phải uống nhiều rượu như vậy? Ba lúc nào cũng xỉn rượu cả, như mấy con ma men vậy."

Do ba của con có vấn đề thần kinh rất là bất thường nên anh ta không bao giờ giải quyết được mọi thứ và lúc nào cũng từ rượu và thuốc ngủ ấy ăn dần lâu rồi mới khiến gia đình chúng ta trở nên khó coi nhưng lại vậy, hãy cẩn thận nhé con yêu. "Do ba rất đau khổ, con ạ. Vì ba buồn khi chúng ta phải đến đây. Ngày nào ba cũng nhớ nhung chú T, ba nhớ chú Lester của con nữa. Một khi con đã trưởng thành rồi, con có thể tự lập cuộc sống cho riêng mình, đừng vì con không tin tưởng bản thân mà khiến con phải buồn phiền như vậy. Con hãy cam đảm lên, cuộc sống này của con sẽ khá lên được nếu con biết kìm lại cảm xúc của mình. Nhé?"

"Con không muốn sống bên ba hoặc mẹ, con muốn sống với Ông bà nội hoặc ngoại thì sao?"

Michael bật cười, anh biết nó đã bị ảnh hưởng nặng từ những câu nói anh lừa rồi. Vốn dĩ con bé ghét ông bà nội của mình hơn Michael và Amanda. Vì họ, họ đã biến dòng họ của con bé thành ra như thế này.

"Con yêu, ba cũng rất tiếc với chuyện con hỏi. Nhưng con phải biết, ba và mẹ thương con nhất rồi. Cho ba mẹ xin lỗi con, vì ba mẹ đã sai nhiều lắm rồi, nhưng ba mẹ sẽ hết sức sửa chữa lại. Ba mẹ sẽ động viên con, giúp đỡ con yêu. Được không?"

"Nhưng con vẫn ghét ba"

"Ba biết, cưng ạ. Mọi thứ ổn rồi con ạ."

Dưới nhà là Amanda đang làm món bánh mì thịt cho Jimmy. Cô không thể nào chết sống chết dở với vấn đề sức khỏe, chế độ dinh dưỡng của Michael kỳ lạ như thế. Việc anh uống mấy thức uống lúa mạch hay cái chai rượu toàn là sữa các kiểu, sau đó hút thuốc, khiến cô cảm thấy bật cười khi nhớ lại. Amanda lục lọi cái tủ bếp, Jimmy vẫn say đắm với trò chơi điện tử.

Amanda không tin được cuộc đời cô lại thành ra như vậy, dù sao cô không bao giờ ghét bỏ con của mình. Cô thương con của mình, cô quý Tracey và Jimmy rất nhiều, những lúc khi chúng sắp đi học lại cô cảm thấy buồn. Khi Jimmy bị đau, cô còn sẵn sàng chữa lành vết thương, đưa cậu thuốc bạc hà. Tracey thích gì, cô còn dắt Tracey đi mua sắm, và chải tóc cho cô.

Cô cảm thấy đau khổ trước điều đã nói, nhưng đó không phải là sự thật. Bởi chính cô và Michael đã nên xa lạ hơn bao giờ hết, họ vẫn muốn tiếp tục ở cạnh nhau, cô còn không biết dòng họ anh ra sao. Chúng nó còn quá nhỏ, chúng nó không có cơ duyên gì để mà sống trong số phận bi thương này. Chỉ vài năm đầu tệ hại thôi, Michael bắt đầu bỏ đi riêng, để Amanda ở lại chăm nuôi Tracey. Cô không hối tiếc vì cô không làm sai.

Cô dõi theo Michael suốt thời gian anh lang thang khắp đất này, lúc Michael theo đuổi Trevor. Có lúc Michael còn chia rẽ thời gian hai người một đêm, Amanda biết chắc là anh muốn gặp Trevor. Nếu là cô thì cô sẽ gắn trách nhiệm cho Trevor. Cô nhớ anh ta từ ngày cô và anh có một đêm cãi nhau dữ dội. Lúc cô về căn nhà di động của Michael, khi cô nói cô có thai, thì Trevor lại trả lời lại bên trong phòng ngủ đó, nhìn thử cả hai người ăn mặc xộc xệch, nút áo cài không xong, đầu tóc rũ rượi, nhếch nhác, ẩm ướt, tâm trạng xuống hẳn, còn rất là đê mê thiếu tỉnh táo, thân hình run lẩy bẩy, mỗi bên có vết cắn lạ trên cổ, cô rất là ớn lạnh muốn bỏ trốn.

Khi cô thử vào thăm, thì nhìn anh ta giống hệt ông kẹ. Không biết từ lúc nào chồng cô lại bỏ cô và con của họ đi, hoặc họ đánh nhau, anh uống rượu nhiều do chuyện này mà ra, cô đều nghĩ là do Trevor. Cô luôn giả vờ Michael không có ở nhà, lúc Trevor đến thăm. Nếu cô còn thấy anh ta gửi thư thoại bằng số của anh ta, cô sẽ không nghe và xóa đi. Nếu cô thấy anh ta, anh ta sẽ gợi nhớ cho cô điều gì đó làm cô đau đầu, chỉ khiến cô tránh anh ta cho khuất mắt. Nếu Michael và Trevor bỏ nhà ra ngoài vài lần thì đảm bảo cô không ngốc nghếch nữa, cô biết họ có cảm giác đối phương thế nào. Cô đau khổ. Cô không ngủ được, phải uống rượu lúc tụi nhỏ đi ngủ, để cô không còn phải dày vò trên cái giường trống rỗng nữa.

Không phải Trevor luôn nghĩ cô đã khác. Lúc cô công khai là làm quen Michael, thì anh ta ghen tuông. Cô cướp người anh em tốt (bạn trai) của anh ta, cô chiếm đoạt giấc mơ của Trevor.

Điều Trevor mong muốn duy nhất chính là được chăm sóc Michael cả đời. Anh ta muốn giữ anh từng đêm, cùng đi phiêu bạc, cùng đi cướp. Anh ta yêu cái mặt ngốc của anh, anh ta yêu giọng nói của anh, từng ý nghĩa của anh, là tất cả mọi thứ. Anh ta biết rõ phim yêu thích nhất, vị kem yêu thích, và cả đôi giày tất yêu thích của anh nữa. Vào ngày cưới của Amanda, Trevor cúi đầu, lẻn vào phòng trang điểm lúc mà mấy cô chỉnh chu đó đi hết. Anh ta tức thầm bằng ánh mắt của mình, anh ta cầm tay cô và hôn, nói khẽ, 'Cô có thể lấy cậu ấy, nhưng tôi yêu cậu ấy hơn bất cứ ai, cô gái à' .

Từ lúc Trevor đã đi thì khỏe nhưng Amanda cảm thấy rất buồn. Cô còn muốn bảo là cô thắng rồi, chính là Michael chọn cô. Nhưng cứ mỗi đêm cô nghĩ đến Trevor đang khóc thầm trong căn nhà trọ trống rỗng ấy, lòng cô rất day dứt. Thời gian qua, chính anh ta đã dựng cuộc đời của cô, chính tay anh ta tận tay chăm sóc tụi nhỏ. Anh ta chăm sóc Jimmy và Tracey khi chúng bệnh, anh ta dùng hết số tiền của mình chỉ để mua thuốc cảm cúm và que kem cho chúng. Lúc Michael gục ngủ trên đường về nhà, là chính anh ta cõng anh, anh ta gọi Amanda và bảo cô là anh đã an toàn, và để cô nghe được tiếng anh đang ngáy ngủ. Anh ta luôn nhớ sinh nhật của tụi nhỏ, luôn đến chơi đùa cùng tụi nó. Anh ta luôn nấu nướng cho tụi nó ăn, sửa soạn cho tụi nó, anh ta luôn bên cạnh Michael chăm sóc anh, cùng anh chơi với tụi nhỏ.

Cô nghĩ mình đúng là người mẹ tồi tệ nhất trần gian này, cô quá phụ thuộc vào Trevor để mà cho tụi nhỏ một niềm hạnh phúc. Chính anh ta đã chăm sóc chúng vô điều kiện, bởi Tracey và Jimmy giờ càng giống con của anh ta hơn, lúc nào anh ta cũng bên cạnh chúng. Giờ anh ta đã qua đời rồi, Tracey biết được hiện đang rất là buồn bã và Amanda không có cách gì hiệu quả để giúp cô con gái vượt qua được nỗi đau này. Jimmy giờ cứ dán mắt vào trò chơi điện tử, không hề để ý đến Amanda, cậu ta còn coi cái bàn tay của cô toàn là độc tố.

Nấu nướng, làm bánh mì thịt, dọn dẹp phòng ốc của chúng chỉ là cách duy nhất của cô cảm thấy cô có thể liên lạc được với chúng. Cô không có ý kiến gì, chúng thích gì thì cô ít biết, cô chỉ biết Tracey thích nhảy múa, Jimmy thích chơi trò chơi điện tử thôi. Bản thân chúng không cần cô, chúng còn không cần cả chính người ba Michael của chúng. Từng giây từng phút tim cô đều tan nát mỗi khi chúng hỏi, "Mẹ ơi, chú T đâu rồi?"

Amanda cố xua đi những ý nghĩ đó. Cô đưa cho Jimmy bánh mì thịt, sau đó hôn trán cậu, mùi thằng bé vẫn như mùi của trẻ sơ sinh. Cô muốn nó phải luôn mãi là một đứa trẻ. Jimmy vẫn còn đang nghĩ chuyện Amanda sẽ tiếp tục cãi nhau với ba của mình nữa.

Khi cô chuẩn bị ngồi xuống thì điện thoại cô reo lên. Cô kiểm tra, đó chính là số lạ ở ngoài vùng đất nước. Cô không biết người này là ai, cô càng không biết gì về thành phố Carcer. Cô xoa đầu Jimmy, nói với cậu, "Mẹ ra ngoài một lát, được không con yêu?". Cậu nghe được cô nói nhưng cậu vẫn còn đang chơi ồn ào với những con quái vật trong màn ảnh đó với cái đĩa bánh của cậu.

Cô ra ngoài bể bơi, nhấn vào nút trả lời. Cô bắt đầu chào hỏi vài câu nói đầu tiên, cô nghe đầu bên kia đáp lại khá giống Trevor Philips.

"Anh à, tôi giúp được gì cho anh?"

"Mmm cứ giữ máy như vậy đi cô à, sẽ giúp tôi đỡ đau hơn thôi, huhu"

Người cô đột nhiên nổi da gà, cô sắp nín thở. Người đó chính là Trevor, là anh ta tìm thấy cô. Anh ta biết cô ở đâu. Cô nghĩ anh ta chắc sẽ quay lại tìm cô để mà nuốt gan uống máu, chăm sóc con cái của mình như suy nghĩ hồi nãy. Cô bắt đầu nói lắp bắp.

"T-Trevor?", cô muốn nói càng nhỏ càng tốt, cô lại chỗ góc nhà, ngồi dưới vòm cây che bóng mát để nói tiếp.

"A-A-A-Amanda!" Trevor cũng nói lắp bắp với giọng cố cười thêm. "Cuộc sống cô như thế nào rồi?"

Cô phải tiếp tục trò chuyện tiếp. Cô nghĩ anh ta đang theo dõi cô, có thể anh ta sẽ đến nhấn chìm cô vào bể bơi hoặc chôn sống cô dưới cái bồn hoa này. "Tôi ổn... Nhưng mà anh ở đâu vậy?"

"Tôi ở thành phố Carcer, Canada. Hiện tôi đang lưu lạc bên ngoài". Hình như chất giọng anh ta có gì đó kỳ lạ, trông đau đớn lắm vậy. Amanda không thể tin được con người Trevor, cô nghĩ anh ta đang nói xạo, sao đột nhiên anh ta có số điện thoại của cô, chắc chắn là Lester đã đưa số điện thoại của cô cho anh ta rồi. Thực ra anh ta chẳng muốn đe dọa ai, vì anh ta nói chuyện rất khẽ, khiến cho Amanda chùn bước lại mỗi khi nghe anh ta nói, "Híc... Tôi xin lỗi cô."

"Có... có chuyện gì với anh thế?"

Trevor khóc ở đầu dây kia. Cô không tin là anh ta đang khóc, hay có thể là anh ta làm bộ. Cô không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra và tại sao cứ phải xảy đến với cô như vậy.

"Là lỗi của tôi. Là chính lỗi lầm của tôi, Manda. Tôi biết công việc đó rất mạo hiểm, tôi là thằng dốt nát, và giờ... giờ... huhuhu ahhhhhh". Anh ta đang khóc rất thảm thiết. Chính Amanda cũng chưa từng nghe anh ta khóc bao giờ, cô không thể nào tưởng tượng nổi chuyện này có thật như đang đùa vậy.

Cô lại dùng tư cách của người làm mẹ, cô trấn an anh ta, nói khẽ, "Nghe này, Trevor chuyện--"

"Không ổn không ổn! Má nóooooooooo!" Cô nghe anh ta đang đập đầu của mình vào thứ gì đó, hình như đang đập vào trụ điện thoại thì phải. "Tôi... tôi không có bị khùng đâu, xin cô hãy tin tôi, tôi chỉ... tôi chỉ là đến lại nhà cũ của cô thì tôi xúc động khi cô đã... đi... đi rồi, nhưng tôi còn giữ số của cô. Tôi thừa nhận là tôi đã vô tình giết đi Michael, tôi đã để nó ở lại dưới làn đạn của bọn cảnh sát. Tôi chính là thằng chó chết, Tracey và Jimmy giờ mất người ba của nó rồi, là lỗi của tôi, là lỗi của tôi!!! Huhu"

Chỉ vài lúc sau, Amanda nhìn qua cửa bếp thì thấy Michael đang ở dưới cùng Jimmy và Tracey. Anh đang cố sửa lại tất cả lỗi lầm với tụi nhỏ, anh xin lỗi tụi nhỏ. Khi xong xuôi, anh ra dấu hiệu để bảo cô là mọi thứ ổn thỏa cả rồi.

"Trevor này, anh nghe tôi nói, chuyện này không phải là tại anh. Tôi không trách móc anh, được chưa? Chuyện Michael là do anh... anh ta tự chuốc lấy, tôi giờ cũng buồn, tôi cũng cố hết sức để làm mọi chuyện yên ổn lại."

Cô từng lừa Trevor một phen rồi, chắc anh ta biết cô ở đâu. Anh ta luôn chiếm đoạt từng năm từng tháng của Michael, khiến Amanda không có thời gian nào gần gũi với anh.

"Trevor, tôi xin lỗi anh. Vì tôi đã gọi anh rồi, xin lỗi, tôi biết anh quý tụi nhỏ. Xin lỗi vì tôi đã gọi cho anh rồi."

Trevor thở phì phào bên đầu dâu bên kia, "Amanda, cô không cần phải lừa tôi". Cô chưa gặp dạng Trevor thế này bao giờ, anh ta đã bị đánh bại thảm hại, giờ bên kia toàn là những lời nhói đau chuyền về phía tai người khác.

"Tôi biết cô không muốn nói cho tôi biết là cô không muốn tôi ở bên cạnh Trace và Jimbo đúng không? Được, nhưng hãy... bảo chúng là tôi quý chúng nó nhiều lắm được không? Đừng để cho chúng nghĩ là tôi đã bỏ rơi tụi nó. Xin cô, Amanda"

Xin cô, Amanda. Nhiều năm liền, chuyện này luôn là trò cười của thiên hạ vì ý nghĩa vô cùng thiếu muối trầm trọng, nhạt nhẽo. Nhưng hiện tại anh ta nói vậy thật lòng, vì con người anh ta đang rất là đau khổ, Amanda có thể cảm nhận được nỗi đau của anh ta. "Tôi hứa, T. Tôi sẽ hứa."

"Tôi đã viếng thăm bia mộ...Khắc rất đẹp, Tôi... Huhuhuhu ahhhhhhhh". Anh ta khóc tiếp. Anh ta không nói được nữa, tiếng khóc rất thảm thương. Anh phải hét lên một chữ, " MÁ NÓ ", hình như anh ta đập đầu phải thứ gì đó.

Amanda không thể chịu nổi. Thật sự Michael mới chính là người duy nhất lừa gạt Trevor. Hiện tại là đến lượt Amanda từ chuyện gia đình này của cô. Cô ngó vào cửa nhìn thì thấy Michael đang làm ly sinh tố màu xanh cho tụi nhỏ, rồi trò chuyện với chúng rất là vui vẻ. "Trevor", Amanda nói khẽ, thở một hơi.

"Thật ra anh ta rất yêu anh, anh ta yêu anh thật lòng. Tôi biết anh ta đã lừa anh vì tôi cũng bị như vậy nhiều lần rồi, tôi xin lỗi thay về mọi chuyện anh ta làm với anh"

Cô không định nói dối tiếp. Đó là sự thật. Vì đêm đến cô lúc nào cũng nghe tiếng Michael lẩm bẩm tên của anh ta mỗi lúc ngủ, hoặc hỏi nhảm với cô, "Em có thấy T không?" làm cô cảm thấy áy náy. Amanda chấp nhận sự thật là anh không yêu cô như anh yêu Trevor. Câu nói của Trevor là "Tôi yêu cậu ấy hơn bất cứ ai khác", cô vẫn còn cảm nhận được Trevor còn cầm tay cô và bảo cô, cũng là bằng chứng.

Trevor hỉ mũi bằng giấy ướt. Amanda còn nghe tiếng anh ta lau giọt nước mắt trên hàng mi rồi dùng nước để rửa mặt. "Mandy, tôi...tôi sắp hết tiền điện thoại rồi, tôi quyết định rồi...Brad đang ở trong tù, tôi sẽ giúp đỡ anh ta, trợ cấp anh ta...cũng như cô nếu cô cần. Tôi sẽ tìm nơi ổn định hơn...được chứ? Nếu cô cần thì cứ gọi tôi, nha."

"Trevor, tôi hỏi câu cuối, sao anh biết số của tôi vậy?"

"Là cô viết đằng sau giấy ghi chú có dòng chữ 'quân khốn nạn' mà cô gắn đằng sau xe của tôi hai năm trước. Tôi luôn giữ mọi thứ"

Amanda im lặng. Cô muốn nói tiếp nhưng không nói được. Cũng ổn vì Trevor sắp cúp máy rồi, anh ta đưa yêu cầu cuối cùng cho cô, "Cô hứa với tôi, nếu cô cần điều gì...cô gọi cho tôi được không? Giờ tôi phải đi tiếp đây--"

"Chúa ơi" Amanda bật cười, chính cô cũng chưa cười Trevor nhiều năm rồi. "Tôi sẽ ghi nhớ, được chưa? Nghe này, Trevor, hãy bảo trọng nhé? Giờ có nhiều--"

"Tôi sẽ làm điều tôi cần làm, Amanda". Anh ta nói nhỏ, "Tôi sẽ làm điều tôi muốn làm"

Amanda cảm thấy anh ta đang cố tình lưu luyến trò chuyện này, không muốn gác máy. Michael nhìn Amanda rất giận, tạo ra cái vẻ mặt đa nghi đa cảm muốn tìm hiểu cô làm gì ngoài đó. Cô nghĩ đến bể bơi, nơi đã đắm chìm mình, cô mong cơn ác mộng này sẽ chấm dứt mãi mãi. "Trevor, tôi đi đây"

Sau đó Trevor than vãn, "Amanda, Mand, đợi tôi, tôi--", cô cúp máy.

Cô ngồi bên ngoài sân sau, mắt nhắm lại, để xem coi có nên nói cho chuyện này Michael biết hay không.

Nếu Michael mà nghe được, chắc sẽ dọn khỏi cái Los Santos này quá, nhưng đây chỉ mới vài tuần họ sang đây làm lại cuộc sống thôi, hai người trước đó sẽ thỏa thuận là ở đây luôn rồi, không đi đâu cả. Tụi nhỏ cần nơi để mà nương tựa, để mà sum tụ. Amanda cũng cần một nơi nào đó để mà ở chứ không muốn dọn đi liền liền đâu cả.

Cô vứt điện thoại của mình xuống nền đá, nhìn màn hình bị bể và nút trở nên bị liệt. Cô nhặt lên, Michael vẫn còn nhìn cô, anh luôn nhìn ngó đủ kiểu, anh rất là đa nghi. Cô quay lại nhà. Anh hỏi cô:

"Cô muốn gì? Cô làm vậy để làm gì thế?".

"Ba ơi, chúng ta ở đây cứ chửi nhau thế này sao", Tracey sắp khóc tiếp, đẩy cái ly sinh tố màu xanh qua một bên.

"Tôi cần cái điện thoại mới, Michael." Amanda trả lời, để anh tự hiểu đó không phải cuộc tranh cãi gì, không phải tranh luận gì, đó chỉ là hành động để khiến anh không phải suốt ngày cãi cô.

Anh ta muốn cãi tiếp, nhưng anh để ý Amanda đủ lắm rồi. Họ kết hôn hơn một thập kỷ, anh vẫn chưa tính toán cô chuyện này. Anh kỳ cọ sống mũi, Amanda ra ngoài thềm ngồi đợi anh, lòng cô nổi lửa. Nhưng bất ngờ anh suy nghĩ lại, anh thở một hơi thật sâu. Anh nói, "Em biết không, chúng ta hãy dừng cãi nhau đi. Hãy cùng sống thật tốt nhé". "Giờ anh cùng em đi mua điện thoại, sau đó dẫn cả nhà cũng đi ăn ở đồi núi được không mấy con?"

Jimmy than thở, "Trời ơi thế này chẳng chơi được trò mình thích quá!"

"Này thằng kia, cả nhà cần ra ngoài, mày không cần phải chơi điện tử đâu"

Tracey đột nhiên rất vui. Cô thích leo đồi núi lắm, nó khiến cô trở lại như còn là một em bé, nó khiến cô như được giải lao lúc nào cũng được chuyện trò với gia đình. Cô hỏi, "Chúng ta...đến đu quay được không?"

"Con thích gì thì ba cũng đi, công chúa nhỏ của ba" Michael vui lên, "Được rồi, hai đứa lên lầu lấy giày xuống. Ba sẽ dắt xe, Mand chúng ta có đem kem chống nắng trong xe không nhỉ?"

Cô vẫn còn đang nghĩ đến hình bóng Trevor Philips. Đang cô độc tại thành phố Carcer, vẫn còn mong chờ cô gọi lại. Cô không muốn đâu, cô không bao giờ cần Trevor phải gọi cô. Trước đó cô đã phải đến cửa hàng, thay số mới cho rồi. Cô không tin cô lại bất cẩn đến vậy vì không thay sớm, dẫn đến Trevor gọi được với cô, anh ta khóc lóc với cô.

"Mand?" Michael gọi lại, "Em, này sao thế?"

Cô trở về hình bóng của mình, cúi đầu. Tụi nhỏ đã lên lầu đem đồ vật của chúng xuống. Michael đặt tay của mình lên vai cô, anh hỏi "Này, em ổn không vậy?"

"Ổn... ổn chỉ là em không thay số điện thoại mới, Michael", cô thừa nhận một cách e ngại.

"Chết...tiệt, là ai gọi em vậy?", hình như mặt anh nhìn rất đa nghi. Cô nghĩ nếu đem nói ra là Trevor, mọi thứ càng tệ hơn nữa, chắc chắn anh sẽ lại gọi Dave để mà dọn họ đi tiếp một nơi xa hơn, họ sẽ đi luôn vào nay mai, chắc chắn Tracey sẽ khóc vì cô lại mất bè bạn, Jimmy sẽ lại đòi ở cái phòng rộng hơn ở nơi họ đến. Cô không muốn xíu nào, không có lý do gì để mà phải nói ra cả. Trevor còn không biết cô ở đâu nữa, do anh ta có số của cô thôi, giờ cô định đổi số để tránh gặp anh ta. "Là người mẹ của bạn bóng đá Tracey, chị Jill anh biết không. Chị ấy muốn biết em làm gì, chị ấy nói với em khuyên chúng ta đến khu nhà Los Santos của Debbie hãy cứ ở tự nhiên."

Michael thở dài, để anh bật cười một cách rất mỹ mãn. Anh ôm chằm lấy Amanda, hôn vào cổ cô thật sâu. "Anh muốn chúng ta vui vẻ như vậy, Mand. Anh rất xin lỗi em về chuyện anh đã làm, anh yêu em"

Cô để toàn thân thả lỏng. Cô ôm anh lại, để trán cô được tựa vào vai anh. "Ta sẽ ổn thôi, Michael. Hãy cùng cả nhà đi chơi thật vui nào"

================

Năm 2013...

Năm 2013, Amanda đang đợi tại đài thiên văn Galileo. Cô ngồi ở ghế gần cổng đài thiên văn, cô mặc chiếc nón màu trắng để tránh ánh nắng mặt trời tại Los Santos. Lúc cô đợi, cô nhìn vào nhẫn cưới của mình, là nhẫn kim cương do Michael cướp được đem về. Cô luôn bảo anh và chính mình là cô không cần biết anh làm cái trò gì khuất bóng đó. Cô chỉ muốn già vờ như anh không phải là tội phạm, nghĩ chính cô không thể chấp nhận, không thiết nghĩ về chuyện đó nữa, cô nghĩ đó không phải là sự thật.

Một ngày đẹp trời tại Los Santos. Chỉ có vài đám mây đang chao đảo trên không trung. Cô nhớ một trong những cuộc "hẹn hò" giữa cô và Michael thường diễn ra chỉ đến khi họ sắp kết hôn mà thôi, tuần trăng mật giữa anh và cô chỉ diễn ra tại đây, lúc cô đem ánh mắt của anh so sánh với màu của bầu trời, màu giống nhau như đúc, anh bật cười, vòng tay cô đằng sau.

Đài quan sát ngày trước thì không rộng như bây giờ, lúc cả một gia đình nhỏ thế này cùng vui chơi với tụi nhỏ. Những người đến đây có thể chụp hình thành phố làm kỷ niệm. Amanda nhớ có tấm hình cả nhà đã chụp tại nơi đây cùng cô và tụi nhỏ, đã cất ở đâu đó ở nhà. Trời, ở nhà ư. Cô chỉ vừa rời đi gần đây thôi, vì ở đó điều kiện quá tệ. Jimmy đã cướp xe của Michael vài ngày, cậu ta còn dọa cô là có mấy kẻ rình rập do Michael khiến cô muốn bỏ đi thật nhanh. Cô rất lo lắng, quá sức lo lắng. Cô không muốn nhìn Michael nữa, nhưng cô cần có câu trả lời rõ ràng. Cô không thể gọi Franklin, cậu chỉ khiến cô đau đầu. Cậu bằng tuổi Jimmy, cô cảm thấy cô đang khiến cậu phải khai sự thật khi cô hỏi về chồng cô. Mà chỉ còn một người chưa nói đến thôi, người cũ: Trevor.

Khi cô gọi anh ta sáng sớm, giọng anh ta đột nhiên có tiếng giống như tiếng của mấy người làm cực khổ tại cửa hàng tái chế sắt vụn, anh ta còn gào hét bằng chính sự đau đớn trong họng như tiếng mũi khoan sắp nhổ răng người ta vậy. Anh ta đồng ý gặp cô nhưng chỉ tại cái đài thiên văn này thôi, không phải gặp tại nơi nào khác, cô không biết vì sao. Amanda đã biết Trevor nhiều thập kỷ rồi, biết vì anh ta chính là cái bẫy khiến cô phải khổ sở thôi. Cô giờ già rồi, mệt rồi, ngồi đợi đúng là lâu lắc tại góc đài thiên văn này.

Cô nghĩ chắc Trevor Philips đang tìm cách hại cô, cô nghe tiếng xe Bodhi đang ở bãi đậu xe. Cô thấy anh ta mặc áo của Michael, tít tận một trăm thước. Cô quay đầu lại và cảm thấy khá là ghen tuông và thờ ơ trước cách ăn mặc lạ lùng thế này.

"Ah-maaan-daaa" Trevor rên lên khi đến gần cô, anh ta đưa tay ôm cô, "Mắt cô giờ cũng tinh anh phết nhé, ngực cô nở nang hơn trước nhiều rồi, khác lúc tôi ập vào nhà cô để cứu con gái cô khỏi mấy tên thú vui ấy?"

Cô ngại ngùng, "À chào Trevor", tên anh ta nghe đúng là khó nuốt được trong họng cô.

Trevor ngồi xuống chiếc ghế, vòng cánh tay vào cổ cô. Cô muốn thông cảm anh ta vì cô đặt cuộc hẹn này, bí mật kín đáo chỉ dành cho Trevor. "Anh muốn gặp tôi đúng không. Anh à, tôi muốn nói sự thật này cho anh nghe" Trevor thở dài, "Chuyện giữa cô và tôi sao? Chỉ là chuyện mấy đứa con nít thôi, cô biết không? Tôi nói thẳng là cũng vui do tôi lâu rồi mới gặp cô, không gì bằng cả! Tôi xin lỗi từ mọi chuyện đằng sau, dù cô có cố cũng không thay đổi được sự thật đâu. Và cá nhân tôi cũng xin lỗi cô vì tôi đột ngột bỏ đi như vậy."

Amanda hết cười nỗi, ôm bụng vì xấu hổ. "Ờ, tất nhiên rồi Trevor. Chính anh từng là người đã trốn thoát, sống sót qua được vụ cướp đó. Tôi từng nghĩ anh đã...", cô bắt đầu khóc, lau nước mắt từ mắt cô ấy.

Anh ta đấm vai cô một cách thản nhiên, "Chúng ta hẹn nhau ra ngoài đây, thì cô có điều gì cần chia sẻ với tôi không? Có phải là vì tôi thuộc mấy con người tàn nhẫn lại tìm cách hủy hoại cuộc sống cô không? Xin thưa là không phải tôi nhé!"

Cô chớp mắt. Cần gì mình phải biết mọi chuyện thế này? Cô tự hỏi mình. Cô cố nghĩ xem chuyện gì cần hỏi anh ta cả sáng nay, nhưng cô không tìm được chữ nào hết. Giờ có vài câu hỏi nho nhỏ mà cô có thể ghép được đơn giản thôi, thì cô hỏi một câu, "Michael vẫn còn sống chứ?"

Trevor quay đầu, mặt anh ta nhìn rất là khó xử. Anh từ từ trả lời " Hả? Nó còn sống, tôi chỉ mới gặp nó ba mươi phút thôi, nó đang rất là khổ sở đó cô biết không. Nói cho tôi nghe coi, hai người lại cãi nhau nữa rồi đúng không?"

Cô bật cười, đó chính là câu nói cô chờ đợi, cần phải biết. Khi Michael cứ tiếp tục ở thế gian này, nỗi sợ của cô ngày càng chồng chất, nhưng rất dễ nuốt trôi. "Nếu anh ta còn sống, thì sao anh ta không có ở nhà?", cô nói tiếp, "Tôi có về lại kiểm tra thì nhà đã bị bỏ rơi đó"

Trevor bật cười, vẻ mặt rất hồn nhiên. "Vậy hả? Cô không biết sao? Tôi và Mikey nhé? Bọn tôi yêu nhau trở lại rồi đó, cưng ạ. Cậu ta dọn ở cùng tôi đấy, chính thức sống cùng tôi đấy"

Amanda chớp mắt. Cô biết anh ta chỉ có gạt cô thôi. "Hả Trevor, tôi cũng hết hồn khi anh quyết định sống tiếp như vậy chỉ vì muốn kiên trì cuộc tình này đấy, giờ đó coi như duyên phận chúa cho anh rồi nhé, đó chính là kết quả anh mong đợi nhất đó"

"Ít người nào có thể thông cảm cho tôi như vậy Mand. Mikey cũng vậy"

"Mmm hmm, chắc chắn rồi. Ủa mà sao lại có mấy viên đạn rơi vãi ở trong nhà vậy?"

Trevor nói. "Tôi biết, có thể do cùng Michael đi bắt cóc vợ của tên cầm đầu đó nên bọn chúng trả thù kiểu đó thôi"

Amanda tái nhợt, cô đứng hình, "Cái gì?!"

Trevor bật cười, "Okay, trường hợp này không nên gọi hai chữ 'bắt cóc', phải gọi là giải cứu, biết không, Michael không làm được công việc này đâu. Cô biết không, tôi luôn là hiệp sĩ của phụ nữ đó Mand"

Amanda kỳ cọ sống mũi, cố gắng tập trung. Nhưng Trevor cứ tiến gần cô, như đang cố gieo rắc cơn bão vậy. Cô vừa nói vừa thở, "Tại sao... Trevor, tại... tại sao anh lại làm vậy?".

" Trời, hai người giống nhau lắm đấy! Cô biết không, tôi tự tay cứu Patricia, cô ấy sống trong sự phản bội đấy! Gã Martin đó chỉ có sống bằng cách phản bội, ngược đãi cô ấy! Giờ sao? Tôi đã trợ cấp chỗ ở cho cô ấy, cho cô ấy thứ cô ấy cần, tôi đang bảo vệ cô ấy nhé! Bọn tôi có cảm tình với nhau rồi đấy !"

Amanda nhìn Trevor, mắt cô có suy nghĩ cực kỳ loạn. "Cô ấy nhiêu tuổi?"

Trevor trả lời, "Năm mươi bảy, được không? Cô ấy hơn tôi đến chín tuổi, không quan trọng gì hết!"

Amanda cố cười, cũng khó xử trước hành động kỳ lạ của Trevor. "Có phải hai người đó quan trọng với anh lắm, phải không?"

"Đúng, Amanda. Cô biết không, lúc Michael ở đây thì nó đã học thứ gọi là cách đối xử với phụ nữ thế nào đấy!"

Amanda chớp mắt, "Tôi biết rồi, Trevor, mà ở đó có chắc ổn không vậy?"

Trevor gãi cổ của mình, lắc đầu, "Tôi có biết đâu"

Amanda cảm thấy mệt mỏi. Cô nghĩ lại những đêm cô đơn với tụi nhỏ, lúc Michael đã xa cô vài ngày, cô có gọi lại. Lúc đó toàn là Trevor bắt máy, cô hỏi khi nào Michael về nhà thì Trevor cứ nói mấy chữ kiểu đó, " Tôi có biết đâu "

"Trevor, a-anh ta ở đây không chịu nổi đâu!", cô lo ngại, "Anh ta phải trở về nhà liền bây giờ, anh phải tìm cách giải quyết vụ việc này rõ ràng với gã Martin của anh gấp"

Trevor đứng dậy khỏi chiếc ghế, tay chống hông, kỳ mũi. "Cô đúng là nhát thiệt, cô biết không? Tôi muốn hỏi cô sao lại bỏ rơi nó đấy, cô làm nó khóc! Phải khóc trong sự đau khổ! Cô nghĩ cô nói mấy câu ngon ngọt này là có lợi cho nó sao?"

" Vì tôi là vợ của anh ta, Trevor!"

"Ừ đấy, thì tôi cũng là--" Trevor cắn môi của mình, rồi dùng hàm cắn chắc. Mình là gì của nó nhỉ? Anh ta luôn tự hỏi suốt gần ba mươi năm rồi. Từ lúc Amanda lấy Michael thì anh ta tất nhiên chẳng còn là bạn trai của anh, nhưng anh đã quyết tâm không từ bỏ, không đành lòng như vậy. Mới chính là... Trevor. "Mà thôi kệ đi! Tôi nói cho cô nghe, cô phải gọi nó và giải quyết món nợ này cho xong đi."

Amanda mệt mỏi, "Tôi không làm được"

" Cô sẽ làm được. Nó rất muốn quay về Los Santos để sửa đổi mọi thứ! Nó rất cần cô và tụi nhỏ, nhưng khi gọi thì các người không thèm bắt máy, trừ khi thằng con trai của cô nó muốn vơ vét tiền của nó thì thằng nó mới gọi thôi! Tôi khẳng định là, Amanda, cô chính là đồ vô tích sự! "

Cô đứng lên, giờ hai người đang đối mặt. Cô thấy rõ tất cả hình dáng thật của Trevor. Chính là thẹo rồi vết thương các kiểu, còn có mấy vết rất là ngượng ở cổ nữa. Cô sẽ chưa đến độ phải quan tâm đến chuyện đó. Cô nói, "Anh không biết cái thá gì về tôi!"

Anh ta đáp trả lại, "Ừ thì tôi không biết! Nhưng tôi biết tất cả về Michael". Anh ta nói tiếp, "Tôi biết mọi thứ về nó! Tôi đã bên cạnh nó những ngày tháng nó vui nhất, buồn nhất. Tuy tôi có ghét nó, nhưng tôi... tôi rất là yêu nó!"

Trevor luẩn quẩn ở đó, giọng ngày càng khàn đạch. Anh ta không còn muốn khóc trước mặt Amanda, vì cô nghe anh ta khóc một lần rồi, anh ta không muốn mình biến thành như vậy. Anh ta dựa vào góc tường để cố gắng quên đi nỗi đau này, đặt tay lên chỏm tóc của mình. "Tôi nghĩ... tôi nghĩ chỉ có tôi và nó mới ở bên cạnh nhau ôi. Nhưng mà đáng phải HA-HA lắm, tôi đã sai rồi, tôi ngu lắm, vì nó chọn cô... tôi không được cái tích sự gì cả."

Tôi không biết sao anh ta lại chọn tôi, Amanda muốn nói lắm, Trước giờ tôi chưa từng thấy anh ta chọn tôi, Trevor. Mọi chuyện giống như anh ta muốn bên cạnh tôi chỉ để có một danh dự rẻ tiền trước bình minh thế này.

Cô nghĩ hồi lâu, cô hỏi tiếp, "Một năm sau khi chúng ta khuất mắt nhau, anh còn nhớ là anh gọi điện tôi không?"

Anh hỏi, "Nhớ, mà Michael có biết chuyện tôi gọi cô không?".

Cô trả lời tự nhiên, "Không đâu, tôi không muốn anh ta biết chuyện anh có số của tôi". Cô phì phào, lắc đầu, cố nghĩ ra câu nào khác để nói tiếp, "Này, Trevor, tôi không ưa anh. Anh cũng không ưa tôi. Nhưng tôi cảm thấy có lỗi khi anh gọi mà tôi phải nhấc máy, tôi buộc phải lừa dối anh. Tôi biết chuyện đó chứ..."

Anh hỏi, "Chuyện đó thì tôi cần cô để tôi giải cơn buồn, để cô thấy tôi đau khổ đến mức nào, tột cùng nhất, nhưng sao cô đột nhiên cúp máy đi?"

"Tôi xin lỗi"

Amanda phải gánh nhiều chuyện thế này, cô thực sự không phải là kẻ lừa dối. Cô và Trevor từng phải trở thành kẻ ngu xuẩn khi phải tin mỗi điều của Michael thốt ra. Họ phải nghe từng một câu nói giả dối đó để cho là có lợi cho riêng mình, từ việc giết cả tá người, phá hủy nhà cửa, chiếm đoạt tình cảm người khác. Đó mới là sự thật, Amanda không nói dối. Không còn muốn nói dối từng giây từng phút nào nữa.

Trevor cười, "Cảm ơn cô". Đột nhiên Amanda nhận ra anh ta lại vòng tay sau cô nữa, càng ôm cô chặt càng tốt. Cô không muốn nhúc nhích, cô để anh sao cũng được. Cô mới hiểu sao Michael lại yêu Trevor đến vậy. Nhìn anh ta thật mạnh mẽ, nhưng lòng thì thật yếu đuối, rất cao ráo và trung thành. Anh ta giữ cô như cô chỉ còn là người tồn tại ở mảnh đất này, dù có ghét cô đến bao lần.

Khi anh ta buông ra, anh ta cầm vai cô, anh ta dặn dò, "Hãy liên lạc chồng cô" bằng cái giọng nói nhẹ nhàng nhất từ trước.

"Tôi sẽ gửi email cho anh ta". Cô nói khẽ, tránh cái nhìn ghen tuông đó.

Trevor bật cười, hôn trán của cô. "Cô biết không, tôi muốn đánh cô lắm, tôi không làm được". Anh bật cười.

"Sao... Anh sẽ làm thật à?" cô hỏi một cách ngây thơ

"Thì tôi sẽ ném cô xuống núi, lấy xác cô cắt thành trăm mảnh rải khắp mảnh đất LS này. Tôi sẽ chặt đầu cô đặt ở mui xe tải tôi"

Cô bật cười, "Này anh bạn, anh từng dọa Michael như vậy đúng không?"

"Amanda, chỉ có cách đó tôi mới giữ Mikey lại thôi. Bọn Mexico lại đến rồi, tôi chuồn đây"

"Ừ, tạm biệt?"

Và anh ta đi khuất...


	11. Derailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tôi hoàn toàn xin lỗi trăm lần ở chương này.

_"Michael,_

_Em không thực sự muốn nói chuyện với anh đâu, em chỉ muốn viết thư để báo cho anh biết rằng đứa con với em đều bình ổn cả. Em không biết anh đang định làm gì cùng với Trevor, nhưng em vẫn mong anh hãy sống tốt._

_Em sẽ gọi lại cho anh khi em có dịp. Cho đến lúc đó em nghĩ anh sẽ thấu hiểu được những khoảnh khắc mà anh vui vẻ. Và em mong anh vẫn có thể tìm lại điều ấy._

_Thân gửi,_

_Amanda"_

Michael dành hơn một nửa buổi sáng để đọc ngẫm lại thư điện tử của Amanda. Có vẻ như cô ấy cũng đã đứng về phía anh, bỏ qua những lời nói trước đây mà anh nói về cô. _Cho đến lúc đó em nghĩ anh sẽ thấu hiểu được những khoảnh khắc mà anh vui vẻ,_ câu đó có hàm ý gì cơ chứ? Michael không biết thế nào là vui vẻ cả, bởi vì chính anh đã làm nên cả một sự phẫn nộ, thất vọng và hối tiếc lớn. Anh cảm thấy như anh không còn niềm tin tình yêu trong vòng mười năm qua, cuối cùng anh cũng lấp đầy cái lỗ hổng đó bằng rượu bia, phụ nữ bên ngoài, và cả những bộ phim cũ xem đi xem lại ngày này qua tháng nọ. Anh chỉ biết cách gây bản thân mình đau buồn, cách chà đạp bản thân mình rồi khóc trong cuộc đời khổ đau.

Sắp đặt đầu tiên của anh lúc đó là định gọi cho tiến sĩ Friedlander, tâm sự rằng anh muốn Amanda đấm một cái thật mạnh vào mặt mình để anh có thể cảm thấy tốt hơn thay vì đau khổ. Và tất nhiên Friedlander lúc đó không có mặt ở đó, liệu có cách nào hay hơn đối với Michael không?

Thay vì phải đi chui ở chốn hoang dã, vượt các đường ray xe lửa rồi leo lên núi. Anh sẽ mua một gói thuốc lá để thay thế, cùng với sáu lon bia và một chiếc điện thoại iFruit sạc đã đầy để đọc ngẫm tin nhắn của Amanda nhiều lần nữa.

Khi anh nhìn thấy xe lửa đi ngang qua, anh tiếp tục ngồi suy tư ở đấy. _Bản thân tôi muốn gì?_ Anh tự nghĩ chính mình. Anh cố nghĩ những lần cuối anh còn hạnh phúc, rất hạnh phúc. Suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong anh là tại North Yankton, mười hai năm trước, lâu lắm rồi trước khi anh và Trevor phải rời xa nhau. Ngày tháng bản thân anh, và Trevor đi bắt cóc Lester vào đúng ngày sinh nhật của ông ta, làm ông nổi điên rồi đi đâu mất tích trong ba ngày. Michael tự cười chính mình, nhớ lúc Lester than thở rằng tất cả việc mà ông muốn làm nhân ngày sinh nhật của ông đó chính là ở nhà và làm việc với cái máy tính của mình. Và tất nhiên, Trevor và Michael không đếm xỉa và đưa ra câu trả lời. _"Chúng tôi đã có thỏa thuận với nhau cả rồi, Lester! Chúng tôi sẽ bắt tên cưỡi ngựa, tên chơi punk, và cả anh nữa, người chuột chũi Lester, về làm tay sai!"_ Trevor từng phản bác.

Tất nhiên, ngày đó không chỉ là lần cuối cùng anh còn hạnh phúc, đó cũng là suy nghĩ đầu tiên giúp anh ngộ nhận ra một điều. Vẫn còn một lần nữa, có thể là chín năm trước khi Michael và Trevor cùng với Amanda đã xỉn rượu đang ngồi xem tụi trẻ chơi trò chơi mùa đông. Amanda cũng phủ nhận bất cứ kỷ niệm nào trong thời gian ấy, duy chỉ có Michael là nhớ nhắc lại chuyện Amanda cứ cầm một cuốn băng vệ sinh và than thở rằng Jimmy nó có từ tử cung của mình và cô thật sự yêu nó.

Cũng có một lần nữa là cả Michael và Amanda cố làm bốn trăm chiếc bánh nướng và mười cái bánh kem dành cho nhân dịp hội trại bán bánh tại trường của Jimmy và Tracey. Thành ra, cuối cùng là họ chẳng thể nào làm nổi, Amanda nấc nghẹn và cô chỉ muốn trở thành một bà mẹ tốt. Còn Michael lại mời Trevor đến nhà nói chuyện phiếm về sự bề bộn giữa những người mẹ giống như Amanda. Tất nhiên, Trevor sẵn sàng chìa một lô đồ ăn ngọt sẵn có từ siêu thị ra, cả ba người phải mất thêm vài tiếng sau đó để lựa ra cái nào ngon đem đi để bà trưởng hội cha mẹ học sinh đó tên là Stacy ngậm mồm lại.

Thêm nữa là nhà làm phim Solomon Richards phát hành bộ phim mới, nhưng Amanda tất nhiên là từ chối đi xem cùng Michael, cô vốn ghét phim của Richards. Hôm đó Trevor ở cách vài ngôi làng đang ngồi chè rượu, anh ta và Michael bắt đầu cãi nhau trong vài tuần. Cảm thấy phát chán, Michael gọi Trevor hỏi thử là có muốn đi xem phim với mình không. Trevor lái xe đi suốt đêm và cả hai gặp nhau cùng đi xem ngay sau giờ trưa ngày mai. Trevor cảm thấy thích thú và nói luyên thuyên cả buổi trời, nhưng Michael vẫn cảm thấy vui vì được xem tác phẩm của Solomon, tiện thể có Trevor bên cạnh bảo vệ mình trong màn tối.

_Trevor. Thằng khốn đó._ Anh ta vẫn luôn ở đây, bất kể những lần vui, buồn. Anh ta sẵn sàng vượt tiểu bang để đến xem phim cùng Michael. Anh ta còn sẵn sàng đem theo đồ nướng bị trộm, từng bước lên lầu để Amanda có thể dành được sự tròn mắt nhiệt tình từ những bà mẹ thành phố khác. Anh ta còn biết chịu chơi với tụi trẻ vào những ngày mùa đông của năm dù tệ cỡ nào. Anh ta còn giúp dẫn _Lester_ ra ngoài mở tiệc.

Rồi cuối cùng anh lại phũ phàng anh ta như chiếc xe lửa tông vào.

_Trevor._

_Trevor, thằng đó là như thế, thằng đó biết cách làm tao vui._ Cảm giác một quả đấm thẳng vào bụng của Michael khi anh cuối cùng cũng thừa nhận chính mình. Anh quỳ gối xuống lấy tay ôm mặt mình.

Michael thật sự yêu Trevor, chuyện là như thế. Anh yêu anh ta rất nhiều và đau lòng đến nhường nào. Đó không phải là điều kỳ diệu gì cả, chỉ là do _Trevor_ là người làm cho Michael hạnh phúc, bất chấp họ đang ở nơi nào. Đó là lý do của những năm tháng không có một ánh nắng mặt trời, chính Michael không thể nhận ra chuyện gì xảy ra với anh. Anh ta cố giả vờ như mình ổn, cố giả vờ trở thành một người nào đó mà anh không phải vậy. Nhưng anh vẫn là Michael Townley, anh rất nổi loạn, vội vàng và linh động. Anh _yêu_ nghề tội phạm, anh yêu những câu chuyện buồn vui từ đó, anh yêu những đồng tiền vô nghĩa. Anh yêu tiếng bước chân của Trevor lại gần cầm khẩu súng trên tay và ôm lấy lưng của Michael. Anh yêu những lúc thức dậy nhìn thấy Trevor bên cạnh mình. Anh yêu cách mà Trevor làm nên điều anh muốn và đi đây đi đó theo một vòng trái đất như thể mọi thứ là của anh ta vậy. Anh yêu tính cách nổi loạn không hề cảm thấy xấu hổ của chính anh, tính cách mà anh đã lập nên Michael mà hiện giờ đó thực sự là anh.

_Tôi không thể làm việc này, tôi không thể nghĩ như thế này được, tôi không thể làm việc này_. Tâm trí của anh bắt đầu rung chuyển, và một lúc sau đó Trevor nhắn tin cho anh, _"Me3t @ hous now. Need 2 talk" (Gặp sau một tiếng nha. Cần nói chuyện *không nghĩ ra được từ teen bên tiếng Việt à huhu)_

" Đm _! Đm_ , đm, đm, cc, đm!" Michael hét lên và đứng dậy. Anh không thể tưởng tượng được điều Trevor định nói là cái gì, nếu chúa mà biết được chắc chết sớm.

Khi Michael trở lại xe của mình và hút một điếu thuốc cuối cùng, anh nghĩ đến cái ngày lần đầu anh quen Trevor. Anh nghĩ anh ta hấp dẫn thật, anh sẽ đi theo anh ta như một con cún. Anh cũng có crush trong quá khứ, chỉ có chúa mới biết anh lại đi crush với người đàn ông khác trước khi Trevor xuất hiện. Chỉ Trevor mới ứa tình ga lăng khiến Michael phát điên.

Khi Michael còn nhỏ tuổi anh vẫn còn ngây thơ không tin chính mình lại yêu đàn ông. Anh tự bảo chính mình rằng anh không có cảm xúc luân hồi gì với đàn ông như anh với người đàn bà, anh cũng không nghĩ đến chuyện dành cả đời còn lại với một người đàn ông khác. Nhưng Trevor đã đến được đây rồi, con người ngoài cuộc, con người luôn chống đối lại điều luật và nghi thức được đề ra bắt anh ta tuân theo.

Một Michael trẻ tuổi luôn nghĩ rằng là một ngày nào đó Trevor cũng sẵn sàng rời bỏ mà sống tốt, chia tay với anh, hoặc chờ Michael rời xa anh ta. Họ chỉ việc đường ai nấy đi và sẽ cứ như thế, không khoan nhượng gì cả. Nhưng hiện tại là họ đã là của hai mươi năm sau, và Michael đã nhận ra rằng bản thân anh thật lòng, hoàn toàn, và nghiêm túc yêu Trevor Philips này, và anh ta chính là thứ người khiến anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

"Trời ơi, sao con lại ghét chính mình thế này" anh than thở.

Trong lúc Michael ngồi đợi Trevor đến, anh tự thôi miên chính mình không đếm xỉa với những niềm tin gần đây hoặc những ý định khác. Anh phải trở lại Los Santos, anh không thể dành thêm một phút giây nào ở Sandy Shores nữa. Anh cảm thấy mỗi ngày anh dành ở đây đều là những tháng năm phá hủy cuộc đời mình. Chỉ là Trevor không chịu buông tha Patricia, ít ra là do bà ấy không muốn như vậy. Michael thuyết phục bà nên buông đi quá khứ, nhưng bà ấy đáp lại đơn giản bằng cái nụ cười mỉm chi và hỏi lại tại sao bà phải đi về nhà cơ chứ.

Anh bắt đầu tìm internet về kiến trúc Aztec đang được bán, có thể ra một thứ gì khác giúp anh trở về LS.

Khi anh lướt web tìm kiến trúc Aztec hàng xịn 100%, Ron tình cờ đi ngang qua.

Sau khoảng thời gian trở lại đây thì Ron rất hoảng sợ về Michael và không tin tưởng anh. Nhưng giờ ông ta trở nên tự tin hơn, ông ta đã thử Michael khi anh lần đầu xuất hiện. Ông ta đang đứng với dáng người cao thẳng, hỏi "Trevor đi đâu rồi?"

"Nó đi đâu đó rồi có lẽ là uống máu người hay cắn chó nhà người ta ấy" Michael lảng tránh.

"Anh ta không phải là _thứ_ người tệ hại như vậy" Ron can ngăn nhiệt tình, "Là thế này... Ý tôi muốn là anh ta, anh ta cũng có bộ mặt riêng"

Michael cười chính mình. Chắc có lẽ anh ăn ngay ba cú lừa trong đầu khi bảo Ron, nhưng giữ một phần câu nói lại. "Phải phải là nó có bộ mặt riêng, đặc biệt là lúc nó đau đớn nó đều đi phá phách cả"

Michael nhìn Ron từ tên xuống. Vài đêm qua anh cũng thấy cảnh ông ta đang đứng ngay trên nóc nhà di động của mình, nói lảng sang chuyện lan man, hét lên khi nhìn thấy Michael đang đứng theo dõi ông ta. Giờ gương mặt ông ta đỏ hẳn lên sau bữa đó. Michael tiếp tục ngồi xuống ghế nệm và cất điện thoại đi, thử nói chuyện cởi mở. Anh thử Ron. "Anh có chuyện gì vui không?"

Ron cười đểu. "Tôi chẳng có chuyện gì vui hết! Tôi là một người suy nghĩ độc tư, xa so với con người!"

Ron đi lòng vòng trong phòng, nhìn Michael từ trên xuống dưới, đợi lúc anh quay qua đặt chân lên ghế nệm, ông ta lại gần. "Cậu biết không, thứ tôi có thể cho cậu nghe là, cậu giống như một tên vận động viên cấp ba vậy. Rời bỏ _thời hoàng kim_ ấy đi. Cậu vốn dĩ đã quen với cách chịu đựng được sự náo nhiệt kiểu này rồi, nhưng mà hiện giờ là cậu đang ngồi cứ lo lắng chuyện cậu lười vận động ngày càng có vấn đề."

Michael nháy mắt, quay đầu nhìn về phía Ron. Anh mỉm cười, tạo cử chi cho ông lại gần. Khi Ron cúi đầu xuống, Michael túm mạnh cái áo sơ mi của ông, đe dọa "Nếu còn những lời nói vớ vẩn nào từ mồm của anh nữa thì anh sẽ được dạy cho một bài học như là thời hoàng kim đầu tiên của tôi, anh hiểu chứ?"

Michael buông ông ra và Ron bật cười e thẹn, lui lưng đi ra đằng sau. "T-Tất nhiên rồi thưa ngài...C-Chuyện đều sai cả, đều sai cả. Tôi ưm...Cậu có thể bảo Trevor là cứ hàng tháng là xe lửa đi ngang qua đây một lần được không?"

Michael nháy lông mày, "Cái gì mà 'Xe lửa đi qua Hàng tháng'?"

Michael nhìn Ron ngẩng cao đầu thì thấy cửa mở đột xuất, Trevor dựa vào lối ra vào cửa, Patricia đang cầm cánh tay của anh ta. "Tên là Xe lửa Hàng tháng" Trevor sửa lại.

Michael cảm thấy tim như muốn rụng khi nhìn thấy Trevor ở chung một chỗ với mình. _Cái đm đừng đùa tôi chứ đừng đùa tôi chứ, tôi bốn mươi tám rồi._ "Hai người vừa đi đâu mới về đấy?" anh hỏi rồi chỉnh lông mày.

"Hít không khí trong lành thôi mà" Trevor bật cười.

Patricia cười lây, lấy lòng bàn tay của bà xoa mặt của Trevor rồi đi dọc phòng khách. "Chỉ là nói những câu chuyện ngọt ngào thôi mà" bà ngân lên.

Michael lắc đầu của mình, "À vâng, mà tôi có nghe nói chuyện Stockholm Syndrome năm nay hot lắm đấy"

Trevor chỉ một ngón tay về phía Michael, ra lệnh "Này, cẩn thận cái mồm của cậu đi nhé chàng trai, ok chứ ?"

Michael đứng dậy khỏi ghế sofa, nhìn Trevor đang đứng giải thích, "Bến tàu này cũng đã từng trở thành ước mơ của chúng ta trong bộ... Câu chuyện Con tàu Đi đến Giấc mơ ấy"

Michael quay đầu nhìn Ron đang cố lắng nghe, giữ hai tay của mình trong sự hứng thú khi Trevor giải thích. "Anh nói cái quái gì thế?"

"Tôi _đang nói_ về đồng vàng đấy!" Trevor tiếp tục nói, lại gần Michael, lấy tay đặt lên hông của mình. "Thôi đủ rồi, để mà có Ron ở lại yên trong cái căn nhà di động này, còn _cậu_ thì trở về nơi điều trị tâm lý kia, thì phải có _đủ_ tiền trả nợ cho tên người Mexico kia, thế là _cậu có thể về thành phố rồi, cưng ơi!_ "

Michael đang cố lại gần thì Trevor nhấc bổng anh lên không trung, tay ôm eo. Michael thốt lên, "Chắc chuyện này sẽ hay hơn đấy!"

Trevor tiếp tục chọc cười, vác Michael ra ngoài rồi đặt xuống, rồi nhắn nhó, lấy tay quơ tới quơ lui ở mặt mình. "Agh... Chúa thật, chúng ta cũng bàn luận về nhiều thứ tâm tư thật lòng kiều này từ trước rồi người anh em à. Tôi sẵn sàng mời cậu đến nhà tôi thì có phải đây là lời cảm ơn tôi có thể nhận lấy không. Chúa ơi giống như là cậu sống với một thằng bị nứng tình cho hay ở đây"

"Anh cũng biết mình nứng tình vậy sao" Michael nói khẽ.

Trevor cố bóc cái cự vật của mình dưới đũng quần, liếm môi, "Đúng rồi sao không cao bồi? Thôi giờ đến cầu Raton Canyon, và chúng ta có thể nói chuyện nứng nếu cậu thích"

Michael bật cười, lên xe của mình và lắc đầu. Anh nhìn thấy Trevor đang tăng ga trên chiếc xe gắn máy đường cát của mình, cả hai trong phút chốc đều cảm thấy lo lắng trước tình huống Trevor đã chỉ ra nhằm cố leo lên một chiếc xe lửa đang chạy và cũng lo lắng chuyện xấu có thể xảy ra nếu anh ta lỡ chết tình cảnh như vậy.

Sau khi Michael cột con thuyền lại tại một cái cảng nhỏ gần đây lúc trộm nó, anh quay trở lại căn nhà di động, nhận ra còn có chuyện làm hay ho cần thiết lúc sau, hơn cả hiện tại. Ron đang ngồi ở hiên nhà, phát hoảng khi ông ta nhìn thấy Michael chạy tới. "Cậu đã làm xong rồi à?" Ông bối rối

"Chưa, người bạn thấy ghê của Trevor ạ, tôi cần thay đồ chút"

" _Tên_ của tôi là Ron!" Ông ta hét lên và Michael chạy ngang qua lách qua ông ta, cúi người đi vào căn nhà di động.

Anh vào phòng ngủ và đóng cửa lại. Anh cần phải được thở, chỉ năm giây duy nhất cho anh. _Tìm ra trụ cột của mày đi, tìm ra nơi hạnh phúc của mày đi, nơi hạnh phúc chết tiệt của tao_ anh tự nghĩ chính mình.

Hiện tại thứ anh đang làm duy nhất đó chính là tiếp tục chiến đấu. Cho dù họ có phải lên xuống tàu thì phải đủ để trả Madrazo, ngoài ra thì đó cũng nên kể trường hợp anh muốn rời Sandy Shores đêm đó. Anh biết bản thân anh không định rời sớm, anh sẽ tiếp tục ở Sandy Shores cho đến khi nào anh đột quỵ vì bệnh tim.

Ngay lập tức anh cầm cái áo vải len ở phía trên tủ quần áo và bắt đầu mở tủ, ném vào bên trong một cách bừa bộn. Những bộ quần áo phong cách hawaii của anh đều bị rách đi, dính đầy mồ hôi và giọt máu đã bám. Anh sẽ cố gắng đem đi sửa lại một khi trở về nhà Los Santos nhưng đường viền may của chúng vẫn sẽ luôn dính mồ hôi và máu như vậy.

Khi anh ta gần xong chuyện làm của mình, Trevor đến khi có tiếng của xe lửa và anh ta dắt xe gắn máy tiến tới. " _Mike ơi! Mike cậu đến đây chưa?_ " anh ta hét lên

"Rồi, anh cần gì T? Anh chuẩn bị nhảy vào xe lửa à?"

"Cái gì? Không đâu! Tôi giờ, đang ở trên cái _nóc_ của xe lửa, tôi đang tiến tới cái toa của người chỉ đạo"

"Anh đang làm _cái gì thế?_!" Michael kêu lên, nhưng anh cảm thấy ngại lúc mà Trevor cười phá lên.

"Nghe, tôi cần cậu thêm trái bom vào danh sách đi chợ gấp được chứ?"

"Được rồi, mà tôi đã về nhà di động, tôi sẽ có mặt tại đó sớm."

"Căn nhà di động? Tại sao cậu lại ở đó cơ chứ, cậu định động đậy đồ đạc gì ở đó đấy, chúng ta còn có việc phải làm nữa!"

"Tôi biết, tôi biết mà, đó là lý do tôi luôn tự thay đổi mình" Michael đang thật sự định thay đổi lại là mặc đồ gián điệp từ đợt cướp IAA trước. Bộ đồ này mới phù hợp cho thứ nhiệm vụ này, cộng thêm là nó khiến cho anh trở nên hấp dẫn và tự tin hơn.

"C-Cái gì? Thay đổi?? Chúa ơi ai đã khiến cậu trở nên như vậy!"

Michael thở dài, nghe tiếng Trevor làm tiếp nhiệm vụ của mình.

Michael mau chóng thay đồ thành diện mạo điệp viên, rồi để ý cái bàn đầu giường của Trevor, đó là những món đồ khi anh ở Sandy Shores.

Cái nón du khách màu neon lam của anh, tấm hình đôi khùng điên của anh và Trevor, cái cuốn băng anh lấy cắp ở xe Bodhi của Trevor có viết _"Tonight"._ Ở dưới bàn đầu giường là hình họ chụp ở Alberta.

Michael ôm chằm lấy chúng trong vòng tay của mình hết sức có thể. Bất cứ lúc nào anh đã nhận ra bản thân anh yêu Trevor rất nhiều, nhưng anh đã gây ra nhiều nông nỗi. Khi anh rời bỏ Trevor ở quán bar tại North Yankton, đó là lúc sau khi anh biết mình yêu anh ta nhiều hơn bất cứ ai khác trên cõi đời này. Giờ anh tính bỏ anh ta nữa, đó không phải là vì có lợi. Chẳng qua là anh muốn về nhà, ít ra, anh tự nhủ chính mình.

_Mình đã không làm trọn vẹn tình cảm với nó_ , anh tự nghĩ, _càng không nghĩ đến việc mình không thể kể sự thật cho nó biết về North Yankton. Và bây giờ nó chắc chắn sẽ không biết chuyện gì đang thực sự xảy ra._

Khi Michael thực sự định rời khỏi phòng ngủ, anh phát hiện ra Ron đang cầm một hộp bom trong bàn tay, được viết mực đỏ dùng chữ, _"BOOM"_

"Cậu sẽ cần thôi" ông ta bảo Michael.

"Cảm ơn" Michael cầm lấy chiếc trên tay, nhìn Ron từ trên xuống, cũng có thể, là lần cuối cùng.

"Này...uh..." Ron đang khẩn trương cố ghép từ vựng lại trong đầu, "Trevor... Tôi chỉ muốn anh ta hạnh phúc"

"Phải, anh nghĩ nó hạnh phúc à?" Michael hỏi

"Tôi có biết đâu. Nhưng, anh ta cũng là bạn thân của tôi nữa. Nhưng mà anh ta lại hạnh phúc hơn nếu ở cạnh cậu, tôi nghĩ vậy, thế cho nên là..." Ron thở dài. Ông bỏ cái nón của mình ra và nhìn mặt của Michael. "Đừng có giết chết anh ta. Đừng làm anh ta buồn nữa, được không?"

Michael nhìn Ron trông có cái vạc gữa hai chân. Anh đã cố tìm hiểu kỹ ông ta suốt thời gian qua, nhưng tất cả cuối cùng chỉ là. Ron, con người cũng vừa đàng hoàng vừa tồi tệ, đúng nghĩa là bạn của Trevor. Anh ta cũng _quý_ ông ta như là một người bạn, muốn những điều tốt đẹp nhất _mà một người bạn sẽ mang lại_ cho anh ta.Biết bao chuyện đau buồn mà anh ta đã gây ra cho Michael, và Ron trở thành là người của anh ta. Thuộc quyền sở hữu của anh ta, một lúc nào đó, kết cục là phải tồn tại trong cuộc đời của Trevor này và trở thành thứ người mà nhân cách không còn nữa.

Câu chuyện này làm cho Michael bật cười. _Nó sẽ ổn thôi, Ron sẽ bám sát nó._

"Tôi hứa sẽ cố gắng hết sức" Michael không hoàn toàn muốn dối lòng.

Khi Michael vượt qua cầu, bản thân anh cũng biết mình xấu hổ, xấu hổ vô cùng. Trevor cuối cùng cũng tìm ra được lối vào bên trong và đang điều khiển chiếc xe lửa với tốc độ tối đa hướng về phía Raton Canyon lướt ngang qua. Michael có thể tưởng tượng việc Trevor sẽ làm tiếp theo sau khi đổ chiếc xe lửa lại, nhưng chỉ khiến Michael đau đầu.

"M, M, tôi chưa đi đâu xa đâu - cậu đang ở dưới cầu à ?" Trevor hét qua bộ đàm.

"Đang đến vùng chỉ định. Tôi sẽ bùng nổ tại cầu"

Khi anh đến cùng chỉ định, anh chuẩn bị bộ điều khiến, lấy ra một khẩu súng lục đề phòng có Merryweather ở quanh đây. Khi anh quay qua nhìn cái gốc cầu, anh có thể nhìn thấy chiếc xe lửa phóng với tốc độ tối đa.

"Này cậu ổn chứ?" Trevor hỏi

"Tôi đang chộp cơ hội sinh tồn đây, bạn thân ạ! Đây có vẻ là mục tiêu anh đang hướng đến" Michael ngại ngùng cười và anh nhìn một chieecsx e lửa khác đang đến ở nơi thoát đối diện.

"Chuẩn bị tinh thần nào, đây là lúc xuất hiện cơn mưa của lốc lửa đấy" Trevor nói khích.

Trong vòng chốc lát Michael nhìn thấy anh ta nhảy ra khỏi xe lửa khi nó tông vào xe lửa khác. Michael tăng tốc về phía Trevor đang rơi tự do ở trên trời.  
"Đây rồi, thiên thần _chết tiệt_ của tôi" Michael lẩm bẩm

Michael nhìn các toa tàu rơi xuống nước và tìm kiếm Trevor, và anh đậu ở đó. Anh nhìn thấy anh ta đang cố nổi lên mặt nước một vài giây sau, rồi bơi lên bờ. "Đặt bom vào cái toa màu cam kia đi!" Anh ta ra lệnh rồi chỉnh đầu gối.

"Đang lấy tỉnh táo, anh đừng làm tôi đau tim nữa chứ, T" Michael bật cười.

"Tiếp tục làm đồ chơi của cậu đi, đồ ngu đần này!"

Michael có thể nghe thấy tiếng náo loạn ở phía trước nhưng không định nghĩ về chuyện đó. Anh có thể nghe tiếng tàu thuyền phát nổ, trực thăng bay ở phía trên đầu, Trevor còn nhắc đến một vài kẻ bắn tỉa. "Nghỉ hết ở Los Santos đi, bọn chúng nói vậy đấy! Cho bọn chúng nếm mùi như bọn chúng nói!" Anh ta hét lên rồi nhìn liếc sang những chiếc thùng hàng từ cái toa.

Bên trong những chiếc thùng chứa vô kể tài liệu mật, nhiều hơn cả vật giá trị hay đá quý. Michael không có thời gian để đọc hết xấp giấy tờ kiểm tra xem có đáng giá hay không, anh chỉ có thể tiếp tục lục lọi sâu vào tận bên trong.

Ở dưới toa tàu tận cùng có một khoảng trống nhỏ nhấn chìm trong nước, anh đã tìm thấy thứ đó. Đây là vật quý rất có giá trị giống như một cái mà Martin có ở nhà hắn ta. _Đây là vé khứ hồi của tao đây, đây chính là nó._

" _Michael! Cậu có nhanh hơn nữa không, chúng ta vẫn có cửa sau để thoát đi đấy!"_ Trevor hét vang

"Được, được rồi tôi đã tìm thấy rồi! Tôi sẽ lấy tàu, chuẩn bị đi!"

Khi Michael leo lên chiếc thuyền, anh nhìn thấy Trevor đang bơi về phía mình. Anh nắm lấy bàn tay anh ta, kéo anh ta lên chiếc Dinghy. Trước khi Trevor kịp ngồi xuống, Michael đã tăng ga con tàu dọc dòng sông.

Trevor nhìn ở hàng ghế sau và nhìn thấy hai túi vải đồ lề, nháy mắt. "Cái đực cái gì đây?" Anh ta hỏi

Michael cười trong sự e ngại, "Bịch bên phải là vũ khí đấy"

"Ừ phải, còn bên tr--"

Câu hỏi của Trevor ngay lập tức bị ngắt quãng khi có sự xuất hiện của hai con tàu đang chĩa súng bắn họ. Michael hét lên và Trevor né xuống, cầm súng tiểu liên chiến trường của Michael và hai người họ đang cố chơi trò mèo vờn chuột qua cuộc ẩu đả.

"Cậu biết không, cậu nói đúng đó Michael. Thế giới tự nhiên lúc nào cũng là thứ tốt đẹp nhất đấy" Trevor thở dài,

"Chuyện này không có gì gọi là tự nhiên cả, T, nada!"

Trevor chính là khái niệm của 'Spray and Pray' (Sửa lỗi và Chấp nhận) khi anh ta tự giác nổi loạn. Anh ta chỉ có thể la hét, không bao giờ bóp cò. Michael cảm thấy ngực mình tức tối lắm khi từng viên đạn bắn vô cùng phí khi Trevor bóp cò lên trời.

Nhưng anh không định dối lừa chính mình. Khi anh quay lại và nhìn Trevor đang ở trạng thái chiến trường đầy cam go, mắt tập trung, răng nghiến chặt, anh cảm thấy nóng bừng. Dù trẻ hay già, Michael vẫn yêu Trevor dù lỡ một khi anh vụt mất cơ hội như vậy.

" _Chết đi! Chết đi! Chết đi!"_ Trevor vừa bắn phá hàng chục làn đạn vừa hét.

Khi một chiếc trực thăng bắt đầu truy kích họ, đó là lúc Trevor không còn kiểm soát hành vi của mình. Những thứ vật bay lượn mà anh ta không điều khiển thực sự là thử thách lớn. Chỉ trong vòng vài giây, chiếc trực thăng bị phá rơi xuống mặt đất, vô tình hạ hai chiếc thuyền Dinghy đang đuổi theo họ. Vẫn còn một chiếc xe jeep đang đuổi theo người họ, nhưng trình thiện xạ dở tệ của Trevor vẫn dư sức mai phục chúng. Một trong những viên đạn của anh ta bắn vào lốp xe của chúng, người tài xế bị mất kiểm soát phương tiện và đâm vào vách đá, hắn theo quan tính bị văng xuyên kính chắn gió ra khỏi xe.

Tận dụng vài giây tự do, Trevor mới quay qua phát cuồng diện mạo Michael. Dựa vào người anh, anh ta thầm thì, "M này, cậu đổi đồ cũng tốt thiệt đó. Cậu chẳng thể nào làm nên trò trống gì nếu không có cái bộ vest kì quặc đó đâu"

"Chết anh đi, đây là quần áo có tính toán chiến thuật cả rồi"

"Trông cứ như cậu đang làm nghề tay trái của kẻ cuồng dâm mặc áo vải cao su dày đấy" Trevor bật cười, "Thế cho nên có phải giờ cậu cảm thấy như sống lại rồi không? Mà sao giờ tuyến người của cậu dính đầy 'nước ép' thế kia?" ('nước ép' trong từ địa phương tức là máu)

"Tuyến người tôi vẫn không có ướt át gì nếu không có vụ xe lửa tông, trực thăng nổ, hay tàu chìm..." Michael giải bày.

"Thôi nào, chúng ta phải vác cục vàng này lên bờ đấy. Kéo vật ấy lên và ra khỏi bờ đi" Trevor hướng dẫn việc cần làm và anh ta leo ra phía trước.

"Quào, người bạn này, anh cũng biết giữ mạng kiếm sống mình ghê đấy!" Michael hét lên, "Nên giờ ra giá cho tôi xem nào, anh nghĩ sẽ thiệt bao nhiêu cho mỗi đứa bị giết một cách vô thức thế này, hả? Một cặp tiền niken? Hay vài ba hào?

"Ờ, ha ha. Tại thời gian có lúc, cũng lớn lắm khi chúng ta đưa _cậu_ lên mặt đất này ấy mà" Trevor khích lệ.

"Thế thì, anh cũng có tiền tiết kiệm cho mình rồi!"

"Chuyện đó thì không có nghĩa lý gì với tôi cả tại vì đó là do cậu muốn định giá người ta thế nào thôi! Cậu cũng biết Brad nó không biết đề phòng là gì mà, chỉ có hổ báo siêu max thôi"

"Thằng đó biết khi nào là điềm xấu mà" là câu mà Michael nghĩ riêng nhưng chừng đó đối với anh là chưa đủ. Trevor không thể nào chán ghét anh nữa như hiện giờ, và Michael biết chuyện anh làm sắp tới sẽ trở nên tồi tệ. Trong tâm trí của anh thì anh đã hiểu được câu hỏi của Trevor về món đồ Michael cướp được trong toa tàu, chính cuộc chiến sẽ đem lại lợi phẩm như vậy. Anh cứ theo lý trí của mình mà lái chiếc thuyền Dinghy vượt biển Thái Bình Dương. Anh biết cách lừa Trevor, anh cũng đã thủ sẵn hàng triệu suy nghĩ khác nhau về việc cần làm sau khi đến bờ biển North Chumash.

Khi họ tiếp đất tại bờ biển, Michael lái chiếc Dinghy lên thẳng bãi cát. Anh nhảy ra ngoài cầm theo một cặp đựng đồ, mỉm cười nhưng thoáng buồn lúc nhìn thấy hai cái xe. "Con đực con cái để ở đây hả?"

"Phải, giống cái _hồn đi lừa người_ cậu _!_ Chính Ron làm hết đấy, bởi vì _Ron_ đáng trông cậy hơn"

Michael thở dài, đi đến chiếc xe tải ở cạnh. Như việc anh làm là anh vẫn mong Trevor đừng bận tâm chuyện anh muốn rời đi mà không cho coi thành quả. Sau chuyện này sẽ là lối thoát đơn giản và nhanh gọn để kết thúc ngày tháng họ ở Sandy Shores này. Nhưng Trevor biết ý đồ Michael, anh ta gọi sau lưng anh "Này, này, này, này! Trước khi cậu đi, cho tôi xem chiến phẩm nào"

Michael quay đầu lại, nhìn Trevor đang đi theo mình. "Thôi được" Michael vừa nói vừa cắn môi dưới của mình. Anh đến mở nắp cặp ra, hiện trước mắt là một bức tượng kiến trúc. Anh không định liếc mắt nhìn Trevor, anh chỉ làm thành quả mà mình kiếm được. "Hoàn hảo"

"Để cho chuyện gì?" Trevor hỏi

"Để chuộc đồ cho tên khùng người Mexico đó chứ sao. Chúng ta phải đưa hắn cái này, và cậu buộc phải kết thúc tình cảm của mình với người phụ nữ đó đi. Và _có thể, có thể_ , từ đó chúng ta sẽ không còn là người đã chết ở Los Santos" Michael giải thích rồi đóng cái cặp lại.

"Tôi không còn được thấy cái thành phố phụt đầy silicon đó nữa thì vẫn một sớm một chiều là vậy rồi. Còn chuyện này thì sao? Đó là cả công việc của tôi đấy! Đây không phải là việc riêng của cậu" Trevor cãi lại và anh ta nhìn thấy Michael đang từ từ lấy cái cặp của mình ra khỏi tầm nhìn. Trevor nhận ra được điều này và chồm đến cái cặp, giằng co lại với Michael.

"Nah, nah, công việc của anh từ nào đến giờ vẫn là chọc điên lũ mexico kia thôi"

" Ngoài _công việc_ của tôi, còn là _thành quả_ của tôi, của cậu thì cậu tự mò!" Trevor hét lên rồi giật cái cặp ra khỏi tay của Michael. Anh ta ho khan, quay qua nhìn Michael lắc đầu. _Tất nhiên, tất nhiên là nó muốn vậy,_ Trevor nghĩ chính mình

Nhưng Michael đã chuẩn bị sẵn cách lấy lại rồi. Trong đầu anh có ý định duy nhất đó chính là anh muốn về Los Santos để đặt Pizza. Thao tác gọn lắm, việc anh có thể làm duy nhất là dùng một ngón tay và gọi lại "Đợi đã, anh đưa tôi cái cặp đó...tôi sẽ cho anh một công ăn gì đó lớn hơn"

Trevor dừng ngay lập tức ở đoạn đường đi của mình, định hóng xem Michael lừa mình thêm chuyện gì. Dù sẵn biết mình sắp bị con người này lừa nữa nhưng lần nào anh ta cũng nghĩ mình có thể thắng lại được. Họ dành chỉ một tháng ở cùng nhau, anh ta thích nhất là tin Michael có thể cư xử như một con người thật thà dù chỉ một giây. "Tôi không cần cái cặc của cậu nữa, Michael" Trevor thẳng thừng

"Lớn hơn. Là Union depository"

Trevor quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Michael đang chìa cổ của mình trong sự hào hứng, khi mà anh muốn thứ gì đó ghê gớm hơn. "Cút đi. Chẳng làm được đâu"

"Tôi không bao giờ nói là không thể. Chỉ... là rất khó thôi" anh thề

"Muốn tìm đến cái chết sao, Mikey."

"Đó là câu nói mà anh đang sợ chấp nhận sao?" Michael thách thức.

Hiện tại anh đang chơi trò đoán gà đoán vịt với Trevor. Michael đang dồn ép thứ Trevor đang nhắm tới nhiều hơn cả, đó là điều _họ_ muốn, họ mơ ước. Anh cũng tức mình nếu Michael không biết cách lập chiến thuật để dẫn cướp cho Trevor. Anh giang tay của mình, từ từ đến cạnh anh ta, "Thôi nào T...Anh còn nhớ ước mơ chúng ta không! Ngày tháng hai đứa trẻ, cùng nhau làm việc...rồi hướng đến cái lớn. Tôi biết chuyện này có thể điên rồ hơn cả, nhưng mà thôi, hãy nhìn lại chính mình đi"

Trevor không định nhìn anh. Anh ta biết rằng mình đang bị đùa, nhưng anh ta không thể dừng lại được. Anh ta nhìn cát dưới chân của Michael càn chiếc cặp vòng lên đầu của mình. Nhưng Michael sẵn tiến gần đặt cái tay của mình quanh khuôn mặt của Trevor, nói ra những lời nói đường mật làm cho anh ta xiêu lòng  
"Sẽ là chuyện của tôi và anh nữa thôi mà, T. Là thật đó. Tôi và anh, _sẽ ở bên nhau_. Cùng với Lester và Frankin, chúng ta sẽ vượt qua được"

Trevor nhìn thẳng, anh ta nhìn thấy Michael đang nắm trọn tâm hồn của mình. Anh biết cách dụ Trevor, anh vốn giỏi vụ đó mà. _Sự thao túng, rắn, kẻ lừa dối_ , tất cả từ khóa này làm như sự tồi tệ cỡ nào của Michael Townley. Và Trevor biết mình đã yêu anh, và vẫn _yêu_ anh dù mình biết rõ tất cả.

Anh ta thở gấp, cố suy nghĩ, cuối cùng anh không nghĩ được gì, không phải là chuyện Michael đang chơi đùa mình như vậy.

Sau đó Michael buông ra, hai lòng bàn tay của mình rời khỏi hơi ấm của khuôn mặt Trevor. Trevor có thể cảm nhận chính mình đang rơi tự do, cố giữ lấy cảm giác bàn tay Michael trên gương mặt của mình một lúc lâu nữa. "Ay...cầm cái cặp đi" là câu nói sau khi Michael ngừng giữ lấy. Đúng là không có sự khác nhau giả tạo giữa Trevor và cơ hội vụ cướp Union. Đó là việc anh cần đã làm xong rồi, và kết cục là khiến cho Trevor chạy về phía anh hét lên " _Khốn nạn thật_! Được thôi, này! Này!"

Michael dừng lại khi mở cửa xe, nhì thấy Trevor đang sẵn sàng hối thúc. Trevor đã bị tổn thương rồi, Michael nhìn thấy rõ, nhưng không cảm thấy cắn rứt. _Đây là con người thật của tôi._ Trevor ném cái cặp về phía Michael, lắc đầu "Sao cũng được. Giữ kỹ cái món đồ đó đi... à thôi bỏ qua đi! Mà giữ lại Patricia nữa luôn"

Michael bật cười, rồi anh leo lên xe, từ từ đặt cái cặp ở hàng ghế khách. Anh ném những cái túi đựng đồ của mình ra hàng ghế sau của xe tải, từ từ lắng nghe Trevor. "Cậu biết không, tôi ngưỡng mộ người phụ nữ đó đến mức tôi muốn giữ cô ấy lại đấy! Cậu biết rõ rồi mà!" Trevor hét lên.

"Aw, thôi cảm ơn anh, T" Michael bật cười và vặn chìa khóa.

Trevor đóng hộ cái cửa, nhìn Trevor đang lộ rõ cái cách mà anh đang điều khiển Trevor lần nữa. "Nên nhớ là tôi sẽ để theo dõi cậu mỗi một bước đi nhé, được chứ?" Trevor chỉ một ngón tay đe dọa.

Michael nhận lấy bàn tay của Trevor, rồi hôn nó. "Chắc chắn rồi, T."

Trevor giật mình, rút tay lại. Anh ta thốt lên, "nếu thằng đó dám phản bội cô ấy một lần nữa--"

"Thôi nào T. _Tôi biết tính anh mà. Hai chúng ta_ đều biết anh không phải là loại đòi hôn nhân"

Trevor đặt tay vào trong túi của mình, đưa mắt mình nhìn Michael. _Tôi biết tính cậu mà_ , Trevor lắc đầu, _tôi đoán là cậu làm được, Michael._

"Này" Michael gọi, "Thật tốt hơn nếu trở lại như cũ đúng không?"

Trevor lắc đầu cam lòng, rồi thừa nhận, "Xem ra cậu cũng hiểu tôi rồi đó, Mikey"

"Không giống như ai kia"

Khi Michael rời đi một đoạn đằng sau anh ta, anh hét lên "Chuyện lớn nha!"

Trevor hét lên cuốn họng của mình như lời đáp lại dành cho anh, "Chuyện lớn nha!"

Anh ta nhìn Michael rời khỏi bãi biển trong sự buồn bã. Anh ngồi xuống cát rồi thở dài, nghĩ về cách anh đã về nhà. Cái túi bên cạnh của Dinghy, Trevor biết đó chính là đồ của Michael. Anh đã rời đi rồi, rời khỏi căn nhà di động của mình, rồi quay trở về Los Santos giả vờ như ngày tháng họ dành cho nhau ở Sandy Shores chỉ là chưa bao giờ xảy ra.

_Nó chẳng chịu thay đổi gì cả._

Trevor rút trong túi quần của mình khi điện thoại của anh ta reo lên. Cái màn hình bị vỡ đó bảo anh ta rằng là Ron gọi đến, ai kia đang ngại ngùng than vãn "Trevor! Anh vẫn còn sống chứ?"

"Cái gì? Anh lại bảo tôi là non nớt à, Ronald?"

"Ôi, k-không Trevor! Chỉ là--"

"Chỉ là chuyện tôi dẫn Michael cả ngày mà không có anh hả?" Trevor thở dài.

"À, cũng phải. Anh đã nhận được thứ anh muốn chưa?" Ron hỏi.

_Không Ron, anh đần thiệt, tôi đã bị tổn thương, tôi bị Michael nó đùa nữa rồi cái đầu óc của anh chẳng biết đâu._ "Không thực sự là vậy... _Khỉ thật_ " Trevor không định bộc lộ ra điểm yếu cho Ron biết, nhưng anh ta thự sự không có tâm trạng để giải thích tất cả.

Ron đợi bên kia đến cuối cùng để nghe xem Trevor có định nói gì tiếp hay không. Khi ông biết Trevor không định nói gì thêm, Ron nói tiếp "N-Này Trevor Điên Rồ"

"Sao hả, Ron E Thẹn?"

"C-Có một tập mới trong phim Impotent Rage đấy, tôi đã quay lại trên TV của anh rồi. Có thể tôi... có thể tôi xem tại nhà của anh cùng với anh luôn được không?"

Trevor bật cười, cười đểu chính mình. Lắc đầu và thở dài, "Anh đúng là đáng thương thật. Nếu không có đụng độ chuyện gì có anh vào trong đó thì được thôi, Ron. Tôi sẽ về nhà sau một lúc nữa, đừng đụng tới đồ đạc gì trong đó của tôi cả"

"Được thôi, Trevor!" Ron sáng mặt, "À...mà T-Trevor này?"

"Cái gì, _Ronald?_ "

"Tôi...tôi nghĩ Michael rời khỏi đây rồi"

"Cũng phải, nó muốn vậy mà"


	12. Hoàn: Alberta, Canada.

Họ đang ở một nơi nào đó ngoài vùng Lamont gần một tảng đá lớn, thời tiết bắt đầu có tuyết rơi. Michael đưa hai tay của mình ra ngoài để chạm lấy hoa tuyết se lạnh rơi từ trên trời cao. Vẻ mặt của anh thật tươi tỉnh, không một chút mụn hay một vết thương, chỉ có điểm ứng hồng ở má phải. Một tay bên kia anh cầm lấy một cuốn sách tiểu thuyết, anh đem theo để đọc dọc đường đi đến chỗ dừng này. Michael cảm thấy lạnh cóng, còn Trevor chẳng để ý gì mấy.

Michael ngắm tuyết rơi, Trevor từ đằng sau đến cạnh anh với kiểu tóc đuôi gà, người không chút gì bị lạnh. Anh ta cũng dọn xong chuyến tàu lần này cho phi vụ El Camino của họ, sẵn chuẩn bị ra biên giới Canada.

"Này, cưng, cậu có thể đến giúp tôi một tay cho xong không, hay cậu muốn tôi xử cậu?" Trevor phì phào.

Michael quay đầu ngước nhìn, cười mỉm, "Xin cáo lỗi, T. Chỉ là tôi mới nhận ra tuyết rơi, tôi chưa bao giờ thấy tuyết rơi đẹp đến như vậy từ trước"

"Cậu bảo quê cậu ở Boston " Trevor phì phào, "Vậy cậu dám bảo tôi cậu chưa thấy tuyết rơi lần nào nên mới coi đây là lần đầu của cậu sao?"

"Massachusetts!" Michael sửa lại, "Không phải vậy đâu, thực ra nơi đây tuyết rơi chưa bao giờ đẹp đến như vậy. Không phải cái thôn xóm tôi từng trang trải"

Họ đang làm một công việc đơn giản, chỉ việc chuyển hàng từ A sang B, thu thập tiền tại B rồi về nhà. Họ không tìm hiểu cái thùng hàng bên trong có gì, họ chẳng hề muốn biết. Chuyện giống như quá khứ, trước khi Trevor nghiện ma túy, trước cả lúc Michael bắt đầu nghiện uống rượu. Họ từng ở đây tìm một công việc ổn định vài tuần sau khi Michael đã đẩy nhanh kế hoạch cuối cùng tại đây, và Trevor giúp anh chống lưng như một gã bảo vệ. Họ phải lẩn trốn trong đây một thời gian, thời gian đó Trevor cảm thấy khó chịu.

"Nơi đây đúng kiểu mất dạy" Trevor than thở rồi chở cái thùng hàng cuối cùng lên đằng sau chiếc xe.

Anh ta vòng ra đằng sau tìm nơi Michael đang ngồi trên cái mui xe. Bọn họ đẩy chiếc xe ra một tí, có thể thấy chiếc xe này từng độ bởi hai đôi bàn tay những người đàn ông này. Cửa thì bị thay, một số viên đạn còn lún sâu vào trong chiếc xe tải. Cái cửa xe hàng khách được Trevor khắc lên một hình ảnh mặt cười, Michael lúc đó lại viết lên chiếc mui xe dòng chữ "M+T" ngày trước.

Trevor đứng trước mặt Michael đang dựa sống mũi của mình vào quyển sách. Anh ta dựa trán của mình vào trán của Michael, đặt tay của mình vào trong áo khoác của Michael. "Cậu đang đọc gì thế Ngài Thông thái?" Trevor hỏi.

"101 câu nói tiếng Pháp á" Michael bảo.

Trevor đùa cợt rồi buông anh ra, "Sao phải đọc cuốn này? Vì chúng ta ở Canada sao? Thứ tiếng này chỉ là đồ thừa thải thôi, Michael! Tôi cũng chẳng hề nói gì đâu."

Michael bật cười, "Anh có đấy chứ. Anh lúc nào cũng lẩm bẩm thứ tiếng này nhiều lần rồi, tôi biết là từ chuyện anh giao tiếp với đối tác chúng ta đấy!"

"Đó... Đó chỉ là.." Trevor bước ra đột nhiên vấp té, anh ta cố đứng dậy quay lại nhìn. Michael ngồi đó bật cười nhìn anh ta phủi tuyết, rồi anh ta đặt hai tay của mình vào túi quần bẵng đi chỗ khác trầm tư. Michael ngưng bật cười, anh cảm thấy mọi thứ bấy giờ đã trở lại nguyên trạng, đó là thứ anh chưa bao giờ có trước đây. Anh ta vẫn cứ cười, lấy chân của mình chạn vào giò đăng của Trevor. "Này, tiếng Pháp thú vị cỡ nào nói thử xem coi?"

"Chữ "Địt mẹ mày" có được không nào?"

"Tôi nói thật lòng đấy!" Michael cười, "Tôi nghĩ chắc chuyện này hay ho dữ lắm đây nếu anh thốt ra như vậy đấy "

Trevor phủi sạch người, rồi quay lại ngồi cạnh Michael.

Anh ta lại gần rồi lấy tay sờ nắn khuôn mặt của Michael. Anh ta lẩm bẩm trong họng, "Bébé, je vais tenir ma botte jusqu'à ce que ton cul soit dégusté de gravier."

Michael bật cười, "Ý nghĩa đó như thế nào thế?"

"Chính cậu nhờ tôi mà, Thưa người trí tuệ cao"

Michael lấy tay của mình ôm lấy vòng eo của Trevor. Anh chồm dậy hôn anh ta, trông đôi môi mềm của anh ta thật ấm nồng làm cho cái khuôn mặt của Michael thêm giá buốt. Anh không muốn bỏ rơi anh ta, anh chỉ muốn ở bên cạnh anh ta mãi mãi thế này thôi đủ rồi. Đó là điều tôi muốn, anh tự nghĩ.

Khi anh buông ra, anh bật cười, tay vuốt gò má của Trevor. "Này tôi định muốn nói cho anh nghe vụ này" Michael thì thầm.

"được thôi, tôi sẽ không nói thêm tiếng Pháp nào cho cậu nghe nữa, cậu bé Mikey ạ" Trevor đáp.

Michael cắn môi dưới của mình, tay anh đưa đến ôm chầm lại Trevor rồi bật cười. "Tôi yêu anh, T ạ. Tôi... Tôi nói thật đấy"

Trevor buông Michaek ra, ngồi dậy đi qua chỗ khác. Anh ta đặt tay của mình vào túi quần, chân đi đá tuyết.

Michael lặp lại câu nói hồi nãy, "Này, tôi yêu anh thật đó, T"

Trevor ngoảnh mặt không nhìn anh, mắt anh ta nhìn cái ngôi làng phía dưới. Tuyết rơi khiến tất cả mọi thứ bỗng thoáng chốc trở nên trắng xóa và mềm mỏng hơn bao giờ hết, Trevor anh ta sớm biết chuyện này thực sự là giả. Anh ta nhớ hồi nhỏ từng bảo mẹ mình là sáng nào anh ta cũng muốn từ vòng tay của mẹ chơi đùa với tuyết. Lúc đó anh ta khoảng bảy tuổi, anh ta nghĩ tuyết thực sự mềm như tơ lụa. Bà ấy cười vào anh ta, nhìn anh ta đang đùa với tuyết, mũi lạnh như đá.

"Cậu muốn gì từ tôi, M" Trevor lẩm bẩm, lau mũi của mình.

Michael nhảy ra khỏi mui xe, lại gần Trevor. Anh thấy mũi của anh ta đỏ sưng vì trời lạnh, mắt cũng mỏi mệt vì thức khuya dạo chơi. Michael không thể lường trước được sự việc anh chứng kiến không phải bây giờ, nhưng mỗi ngày như và mỗi lúc. Anh muốn nhìn anh ta hàng giờ, khuôn mặt anh ta trông như họa tiết sáng giá đối Michael. "Tôi muốn gì từ anh cả, T. Tôi chỉ là... Mà có chuyện gì sao?"

Trevor đưa tay nắm tóc của mình vò liên tục, Michael có thể nghe được tiếng bẻ tay của anh ta. Trevor sau đó la làng lên trong tuyệt vọng và quay mặt đi qua chỗ khác.

"Trevor? Trevor!" Michael hò theo anh ta, nhưng Treovr không thèm nghe anh. Anh ta bắt đầu bật khóc như con nít ngồi quỳ xuống nền đất đập mặt mình trong sự đau khổ nghiệt ngã.

Michael ngồi bên cạnh anh ta, cố đưa tay anh ta ra khỏi mặt của chính mình. Điều đầu tiên anh thấy chính là cái mũi sưng tấy rồi có cái vết xước xưng trên trán do cố gắng nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ. Michael biết mình sẽ không nói về bà Philips với Trevor nữa, anh sẽ không làm khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị trước Trevor nữa một cách khôn lường như trước. Anh nhìn anh ta mít ướt như con nít sau khi nghe lời Michael tỏ tình, đột nhiên lòng anh nảy sinh lòng ân hận với bà ta. Do bà ta, mụ phù thủy đáng ghét, bà ta đã làm ra chuyện này.

Michael ôm lấy Trevor, người anh ta đột nhiên xuôi lòng theo. Trevor dựa mặt của mình vào áo khoác của Michael rồi tiếp tục khóc lóc. "Trevor, tôi cần anh phải biết, tôi sẽ không đi đâu hết" Michael tiếp tục nói, "Tôi sống đến chặn đường dài này rồi mà còn chơi trò con nít nữa. Tôi yêu anh, tôi yêu anh, tôi yêu anh nhiều lắm. Anh khóc ư, phải không, người ơi? Tôi sẽ ở đây mà... có tôi ở đây, tôi sẽ không đi đâu hết. Anh nín đi, tôi ở cạnh anh"

Trevor không thể nói tiếp. Lời Michael nói ra chỉ khiến anh ta tiếp tục khóc dữ dội hơn anh tưởng. Michael hôn đầu của anh ta, rồi ngửi một hơi thật mạnh.

"Tôi yêu cậu, Mikey" Trevor cuối cùng cũng cất tiếng, mặt anh ta vẫn còn dựa nhiều vào cổ của Michael.

"Tôi hạnh phúc khi tôi ở cạnh anh, T" Michael mỉm cười.

"Tôi không tự ghét bản thân mình nữa khi tôi ở cùng cậu, M" Trevor hà hơi thổi ngạt rồi đưa đầu mình ra khỏi cổ của Michael. Michael cảm thấy không khí mùa Đông tại đây khiến cho Trevor sưng ửng cả lên nhưng không bận tâm. Anh đưa tay của mình nắn bóp khuôn mặt của Trevor, rồi nhìn chằm chằm. Đôi mắt màu hạt dẻ của anh ta khiến Michael cảm thấy thật an toàn, thật ấm áp. Từng vết thẹo trên mũi hay dọc khóe môi anh ta khiến anh muốn hôn chúng để bớt đi phần nào. Bản thân anh yêu anh ta nhiều lắm, nói thật, yêu nhiều lắm đấy.

"Chúng ta đã trải qua những năm tháng thăng trầm thế này rồi, hai chúng ta..." Michael nói tiếp.

Trevor gật đầu và mỉm cười lại, "Chắc cậu còn có nghĩa lý với tôi lắm, cục cưng à"

Michael dụi đi nước mắt trên khuôn mặt của Trevor, cả hai lại hôn nhau thật nồng nhiệt, hai tay ôm thật chặt. Michael cảm thấy Trevor cố luồn đầu lưỡi vào mồm của mình, muốn mình tận dụng thời cơ này. Michael cũng làm như thế, anh có thể thấu hiểu nỗi đau của Trevor.

Khi họ buông ra, họ ngồi trong im lặng và nhìn nhau. Trevor đã nín khóc, mặt tươi tỉnh trở lại và sẵn sàng đi tiếp. "Cậu biết không, Mike, đến đây rồi thì tôi thích người tôi lạnh cỡ này, cỡ như người tuyết đấy mà" Trevor nói.

"Có phải anh đang cố tự sướng đúng không?" Michael đùa cợt,

"Không?! À có chứ? Michael, dù sao tôi vẫn ghét ở Canada"

"Được rồi, được rồi, vào trong xe đi, chúng ta sẽ lên đường tiếp."

Michael đứng dậy và vào xe ngồi ở hàng tài xế, đột nhiên Trevor cảm thấy cô đơn trở lại. Anh ta cảm thấy anh ta đã vậy sẵn rồi, nên anh ta buồn dễ sợ đến như vậy. Anh ta còn không chịu đứng lên, Michael gọi lại, "Anh có đi không, T?"

"Đợi, đợi đã, cậu ở đó chút xíu đi" Trevor nói. Anh ta mau chóng mở cửa hàng khách ra, lục ngăn đựng đồ rút ra một chiếc camera cũ kỹ. Michael nháy mắt, "Anh tính ôn lại kỷ niệm tội đồ xưa giữa hai ta à?"

"Không phải đâu đồ ngu, hãy xem đây" Trevor hét lên và trở lại chỗ vách đá.

Trevor lấy tay của mình giang rộng ra, để cố tìm hiểu xem ai sẽ chịu đựng chuyện này lâu dài. Michael bật cười nhìn anh ta để quan sát xem, sau đó lại gần lấy cái camera ra khỏi tay anh ta. "Này, để tôi chụp hình hai ta, miễn anh hãy để tôi làm gì tôi làm là được" Michael đề nghị.

"Nếu cậu đang cố tỏ cái khuôn mặt ngu đần mà tôi ghét Michael xem, coi chừng tôi sẽ bỏ cậu lại ở cái quốc gia chết tiệt này" Trevor hù dọa,

"Đừng lo, rồi anh sẽ thích thôi" Michael bật cười.

Cả hai lại gần nhau, Michael lấy hai tay đặt lên hai gò má của Trevor và cố diễn thật sâu, Trevor lấy cái tay kia bấm nút quay và đặt xuống. "Cao bồi cậu đây thật đẹp! " Trevor đùa giỡn.

Trevor giơ ngón giữa lên ra dấu, cố hé lưỡi ra. Michael bật cười, dựa đầu xuống và hôn vào môi của Trevor.

Cả hai cố đắm chìm vào trong nụ hôn đó thì đèn flash bắt đầu sáng lên, cả hai người không ai muốn xa ai. Trevor kéo Michael lại gần, anh ta mút môi của Michael. "Anh thật là quá đáng" Michael cười khẩy,

"Tại cậu yêu tôi" Trevor nói tiếp, rồi ôm Michael thật chặt.

"Anh nói đúng, tôi cũng sẽ như vậy. Mãi mãi như vậy, T. Mãi mãi"

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn tất cả những người đã đắm đuối đọc hết toàn bộ câu truyện này, để lại bình luận, và kudos! Đây là một fan fiction đầu tiên tôi tự viết, và tôi rất lấy làm vinh dự khi được nhận nhiều sự ủng hộ. Nếu bạn thích câu truyện này thì tôi mong bạn sẽ chia sẻ ngay cho bạn bè, bởi vì tôi sẽ nỗ lực hơn trong những chương mới.
> 
> Và cũng cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều vì đã đọc, tôi mong tất cả các bạn đều thích! Và tôi hi vọng sẽ đăng thêm fic trong tương lai sắp tới, như thường lệ, vẫn sẽ là về Michael và Trevor (Cùng với kết thúc có hậu hơn!!).
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Daaarlings


End file.
